The Second Coming of Pain and The Rise of Zero
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Redone, instead of one Rinnegan user what if Lelouch and the son of Nagato and Via Hibiki had the Rinnegan and were working together to form their own branch of the Akatsuki to change the world they just need an idea. Lelouch/Harem eventually
1. Chapter 1 Two Sets of Eyes

A/N: Alright here is the third rewrite of Trinity of Worlds, but this incorporates what was in Second Coming of Pain into a new story that began with an idea pitched to me by another author on the site Storylover213 and refining of other ideas by Holyknight5 and Gundamvid led to this current story. Instead of one Rinnegan user to worry about, so how about two and Lelouch is one of them. I know someone has already done a Lelouch possessing a Rinnegan, but mines is different where he isn't the only and they are not restricted to one world. This is a crossover spanning Code Geass, Naruto, Gundam SEED Destiny (eventually) and Gundam 00.

Summary after being found to be another possessor of the Rinnegan by a fellow Rinnegan user Lelouch and his sister are introduced to the Akatsuki Organization with the two branching out to form their own group under the same name with their intentions to create a better and gentler world, but of course they must be careful of another who has discovered the existence of other worlds.

Anyway on with the story…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Two Sets of Eyes

(September 10th 2010 A.T.B.)

He heard crying mixed with screaming as a young boy who was nine years of age was hurrying through the forest wearing a black short sleeve kimono shirt-robe with black loose fitting pants, black sandals upon his feet. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with forearm protectors on his arms and a forehead protector where upon the metal headband was five vertical lines paired up together.

The redhead boy felt it through the rain, a powerful surge of charka unlike anything save for what he felt from his father at certain outbursts of power.

He kept going hurrying to the site where he felt the ripple of power eventually coming to a clearing where he saw a van turned over to its side. Around it was the bodies of seven soldiers wearing black and gray uniforms while near them were two men in black suits who laid dead as well. As the redheaded youth scanned the area his eyes came across a small seven year old girl weeping over a young ten year old boy who was lying down on the ground.

The young nine year old shinobi slowly approached the small ash-blonde haired girl who had her hair styled into a pair of small pigtails wearing a pink collar shirt and a white jumper who was crying over the motionless body of a ten year old boy who wore a white suit with the collar open and black pants. Unlike the girl he had black hair, but the closer the young shinobi got…he noticed something else.

"His eyes…are like mine…" The paled skin redhead muttered recognizing the purple eyes possessing the familiar ripple-like pattern within them.

The boy wasn't moving, but his eyes were open still and his body was very weak recognizing serve charka exhaustion. Whatever techniques the boy had been using nearly killed him, but he was quickly losing consciousness as his eyes were beginning to close.

"Brother, don't leave me!"

Nunnally vi Britannia said crying frantically while trying to keep her older brother Lelouch vi Britannia from what she believed was dying. But in fact he simply didn't have the strength to remain awake for much longer.

"Nunnally…you're alive…at least." Lelouch said before he closed his eyes.

"BROTHER!"

"He's alive…" The nine year old boy behind Nunnally spoke.

"Huh…"

"Whatever he did he completely wiped himself out so his body needs a lot of rest and medical attention."

Nunnally was alarmed by the appearance of the boy especially by the strange eyes he had, but whatever her brother had done indeed not only saved her…it had restored her completely giving her back her sight and her ability to walk.

"I know someone who can help him, but we should go?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Kouki…"

"I am Nunnally, but why are you helping us?"

"Because your brother has eyes just like mine…I think that means we're kin."

(January 15th 2307 A.D. AEU Military R&D demonstration field Africa)

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day with not a single cloud in the sky as a demonstration of the Advanced European Union was conducting a live field demonstration of the AEU's brand new mobile weapon the AEU-09 AEU Enact being piloted by one of the best pilots they had Patrick Colasour. As the emerald green mobile suit made its debut by flying through the air while it skillfully destroyed gun placements set up around a simulated urban environment to showcase the unit's combat performance.<p>

Watching from the stands was a young seventeen year old Lelouch vi Britannia wearing a brown jacket with a black suit minus a tie and had the collar open instead with a pair of sunglasses on his face. Lelouch was far from impressed with the Enact having witnessed better mobile suits in the past seven years than what was obviously a rip off of the Union's Flag mobile suit.

Besides although the pilot was a human he had seen better machines handled by better pilots, where the pilot of the Enact seemed more like a shows man than an ace combat pilot.

"And here I hoped we were see something more entertaining than this." Lelouch muttered thinking out loud.

"Well on the plus side we can relax today." A new voice spoke as Lelouch looked up and saw a sixteen year old boy wearing a black suit with a red tie and a large pair of black sunglasses to hide his eyes while his bright red hair moved in the wind. Like Lelouch the redhead was bored out of his wits while questioning why they had had bothered coming, but as he told Lelouch they could take this as an excuse to relax.

"You certainly took your time Kouki…where were you?"

Kouki took his seat next to Lelouch who handed the black haired former prince a bottled soda while the redhead himself was carrying a bag of chips and his own soda.

"Where are my chips?" Lelouch inquired jokingly.

"I didn't think you were hungry."

"Where did you get those? I don't recall them having a concession stand around here?"

"I fast traveled back, grabbed a few snacks and came back."

"I am going to learn that technique some day." Lelouch said with a smile as he was interested in learning the technique Kouki and another shinobi they knew was capable of using thinking of the possibilities of its use.

"I am sure you will."

Kouki spoke with a half-smile as the redhead found the demonstration unfolding before him brining back some unpleasant memories.

* * *

><p>It was barely mere months ago on May 26th Cosmic Era 71 (2306A.D.). It was during the time he had been a part of the ZAFT military of the PLANT colonies during the Bloody Valentine War between the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs.<p>

It was a cover at the time, but Kouki had become a highly accomplished pilot and ZAFT elite red coat while he was sure to hide his Rinnegan eyes from everyone including most of those he had served with when he was a member of the Timber Team under Command Paul Timber, although one did discover his secret but she kept quiet about it.

Lelouch had joined him when Kouki joined ZAFT, but unlike the redhead the former prince took a different route. His strategic brilliance and natural tactical prowess earned him a position as an officer in the military which had Lelouch currently on Earth planning and conducting operations against the Earth Alliance.

His reputation was growing within the PLANTs, but more so among the Earth Alliance as the Black Demon whose tactics and strategies delayed and hindered the Earth Alliance Asian/Oceania Forces keeping them from assisting the force that invaded the Orb Union. His name was cursed by Muruta Azrael, the leader of Blue Cosmos and by extension the Earth Alliance.

Kouki was pleased with Lelouch's actions as he kept the Alliance on the ropes and weakened them.

Far into the war Kouki had arranged to meet with Patrick Zala and Ezalia Joule at December City where they were observing combat exercises of the new ZGMF-600 GuAIZ mobile suit near the ZAFT military academy. Lelouch wasn't present as he was at Aprilius One working at the capital for the day, so Kouki was alone among the current leaders of the PLANTs.

Patrick and Ezalia were discussing the capabilities of the mobile suit with some officers while Kouki was waiting for his chance to speak to Supreme Chairman Zala. Kouki was dressed in a ZAFT red elite uniform with his red hair already beginning to reach the base of his neck while he hid his Rinnegan eyes through special contact lenses. In place of his eyes he had purple eyes matching those of his mother.

As Kouki patiently waited another ZAFT red coat elite approached him placing a hand on his shoulder. The young redhead turned and looked at a young woman who appeared to be eighteen years of age with long brown hair hanging below her shoulders, blue eyes and a fair complexion. She was one of Kouki's closest friends at the PLANTs and a teammate on the Timber Team they had served together on, but she was also one of the only people within ZAFT who knew his identity after she discovered his secret by accident when he was caught trying to replace the contact lenses that hid his Rinnegan eyes.

Much to his surprise she kept his secret in exchange for wanting to know everything about him and where he came from…giving Kouki someone he could count on to help him keep his secret from everyone else.

"You seem a little tense than usual Kouki?"

"I do…sorry Mina, but it's just I really wish I could speak to Chairman Zala already. I told him I had information on the whereabouts of the Clyne Faction and I wished to share it with him directly."

"Is there something else?"

"Well" Kouki was hesitant. "Well someone I thought who loved me tore my heart apart a couple days ago a day before the Freedom was stolen."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't realize you were seeing someone?"

"Not anymore…she dumped like some used up toy she grew bored of."

"Who could do that" Mina said as her fists tightened.

"Lacus Clyne"

"WHAT" Mina said as she was clearly shocked by this revelation about Kouki's secret girlfriend. "You mean…the girl you have been seeing was Lacus Clyne?"

"Yes"

"Whoa and she dumped you."

"After ripping my heart out of my chest and tearing it in two yes" Kouki answer bitterly.

"How close were you two if you don't mind me asking?"

"I suppose luckily we didn't get to the part where we…well you know…intimate." Kouki replied while he didn't enjoy the subject, but on the offhand he was glad at least things didn't progress that far.

Mina was thankful things didn't progress that far, but just the same she felt angry at the pink haired songstress. "What a whore…I swear if I see her I am gunning her down."

Kouki was a little surprised by Mina's change in attitude, but something else was about to happen as the young coordinator was unknowingly being targeted by a pair of ZAFT soldiers hiding in the ground while one was holding a concealed handgun equipped with a silencer. One of them was a middle-aged ZAFT officer with a bald head, a mustache and gray eyes while the other was a blonde haired green coat soldier standing in front of the officer trying to help better conceal the weapon he was armed with.

"If he knows anything about Clyne we need to kill him before he can tell Patrick then in the confusion our men in the mobile suits will take out Patrick and the rest of his followers." The ZAFT officer replied quietly to his subordinate as he tried to take aim while trying to keep his weapon concealed.

"Lacus will get hers I'll assure you." Kouki said trying to calm his friend.

"But damn I want to punish that bitch myself, how dare she take advantage of you like that. You…deserve a lot better than whore."

"What do you mean Mina?"

"Well you see"

Mina began to explain as her cheeks turned red, but as she moved closer to the younger man before her she noticed something in the corner of her eye as some light reflected off of a metal object. She realized it was a gun and the blood drained from her face when she realized it was being pointed at Kouki…with no time to waste she knew the weapon was about to fired so she did the only thing she could do. She pushed Kouki out of the line of fire and took the four rounds of bullets meant for Kouki as she felt four bullets hit her abdomen.

The son of Nagato could only watch as Mina fell against him with four gunshot wounds in her stomach and chest. As the girl lay against him with Kouki holding her up his hands became covered in her blood as did the front half of his uniform.

Kouki turned and saw the men responsible as everyone else was already taking notice as he gently laid Mina's body on the ground, but before they could shoot and kill their intended target the young coordinator. Yet using speed beyond what a human was capable of using a burst of charka from his feet he flew straight at the gunman while pulling off his ZAFT military coat revealing the undershirt under the coat now ripping away as pair of additional arms appeared on his right shoulder.

One of them seized the man as one of the newly appeared arms unleashed a dozen mechanical tendrils while the other arm became a small, but surprisingly powerful, arm-mounted cannon. One shot from the cannon ended the other man's existence leaving him with the imprisoned ZAFT office he had at his mercy to interrogate.

"You were aiming for me weren't you…WHY?" Kouki snapped.

"We couldn't let you reveal what information you had on Lady Lacus."

"You bastard"

"Besides the Clyne Faction will finish you all right here"

The officer said as one of the GuAIZ mobile suits advanced on the observation platform where Kouki, Patrick and other members of the radical party were gathered preparing to fire its MA-M21G beam rifle. Kouki turned his head and saw the danger and noticed the other mobile suits in the area doing nothing.

As the shot was fired Kouki preformed a rapid series of hand seals before summoning a creature to take the beam rifle shot. Directly in the path of the beam shot a giant turtle was summoned taking the shot resulting in the death of the summoned creature, but Kouki, Patrick and Ezalia as well as everyone else's lives were saved.

As the smoke cleared following killed summons's disappearance Kouki rage was building up within him as he began surrounding his body in lightning-element charka before running towards the edge of the observation deck and leapt into the air towards the GuAIZ.

Breaking the man's limbs as he saw the GuAIZ mobile suits preparing to attack; Kouki rage was at an all time high as he shoved both hands forward.

"Shinra Tensei!"

A powerful gravitation force knocked the three mobile suits to the ground violently destroying some of the demonstration covers and walls behind them, but the machines down for a moment Kouki clapped his hands together.

Moments later his body surged with even more electric current as he moved faster than what even the eye could track in conjunction with its Chakra Propulsion ability, but while on course towards the downed mobile suits, utilizing its ability from the Asura Path, Kouki summoned an additional set of arms above his left shoulder. Grabbing one of the new grown arms with his right hand he proceeded to pull open the arm revealing a cluster of segmented missiles.

Leaping to the air the Rinnegan user unleashed them upon one of the surprised mobile suits focused mostly on its torso area before landing top of the down GuAIZ mobile utilizing another Shinra Tensei to crush the torso section effectively crushing the pilot to death. Rushing to the other two machines as they were getting up to stop the young man who suddenly was displaying superhuman powers and abilities beyond anything they could have ever been prepared for.

Leaping onto the torso of the second unit Kouki utilized the tentacles of one of his Asura Path arms to tear open the cockpit hatch before swiftly killing the pilot with the same tentacles and throwing his body out allowing him to seize control of the mobile suit. Just as the third unit recovered standing up once more Kouki violently attacked the machine before punching into the cockpit to kill the pilot.

With the battle over Kouki disembarked the machine as the extra arms he had called through channeling the Asura Path power vanished leaving his light blue undershirt torn apart by the arms' appearance. He didn't waste time as he quickly return to the side of his friend who had been dying…taking a bullet meant for him.

"Oh god...Mina, please...just hang on." A tearful Kouki begged as he was cradling her body in his arms. "MEDIC WE NEED A GOD DAMN MEDIC HERE!"

More of her blood was spilling onto him soaking a good portion of his body, but upon closer inspection he realized to his horror that one bullet had hit her kidney, stomach and lung close to her heart. The wounds were fatal…worse yet, there was nothing he could do. He wasn't able to summon forth the King of Hell to heal her and he didn't know or possess any techniques to save her with. He knew his father was developing the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique which could bring back the recently departed, but he didn't even know how to use it. Lelouch was the only one who could use it, but he was on Earth.

'_No god damn it…there has to be something I can do!'_

"Kouki…huff…*cough*…Kouki…" Mina called out weakly trying to reach for his face.

"I am here…it will be fine…you'll be fine." The tearful fifteen-year-old replied with tears pouring down the sides of his face.

"No I won't…right…don't lie."

"No…you'll be…" Kouki said struggling with his words not wanting to accept her inevitable death.

"I'm glad that I could protect my most precious one…" The dying soldier said as blood began to pour out of her mouth.

"…Mina…please resist! Don't die!"

"…I…know that I'm going to die, but promise me…one thing."

"Anything…"

"Just don't lose your kindness and heart, so to remember…(cough)…make me into one of your Paths. Like you had done with your mother, so whenever you see my face you'll remember that promise."

"WHAT…NO…I…" Kouki said as the idea of _violating _her in such a way disturbed him.

"Please…promise me."

"I…I…swear…I'll make you the Deva Path."

"Thank you…I…love…you…" Mina said with a smile as her eyes rolled back before passing away on the spot.

Kouki broke down completely into tears screaming into the heavens while holding Mina's dead body as the people around him watched on in sadness and pity.

Although he was still alive and his actions saved Patrick Zala and others who were indebted to him especially when they were amazed by his superhuman abilities proclaiming him to be an existence that surpasses coordinators, although most of them were sorry for the young man's loss.

* * *

><p>(Present day)<p>

'_I couldn't save her.'_

Kouki thought bitterly to himself as even with all of his power and all of the resources he would gain as a result of the service he had preformed that day it wasn't enough in the end and he had made very little difference. Yet he wondered why he was even here, what he was going to do now, the war was over…Patrick Zala was dead and he along with Lelouch were wanted criminals although the full depth regarding their abilities was well hidden and anyone who had known was now either dead, executed for war crimes, or hiding with him and rest of the remnants of the Zala Faction.

"_The pain helped me grow up…I have become enlightened becoming a deity in the process." _

Once more the words of his father echoed in his mind.

'_I have endured all of pain father, but…I just…don't feel enlightened or truly have a grasp on what I should do. How do I bring peace?' _

His thinking was interrupted by Lelouch who tapped his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine…sorry I was just lost in thought."

"I see…"

Lelouch said recognizing that the demonstration reminded him of what had happened at December City. He had heard about what had happened and he pitied his friend and Rinnegan brother for his loss wishing he could have been there for him. But before the former prince could say anything the chatter of a man sitting behind him gave him pause and Lelouch didn't want to risk anyone overhearing them save for them revealing any _sensitive_ information.

"So this is the Enact, the first AEU mobile suit that runs on solar energy."

"The development of the AEU's orbital elevator is definitely lagging. They probably want to make up for that by making their mobile suits state of the art."

A new voice spoke as Kouki looked over his shoulder and saw the first person who had been talking to himself moments ago was a young man with long brown hair tied into a ponytail wearing glasses while his friend who had just shown up offering his comments wore a black suit possessing short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well...look at this, should the ace of M-squad be showing his face here?" Billy Katagiri commented as his friend Graham Aker took a seat next to Billy on his left.

"Of course I shouldn't be here…"

After taking his seat Billy continued their conversation.

"You know the AEU got some nerve alright, announcing a new model at the same time as the Human Reform League's tenth anniversary ceremony."

"So what do you think of this machine anyway?" Graham inquired.

"To be perfectly honest it's just a knock off of our Flag model, only the exterior design is original." Billy replied, but to their surprise they were overheard by the pilot of the Enact who began snapping at him.

"YOU there! I can hear you…what did you just say…well COME ON!" Patrick shouted from the open cockpit of his machine.

"Well at least it has good sound pick up." Graham remarked half-jokingly.

"I guess so…" Billy replied with a good laugh.

As the two enjoyed a slight bit of rumor something high above them was approaching, a blue and white mobile suit belonging to no known country. Eventually the two behind Kouki and Lelouch took notice of the approaching new machine which drew the redhead's attention and within moments Lelouch and everyone else's.

"A mobile suit…incredible I didn't know they had another new model."

"That can't be one of theirs." Graham pointed out noticing the design was too damn different to really belong to anything the AEU could possess.

'_A mobile suit, but it looks like the Gundams produced by ZAFT and the Alliance.' _

Kouki thought who was now far more interested in the machine approaching than anything else.

"What is with that light?" Graham asked himself while Kouki and Lelouch's curiosity steadily increased as the two watched the machine make a smooth landing using no known kind of propulsion system neither one of them had seen before. It landed facing the crowd, but it turned around while standing in place to face the Enact. In the audience Kouki took notice of an AEU officer attempting to contact the pilot.

"Enact can you hear me, Enact…Patrick…damn I can't get through." The office said while Graham and Billy overheard it as well. "What's going on here?"

"Communications are out?" Graham noticed while a soldier was stepping down the steps standing behind them.

"Everyone we have been advised to evacuate." The soldier announced confirming what Graham and Kouki as well as Lelouch had suspected.

"It's not an AEU machine…then whose is it?"

Billy said while trying to figure out just who produced the machine before them, but around the same time Patrick reentered the Enact while attempting to get some answers from the GN-001 Gundam Exia standing in front of it.

"Alright who the hell are you…from the Union or Human Reform League? Well either way you are a party crasher and you weren't invited and now you are going to pay the PRICE!" Patrick declared as the Enact was ready for combat against the unknown mobile suit.

"What the hell is that idiot doing out there? Doesn't he know how much money it took to develop that thing?" The AEU officer the two teenagers had observed earlier said realizing Patrick was going to attack the unknown.

"It's a good opportunity…it will just raise the value of the Enact, besides Patrick Colasour is our military's top ace right…his personality could use a little work through."

'_Heh…that so called ace is going to get his ass kicked I just know it.' _

Kouki thought knowing full well based on what he had seen of this ace's skills he knows ZAFT recruits could run circles around this guy in GINN trainer units and take him down with ease.

"Ten bucks say he goes down within ten seconds." Lelouch whispered to Kouki.

"You're on…" Kouki whispered back.

"Hey you do you have any idea who you are messing with? I am Patrick Colasour of the AEU…I never lost a single mock battle because I am that special."

'_Gundam…please kick his ass already and shut him up.' _

The redhead thought again unable to stand Patrick's boasting.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Patrick shouted as he drew his machine's sonic blade and held it towards the Gundam before charging at it. "Well come on" Patrick shouted again as the GN-001 Gundam Exia remained motionless until the last moment where it drew out its GN blade and in one swift move sliced off the Enact's left hand holding the Sonic Blade.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Graham exclaimed while Kouki was grinning.

Everyone was shocked by the speed of the Exia as Patrick tried to counterattack.

"You bastard you just don't get it do you?" The Enact backed away firing several shots from its rifle, but the Exia sidestepped him before taking off the rest of its left arm with a swipe of a beam saber it wiped out before hacking off its right arm with its GN blade while Patrick continued ranting.

"I am special…I won two thousand of these mock battles."

The Exia delivered the final blow as a beam saber strike took the machine's head off defeating it, but leaving the pilot alive. The crowd was shocked, but Kouki wasn't. He knew a skilled pilot when he saw one and the pilot of the Gundam must be quite skilled to have swiftly disarmed a mobile suit so quickly like that.

"Excuse me!" Graham said grabbing the binoculars being held by a spectator sitting directly in front of him.

"Hey!"

"I said excuse me!" Graham repeated as he used them to get a closer look at the Gundam trying to find some kind of markings anything to identify it. Ace pilot found something as he scanned the mobile suit was the marking on the machine's head with the words Gundam upon it. "Gundam…is that the name of the mobile suit or something else?"

Kouki's smile widen as he knew it was the latter, likely a series of mobile suits.

'_Maybe coming here was fate…maybe the answers I seek lie with the machine before me.' _

"A Gundam?" Billy replied uncertain of what else to make of it.

As suddenly as it came the Gundam floated up into the air before turning around and flying away heading towards the Orbital Elevator while emitting more of those unusual particles and light from an odd engine on its back.

"Again with that light?" Graham commented while Billy added.

"How can it fly without a propulsion system?"

As it flew away an outraged Patrick climbed out from his crippled Enact looking to pick another fight with the Exia regardless of the fact he didn't have a mobile suit to fight back with.

"Where is HE? WHERE DID IT GO? My name is Patrick Colasour!"

"Well…the Enact deserves high marks for pilot safely." Graham noted while surprised Patrick escaped unharmed. "But that mobile suit is a whole other thing, was this meant to hamper the AEU's military buildup or was it meant to be a warning. But whatever the case, the AEU isn't going to be taking something like this lying down."

Graham pointed out as at that moment the sound of alarms filled the air as the military forces of the AEU were being deployed to engage the unknown mobile suit.

Kouki stood up with Lelouch following him as the two made their way out deciding to leave, but the two intended to discover more about these Gundams and the organization they hail from…one way or another. Deciding to observe the two he had heard chatting up behind him the redhead closely observed Billy and Graham believing they might likely be more appraised of the situation than he would be.

"You're in a good mood?"

"Oh yes…just when I thought this would be a boring demonstration."

"I'll keep an eye on things here…I'll leave you to find out more." Lelouch said reading Kouki's mind knowing what he was thinking.

"Indeed…I'll meet back with you around here."

"Alright, just don't take too long...remember you owe me money." Lelouch added with a smile.

Kouki grinned before he said.

"Heh I think that took longer than ten seconds."

After that Kouki followed them as he proceeded to eavesdrop on their conversation while ensuring his presence remained hidden to Graham and Billy as the two sat in their vehicle.

"So that mobile suit is exposing the AEU's undeclared fighting strength."

"Yeah it looks to me trying to show the world that the AEU has more military power than allowed by the treaty limitations. This is a check and a warning."

"And why would it want to do that?" Billy inquired.

"That's something you're going to have to ask of that Gundam thing, but you know I can't see the AEU keeping quiet after this."

'_I'll find out for sure, but I'll need to be quick.'_

Kouki said as he thought on the location of the second Gundam apparently on the ground providing long-range sniper fire support. Once he was certain no one was around Kouki body was drew into a flowing ripple that formed around his body vanishing into thin air. He reappeared seconds later near where a green and white mobile suit was currently lying against a cliff. It had seemingly completed its task, so the young redhead acted fast and tagged the Gundam with a small white tag on the top of the right arm near the shoulder armor hidden from obvious view he hoped.

Taking cover Kouki watched the Gundam fly away likely rejoining its companion as the two were leaving the area.

Kouki watched as his interest in the Gundams grew wondering what exactly their purpose was and what the aim of the pilots was.

'_Lelouch my brother…I think we may have the answer as well as the means we have been looking for to create a better world.' _

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you have it…chapter one of the third rewrite of the fic and I hope it will do better than its other two predecessors. Also for this fic Lelouch shall have a harem and who exactly I haven't revealed yet, but those who helped with ideas know who I have in mind. The first chapters will be kinda slow with them giving an introduction to Kouki Hibiki, Lelouch's partner in crime and co-founder of their Akatsuki branch and fellow Rinnegan user as well as Nagato and Via Hibiki's son. Their possession of the Rinnegan and growing up together has made them as close as brothers…brothers in arms that is lol.

Anyway review and let me know how the chapter was and I might consider posting chapter two which is ready.


	2. Chapter 2 Brothers in Arms

A/N: Ok here are the worlds and definitions linked to them. Earth-0 is Gundam 00 world, Earth-1 is Naruto World, Earth-2 is SEED world and Earth-3 is Code Geass world.

Anyway thank you all for the reviews the feedback is very welcomed and encouraging, well this will reveal a little more on Kouki's background while details into Lelouch's ZAFT career will be revealed later, but you can be sure he was a scary bad ass commander in his own right.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Brothers in Arms

The following evening after Kouki retrieved Lelouch the two retreated to the small base he along with Lelouch and the ZAFT forces under their command protecting the entrance to their world they had entered through. Deep under the frozen landscape of Antarctica of Earth-0 laid a large ancient city that spans at least fourteen square miles in size enclosed with a deep underground cavern hidden from the world at large while it held an ancient archway that led back to his world.

Lelouch using a summoning array returned to the special economic zone of Japan in Union territory to spend the evening with Nunnally while he would obtain the information on the Gundams.

Thanks to studies constructed upon the city so far it predates virtually all known ancient civilization, this is a possible fact that many homes and structures through the city have been built using architecture techniques seen in other ancient cities such as Babylon, Egypt including Aztec architecture. The city was a magnificent find shedding light on the idea that similar gates and pathways to parallel worlds were created by the same ancient race of people. Not only that, but the ancient city provided clues as well as ancient maps being deciphered that allowed the men under his command to identify and locate more ancient pathways, each one leading to a different world.

As the young coordinator finished changing he gazed upon a photo inside a metal frame sitting on his bedside drawer of him, Mina and the rest of the Timber Team he had been a part of. His mind flashed back to a day after the attempted coup he had stopped when members of the Clyne faction tried to kill him and Chairman Zala.

He was meeting with the Supreme Chairman in his office; after he was given time to _recover_ after Mina Campbell's death.

"At ease soldier."

Patrick replied after Kouki saluted him upon entering before pulling out a file folder likely holding Kouki's service record.

"Kouki Hibiki, member of the Timber Team, currently pilots a ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type. It says here you have quite the service record…you took part in the battle for the Republic of East Asia's Kaohsiung spaceport, the battle of Suez and you were among the lucky ones to return from Operation Spit Break. During the battle at Kaohsiung you were awarded the Order of the Nebula for single-handily destroy four battalions of enemy tanks and combat aircraft and destroying their supply stores weakening the enemy."

Patrick replied while he appeared to be impressed with his service record.

"All in all young man you have proven yourself to be among our best pilots and worthy of wearing the red coat of the elite. But although you are a coordinator you possessed abilities and powers clearly surpassing our people…would you care to explain it?"

"Yes sir, but it will be difficult to explain."

"From what I witnessed not too long ago I doubt I'll have trouble believing you."

"Yes sir…it's true I was born a coordinator sir, but it wasn't by choice of my parents. You see sir my mother was forced into allowing my unborn body to be used in an experiment…I am sure you must have heard of the experiments conducted by Ulen Hibiki at the Mendel Colony."

"I did…I heard he was experimenting in ways of refining the coordinator creation process due to unplanned changes and modifications appearing after the child was born, in fact some of our scientists believe this could be one of the leading problems for the third generation coordinators resulting in sterility for most of them."

Patrick began before realizing Hibiki was the same surname Kouki shared.

"Wait…then…"

"Yes I am a child of the Ultimate Coordinator Project; born between my mother Doctor Via Hibiki and my father Nagato. Via and her husband Ulen had a falling out during experiments especially when she took one of her previously unborn children and used him in his experiments without her consent. My father and mother met and they began a relationship…I was the result, but like me my father had special powers too that I inherited genetically. My eyes are known as the Rinnegan."

"The Rinnegan?"

"Yes sir…according to legends he who possess the Rinnegan has the powers of great creation or terrible destruction…some of those powers I gained as a result of both my Rinnegan and special training I had to harness my abilities you witnessed firsthand. Ulen Hibiki realizing the possibilities of my father's unique genetics sought to use me in his experiments as well…my mother suffered terribly and my father was enraged when he found out, so…"

"I see…so that's what happened."

"Yes sir…Ulen Hibiki met his end at my father's hands. Although he was born by our standards a natural yet the Rinnegan eyes he possessed along with training similar to what I was given to harness its power. I'll say that he didn't last more than five seconds…because of this my father was at some times mistaken to be a coordinator."

"If what I have seen of your abilities is any indication I think I can see why."

"With Blue Cosmos hunting for my mother my father took us back to his world."

"What?"

"This next part will be more difficult to explain. You see my father through the discovery of ancient ruins found a pathway connecting our world to a parallel version of our world where coordinators didn't exist and it was ruled primary by shinobi, those who trained in the use of jutsu…in fact some of my techniques I used was the result of such training. When he found the pathway leading him to this world he followed it and found himself on an island near the Orb Union. That would be where my mother my father would meet while she was visiting family she had in that country."

"I see…then we have a lot more to discuss than I thought."

Later during that discussion Lelouch would be contacted via video conference to reveal his own origins, an _alien _from another Earth, dubbed Earth-3 different from their own.

* * *

><p>Returning to the present Kouki finished donning a black long-sleeve top that also covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of black pants along with the standard shinobi sandals and white stirrups. Before leaving the room Kouki grabbed a black cloak with a hood possessing a red interior and red clouds adorning the cloak and then lastly a purple mask with a ripple-pattern on it and two eye holes.<p>

Taking some tools along the young man focused on the tag he had placed on the GN-002 Gundam Dynames.

"Reserve Summoning Jutsu."

In a cloud of smoke Kouki vanished before reappearing inside what appeared to be a small storage hanger of some kind. The red-haired youth quickly ducking under the arm of the Dynames while trying to find signs of some kind of security system or any possible signs for guards, but to his surprise he didn't see any.

'_I can't believe they would have such a lack of security.' _

Regardless once Kouki was sure there was no one around he quickly went to work pulling out a camera as he began taking pictures of the mobile suit including the open cockpit. He didn't dare attempt to enter the machine, but pulling out another device from a pouch on his belt that appeared to be small handheld computer.

Checking around the area one more time Kouki leapt into the cockpit and found a small port to plug his small computer into as it began using advance infiltration and password cracking software to infiltrate the Gundam's operating system while downloading all of its data. Kouki was alert feeling this was all too easy, but the data extraction was proceeding smoothly.

Once it was finished the young man didn't waste a moment and quickly ducked finding a hiding spot while constantly on the lookout.

'_There is no fucking way they could just let me wrap in here and extract the data like this…granted my mode of entry was…unorthodox to say the least.' _

Suddenly the sound of running was heard as Kouki was on high alert as he heard the sounds of someone running onto the chest of the Gundam he had just been inside. Obviously the pilot was about to take the machine out on what was likely another invention, but Kouki was hoping no one would see him. Thinking quickly Kouki used Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique fusing into the floor to avoid detection while he moved about through the floor trying to remain unseen by the Gundam Meisters.

As the Gundam machines moved out standing up outside the containers they had been resting in, the Dynames grabbed its rifle before heading out alongside its companion the Exia to engage in their next intervention. Once the Gundams were gone from sight Kouki hurried out to the closing container deciding to investigate the outside and find out where exactly they are located.

'_Topical climate…palm trees…likely an uncharted island near the equator.'_

Kouki thought, but knowing something was likely bound to go wrong due to how easy his infiltration had been proceeding…sure enough it did.

"You there…who are you?"

'_Shit…'_

Kouki looked over his shoulder and spotted a tall man in his early twenties with long black hair tied into a ponytail wearing a kind of Chinese style purple uniform while behind him was a young seventeen year old girl wearing a safari outfit with black hair and hazel eyes, both of them appeared to be of Chinese descent.

Irritated by his own carelessness Kouki pushed the thought aside to focus on the matter at hand.

"I will ask again…who are you?"

"Someone you shouldn't challenge if you wish to live, but I confess I was careless in allowing myself to be exposed."

"What were you doing here?" Hong Long demanded.

"I was curious about these Gundams…I saw the blue one in action when it defeated the Enact."

"How did you track the Gundam to this island?"

"I have means that you can say are supernatural, but since I have been exposed I suppose I could question you two on just the exact nature of Celestial Being."

Kouki said while he readied himself for combat as Hong Long charged him trying to roundhouse kick him to the face, but to the servant's shock he passed through the masked red head who had made his own body intangible a mere second before the kick could make contact. At the very second Hong Long passed through him he seized the servant by his belt and flipped him over his head slamming him onto the ground.

Casting a glance at the girl Kouki realized if this man was fighting to protect her then she must be important. He rushed her before making eye contact with her briefly.

"We'll have a chat once I finish with your bodyguard."

Before Liu Mei Wang realized after Kouki touched her shoulder he used his Space-Time Migration technique to instantly draw her into his right eye sending her into a pocket dimension. The young head of the Wang Family was stunned to find that she was trapped in a void-like space with gray-platforms dotted around the area with nothing or anyone else in sight.

'_Where am I?'_

"Hello…is anyone else here?"

No response...until a few moments later.

"No one is here Liu Mei Wang…heiress of the Wang Family estate, a title forced upon you at age fifteen when your older brother Hong Long was deemed unworthy of the role." Kouki spoke appearing behind her.

"For someone who just met me you have learned quite a bit in a short time…did my disappointment of a half-brother tell you?"

"Not exactly, but I have ways of extracting information."

"You intend on interrogating me?"

"In a matter of speaking, although I confess someone like you who is the heir of the Wang Family, an international celebrity in the financial world, would be involved with a group like Celestial Being. The average person would kill to have the kind of wealth and resources you have at your age, but yet you involve yourself with a group like them…why? Does your family have connections with them?"

"My family didn't have any prior connection to them."

"I see so why then?"

"Why are you curious about Celestial Being?"

Kouki thought about a proper response as he recalled the broadcast from yesterday evening given by the organization's revealed founder Aeolia Schenberg in a pre-recorded broadcast made over two hundred years ago.

"_I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon 'Gundam'. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war and conflict from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all: To rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment, I make this declaration to all humanity: Territory, religion, energy; no matter what the reason or excuse, if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with armed force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world." _

"Because I want to see where Celestial Being's path to change the world will lead and what will be the end result. I wish to change the world, but I merely debating on an effective method on how one should go about it and carry out the change. Yet I can't help but feel there is more to Celestial Being's methods and intentions than what Aeolia Schenberg has stated."

"I see so you want to change the world as well don't you?"

"I do, but I think I see now…you want the world to change as well I assume and I think I know why now." Kouki began before he stopped for a moment to consider his next words before saying. "You want a chance to choose your own fate, isn't that the truth? You smile to me, but I can hear your soul…your pain…your rage…your sorrow of being chained to a fate not your own, but forced upon you like slavery."

For the first time in a long time…Liu Mei was shocked to the very core of her being and her expression showed it as this man, this stranger had suddenly exposed her. Her expression was a clear indication that he had hit the nail on the head realizing based on what he had initially gathered from Hong Long after using genjutsu to paralyze him as well as interrogate him.

He had found it odd for the younger sibling to be head of such a family, but after speaking to Liu Mei he came to his current realization about her and her suspected motivations for aiding an organization like Celestial Being.

Her voice was shaky at first, but her rage grew as she proceeded to snap at Kouki.

"How…how…DARE YOU!"

Kouki didn't flinch at the girl's sudden explosion of emotion.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Liu Mei shouted her eyes full of rage with signs of tears appearing around her eyes. If anything Kouki had only uncovered the real Liu Mei Wang buried deep within covered up by a false mask to hide the pain and sorrow for losing control of her own life.

"I only took a guess based on what I learned from Hong Long and your words and expression, but right now your current state merely confirms my suspicions." Kouki replied calmly.

"HOW…how can you claim to understand me? YOU NEVER LIVED THROUGH MY LIFE!" The girl snapped as some tears ran down her eyes.

"Perhaps not through your life specifically, but I am all too familiar with pain and what it means to live a painful life you didn't chose. Why do you think I am seeking to change the world?" Kouki asked while he remained calm in the face of Liu Mei's surprising emotional outburst, but when he gave her the question her mind stopped cold in its tracks as she seemingly began to regain her composure when his question cause her pause to think about it.

"I want to change the world, but I don't know the proper way to carry out the change…with all of my power I don't have an answer. So I ask you…how would you change the world?"

Liu Mei considered the question.

True she was using Celestial Being to change the world, but true be told if there was another organization out there with the same intent to change the world. Who's not to say she wouldn't support that organization as well. Yet she never considered how she would change if she had the means and resources to do so.

The Chinese heiress stopped as she tried to those eyes through the holes in his mask where she saw his Rinnegan eyes, those strange eyes, what now, showed so many emotions, tempered for will. Yet something she saw in them was captivating…maybe through him a new path waited her. However something else took root within her…an attraction for the man before her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kouki Hibiki."

Deciding to return to the outside world for a time Liu Mei found her half-brother on his knees in a trace like state completely unaware of what was happening around him.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, but my genjutsu has him hypnotized…he'll be fine once it ends."

"Genjutsu?"

"Think of it like a kind of form of a hypnotism only far more complex, but only using genjutsu I have locked his mind in a repeating loop of casual daily events normal to him leaving him completely unaware of his current state."

"That's impressive…"

"Yes you could say it's exclusive to another group with special training like me, although easier for those with special eyes different from mines." Kouki explained. "Even with my genetic modifications I don't seem to possess the same ability as those with the Sharingan."

"What kind of modifications?"

"Well to better explain it I come from a place where genetic modification of one's children is common place. As you can probably imagine those with wealth, likely modify their own unborn children to grant them heightened reflexes and abilities beyond a normal human being. But the process then was flawed, so a new process was devised to correct the flaws and issues with genetically modifying children."

"What kind of flaw?"

"The mother's body, because after the modifications are made the child is returned to the womb to finish their grown and development. However due to the unpredictable and uncontrolled conditions of the mother's womb certain and unwanted characteristics appear in the children such as eye colors changing or not being exactly as they wanted."

"How picky?"

"I agree, but isn't that how most people are?"

Liu Mei shrugged her shoulders in agreement. "I suppose, but the process you mentioned…what about you?"

"First I should explain my mother and father didn't consent to me being genetically modified."

"You were taken against your mother's will?"

"That is correct." Kouki replied as he recalled the story of the incident from his surrogate aunts and his father when he was ten years old. "My father came to her rescue and saved her, but I was already inside an artificial womb…my unborn body enhanced having underwent extensive genetic modification before I continued my development outside my mother's womb in a controllable environment where all of my modifications would develop properly without uncontrolled inference from the unpredictable environment of my mother's womb. As a result I was born genetically perfect in a strong sense, but yet I don't feel perfect."

"I see, but where exactly did you come from where that short of thing would be common place?"

"Let's just say that's going to be quite a story to explain." Kouki replied while the Chinese girl cast a glance at her bodyguard.

"What are you going to do about him?" Liu Mei inquired pointing to her still dazed brother who was beginning to drool.

"I'll probably need to modify his memories a little, but…"

"Just leave him like that I want to finish our discussion." Liu Mei requested calmly while shaking her hand at the immobilized servant with one hand gesturing for Kouki to leave him as is.

"Won't the pilots of those machines be coming back?"

"Not any time soon I assure you. They are on their way to the Island of Ceylon in the Human Reform League territory. They intervening in an ethic conflict between Sinhalese and the Tamils, civil war between the two sides has gone on for years uninterrupted since the 20th century. Although the HRL are assisting the Tamils, but their support has only intensified the fighting with the HRL only supporting them to protect the Solar Power lines."

"I see, so they should be gone for quite a while then."

"I want to know more about you Kouki; just exactly where did you come from?"

"I'll likely have to tell you everything, so it will take some time."

"I have plenty of time."

"Very well then. I shall tell you everything about me and what exactly brought me to this world?"

"This world?" Liu Mei inquired as her eyes widened slightly interested by the young man even more.

"Well some of it will be difficult to explain. Even the people I have revealed it to have had a reasonably hard time accepting it."

"I don't think that should be an issue."

"That is what they have all said." Kouki replied while the mask he wore hid his smile.

* * *

><p>Around the same time back in Japan, Lelouch was inside the dining room of the apartment they rented allowing the young ash-blonde haired girl to enjoy a normal life. But despite his duties to the ZAFT faction they commanded Lelouch was able to spend time with Nunnally and with Kouki assuming leadership while he was second in command alongside Rin it made it possible for him to have some leeway with his schedule.<p>

But the former royal siblings weren't alone this evening as joining them at the table was an older woman with short, dark-brown hair and bright brown eyes with two purple rectangular markings on each side of her face wearing a red shirt with dark blue jeans and brown sandals on her feet.

"Thank you for coming Miss Rin…it's nice to have a lot of people here at the table, but I enjoy having you here brother." Nunnally spoke happily.

"Not at all Nunnally…"

The brown haired woman spoke with a smile, but Lelouch and Nunnally knew she was in many ways Kouki's surrogate aunt who had been caring for him and at times Lelouch as well as Nunnally ever since Kouki's mother Via Hibiki was killed.

Of course when Lelouch wasn't around Nunnally was cared for and watched by Sayoko Shinozaki, a former resident of Japan from Earth-3 before its conquest by Britannia whom was recruited during a later visit to their world. Taking note of her skills as a the 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts and the fact she was working as a maid currently the duo recruited her to tend to Nunnally while at the same time act as her bodyguard.

At the moment Sayoko was preparing dinner for the group while Lelouch inquired to her younger sister about.

"So how was your day Nunnally?"

"It was great we learned so much in class today."

Rin sat there with a content smile upon her face happy for Lelouch and Nunnally. Seeing them together as a family was heartwarming for the kunoichi, especially since she taught Lelouch the shinobi arts ever since Kouki found him seven years ago. It was times like these that she never regretted her decision to leave home. Like Kouki's father Nagato, she too comes from the same world, but she came from a nation called the Land of Fire a village known as Konohagakure.

Watching Nunnally tell her brother about her day reminded Rin of Kouki's younger days when he would do the same to her treating her like an older sister figure.

She remembered the day she first met Kouki…it was a long time ago after she abandoned Konoha, unable to serve as shinobi in the village, so she faked her death and escaped unnoticed fleeing to the Amegakure to use her medical talents to help orphans and villagers that had suffered because of the wars between the Land of Fire and the other nations surrounding it.

She had arrived in Amegakure a couple months after she had arrived in the village trying to acquire decent employment, but due to rumors of her being a former Konohagakure shinobi being spread it was almost impossible, not to mention the prejudice she was suffering didn't help either.

Unable to cope with it much more and her treatment she joined with a growing resistance organization dedicated to changing Amegakure and in good time the world itself to a more peaceful place without war, but to her surprise she was approached by the organization's leader at the time…Yahiko.

* * *

><p>Roughly sixteen years ago, deep underground near the village of Amegakure within the walls of a hidden base.<p>

"When I heard the rumors I'll admit there was some concerns, but given your credentials as a medical ninja…someone who was trained by the legendary Tsunade herself as a student of the advance medical and research division of Konoha well it goes without saying you could be of great help to the Akatsuki."

"I tried to hide that actually, but…"

"I understand if anyone from Konoha knew you were here they would send the ANBU black ops after you for sure."

"Anyway I have to wait for Nagato and Konan before we can continue with the interview before our final decision, but you can wait here if you like while I go fetch them."

Yahiko said before leading Rin into a windowless room where she saw a few tables with some wooden chairs around them providing the impression that this place acted as some kind of dining room of shorts or a meeting room even, but she wasn't alone a woman holding a child in a black blanket was seated at a table alone.

Once Yahiko was gone the young woman became curious so she approached the woman and her child taking a chair next to her, but before sitting she asked.

"Do you mind?"

"Uh no you are more than welcomed to sit."

"Thank you…I guess I am really just a stranger in this place."

"Funny the same thing could be said about me."

"Well are you from Amegakure then?"

"No…" Via Hibiki began, but stopped short. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me?"

"Alright…" Via said with a grin while a little Kouki was squirming happily in her arms.

"What a cute baby." Rin said smiling at the small toddler.

"His name is Kouki."

"So are you two from another village too?"

"Not exactly, but we are from…way out of town." The woman mused with a smile.

"I don't think I follow." A confused Rin commented.

"Oh when you join the organization I'll tell you. By the way I am Via Hibiki."

"I am Rin it's a pleasure…" Rin replied as they took shook hands which signified the start of a long friendship between them.

But whenever Rin thought of that memory she tended to begin thinking about the day when Via was killed.

* * *

><p>It had many years later on the day when Nagato was calling for Via and his son Kouki to join him in a new base the Akatsuki leader asked Rin to fetch them. After quietly traveling through hidden underground routes to avoid drawing attention to herself she arrived at the small village the two had been living in, but what greeted her was the terrible sight of what couldn't be called a battle…but a massacre.<p>

The whole village was in flames with every structure that had once been standing was reduced to burning rubble with the bodies of the villagers scattered throughout the ruined village. No one was spared, men, women and even children all laid dead. In front of the gate of a large mansion on the other side of the village, a seven year old Kouki was there on his knees while in front of him was a dead bald man in his late thirties wearing a brown and black kimono.

"Oh my god what happened!" Rin said as she hurried to the young man.

She gasp in horror when she saw him covered in blood, his shirt was torn. Thankfully the blood wasn't his own as Kouki was silent at first but soon the words fought their way through his mouth against his ragged breathing.

His eyes had changed…no longer did he have the purple eyes of his mother, but rather his father's eyes. Kouki had awoken his Rinnegan.

"This fucking bastard he took my mom, raped her and then…then…he killed her when she kept refusing him."

Kouki broke down into tears as everything what had happened became crystal clear and soon likely deduced how Kouki found out, but she prayed it was at least from evidence at the scene of the crime and not the actually method she was thinking of.

"I…I…I saw it…all in his mind…my mom…kept…screaming for him to stop and he kept hitting her when she kept refusing and then finally killed her when he was finished. He…treated…my mom like a whore."

_Oh god_

Rin was overtaken by sadness for the young man and didn't know what to do, but at this point any feeling of pity she had for the villages slain by a vengeful Kouki was all gone. The noble man lying dead before the boy was completely dismembered and his frozen expression of agony suggested that Kouki likely kept him alive and tortured the man to death making his end as painful as possible.

With nothing else she could think of she dropped down on her knees and hugged the young child trying to comfort him the only way she could think of or rather what came naturally to him. The crying young man turned around and hugged the woman back holding her tightly as he cried into her shoulder and neck soaking her shirt with his tears. Even the blood Kouki was covered with didn't bother her in the least, but what was important was that she could be there for him.

_I can never replace Via, but I'll be here for you._

Unable to hold her own tears back she began crying for both her dead friend and the son she had left behind.

_I'll watch over Kouki, Lelouch and Nunnally for you Via. _

* * *

><p>AN: And now with that chapter over we're going to have a time skip…yes a time skip we're kicking off events of Destiny as the Akatsuki slowly make their presence known and did they really in the time between the events of SEED and Destiny that they reserved engineered CB Tech and if so how much of it? How and what exactly happened? Well it will be explained in flashbacks as the story progresses. Nunnally is actually living in the same apartment complex as Saji and Setsuna...next door to the two of them in fact.

Although with this change in mind I wonder if I should relocate the story under Gundam SEED and Code Geass crossovers instead.

But read and review and let me know how it was…I update as soon as I catch up with some other works.


	3. Chapter 3 The Coming Red Dawn

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys…well after the first time skip of the story we have advanced almost two years to the beginning of Destiny. Now events in Code Geass will be delayed by one year which will follow after events of Destiny, but as for the Naruto world the Fourth Shinobi World War has already come and gone. But did the new Akatsuki led by Kouki and Lelouch take part in it…I'll reveal that in a later chapter once Naruto and friends start showing up. After Code Geass events we'll conclude the story with events in season two of Gundam 00.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Coming Red Dawn

(October 2nd Cosmic Era 72)

It was a lively day at the new PLANT colony of Armory One located at Lagrange Four as the military base located at the heart of the PLANT colony was alive with activity in preparation for the launch ceremony of the new battleship of the ZAFT military the LHM-BB01 Minerva. The first new ZAFT battleship built since the end of the Bloody Valentine War.

But for one currently taking up residence within the military arsenal colony was a certain young man with black hair and red eyes. For him his day had been off to a typical, but nothing out of the ordinary, start…yet now he was in a rather unexpected position.

"Are you ok?"

Shinn Asuka inquired to the beautiful blonde haired woman he was holding. The woman was without doubt beautiful with short blonde hair, dark pink eyes and a fair skin complexion wearing a sleeveless blue and white dress. The woman didn't say anything except glare at him before roughly pushing off of him before running away.

Shinn was dazed, but a comment from his friend Yolant Kent brought him out of it.

"You grabbed her rack didn't you?"

"HUH?" The young man realized where his hands had been when he _caught _her as his cheeks took on a light shade of red.

"You lucky pervert!"

"WAIT…no…it wasn't like that!"

Yolant hurried off with a grin on his face looking forward to sharing his little _accident _with some of the others aboard the Minerva. But as Shinn hurried to catch up with his friend a person wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern upon it and a conical straw hat collided into him causing the person to lose his hat with Shinn knocked to the ground.

"Hey watch where you are…"

Shinn began angry at the one who had bumped into him, but his anger suddenly faded upon looking at the exposed face of the one who had crashed into him. The person wearing the cloak of the Akatsuki organization was a young fourteen year old girl with long dark brown hair with some of it tied into two long bang-like ponytails framing the sides of her face while the rest of it was left hanging. Her eyes were reddish plum and her skin was slightly pale.

The young coordinator's mind was frozen as he seemed to be looking at a face from the past, the face of a girl who should be dead. Yet someone who looked exactly like her was on the ground before him staring at him blankly.

But before Shinn could say another word, the girl suddenly got up picking up her hat before running off.

"HEY WAIT!"

Shinn ignoring his friend Yolant who kept calling for him ran after the fourteen year old girl. The girl ran surprisingly fast, so fast in fact that a trained soldier and coordinator like Shinn was having a hard time keeping up with her. But pushing his body above and beyond its limits running as if his life depended upon it as pure adrenaline, hope and desperation allowed him to barely keep up.

Chasing the girl around the marketplace area and then through an alleyway he entered into an open area behind a shopping center coming across the unloading docks for trucks that brought merchandise to the stores where a lone white truck was parked. What Shinn witnessed then at that moment left him spellbound as the same girl…was slaughtering a group of men around the truck.

Already two middle aged men dressed as dock workers in casual attire lay dead on the ground with their heads separated from their bodies. The girl's body was glowing as if her entire body was pulsing with electricity as the black cloaked girl was moving at blinding speeds that Shinn was having a hard time keeping his eyes on.

In her hand the black haired coordinator didn't see any kind of blade, but it was clear the girl was using something to decapitate the men she was killing. However all Shinn saw was a blade of what seemed to be made of pure energy that was almost as small as a dagger. A total of nine men lay dead around the truck with Shinn standing as still as a tree in complete shock at what he had just seen.

The small girl finally noticed him…for a moment Shinn felt a feeling of fear shot down his spine as the girl asked.

"Why did you follow me" The girl after a moment raised her hand and gestured at him "…On second thought…don't answer that call the police and tell them about this nerve gas bomb."

"Huh…nerve gas bomb?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah these guys were Blue Cosmos infiltrators who were planning on setting off this bomb during the launch ceremony, but my first mission is a success."

"Wait who are you? Mayu…"

"Mayu?" The girl asked while seemingly confused by the name. "I am Denki…see ya!"

"WAIT!"

A cloud of smoke enveloped the girl and by the time Shinn hurried to where Denki was standing she was gone. With no trace of her Shinn questioned for a moment if he had imagined the girl's face, but he looked inside the back of the open truck and saw a large device similar to a bomb he had seen during a class at the military academy.

Without another moment to waste Shinn proceeded to call the authorities.

* * *

><p>Outside Armory One's airspace lurking in the vicinity of a large asteroid floating near the wreckage of an old colony was a Minerva-class ZAFT battleship, but unknown to many this ship was a proposed sister ship of the LHM-BB01 Minerva. However due to some insistence by some to make it a sheath battleship, but were unable to devise anything capable of living up to those expectations the ship was meant to be scraped. Especially since its designers and those behind its construction attempted to integrate Mirage Colloid technology to the ship, but the Supreme Council discovered it and put an end to the ship's construction and development.<p>

However the incomplete hull was instead covertly stolen instead of being decommissioned and heavily modified with technologies and armaments that were more advance and quite _alien _to this world.

The LHM-BB00 Leviathan, sister ship of the Minerva was lurking silently under the cover of its optical camouflage while small bits of GN particles were being spread around the ship to mask their presence. Inside the hanger wearing a white and purple custom-styled flight suit identical to the ones used by the Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being a man about thirty years old with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a familiar ironic white mask stood with his flight helmet under his arm standing before what appeared to be an old ZGMF-600 GuAIZ mobile suit with a gray color scheme.

"Commander Le Creuset…all preparations are in place." A young engineer wearing a lime green space suit reported holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Excellent have we received word from Denki?"

"We have sir, she has carried out her mission successfully…she is now carrying out the requested side mission."

"Delivering Lelouch's letter to his spy eh, but no matter what is the status of the GN-Drive Tau?"

"Particle flow and generation satisfactory…the engineers are hoping the combat data from this mission will help complete the new models."

"Very good…"

"Today is a good day…don't you think?"

A familiar voice asked as Rau looked over his shoulder and saw Lelouch approaching him. For this day the former prince of Britannia opted for some different attire which was a sleek purple bodysuit combined with Victorian fashion outlined with gold. He had a white cravat around his neck and black leather gloves covering his hands.

"This is the beginning of the Akatsuki stepping out from the shadows to begin humanity's reformation."

"I am looking forward to how the world will react."

"So I am, but it's a pity we can't see the looks on leaders of Logos' faces…their expressions at what our actions will start are sure to be shocking." Lelouch mused while Rau grinned.

"Today should be significant, but where is Kouki…I thought he would be here?"

"He's tending to another matter back at our base at the Berzelius Crater on the moon. He is also overseeing the Deliverance's final modifications and the installation of its GN-Drive Tau, but further more I just received word that the engineers have done it."

"You mean they did it?"

"Yes they have succeeded in producing a true solar finance…it's taken nearly two years, but now we have done it."

"If they have succeeded then why hasn't Kouki install the GN-Drive in his own Gundam?"

"Why do that when we can build better and vastly superior Gundams? Don't forget the other data we acquired."

"I see…" Rau said as he recalled that data including the additional information Kouki and Liu Mei had managed to find which greatly furthered their GN-Drive research and development as well as developing new Gundams of their own. Remember those details brought a smile onto the masked man's face. "I see your point, but will Christina be ready?"

"Yes a few more adjustments and she'll be ready it's just a question if Nena can do her job. Ugh!" Lelouch said, but recoiled slightly when some grabbed his ear from behind.

"Of course I can!"

A certain eighteen year old girl with bright red hair tied into a pair of small pigtails while the rest was left hanging. Like Rau she was wearing a flight suit identical to Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being, but hers was pink.

"Nena Trinity will accomplish her mission and hit that ship with the new weapon you gave my Drei."

Across from the heavily modified and GN-Drive Tau equipped GuAIZ was a red and white Gundam, but rather a Gundam Throne the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei. The seemingly lanky-frame-like Gundam wasn't built by the Akatsuki, but rather it belonged to Nena long before she joined the Akatsuki. Since her arrival however the machine has received extensive modifications and upgrades.

Originally the Throne Gundam was designed as a support unit to the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins and the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei, although primary a particle supplier of GN particles for the Eins to enhance the beam output of its GN Launcher. Since Nena joined the Akatsuki and her Throne Gundam being the only one left the Akatsuki heavily modified the Gundam going as far as replacing its GN-Tau Drive with a newer and more superior model that was more efficient.

New weapons were added to the machine such as a pair of GN-Fang pods on its waist in a style mirroring that of the Zwei which contained at least six new experimental GN Fangs with special modifications, but also the pods had holders for a pair of GN-anti ship long swords. Smaller than typical anti-ship swords, but their size and the cutting powers of the blades augmented by GN particles and the beam blade makes them formidable combat weapons.

The Sheath Field emitter was still in place, but its shield was removed to put instead a pair of beam shield emitters on its forearms. To give it long range firepower the Drei now possessed a double barreled GN beam rifle capable of firing power charged shots while its beam handgun on its right forearm remained to give it more combat opinions while it had its pair of beam sabers as well. To handle these new weapons and features including the addition of Phase Shift Armor the Throne Gundam was given an ultracompact nuclear fission to work with its GN-Tau Drive to assist in particle generation thus greatly increasing the Throne Gundam's operation time.

"I am sure you will Nena, but don't pull your superior's ear next time." Lelouch said while rubbing the right ear the redhead had pulled.

Nena replied by sticking her tongue out at Lelouch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Armory One as the day continued on a tour of the military base was underway as a group of ZAFT green coat soldiers in the company of two officers were accompanying a man in his early thirties wearing a black and white coat with a high collar and a white suit lined with gold underneath possessing long black hair and gold eyes.<p>

But besides his escort there were two others, one of them was a young eighteen year old girl wearing a plum colored suit with a white shirt underneath who had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Following her was another young man as old as she was wearing a black and white jacket with a green shirt underneath and black paints and blue hair. He wore a large pair of sunglasses to hide his green eyes.

Athrun Zala quietly followed Chief Representative of the Orb Union Cagalli Yula Athha who was both his friend and his love interest as he watched her walk alongside the new Supreme Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal. Athrun officially was known as Alex Dino her attendant and bodyguard, but he has tried to offer Cagalli some advice to help her during their visit with the Chairman.

The reason for their visit was due to pressure from the Atlantic Federation who was insisting that Orb was providing aid to the PLANTs. This was of course incorrect, but what was really happening was the fact that due to the Battle of Onogoro Island and time under Atlantic Federation occupation many coordinators and their families left the Orb Union for the PLANTs for what they hoped would be better and more peaceful lives.

However the real problem laid in the fact that some of those coordinators who had left were former technicians and engineers from the Morgenroete Corporation in the Orb Union and they were applying their skills and knowledge in the service of the PLANTs. Of course Athrun didn't find the situation too surprising since those who left Orb had themselves and likely families to support so it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that those engineers and technicians would find work where they could apply those skills the best.

Of course this also gave the Atlantic Federation to put pressure on the PLANTs and the Orb Union. As far as Athrun was concerned it was a pretty weak excuse, but for Cagalli and Orb this was a fragile situation where one wrong step could ignite war between the Orb Union and possibility the PLANTs. Athrun wondered if that was the Atlantic Federation's real intent to resume war with the PLANTs.

But this issue wasn't the real issue on Athrun's mind. For him there was another problem more dangerous that was still out there somewhere that worried him.

That issue was Kouki Hibiki and the remnants of the Zala Faction.

Since the Second Battle of Jachin Due; Kouki Hibiki and many others loyal to the Zala Faction of the PLANTs acted on a final directive his father had issued out moments before his death. When they entered the Jachin Due command center they found Captain Ray Yuki dead after he was shot by his father for questioning his intent of firing GENESIS for the third time, but before he died Yuki shot Patrick in the back five times.

Despite such injuries, Patrick forced himself to the console on sheer willpower as he opened a communications channel while activating a secret directive that he along with a few others had set up.

"…_Dunkirk Contingency Active….On your hands I leave the future of coordinators, Heir of the Sage…"_

_Athrun tried to stop him, suddenly the systems started to go haywire. As he died, Patrick Zala for once, chuckled, even as blood slipped past his lips._

"_It's too late…even if I'm gone, the future of the Coordinators and Humanity its now on the hands of Someone who has the power and the will to re-forge this world…on his steps, the Coordinator Race shall find…peace…"_

Those were his father's last words before Patrick Zala died, but what did it outline exactly? What Athrun knew he had found out later, but apparently seven ships including ships and supply transports from Maius City left the PLANTs vanishing with Kouki and those either likely loyal to the Zala Faction or were in on the Dunkirk Contingency.

But the supplies and weapons that left the PLANTs was enough to sustain and arm a small colony.

Worse yet, one of ZAFT most brilliant and gifted tacticians and commanders was now counted among those who vanished; commander Lelouch Lamperouge the Black Demon of ZAFT who genius and tactics allowed him and the ZAFT soldiers under his command hold onto the Kaohsiung Spaceport while the rest of ZAFT was forced back into space.

Despite the Alliance's best attempts to reclaim the spaceport the forces under Lelouch repelled ever single attack. In fact it was rumored that had they greatly hindered the reinforcements meant to help the fleet that invaded Orb, but his disappearance and the fact he was possibility involved with the Zala Faction nearly spilt ZAFT into two.

It was a mess that nearly caused civil war to break out, but thankfully it was prevented. Regardless though someone of Lelouch's ability and reputation with Kouki added to Athrun's growing concerns.

Although what was probably most shocking was the fact that with so much supplies and so many people gathering together in one spot somewhere that one would think you could find them, but no. None of the intelligence agencies and governments ever found Kouki and those who fled with him. Compared to the danger Kouki and remnants of his father's political and military posed this issue with Orb Immigrants working in the PLANTs was a huge waste of time.

Athrun kept walking while listening to Cagalli and the Chairman talk while looking around base looking inside the hangers at the mobile suits stored within them.

"You are a woman of exceptional courage Princess and you know what it's like to pilot a mobile suit in a real battle." Gilbert said as the two kept walking before adding. "And you are the successor to the Lion of Orb. Lord Uzumi defended the ideals of his nation to the end he refused to bow under pressure."

The group came to a stop in front of one of the mobile suit hangers where inside Athrun saw one of ZAFT's new machines the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior.

"So how should we proceed given the current state of the world…rather how would Orb proceed? I am sure you have an answer to that?" Gilbert inquired while Cagalli answered without hesitation.

"We will follow and maintain the ideals of our nation…it's as simple as that."

"You will not attack other nations; you will not allow another nation to attack you and you will not get involved in the conflicts of other nations." Gilbert said repeating the ideal of Orb as originally proposed by Uzumi Nala Athha.

"That's right…"

"Then we believe in the same noble sentiments. If possible that would be the best way, but it is not possible without power. I am sure even you…no you in particular can understand this princess. Isn't that the reason Orb maintains fully operational military facilities?"

There was a moment of uneasy silence between them before Cagalli asked.

"Please do me a favor and stop calling me Princess."

"Representative Athha, please forgive me." Gilbert replied with a slight bow.

"However I have to wonder…what exactly are you afraid of?"

Cagalli turned her head towards Gilbert having successfully acquired her attention.

"Pressure from the Atlantic Federation, are they accusing you of giving us military aid contrary to the Treaty?" Gilbert said as Cagalli's fists tightened for a moment providing more than enough of a sign to confirm what the Chairman suspected. "Of course there is no evidence that you have done so. It's common knowledge we welcomed refuges from Orb with open arms after the battle for your homeland. It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that they had to make a living here they had to apply their technical skills what else could they do."

"But still too much strength will invite another war."

"No Princess strength is a necessity, because there will always be conflict."

Suddenly an alarm throughout the base was heard as ZAFT soldiers nearby began hurrying off in the direction of one of the hangers where the alarm was originating from which was Hanger Six.

"What's going on…report?"

Gilbert demanded while one of the soldiers present was trying to find out exactly what was happening, but across the base at Hanger Six five beam of energy shot out from the hanger doors blowing them apart before a second volley came hitting mobile suit hanger across from Hanger Six, the resulting explosion prompted everyone in close proximity to take cover while Athrun shielded Cagalli while Gilbert's escort did the same. After the smoke from the first explosion cleared three brand new Gundams stepped out.

"Chaos, Gaia…Abyss!" a hanger worker exclaimed in shock seeing the three machines obviously in the hands of an enemy party.

Aboard the green Gundam leading the trio the pilot Sting Oakley communicated to his fellow teammates and Extended pilots Stella Loussier and Auel Neider who were of course inside the ZGMF-X88S Gaia and ZGMF-X31S Abyss.

"Destroy the hangers before they can launch their mobile suits." Sting ordered from his machine the ZGMF-X24S Chaos.

"Stella you take left." Auel said to the female member of their group and the woman Shinn had bumped into earlier.

"Understood!"

Stella replied as the Gaia transformed into its mobile armor mode and began moving through the base destroying any mobile suit hangers in her path. Auel began attacking the hangers on the right using the Gundam's M68 Dual Cannons against the hangers. Sting used both his beam rifle to destroy the hangers while using the firefly missiles on the mobile weapons pods on his machine's back to strike multiple hangers at once.

Despite their efforts a number of ZAFT mobile suits were being deployed against them.

Amidst the chaos and battle raging within the base Cagalli and Athrun were being escorted to a shelter by one of the Chairman's bodyguards while Gilbert was ordering for backup from the Minerva to be sent. As the battle within Armory One was quickly escalating the situation outside Armory One was the opposite of what was currently happening within the colony.

The ship vessels on patrol were now alert to the likelihood that whoever had taken the new models must have a carrier ship waiting for them, but so far there wasn't any sign of any enemy ships in the area. At least nothing they could see at least as moving causally near Armory One was a cloaked Earth Alliance battleship dubbed the Girty Lue hidden thanks to its Mirage Colloid cloaking system.

* * *

><p>Seated in the captain's chair on bridge on the Leviathan's bridge was Lelouch as he was watching the video feed coming in thanks to a small probe that the ship had set adrift earlier in order to monitor the situation at Armory One. They were tipped off by an informer they have within Logos, the military conglomerates behind Blue Cosmos, about the theft of the new Gundams from Armory One.<p>

This gave them a golden opportunity to steal information and intelligence straight from a Phantom Pain ship to further their aim to eliminate Blue Cosmos and ultimately Logos as well.

All Lelouch had to do now was to wait for the Phantom Pain ship and then move the Leviathan into position to intercept them, but no sooner did Lelouch relax in his captain's chair a Nazca class ship patrolling the airspace around Armory One suddenly exploded. A smile appeared on the young man's face as he ran his fingers along the top of his new black spiky mask.

"It has begun…"

The Girty Lue deactivated its Mirage Colloid as it continued its surprise attack upon the ZAFT ships having already sunk one Nazca class ship and it was already scoring its second kill for the battle.

* * *

><p>As the space battle outside the PLANT was starting up the battle within the colony was raging on with the base virtually destroyed and the wreckage of ZAFT mobile suits that were either destroyed before their pilots could board them or were destroyed fighting the stolen Gundams. Inside a ZAKU warrior that had been knocked to the ground when the hanger it had been stored in was destroyed; Cagalli and Athrun boarded the machine in an effort to not only defend themselves, but to escape the ongoing destruction around them.<p>

Unfortunately the ZAKU rising to its feet was noticed by the Gaia Gundam and its pilot.

Athrun faced the black Gundam in combat and managed to hold his own against the Extended pilot and her stolen machine taking advantage of the shield amounted upon the mobile suit's left shoulder and using its beam axe. The two machines engaged in melee combat between one another with neither one gaining an advantage over the other, but the situation began to turn sour for Athrun and Cagalli as the Chaos Gundam arrived to aid its comrade.

The Chaos came close to delivering a lethal blow against the ZAKU, but Athrun pulled away in time only losing the mobile suit's left hand in the process which was in effect a better trade off than losing one's life. But the situation continued to get worse for Athrun with the two aboard the ZAKU doomed to get killed by the two Gundams.

Their luck turned around however when a volley of missiles hit the Chaos Gundam stopping it in its tracks as the two Gundams paused to observe the new arrival as a small aircraft was flying overhead. Following behind it were mobile suit components and above them the Chest Flyer as well as the Leg Flyer came together encasing the YFX-M56 Core Splendor moments before the Sword Silhouette attached itself to the back of the machine completing the assembly of the ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam.

The white and red Gundam landed on the ground in front of the ZAKU confronting the two stolen Gundam mobile suits drawing its dual Excalibur anti-ship swords before combining them into a single double ended weapon. Athrun and Cagalli were stunned by the appearance of a fourth Gundam as the Impulse Gundam charged against the Gaia Gundam.

* * *

><p>Back outside Lelouch continued watching the battle as the Girty Lue and its complement of GAT-02L2+AQME-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger L mobile suits hold their own although the Phantom Pain unit did eventually loose one of them as the battle dragged on. Also a pair of black painted Dagger L mobile suits launched a surprise attack upon the military harbor crippling their capability of sending out more ships and mobile suits.

"You would think after having a nuclear engine equipped Gundam stolen from them ZAFT would have tightened security." Lelouch mused while watching the battle.

"So events are happening as expected?" Rau asked arriving on the bridge.

"Yes…whoever planned this operation is an exceptional commander. We'll proceed to stage two of our plan. Has Denki returned?"

"She has…the child has just been summoned aboard the ship."

"Excellent, we'll be leaving this area and head towards the Debris Belt. Regardless if anyone pursues them or not...the Girty Lue will need to enter the debris belt to shake off any pursuers if it wants to make it back to their base on the Moon without ZAFT wanting to know they are from the Atlantic Federation."

"It makes it easier for us; it's the perfect location to ambush them."

"Exactly and with the probe still in the area we'll know their exit vector and then adjust our ambush position accordingly."

"Once the Girty Lue is in position I'll engage the stolen Gundams as planned. Combat with them should yield the ideal combat and performance data our engineers need."

"Yes and while you are dealing with their mobile suits Nena will engage the ship with this vessel providing support fire. Once she hits the Girty Lue she'll raid the computer systems of that ship with Christina will as back up allowing us to raid it of all of its data from navigation, communication records…everything. Then once that is done you and Nena may proceed with your other plan we have everything ready." Lelouch said as the signature Lelouch grin upon his face.

As the camouflaged ship began moving to its new position in preparation for the Girty Lue heading towards the Debris Belt to shake off any forms of pursuit, Nena was sitting in the cockpit of her Throne Gundam doing a diagnostic check on her machine. As she was in deep thought thinking back as she watched each of her brothers die. Michael and Johann Trinity both died at the hands of the man who was according to reports killed by the Gundam Meister of Dynames before getting killed himself.

Yet without them and her role in the plan she and her brothers were meant to advance over after they were betrayed. Nena wondered what to do with her life until Rau and Lelouch of the Akatsuki came and gave her the answer. It had happened a week after the UN Operation Fallen Angels after the assumed destruction of Celestial Being, but it wasn't really accurate. Either way Nena was alone in a dark room mourning the death of her brothers when they came dressed in the black robes adored with red clouds upon them.

"_Nena Trinity I presume…greetings I am Lelouch Lamperouge and this is Rau Le Creuset we represent an organization similar to Celestial Being." _

_Lelouch began introducing himself as well as Rau as they pulled back on their hoods revealing their faces to the young woman. _

"_We have been made aware of what befell you and your brothers, but we have some good news for you. According to reports the mercenary Ali Al-Saachez has been killed by Gundam Meister Lockon Stratos. The man avenged your brothers, but also everyone else who died by his hand. However we are here with an offer to continue what your brothers, or rather more specifically Johann, had wanted to accomplish." Rau said before Lelouch made the offer. _

"_We would like you to join our organization the Akatsuki where we seek to create a better world and someone of your skills and experience could be useful to our cause." _

_Nena didn't say anything other than look at Lelouch and Rau. _

"_Don't you wish to create the world outlined in Aeolia Schenberg's plans and if you accept we can make you a stronger Gundam Meister…one your brothers can be proud of." _

Returning to the present Nena was brought out her daze by her purple Haro.

"Hey no daydreaming…no daydreaming!"

"I wasn't daydreaming…geez…when can we go out?" Nena asked, but the question wasn't really directed at Haro.

* * *

><p>Inside Armory One, the battle had moved to its next stage as the three stolen Gundams had managed to successfully escape the colony and reach the Girty Lue while pursuing them was the Impulse Gundam which had switched from Sword to Force Impulse Gundam during the battle after losing most of its weapons in the ongoing battle against the stolen machines.<p>

Rey Za Burrel, pilot of the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Phantom and Shinn's friend, had followed him out into space. However Shinn mobile suit was running dangerously low on power due to his prolonged battle against the three Gundams and despite Rey's insistence to withdraw the white Gundam continued on looking for the stolen machines.

Little did he know the Gundams and the pilots had successfully landed on the mobile suit carrier sent for them, but moving to attack the two ZAFT pilots was a new purple colored mobile armor the TS-MA4F Exus piloted by the leader of the Phantom Pain force behind the raid on Armory One...Captain Neo Roanoke.

Shinn was put on the defensive as the gunbarrels of the mobile armor were swarming around him showering him with beam energy shots. His shield provided him with some protection, but it wasn't going to last especially with his mobile suit running low on power as it was now. Thankfully Rey's intervention and the fact that he was _fresh _to the battle than Shinn who had been fighting against three Gundams for almost an hour giving Shinn the break he needed.

The two had a chance of double teaming the mobile armor if the two played their cards right.

"What are you doing? This is no ordinary pilot…don't stop moving, you have to stay focused." Rey snapped after he blocked a shot for Shinn that could have been fatal.

"Right…"

Rey evaded and dodged every shot while using the shields mounted on his ZAKU's shoulders to deflect the shots he couldn't evade. The ZAFT elite managed to destroy one of Neo's Gunbarrels as the two mobile suits were beginning to win against their seasoned opponent. To complicate matters even further for the Phantom Pain captain he received a message that the LHM-BB01 Minerva was closing in on the Girty Lue's position.

"A ship…damn it." Neo said cursing under his breath for a moment before he noted. "We don't want to lose what we already have because we were greedy."

After losing another gunbarrel to Rey the mobile armor made a hasty retreat while off in the distance return signal flares were fired above the ship. A worn down Shinn was at his limit, but he was willing to go yet he wasn't aware of the fact that his mobile suit was about to run out of power.

"A return signal, but why?"

"It's an order…"

Rey replied as the two machines headed back to the Minerva as quickly as possible while aboard the new ZAFT battleship its Captain Talia Gladys was seated in the captain's chair while seated behind her near the map table was the Supreme Chairman who had boarded the Minerva at the _suggestion _of a military officer when he refused to enter a shelter.

"Where are the Impulse and ZAKU?"

"We're taking them in now." Meyrin Hawke replied from her station.

"Make them hurry we can't let Bogey-1 get away."

Once they were aboard the Minerva chased after the fleeing Phantom Pain battleship, but the new ZAFT warship was fast and quickly closing the distance between them while firing its beam cannons and missiles at it in an effort to stop the vessel in its tracks. But on the bridge of the fleeing battleship; Neo arrived on the bridge meeting with the captain of the vessel Ian Lee.

"Sorry I got carried away out there." The masked Earth Alliance officer noted while the ship shook from an explosion near the vessel indicating a missed hit.

"The Enemy ship is closing in, distance 110." A crewmember seated at his station warned.

"It appears to be an awfully fast ship…this could be trouble." Ian commented while Neo had already begun to form a plan to get away.

"Missiles incoming!"

"Evade…hard to port." Ian ordered as the ship evaded some of the missiles while the Igelstellung CWIS turrets shot down the rest, but still explosions rocked the ship indicating how close they got.

"Detach all propellant thanks and prepare to denote them, leave the arms attached; let's give them a taste of that. Meanwhile raise bow 20, maximum thrust…" Neo ordered after he successfully formed their escape plan as the crew began acting swiftly to execute it.

The crew carried out his orders as the propellant tanks along with the metal arms attached to them were discarded and sent drifting towards the pursing Minerva. The Captain of the vessel realized the danger the tanks posed and tried to evade, but they didn't have enough time to do so as the tanks impacted the hull of the ZAFT vessel exploding shaking the entire ship as everyone on the bridge was blinded by the explosion.

Neo's tactic was successfully as the explosion slowed down the Minerva enough allowing for the Girty Lue to make a clean get away, but the ship would still pursue them while Neo wasn't aware of the dangerous trap awaiting him and his ship ahead at the Debris Belt…despite the explosion the spy probe left behind captured everything including the exact course the Phantom Pain ship was taking giving Lelouch the location where he would set up his ambush.

* * *

><p>AN: Well Chapter 3 is done and now we're going to be taking things further. I didn't quite go into detail and kinda glanced over some events during the Armory One raid only because they are all canon to the series besides what was included in the chapter and I thought it would be rather redundant to write those same events down where some could just easily watch the episode. But what will happen next chapter will be different as besides the Minerva and her mobile suits Neo and the Girty Lue have Lelouch and his ship the Leviathan to contend with including its compliment of mobile suits developed from reserved engineering CB technology.

The question remains, just how much of it has Lelouch, Kouki and the Akatsuki reserved engineered and what other information do they have. Furthermore how did Rau survive SEED and yet he is now…sane…well just wait for the upcoming chapters including the next one where he'll take one of the new machines equipped with a GN-Tau Drive out to combat the three Gundams for _testing_.

Now for Lelouch's harem I won't reveal all of the members, but for sure you guys can expect Kallen to be a part of it and at another point Lunamaria. Lelouch at the moment is involved with a woman, but who she is I won't reveal…she's a surprise.

Anyway thanks in advance for the feedback and reviews, it's always welcomed and I'll post chapter four as soon as possible. Also there will be a character death in the next chapter, although he dies in the series anyway, but either way Rau enters the battle with his GuAIZ equipped with a GN-Tau and other fun upgrades along with Nena in her improved and upgraded Drei.

* * *

><p>Class: NA

Name: LHM-BB00 Leviathan

Unit type: battleship

Manufacturer: ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) original; heavily modified and completed by Akatsuki

Operator: Akatsuki

First deployment: 2 October C.E. 73

Dimensions: overall length 350 meters

Wingspan: unknown

Weight: unknown

Propulsion: 4 x Large GN Vernier; 6 x Small GN Vernier (two in the rear and four near the mid-section under the ship)

Armor: E-Carbon

Powerplant: 1x Nuclear Fission Reactor; GN Condensers; 4 x GN-Drive Tau; 2 x Large GN-Drive Tau; GN-Drives True/Tau (back up, depending on machines aboard equipped with them); 3 x GN-Drive Tau reserved for Trans-Am system

Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; ablative armor; Optical Camouflage; GN Field; High GN Particle density; Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System; Trans-Am System; Neutron Jammer Canceller

Fixed armaments:

2 x XM49 Tristan G dual GN-beam cannon, mounted on main body above linear catapults

1 x M00 Type G triple GN-beam cannon, mounted on main body

1 x QZX-1 Tannhäuser positron cannon, mounted on forward end of main body

12 x 40mm CIWS, mounted on main body

Many x missile launchers (mounts large GN missiles; small GN missiles; GN interceptor missiles), mounted on main body

4 x torpedo launcher (mounts GN torpedoes), mounted on main body

Many x anti-beam depth charge launchers, mounted on main body

Mobile suits: 11


	4. Chapter 4 Humanity's Reformation

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the feedback especially they are all a big help and after some consideration I guess I'll Kouki a small harem compared to his brother. After the two have a house they need to build later and part of a 'political arrangement'. But I'll explain that in a later chapter we got some butt kicking in this chapter and the Akatsuki led by Lelouch and Kouki make their combat debut with Rau leading the charge.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Humanity's Reformation

Aboard the Leviathan, more specifically on the bridge, Lelouch was in a video conversation with a middle-aged man with dark blue hair and pale blue eyes. The man wore a dark blue suit with an open white collar shirt along with a red-fur covered shawl-like cover draped over his shoulders. For this meeting Lelouch was wearing his black mask hiding his identity from the wealthy businessman he was dealing with.

"I wanted to thank you for all of your help on behalf of the Akatsuki."

"Not at all, I wish to see this world changed for the better, so I have deemed your organization more capable of it."

"You did give Durandal your information on Logos correct?"

"As you requested I have, but of course you all have the same information he has now. However that reminds me did your agents acquire my gift?"

"You mean stealing the second prototype model your company has produced for the Atlantic Federation then the answer is yes…the plan worked out perfectly." Lelouch spoke as the device inside his mask electronically altered his voice.

"I am glad to hear that?"

"What do you intend to do now? Won't Logos discover your actions eventually?" Lelouch inquired.

"They won't have the chance by the time they are exposed I imagine." Matias Adukurf, the owner of Adukurf Mechano-Industries replied as the wealthy industrialist had other plans.

"I see…we'll proceed with our plans I wish you success in your last venture." Lelouch spoke knowing that he probably won't be speaking to Matias again although his information and connections within Blue Cosmos and Logos has proven invaluable to them. The wealthy business man nodded his head before ending the video conference with Lelouch allowing the former Britannian prince to remove his mask.

"What is the status of the Girty Lue?"

"We have detected the ship sir, but this is strange it's launching its mobile suits the Gaia, Abyss and Chaos." The helmsman reported.

"Is there a ship pursuing it?"

"Hold on…wait…yes there is…the Minerva is just barely entering radar range. It's a far way off, but it's following the Girty Lue."

"I see…" Lelouch said as he began thinking. "Very well have Nena and Rau on standby…keep an eye on the enemy ship I think I know what the ship is going to attempt, but we'll wait."

"Sir?"

"We'll let the Girty Lue make its move first and allow the Minerva and its pilots to engage them in combat before I send Nena and Rau out. However inform them that Lunamaria must survive this battle as must the Minerva."

"Understood sir…"

A short time later the Minerva arrived entering the debris belt unaware of the trap the Girty Lue had set for them as the ship proceeded forward while it launched the Impulse Gundam using its Blast Silhouette pack while it was accompanied by two GuAIZ R units and a red and pink colored ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior armed with a long-range beam cannon.

'_I see then that must be Lunamaria's machine, but her choice of weaponry is not a wise choice.'_

Lelouch thought as he knew Luna had questionable performance with handguns and so he found it rather ironic she would chose to take a long range weapon like the one her ZAKU had. But despite her poor choice he was confident that Luna would survive the battle and if things weren't looking good he would send out Rau and Nena early.

* * *

><p>Far ahead the four ZAFT machines unaware of the trap that awaited them were proceeding deeper into the debris belt entering what appeared to be remains of an old colony.<p>

"I never performed well in debris field simulations." Luna remarked concerned about the battle that will be fought here.

"I am sure the enemy has noticed us by now, so stay on your toes." Shinn cautioned, but this only earned a sharp reply from Luna.

"I know THAT…you know you are starting to sound like Rey it's throwing me off."

The four machines kept going forward while ahead of them the Chaos, Gaia and Abyss Gundams were waiting for them to get closer so they could ambush them. Unknown to them as the Girty Lue had come through earlier it used a rocket anchor to swing itself around the entire asteroid, but at the moment it fired the rocket anchor it launched a probe to trick the Minerva while at the same moment it shut down its engines thus allowing them to get behind the Minerva.

* * *

><p>On the bridge as the ship and its mobile suits inched closer and closer to what they believed was the enemy ship they were pursuing the crew on the bridge were noticing something very wrong with the situation.<p>

Athrun sat in the chair on the bridge in-between Cagalli and Chairman Durandal thinking that if their day so far hadn't been any indication. First they get caught up in the raid on Armory One, then they land the ZAKU Warrior they had commandeered on the Minerva only to get held at gun point…although to be fair that part was expected and the former ZAFT pilot was glad a shootout didn't ensue. Then the ship they landed on leaves the colony to engage the enemy ship and the raiders themselves as well as recover the machines that had gone out to engage them.

Although they got to continue their meeting with Chairman Durandal as well as enjoy a tour of the ship they were on as a gesture of good faith they were interrupted as the Minerva caught up to the Girty Lue. Not long after coming to the birdge Chairman Durandal exposed his real name before the crew the Chairman assured him he did so wanting to speak to Athrun Zala...not Alex Dino. Athrun recognized immediately now what was going on…at the same time the captain of the ship did as well.

"It hasn't changed course yet…what are they up to?" Arthur Trine the Executive Officer of the Minerva commented.

"DAMN IT!" Captain Gladys said as the realization of what they were currently chasing hit her.

"A decoy!" Athrun said confirming to those on the bridge that the Captain as well as the Representative's bodyguard had come to the same conclusion.

* * *

><p>At that moment Chaos, Gaia and Abyss leapt into action catching Shinn and his fellow pilots off guard. Although Shinn, Luna and Dale managed to escape their surprise attack, but unfortunately Shaun the pilot of one of the GuAIZ R mobile suits wasn't as the mobile pods from the Chaos Gundam flanked him from the sides.<p>

"SHAUN!" Lunamaria cried out for their fallen comrade, but was forced onto the defensive with Chaos and Gaia attacking her.

"Scatter, take them on one on one." Shinn advised after dodging fire from the Abyss Gundam.

As the Minerva realizing the supposed enemy ship was a decoy they discovered that the three stolen Gundams had been lying in wait for them and already one of their own had fallen to them. With the disappearance of the decoy the crew on the bridge began frantically looking for the enemy ship unaware of the fact it was behind them now.

The engines reactivated as the Girty Lue was quickly closing the distance between them while its weapons were locking on to the enemy ship in front of them. At the same time it began launching what remained of its Dagger L compliment into battle to attack the ship. Unable to properly fight the enemy the Minerva began swinging around the large asteroid on their starboard side in an effort to shield themselves from the enemy battleship's attacks while at the same time attempt to turn the vessel around to engage them.

Although Captain Gladys attempted to recall Shinn and Lunamaria, although now Dale has become the latest victim to the stolen Gundams when the Abyss shot it down when it had tried to hide behind a solar panel, but the two remaining ZAFT machines had been effectively pinned down by the enemy machines unable to return to help the Minerva.

* * *

><p>"Soon the Girty Lue will launch missiles and strike the rocks around the ship to halt their advance and bury them in a shower of rock fragments." Lelouch said from the bridge of the Leviathan predicting how the battle will proceed…he knew the captain would have no choice but to swing around using the asteroid as her shield, but the former prince knew while it was the only course of action open he knew clinging to it would lead to disaster.<p>

"Give the order….tell Rau to launch and engage the three stolen Gundams." Lelouch commanded.

"Yes sir…Commander Le Creuset you are go for launch." The bridge crewmember said before relaying Lelouch's order to the waiting masked ZAFT commander as his GuAIZ was moved onto the launch catapult. Once the port-side launch catapult was open and the GuAIZ-GN Type had the go for launch Rau took off.

"This is Rau Le Creuset…GN-GuAIZ launching!"

The enhanced mobile suit was launched as it sped off towards the battlefield leaving behind a colorful trail of orange GN particles.

* * *

><p>At the site of the battle between the three stolen Gundams against the two ZAFT machines attempting to destroy them were unable to overcome the enemy mobile suits, but the situation was getting worse as the battle dragged on.<p>

Lunamaria was likely to become the third victim of the Gundams as the Gaia Gundam had knocked through some windows into a large corridor leaving it wide open for an attack, but before Stella could land a finishing blow the GN-GuAIZ arrived and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of the black four-legged machine knocking it a good distance away.

"What is this?"

Stella asked herself as the GuAIZ opened fire with its GN-beam rifle blowing off the Gaia Gundam's limbs with four shots before the Gundam had a chance to change back into its mobile suit mode, but now the Extended pilot had no choice except to retreat back to the Girty Lue.

"What the hell was that?"

Lunamaria exclaimed as she watched the GuAIZ get shot at from behind by the Abyss Gundam, but the pilot of the machine effortlessly evaded all of the enemy Gundam's attacks before turning around and heading straight at it while firing shots from its beam rifle. Rau was smiling at the smooth and accurate movements of the mobile suit he controlled.

Having piloted a GuAIZ before Rau easily noticed the feel in how the machine was handling, but it was another reason why he was chosen to test pilot the machine to compare performance between a GuAIZ and the GN-Tau equipped GuAIZ he was in now.

"What excellent reaction time…every movement I make is flawlessly executed. There is no delay or anything." Rau noted as a recorder in the cockpit was recording his remarks engineers would later review.

After using Auel's attacks to test the GN-GuAIZ's evasion and maneuvering capabilities for a few minutes the white machine went on the offensive firing another round of shots at the blue Gundam. Firing a charged shot the Abyss Gundam tried to shield itself with its enlarged shoulder-attached shell component, but the power of the rifle was enough to pierce the component completely blowing it off.

Rau charged the Abyss Gundam intent on finishing it off, but in flight towards the blue Gundam it changed out its rifle for a beam saber instead. Auel knowing he was going to die if he didn't shoot the GuAIZ down unleashed a full on barrage of beam fire head on against the GN-GuAIZ.

The beams hit their mark as an explosion resulted from the impact of the energy beams, but Auel's victory was very short lived as the smoke cleared revealing the GuAIZ had shielded itself from the Abyss Gundam's attack using its prototype GN field to shield itself. Rau smiled as he rammed into the Abyss stunning it.

"Thank you kindly for helping me test out my defenses."

Using the beam saber in quick, but frightening lightning fast movements the GN-GuAIZ quickly decapitated the Abyss Gundam even cutting open the cockpit and almost killing Auel, but the Abyss was now out of battle and damaged beyond repair.

"AUEL!"

Sting shouted as he was shocked by the serve damage his comrade had endured, but at the same more frightened by the fact that ever since the GuAIZ arrived the sensors had given up the ghost and were no longer functioning. He couldn't even contact the Girty Lue to inform the ship of what was happening, but overall he knew the situation had gone from going well for them to the total opposite.

But before the Chaos Gundam could do anything Sting was forced to dodge an attack from the Blast Impulse Gundam, but it left him open to attack from the GN-GuAIZ who shot off the legs of his Gundam from a distance leaving one arm. Shinn watched as the Chaos quickly fled while recovering the crippled Abyss Gundam before beating a hastily retreat.

'_Who the hell is that?' _

Shinn thought as he tried to open up communications, but found that communications along with sensors were down. The GuAIZ turned its attention to the Impulse for a moment before turning around and flying away heading for the Girty Lue. But as the GN empowered GuAIZ approached the sensors and communications of both the Minerva and the Girty Lue were rendered inoperable.

"Captain…sensors and radar are offline…we just lost communications as well."

"What the hell?" Ian Lee snapped while Neo was disturbed by this development.

"I am going out…take over for me."

Neo ordered as he left the bridge in a hurry, but as he hurried to the hanger he felt a presence. It was familiar, but it wasn't like what he had felt at Armory One when he was fighting that white mobile suit. No this was something else, but yet it was very familiar in ways that Neo couldn't explain causing his senses to go crazy with alertness.

Aboard the Minerva a similar situation was unfolding, but in the mobile suit hanger as Rey mounted his ZAKU Phantom equipped with a Blaze wizard pack he felt a familiar sensation he hasn't felt for two years.

'_What is this? Why…why is it so…familiar?' _

Once he was inside the cockpit Rey tried to contact the bridge, but communications within the ship were disabled now. Activating the loud speaker Rey requested that the hanger crew open the catapult to allow Rey to exit the ship and combat whatever was approaching and deal with the attacking mobile suits and enemy battleship.

Outside the ship the Dagger L squads didn't come under attack from Rau, but rather from the Gundam Throne that had been launched from the approaching Leviathan. With sensors out of commission the ship approached mostly unnoticed by the two warships while the Leviathan was targeting the Girty Lue with its own weapons.

"They don't even notice us…and Rau took care of the stolen Gundams a lot sooner than I had thought. This is almost too easy, but just to be safe lower the bridge."

Lelouch ordered with a classic Lelouch grin as the bridge of the Leviathan lowered itself with the armored ceiling sliding over encasing Lelouch safely in the lower bridge where seated at the Executive Officer station was a young woman in her early twenties with light brown hair and amber color eyes. She wore a black sleeveless dress that hung down below the knees with a black armband bearing the red cloud emblem of Akatsuki upon it while next to her was a white metallic cane.

"Christina, are you ready on your end?"

"Everything is ready, all Nena has to do is make contact with the target." Christina Sierra replied while working at the console.

"Nena, wipe out resistance and then proceed as planned." Lelouch ordered over an open communication line.

"Roger that Lelouch…I am going in."

Nena replied as her upgraded Gundam Throne unleashed its six GN fangs against the unsuspecting Dagger L's as it attacked them from behind. The GN fangs shredded the Dagger L apart in seconds before Nena viciously gunned down the other just as it turned around to see what had killed his wing mate. At that moment the Leviathan opened fire on the Girty Lue striking its weapon placements with missiles and beam canon fire to render the ship incapable of counterattack against it allowing Nena to begin step two of her mission.

After cutting a hole into the Girty Lue's hull near the rear of the ship the red-haired girl exited her machine taking her Haro with her as she entered the vessel through the hole she made leading her to the entrance leading to the computer core for the entire ship. Using her Haro to hack her way into the room beyond depressurizing it the red-haired girl linked her Haro to the mainframe of the ship establishing contact between the Leviathan and Girty Lue using Nena's Haro as a medium while linked to the Gundam Throne.

* * *

><p>As the raid of the Girty Lue's computers began Rau arrived to protect Nena's machine until she finished, but upon arriving he felt two familiar presences. But the presence he sensed leaving the Girty Lue was the most familiar as he instantly recognized it with a wide smile appearing on his face.<p>

"Well isn't this a surprise, so you're alive eh Mu La Flaga."

Immediately alerted to the presence of Rau, Neo rolled to the side to evade a beam shot that would have destroyed one of his mobile weapon pods on his Exus mobile armor. In response Neo decided to give it his all by taking a huge gamble and relying on his unusual ability to _sense _the enemy he was now facing who was invisible to sensors and rendered communications impossible.

Deploying all of his weapon pods the Exus attacked the GN-GuAIZ fiercely trying to overwhelm the lone mobile suit, but much to Neo's surprise the enemy machine dodged and evaded every shot fired at him. There were even a few shots that looked like they were going to hit, but Rau easily blocked them with the experimental GN field emitters on his machine concealing himself within a protective shield.

Neo didn't give up as he continued attacking the mobile suit, but yet he slowly noticed that for reasons he couldn't explain at the moment he was fighting with a growing intense ferocity burning within him. It was obvious something about this enemy just pissed him off, but no matter what Neo couldn't seem to remember let alone understand why.

Rau was disappointed by his foe's seemingly lack of recognition of him as he felt through their ability to sense one another that Mu was unfamiliar with him.

"If he's with Phantom Pain then they must have salvaged his body and altered his memories, the Hawk of Endymion, oh how the mighty have fallen indeed."

Rau kept dodging as Neo tried to defeat the seemingly unstoppable mobile suit, but the Phantom Pain Captain just couldn't believe how an old machine like a GuAIZ could have such remarkable performance as the Exus couldn't land a single hit. And even if one looked like it was going to hit the enemy GuAIZ the GN field that would appear around it would defect it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nena had completed her task and returned to her machine having now hacked and stolen large amounts of data from the Girty Lue with remote help from Christina on the Leviathan. With their mission now complete the masked commander grinned as he went on the offensive now having grown bored of the obviously forgetful Mu. He wouldn't kill him, but he would force him and his subordinates to back off.<p>

Using his beam rifle Rau began shooting down the remote weapons of the Exus until Neo had just about nothing left to fight with. After a swift kick to the side of his mobile armor the Exus retreated releasing signal flares for the Girty Lue to flee the area before the recovering Minerva could attack them next as it was clearing the asteroid and then cautiously turning around to avoid getting broadsided.

The damaged stolen Gundams were recovered as the Phantom Pain force fled the area, but their job wasn't to destroy them just raid their computers of what data they had and then send a message back to their leaders.

The Akatsuki had declared war upon them.

From the bridge of the Minerva the bridge crew looked on in shock at the twin of the Minerva while near the ship were two unknown mobile suits, but with their sensors down they couldn't scan the unknown machines although one of them was obviously a modified GuAIZ.

"Is that a Minerva class ship, but…I thought this ship was the only one of its class?" Arthur asked expecting the Captain and the Chairman to know, but they didn't.

The GN-GuAIZ approached the Minerva stopping directly in front of its bridge, but instead of attacking the mobile suit opened up point to point communications.

"Captain...the unknown is hailing us…" Meyrin reported.

"Put it through…let's see who we're dealing with."

"Captain Gladys I must confess it has been awhile since we last met…two years I believe." A very familiar voice spoke on audio only.

Athrun and Chairman Durandal instantly recognized the voice, but neither one was willing to believe it as both knew very well the owner of that voice was supposed to have died from a miss-firing of the GENESIS.

"Identify yourself…" Gilbert demanded. "Who are you?"

"Ah Chairman Durandal I didn't expect to encounter you out here, but I think you can see…" Rau began as a video feed was established allowing the bridge crew of the Minerva to see Rau Le Creuset alive and well as the latter removed his helmet to further illustrate that he was alive. "The reports of my demise have seemed to have been greatly exaggerated."

"It can't be…Kira killed YOU." Cagalli began.

"I'm sorry for breaking your hopes down, but I'll only say that I had a pair of sages watching for my welfare then…" Rau replied with a grin still on his face before he added. "You see as his beam saber pierced my cockpit a special trigger was activated which whisked me away thus saving me from death."

"That's impossible?" Athrun snapped.

"Then explain how I am here then?"

Gilbert raised a hand to stop Athrun, and spoke himself addressing Rau.

"…Commander Le Creuset, why you're here fighting with the thieves?"

To the Chairman's question, Rau stared for a brief instant to who had been his former doctor, even if only a few ones knew. Athrun looked to his once commander and saw strangely, regret and determination pass for his visage.

"That's a question for me to know it, and you to guess about Chairman. I'll only say this to you and Princess Athha; those behind the conflict are fanning the flames of war again, and don't care neither for Naturals nor Coordinators, only for their own pockets."

"I see…" Chairman Durandal replied, although the Chairman actually had a good idea which group he was speaking of.

"…Oh…and if I was you, Princess, I would trust the Seiran family as far as I can throw them." Rau mentioned with a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that since before the invasion of Orb on the past war, they have involved themselves in enough shady deals that your own father would have risen from the dead for the honor of firing on their execution squad. If you can use your country's intelligence they will easily find it."

Athrun felt a slight chill run down his spine. He knew of the Seiran Family and he was aware of how they had favored the Atlantic Federation, but of course how controlling they appeared to be troubled him greatly. Yet if Rau was right and they are involved in something shady then he was concerned about the possible problems it could cause Orb and Cagalli if it was revealed.

"As much as I enjoy chatting I must be going, but you be rest assured that we have no intention of attacking you." Rau began as his GN-GuAIZ was about to leave the area and fly back to the Minerva, but Athrun stopped him.

"Hold on…are you here…on Kouki's orders?"

Rau's smile grew for a moment before replying.

"I'm part of those that will bring a change to the world. Soon you will know about us…the Akatsuki."

Rau took off at high speed towards the Leviathan while Nena used her Throne Gundam's sheath field to help cover their escape while smoke bombs were being sent out from the ship to further cover their escape as the two GN-Tau powered mobile suits along with their Mothership quickly fled the scene leaving the crew of the Minerva curious while at the same time worried about the reappearance of Commander Le Creuset and the appearance of the new machines and the modified Minerva-class ship carrying them.

* * *

><p>An hour later elsewhere in the debris belt the Girty Lue was limping along after sustaining heavy damage and carrying a large hole in its side. At the moment Captain Neo Roanoke was inside the medical room of the ship as in an isolated examination room he could observe Auel in agonizing pain. Ever since he returned from the ship his health had began rapidly declining.<p>

The medical examiner came out with a grim look on his face, so from that alone Neo knew the news wasn't good.

"What happened to him?"

"We don't know…he's dying for an unknown form of radiation poisoning to what we can best conjecture, as his internal organs' cells are dying on an extremely accelerated form of metastasis. It's nothing like we have seen to the date."

Neo knew it had to have been the result of those red beams that Auel had been in close contact with as some radiated shrapnel had hit his suit. Although the emergency sealants within protected him from the vacuum, but right now it would have seemed that would have been a more merciful death.

"Can anything be done?"

"We can try to give him ascetics to ease his pain, but with the way his health is quickly deteriorating I doubt they would help?"

For a moment Neo considered ending Auel's life to spare him the pain partly because it was proving hard to watch the Extended in so much pain even for him. But at that moment Auel suffered a multisystem stroke causing his vitals to flat line as the doctor dropped his clipboard and hurried back into the room working with his assistant to revive him.

But it would be no good.

'_We'll keep the body and have the doctors back at headquarters conduct a thorough examination, but I'll need to have the techs erase Auel from their minds.' _Neo thought as he watched the medical doctors try in vain to revive Auel, but he knew with his health as it was the young man was as good as dead. Everything had gone so well despite some problems and then everything went terribly wrong.

'_I'll need to report this…including the fact that we have an insider who betrayed this organization to the enemy.' _

Without another word Neo left to fill out his report and send it to his superiors.

* * *

><p>Hours later on the Minerva as repair work was underway on the ship as crews were taking care of immediate damage before attempting to make their way back to the PLANTs, but despite it being late in the evening Athrun and Cagalli were summoned to a conference room where upon entering they saw Shinn Asuka saluting to the Chairman Durandal and Captain Gladys after having arrived ahead of the two.<p>

"Representative and Athrun thank you both for coming…I apologize for summoning both of you here this late, but this is an important matter we must discuss."

"Of course Chairman there is no need to apologize, but if I may ask about what exactly?"

"It's in regards to Kouki Hibiki…someone you mentioned Athrun and someone of particular interest to the PLANTs for a number of reasons I am sure you two are aware of. However…" Gilbert began as he allowed his sentence to trail off before adding with a grim expression. "There are other reasons he is of both interest and a great concern."

"What do you mean?" Athrun inquired as his curiosity got the better of him.

"First I summoned Shinn here to answer some questions in relation to this matter." Gilbert explained before turning to Shinn. "I understand you were at the scene of Blue Cosmos infiltrators who were attempting to set off a nerve gas bomb within Armory One sometime before the new prototypes were stolen. You had in fact reported the incident correct?"

"Yes sir…I was following a suspicious character. I had a hard time keeping up with her, but I managed to follow her where I witnessed her killing the men around the truck containing the bomb in question." The black haired coordinator explained.

"Yes, but you mentioned something that caught my attention. She used unusual abilities you said in your report? Did you see her face?"

"No sir…her hat hid her face…" Shinn lied, but because he wasn't sure of what he saw himself. "But the way she dispatched those men were superhuman. She had no visible weapon and her entire body glowed like an electric current was surging through it as she moved from spot to spot fasting than I could track. She killed all of those men in under a minute."

"From your description…her abilities sound alike on a level to those displayed by Kouki Hibiki." Gilbert said as his statement shocked Shinn, Athrun including Cagalli.

"Forgive me Chairman, but what do you mean by displayed by Kouki?" Cagalli asked unable to restrain her curiosity.

"I think it's better all three of you watch this. This is among two videos we could find that show any display of the abilities possessed by Kouki Hibiki."

The captain of the Minerva turned off the lights as the large screen began playing security footage from May 26th Cosmic Era 71, the GuAIZ demonstration where Kouki Hibiki first displayed his abilities before a shocked crowd as he singlehandedly destroyed three GuAIZ mobile suits. Cagalli, Athrun and Shinn especially couldn't believe what they were seeing, but there was no doubt the electric surge around his body was exactly identical to what the girl had around herself when moving at blinding speeds.

"So tell me Shinn was some of those abilities seen in the video similar to the ones used by the girl you encountered?"

"Uh yes sir…the surge of electricity surrounding her body was exactly the same move Kouki used."

"I see so that confirms it."

"How can anyone possess such abilities?" Cagalli demanded.

"I wish I knew, but what have you seen are confirmed facts. This next video will demonstrate more of his remarkable and yet frightening powers along with something else that has us more puzzled about his origins and abilities."

Gilbert nodded to Talia to begin playing the second video as Cagalli, Athrun and Shinn began watching security footage captured from traffic cameras on a street that had been closed off where they had a perfect bird's eye view of a small two story house. It had a pleasant blue paint job on it, but approaching the house was Kouki wearing a black cloak with red clouds upon it matching what the girl Shinn had seen earlier was wearing.

As he approached over twenty men came rushing out of the house to attack him drawing guns, but the red-haired young man didn't give them a chance as he rapidly formed a quick set of hand seals before spewing out a massive all-consuming fireball. As he watched the house burn as the flames of his massive fireball now only began rapidly consuming the house but the front half of the once pristine home was destroyed by the impact with the rest in flames.

The twenty men who had come out to confront him were nothing but ash.

Yet it wasn't over as more men from the two houses behind Kouki came running out with guns drawn ready to gun down the coordinator while more from the two houses next door to the one he had just destroyed came rushing out some to escape the flames spreading to the homes while to confront Kouki at the same time.

Weaving hand signs together while covering his body in an electrical surge of energy the young man spewed out mud from his mouth this time creating a large U-shaped wall, to shield himself from gunfire from behind as Kouki spout an additional four arms as they joined with him in weaving hand signs. The next move the trio observed was the sudden appearance of two more figures wearing cloaks identical to his were summoned to Kouki's side to aid him appearing in brief clouds of white smoke.

Then after the latest set of hand seals a thick mist began to blanket the entire area in a blinding fog as Kouki and his Naraka Path and Deva Path spilt up. Gunfire could be heard with flashes from the barrels of their weapons faintly seen, but gradually one by one those flashes died out one by one. Some had accidently killed their own comrades while others were being killed by Kouki and his two Paths aiding him.

A few minutes last as the gunfire finally died down with the mist clearing soon afterwards. Athrun, Cagalli and Shinn were stunned beyond words as they saw the streets filled with dead Clyne Faction loyalist. They counted at least around a hundred men, but someone had gone into a frenzy killing some of their own which only helped Kouki.

In a last desperate effort to escape Kouki saw Sigel Clyne in the company of his last protector hurry to a car to escape, but Kouki reached out with his right hand as he used some unseen power to literally pull Siegel Clyne towards him. The ZAFT soldier tried to shoot Kouki, but his Deva Path attacked the man from above impaling his head with a charka receiver blade sticking out from the sleeve. The impact of the Path used the gun to fire, but it missed its target completely.

The last thing the group saw was that Kouki was now holding Siegel by his throat with the man at his mercy just as the bullet the man fired hit the camera ending the video effectively.

The lights came on as Gilbert examined the expressions of Shinn, but Athrun and Cagalli expressions were of both pure shock and horror at what they had seen. Gilbert gave them a moment to take in all they had seen before he spoke, although inwardly he was amused and intrigued by their expressions.

"What it intrigues me more, was the presence of those two individuals with eyes alike to Kouki." Gilbert said causally in direct contrast to the emotions and thoughts abound in the room as the Chairman showed them zoomed in captures of the faces of the two Paths aiding Kouki. "When we ran a facial recognition on them, the results were perturbing. One of them was Mina Campbell, teammate of Kouki Hibiki on his team, and certified as KIA during the attempt to kill Patrick Zala during the first war."

Gilbert said as Mina looked as she did when she died, but on her ears were black ring-like piercings on her ears and two long stubs going through them wearing a black headband with a metal forehead protector upon it.

"…and the other…"

Cagalli was frozen to the bone, as she read the name on screen under her image. She looked as she did when she saw her photo, but only she had two black stubs on the sides of her forehead, wearing an identical headband, and a small black piercing under her lip while she had three black rings attached to her ears. Yet like Mina she had the same eyes as Kouki and her hair was the same color as Mina's.

"Via Hibiki, supposedly KIA on Mendel Colony around CE 55 during a Blue Cosmos attack."

Gilbert spoke as Athrun and Cagalli were stunned by this revelation. If Mina and obviously their mother Via were dead then how was she with Kouki? The more they attempted to understand Kouki's abilities and powers the less they understand.

"How…how is this possible?" Cagalli asked having difficulty comprehending all she had seen.

"That is something I have been asking myself as well Representative, but remember now that Kouki Hibiki is out there with the Zala Faction with him. Also there is the possibility the Black Demon of ZAFT Lelouch Lamperouge is also with him, but yet it seems Rau Le Creuset is also with them. His survival is not only surprising, but with his health as it was he should have been dead." Gilbert explained as he stopped on the subject of Rau's health.

Having been his physician, Gilbert knew that Rau should have died from his genetic defects, but yet he was still alive.

"At one point I was actually Commander Le Creuset's physician and I was aware of his failing health due to genetic complications I believe you two had become aware of."

"You were his physician?"

"Yes…given the nature of his health and genetic problems I was the ideal person for him to see and I knew him, but I wasn't aware of his intentions. That matter aside Rau should have died because of his shortened telomeres, but yet he is alive which tells me whoever saved him has access to more advance medical technology and methods of treatment than we do. Taking that into account and the strange mobile suits and the modified Minerva-class ship we saw it has to make you wonder just how much manpower and resources do they have now?"

The very idea horrified Cagalli while the final meaning of Patrick Zala's words dawned upon Athrun. Shinn was stunned beyond words that he couldn't even think momentarily, but he did form one thought.

'_So the leader of the Zala Faction Remnants has fucking superpowers?' _

Yet at that moment another question was beginning to continually persist in Shinn's mind, the young girl he had seen at Armory One who looked exactly like Mayu. He knew by all accounts she should have been dead, but yet the growing desire to confirm it kept growing. He HAD to find out for sure…he needed to confirm if that girl is Mayu.

The doubt was pushed aside by the feeling of hope Shinn had, hoping that his sister is alive.

* * *

><p>AN: For those wondering or I did a poor job describing the jutsu Kouki used when he went after Siegel Clyne they were Great Fire Majestic Removal Technique, Asura Path, Earth Style Wall, summoning jutsu, Hidden Mist Technique and Bansho Tenin. Now Athrun, Cagalli and Shinn know those hidden details about Kouki and just wait until Athrun tells Lacus and Kira. Of course Lacus who knows nothing of these events other than her father getting killed will no doubt be stunned. They were unaware of an assassination attempt made on Patrick and others, so it should be interesting later when Lacus finds out.

Yet now if Kouki is that strong…then one must wonder what Lelouch must be like since Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn and Gilbert don't know about Lelouch having the Rinnegan as well.

Read and review…I'll post the next chapter when I can.


	5. Chapter 5 Break the World

A/N: thanks for the reviews and the feedback everyone and I'll try to improve the story, so without further delay here is chapter five.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Break the World

Two days later deep within the underground confines of the moon base belonging to the Akatsuki, the new organization name for the remnants of the Zala Faction, Kouki Hibiki was observing crews loading nuclear warheads aboard the refit and heavily modified Eternal class-support ship, second of the class, dubbed the FFMH-Y102 Infinite. It was only a few hours ago that the Akatsuki leader had been informed of a destructive situation with consequences on a global scale.

The remains of Junius Seven, the site of the Bloody Valentine, were on a collision course for Earth.

The famous remains of the PLANT colony that was destroyed by a nuclear missile fired by the Earth Alliance on February 14th Cosmic Era 70 was the official trigger of the Bloody Valentine War. Although what remained of the PLANT had drifted into the debris belt its orbit was supposed to be stable for at least a hundred years, but yet the remains were on a collision course for Earth.

Kouki had discussed the matter with Lelouch over an hour ago and the two agreed that something of such size and mass couldn't have begun moving on its own. Even if a meteorite had collided with it then the size of it would have been considerable, but taking into account the recent raid at Armory One and a troubling intelligence report from their insiders within Logos there was suspicions of a possible third party involved.

'_Logos might be hungry for war with the PLANTs, but even so starting an event like this where the Earth could be destroyed in the process is a far too risky for them.' _

Kouki thought while he remembered Lelouch's words, but the two did agree that Junius Seven had to be stopped or all life on Earth would be ended. To make certain they would succeed, and if a third party is involved, the Akatsuki Leader would go himself taking with him some nuclear missiles to use to demolish the PLANT if need be.

Also loaded onto the ship was his recently refit modified ZGMF-X14A Deliverance, his personal Gundam unit from the first war and among the last of the nuclear powered Gundam suits developed by ZAFT before the Second Battle of Jachin Due. Only now it had been modified and given a GN-Tau Drive along with some overhauls and additions to the Gundam.

The Gundam frame design similar to that of the ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam, but some of its armaments were copied from the Freedom and Justice such as its hips were designed to incorporate a pair of Xiphias rail cannons and its shoulders held a pair of Bassel beam boomerangs. However recent modifications to the boomerangs allowed the Gundam to use them as beam sabers if the need arose. On its back was a subflyer identical to the Justice Gundam's, but since its last sortie the Gundam's subflyer had been replaced with a new one which had wings that seemed angelic in design. When its Phase Shift Armor was activated the Gundam took on a primary black coloring with some red around the joints and torso while its chest was more pointed.

In addition to the two beam sabers stored on top of the hip-mounted rail cannons the Gundam carried the standard shield seen in the hands of the Justice and the Freedom, but colored to match the color scheme of the Gundam and it carried a GN-Beam Rifle, which was an improved model of the original Lupus high-energy rifle it had carried.

Its Seraph backpack/sub-flight lifter was an upgraded version of the Fatum-00 backpack unit used by the machine originally and the Justice Gundam, but customized to fit Kouki's fighting style and to take advantage of the new technologies at their disposal. Its large angelic-like wings, capable of encasing the mobile suit's body within them, not only carried small GN venires to grant it high speed and maneuverability, but they also stored ten GN fangs, five in each wing. The wings themselves were capable of emitting GN particles needed for a GN field for defense while the backpack unit itself contained a GN-Tau of its own to provide additional particles for its weapons and defenses as well as its GN Condensed Particle Beam Cannon.

The wings would spread forward in front of the Gundam allowing special emitters within the wings before a charge builds allowing the Deliverance to fire a powerful beam from the center of the folded wings before it as a sphere of purge energy would appear before firing.

The large wings could fold and move like real wings thus their E-Carbon and GN composite armor reinforcements combined with Phase Shift would give it additional defenses to use in battle while the backpack unit itself carried two GN beam cannons that could be used when detached from the Gundam or when attached they could be fired over the shoulders at enemies.

Once the Gundam was loaded along with the last of the nuclear weapons the Akatsuki leader was brining the Rinnegan user was about to board when a certain black haired Chinese heiress approached him from behind. Kouki sensed her approaching from behind so he turned around to greet the woman with a smile taking notice of the white jeans and pink shirt she was wearing while allowing her long black hair to hang freely.

"Liu Mei…is there something wrong?"

"No, but if you don't mind I would like to accompany you."

"Very well…I don't see any reason you can't, but it is likely we'll be facing some fighting once we reach Junius Seven."

"That's fine I wish to be there for Pain's appearance to the world?"

"Heh…" Kouki began with a grin. "What makes you think that could happen?"

"You and Lelouch both said it was possible that a third party could be involved at Junius Seven right?"

"Yes, that is correct?"

"Then I would like to accompany you to witness you in battle with your improved Deliverance Gundam."

Kouki knew he wasn't going to convince Liu Mei, but either way he didn't mind overly much.

"Alright, but with the improvements on my Gundam I doubt there will be much of a fight for you to observe."

As the Infinite made final preparations for departure the crew of the Minerva had also received similar news as a PLANT observation station detected Junius Seven in motion heading for Earth with the Minerva itself confirming it.

* * *

><p>At that moment Cagalli, Athrun, Captain Gladys and Chairman Durandal were meeting to both bring the princess of Orb up to speed and inform her of a few other matters related to the fall of Junius Seven.<p>

"WHAT DID SAY? Junius Seven is in motion?" Cagalli exclaimed surprised by the news, but also horrified knowing the potential damage an object of such size could inflict upon the Earth if it fell. "But how come?"

"We don't know, but we do know this…it is moving and quite quickly on the most dangerous course imaginable."

"Our crew has already confirmed the reports." Talia noted before Athrun asked.

"Confirmed, but how could this have happened? The remains were supposed to be in a stable orbit for hundreds of years?"

"Perhaps a collision with a meteor or some other external factor, but in any event it is moving…even as we speak its heading for Earth." Gilbert replied.

"If it falls, what will happen if it falls to Orb or even to Earth?" Cagalli asked as the mere thought of the devastation the fall could cause worried her so much so that her hands were shaking as she tried to maintain self control over herself.

"I don't need to tell you princess, but you know what will happen when something that massive strikes Earth." Gilbert answered grimly.

"The PLANTs are devoting all of their energies into preventing the collision and finding out how it started moving in the first place. I must apologize again for involving you in another incident princess. I have ordered this ship to head to Junius Seven as well. The Minerva will be on its way as soon as all of the necessary repairs are complete. Fortunately we don't have very far to travel…its inconvenient, but I hope for your understanding princess."

"But of course, after all we are the…no…" Cagalli began, but stopped to choose different words after realizing she said something she shouldn't have. "I mean this matter concerns us as well. Just ask if there is anything at all I can do to help you."

"I understand how you feel princess, but please remain calm. Rest assured if we need your help for anything we will not hesitate to ask you." Gilbert answered calmly while Captain Gladys added.

"It may prove difficult, but we are trying to contact Orb so you can communicate with your homeland. We are also trying to arrange for a ship to come and pick you up as soon as possible."

"Yes that'll be fine…" Cagalli said solemnly, but a new voice caught their attention.

After the meeting ended Cagalli and Athrun were returning to their rooms to wait since there wasn't much they could do at the moment, but as the two were proceeding down the hall the blonde haired Representative spoke to her bodyguard and friend trying to think on how the PLANTs were going to stop something of such size.

"Athrun, how will the PLANTs stop Junius Seven? Missiles alone won't be enough will it?"

"There is only one way…break it up. They'll have to use Meteor Breakers to break it apart."

"Break it up?"

"It's the only way and if they can break it up into small enough pieces then what's left will burn up in the atmosphere." Athrun explained as the two were walking by the crew lounge where the two heard the sound of voices from inside the room that drew their attention.

"Yeah how do you smash something that big?" Vino asked.

"And what about the victims" Meyrin began sadly. "It's filled with the bodies of those who have died?"

"But if it hits then Earth will be annihilated. If that happens then nothing will be left, either living or dead." Rey pointed out sternly.

"Earth…destroyed…" Vino said sadly.

"That's right." Yolant replied.

"How awful." Meyrin added.

Everyone fell silent for a moment as if they were acknowledging the gravity of the situation until Yolant spoke breaking the uneasy silence.

"Well if it's meant to be it's meant to be, it's out of our hands." Yolant said as no one in the room liked where his little joke in a very poor attempt to lighten the mood was going, but unfortunate Cagalli became outraged by what she was hearing and Yolant's joke was about to backfire on him. "But look on the bright side it will take care of a lot of hassles for us and things will be much better for us on the PLANTs."

"How can you say those things?" Cagalli snapped after overhearing enough stepped into the lounge. "If it was meant to be, things will be better. Don't you know what will happen to Earth…don't you realize how serious this is? Don't you know how many people are going to die? Don't you know what you are saying?"

"I am sorry" Yolant offered seeming apologetic, but he was stunned by Cagalli's appearance.

"Is this what people from ZAFT are saying? Is this what they think? We all lived through that terrible war and we suffered through it. I thought things were changing within the PLANTs under Chairman Dullindal or am I missing something." Cagalli shouted, but Athrun stepped in grabbing her arm knowing that despite what was said the blonde haired woman was way out of line.

"That's enough Cagalli!"

"Yolant was only kidding you know, don't you understand a simple joke when you hear one?" Shinn said as he shot a glare at Cagalli.

"How dare you?" Cagalli snapped.

"Shinn…watch what you say?" Rey warned.

"Oh I almost forgot she is come kind of VIP from Orb." Shinn mocked sarcastically.

"Why you!" Cagalli said as she struggled to break free of Athrun's grip wanting to attack the boy, but the coordinator held on firmly.

"Control yourself Cagalli" Athrun insisted before stepping in front of her to talk to Shinn keeping the two from having a chance to attack one another. "You seem to have some kind of grudge against Orb…may I ask why? You used to live there I understand, but if you are looking for a trivial excuse to drag the Representative into a fight over an irrelevant issue."

Athrun asked while he recalled their encounter with the young man in the hanger of the ship earlier just before the engagement against Bogey-1. After getting into a heated discussion with the Chairman on the matter of having power and acquiring strength, but it was ended suddenly when Shinn overhearing their chat shouted.

"_Making excuse has always been a specialty of the Athhas' hasn't it?" _

Returning to the present Shinn was outraged by Athrun's comments.

"Trivial I won't allow anyone to call it trivial and it's not irrelevant. I lost my entire family because of the Athhas. They believed in the nation and Orb's so called ideals, but in the end they were killed at Onogoro."

Shinn shot a glare Cagalli carrying strong signs of hate and malice in his eyes wanting to kill the woman. Such so that even Cagalli was taken aback by what she saw.

"That is why I'll never believe a word you say and I'll never believe in Orb or your self-serving lies again. When you said you were going to uphold justice did you think about all of people who would die because you insisted on following your values to the end."

Cagalli was shocked by this revelation as she Shinn finished by saying.

"I wish people who didn't understand anything didn't talk like they did?"

Shinn said finally as he rudely brushed by Cagalli heading out of the room, but someone was standing in the doorway. No one noticed him having been focused on the argument and confrontation happening with Shinn. Now that it was over everyone saw the young man who bore a resemblance to Cagalli as least as far as hair style went. His hair was blood red with alabaster skin and Rinnegan eyes.

Kouki Hibiki stood before them wearing a black robe with a high-collar that went up to his chin with a single red cloud on the back. The robe parted at the waist-line while the rest of it hung down to the knees revealing a blood red interior while under the bell-bottom sleeves his forearms and hands encased in black leather gloves. Upon the forearms were metal black polished forearm protectors strapped on while around his waist he wore a red sash. Underneath the robe he wore a black form fitting sleeveless body suit that covered his neck and his torso.

He wore black pants and polished matching boots while sheathed in a leather scabbard on the left side of his waist was a daito, or Japanese long sword possessing a thirty inch blade while on his back he carried a large great sword with a blade almost as long as his body identical to one of the swords Jiraiya had used to kill some of Nagato's Paths during his final battle. Attached to the hilt end of the weapon was a long chain linked to his belt. Also Kouki was wearing a black bandana that tapers off down his back to his waist and finally on the bandana was a forehead protector with the emblem of Kumogakure upon it.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Its…you…you're Kouki aren't you?" Shinn began instantly recognizing Kouki from the video.

"My reputation precedes me, but yes I am Kouki Hibiki…I am also Pain."

"YOU…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Athrun shouted getting in front of Cagalli to protect her while everyone else was in shock and awe at the young man's sudden appearance.

"I am actually here to offer my services to the PLANTs. Junius Seven is falling to Earth is it not? The Earth's destruction goes against my plans, so I intend to intervene personally along with the Akatsuki and prevent the collision." Kouki explained before he further added. "The Leviathan and the Infinite are on their way to Junius Seven after picking up a few tools we'll be using to break Junius Seven apart."

"What exactly are you planning?" Cagalli demanded.

"You have no right to know my plans, but I suppose I can give you the reasons behind my motivations since this is our first time meeting face to face isn't that right little sister."

The people in the room were stunned by the fact that Cagalli and Kouki were related, but that didn't stop the blonde from shouting back.

"WAIT, you are younger than me so I am your older sibling."

"Age matters not…especially after that little childish outburst. I think Shinn was right you can't tell what a joke is which was an attempt to lighten the mood for the sake of one's friends. I am older than you and Kira when it comes to mental maturity." Kouki spoke calmly while making it clear that no matter what he refuses to acknowledge Kira and Cagalli as older siblings.

"You arrogant…" Cagalli began, but Kouki cut him off.

"ME…arrogant, so that's how it is…no matter what everyone here knows you are still a child. Did your father ever react as you just did moments ago when you overheard that joke? Did he ever want to attack someone in a blind rage…just as you were about to with Shinn?" Kouki spoke with a matter of fact tone as each word was like a series of oncoming punches at Cagalli's pride.

Shinn was actually enjoying this display as Kouki calmly countered all of Cagalli's words.

"Being older doesn't make you older where it matters…" Kouki pointed out once again as his left index finger pointed to his head.

"But you haven't answered the Representative's question…what are you motivations Kouki?"

"Even a foolish child can grow up in a right way, when he learns what pain is. Knowing pain controls ones thoughts and decisions, but I who have been immerse in a mired of endless pain have achieved a true and keen understanding of peace. Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace." Kouki spoke quoting his father. "I will change this world and end war once and for all…the ideals of a pink haired naive fool are flawed and too childish to provide a clear path towards peace, but now if you excuse me I must find Chairman Durandal and properly propose an offer of assistance to a real leader."

Kouki left disappearing down the hall while some where actually wondering how on Earth Kouki arrived on the Minerva while Cagalli was visibly hurt by her younger brother's words as Athrun was in deep through. Shinn watched it and felt more justified with his opinions on the Athhas.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a day later on Earth at a large three story mansion on a wide open estate a group of men were having a meeting regarding the situation the Earth was facing which was Junius Seven falling towards the planet which was expected to happen over the course of the next few days as the ruins orbit around the earth before entering the atmosphere.<p>

On the third floor of the mansion inside a game room where some of the old men, most of them were either in their late fifties or sixties wearing identical suits and attire.

"Hmmmm this is a complete disaster." A bald headed man with a brown beard noted while holding a pipe in one hand while others in the room began to join in on the discussion that had been started.

"An unprecedented crisis, a scenario for the destruction of Earth."

"Has anyone written one like this?" An older man spoke as he walked to another side of the pool table to take his shot.

"I have ordered Phantom Pain to return and investigate, just in case." Probably the youngest among them spoke standing on one side of the pool table, he had silvery short hair, green eyes and a pale complexion.

"Well everything be alright?"

"Everything will be fine." Lord Djibril spoke trying to assure his fellow Logos members.

"Under the circumstances what will an investigation serve at this point?" Alwin Ritter asked as he was one of the seniors of the organization Logos and at some times leader when it came to making collective decisions as a whole. As for Djibril he was the new leader of Blue Cosmos replacing the deceased Muruta Azrael.

"That's what we're investigating."

"So why are we meeting Djibril?" Bruno Azrael inquired. "You see I can't simply imagine the Atlantic Federation and the other governments of the world trying everything in their power to stop that thing from falling and they are preparing emergency plans inside it does fall I am sure."

After Bruno took his shot at the pool table, Djibril spoke giving the older man his answer.

"I don't think I am being overly dramatic when I say that this event has me completely shocked." Djibril paused for a moment for effect as he began imitating what an average person might react to such news. "Junius Seven, is this really happening? But how could this be? Those were the first questions to enter my mind as well."

"Could you cut to the chase Djibril?" Lally McWilliams spoke as the Blue Cosmos leader grinned before answering.

"But no that's the whole point…given what's about to occur, soon the whole world will be asking those same questions. That's where we come in…we're going to give them the right answers. Durandal of the PLANTs has already sent a warning to all of the nations of Earth. He also sent a message stating that he was doing all within his power to prevent a collision." Djibril noted to the ground before Lally said.

"He was quick to do so."

"So they are panicking as well." Bruno added before Alwin commented.

"Then perhaps this event is due to natural causes, if that is the case."

"So what, at this point all that has been rendered irrelevant...what important is what happens after the disaster. When the scattered grieving start searching for answers…what really matters is what we tell them."

"Damn it man you are already thinking that far ahead?" Lally inquired impressed by how far ahead the younger man was thinking.

"Of course…regardless of the cause, no one can deny that very soon that one stupid clumsy object up in the sky is going to come crashing down on our heads." Djibril spoke as many of the Logos members gathered muttered in agreement among one another. "It's a humiliation, a shame, think of how this looks? Because of that cursed thing we run around looking scarred and spineless. Somebody must pay for this disgrace, but whom? Who else, but the coordinators that put that thing in space in the first place…doesn't that make sense?"

At that moment the Logos members were in agree as comments began flying, although there was some hesitation among them.

"Hmmm that's fine with me, but…" Alwin began.

"Given the situation, our casualties could be so extensive we might not have the strength left to fight another war." Bruno pointed out.

"That is the reason for me gathering you here today, escaping and seeking shelter is fine, but following the impact I say we attack…with the plan. I would like to request your collective approval for such a course of action." Djibril said as the members seemed more confident now and assured by his words.

"Now I see…" Lucs Kohler said as he agreed with the idea.

"Audacious…" Bruno added giving his approval.

"The resulting hatred for the coordinators will get the people fired up, they will fight." Celestine Groht replied approving of the idea as well, but one member did add in however.

"The ones that are left anyway, but I suppose we'll be bringing them together with the power of hatred."

"It appears there are no objections to your plan Djibril." Alwin noted as the Blue Cosmos leader now had their collective approval to proceed.

"Thank you very much…"

"Then we shall meet next after the incident, please have a detailed plan prepared by that time." Alwin requested as the other members began to leave as their meeting came to an end.

"I shall…"

"But I wonder how great our casualties will be?"

"Staring wars is fine, but these kinds of events are nothing but trouble."

"Whatever the cost, it's for the preservation of our blue and pure world." Bruno replied as the members of Logos left leaving Djibril by himself who was pleased, but yet he felt a tad angry wishing it could have gone much better without any doubts or objections mentioned. Regardless the Blue Cosmos leader had the green light to proceed to begin laying the ground work for another war with the PLANTs.

* * *

><p>Back in space Athrun returned to the cabin he was sharing with Cagalli as he brought the blonde haired woman a drink while Cagalli sat quietly in a chair by a desk clearly depressed over what had happened with Shinn and her unexpected reunion with her younger brother Kouki. Athrun had also brought word on Kouki's discussion with the Chairman, both he and Captain Gladys were surprised by his arrival…yet his offer of assistance was something they found hard to turn down.<p>

"_Kouki Hibiki, how did you come to be aboard this ship?" Chairman Durandal began._

"_I have special powers, but I am here on an important matter regarding Junius Seven. We the Akatsuki are offering the PLANTs our aid in shattering the object."_

"_I see, but what exactly do you intend to gain from this?" _

"_Nothing really except for Earth's continued survival since it goes against my plans if the Earth is destroyed. It's as simple as that, but Lelouch suspects a third party might have been involved with Junius Seven falling out of orbit. So we're here on hand to put down any terrorists if any are found at Junius Seven."_

Given the situation Gilbert agreed for the two groups to work together in stopping Junius Seven while this would give them a chance to observe the machines and ships the organization has, but if anything it revealed that Kouki had a power similar to teleportation as the red-haired man teleported away following the meeting explaining how he had arrived on the ship.

Although it did also confirm that Lelouch Lamperouge was with Kouki and the other remnants of the Zala Faction having now reorganized into an organization calling itself Akatsuki. Athrun put the drink he got for Cagalli down by her, but seeing her expression he knelt down on one knee putting his right hand on her knee.

"There is no use in thinking about it; you knew this was going to happen. You were going to meet people like that."

"I know…" Cagalli spoke. "To talk about my father that way, because my father suffered making those decisions. Those decisions tore him apart…he doesn't know." The Representative was left trembling as she was on the verge of tears.

"But there is nothing we can do about it. Right now it's no good trying to ask him to understand now…I don't think he could. I am sure he has more than enough to deal with, trying to understand his own feelings. You know what it's like Cagalli, don't you?" Athrun said trying to assure her as well as calm her mind.

Cagalli at that moment broke into tears and embraced Athrun knocking him to the ground. Athrun merely held her as the woman sobbed on his shoulder.

Once Cagalli fell asleep a couple hours later as Athrun sat beside her on the bed before getting up leaving for the bridge of the ship, although it took a little time the young former ZAFT pilot reached the bridge of Minerva where Chairman Durandal was currently seated while the ship was approaching Junius Seven as the ship was inching closer and closer.

"We're about twelve hundred to target." Burt commented while Meyrin spoke carrying out her duties.

"We have a visual now captain, putting it on the viewer."

"Are we in contact with the Voltaire?" Captain Gladys inquired.

"Not yet madam…I can't get a line through." Meyrin answered just as Gilbert noticed Athrun was on the bridge.

"Something the matter Athrun, sorry I mean Alex."

Athrun didn't reply back at first, but he turned to the Captain who had turned around in her chair to acknowledge the presence of the young man.

"I know how this difficult this must be, but I would like you to lean me one of your mobile suits…please."

No one had seen this coming, but as Athrun had noted it was a difficult request.

"That certainly is difficult. Do you think I can give such permission to a foreign civilian under these circumstances? You would be putting to risk all of former Chairwoman Canaver's efforts to date."

"I understand, but in this situation I can't stand by and do nothing…please if you have a machine I can use." Athrun asked kindly hoping the Captain would reconsider.

"I understand how you feel…but…" Talia began, but Gilbert cut her off.

"It's alright…I'll approve it…a special case on my authority." Gilbert declared giving Athrun the permission he needed.

"Chairman…" Talia said, but she was obviously surprised by this slight turn of events. "Are you sure about this Mr. Chairman?"

"This isn't a combat situation Captain, for this operation the more machines the better. You know how skillful of a pilot he is." Gilbert pointed out, but at this point Talia couldn't contest the order. "Athrun please report to the mobile suit deck and use a spare flight suit. I believe the ZAKU you and the Representative boarded this ship on has been repaired…I suggest you use that machine."

"Thank you sir…"

As Athrun hurried down to the hanger to change into a flight suit before boarding a mobile suit; the Leviathan and the Infinite, thanks to a summoning jutsu, had rendezvous and were approaching Junius Seven as Rau and Nena along with Lelouch, Denki and Kouki were preparing to launch in their respective mobile suits while other pilots were be heading out to transport the nuclear warheads the Infinite was carrying to plant within Junius Seven.

As the three ships approached the ruins of the PLANT colony, the ships kept their distance from one another to prevent the GN particles the Akatsuki ships were generating from interfering with their sensors and communications, the three ships detected heat sources indicating a battle had broken out at Junius Seven.

"I see…well Lelouch it seems you were right on the money again." Kouki replied while he sat in the cockpit of his Gundam wearing his own Celestial Being styled flight suit, but his had a primary black color with red on it.

"Given what it could have taken to move something of such size it doesn't surprise me that there was a human factor involved."

Lelouch replied from the cockpit of his own machine, also enhanced and upgraded with GN technology as well as equipped with a GN-Tau Drive. He wore the same kind of flight suit as Kouki, but his had primary black and purple on it. His machine a stolen and modified GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam, dubbed L Custom as it had been modified to Lelouch's specifications, was being loaded onto the catapult to be launched.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, Strike Noir L Custom launching!"

The black Gundam was launched with its Phase Shift Armor activating once it cleared the ship leaving a trail of orange particles in its wake as it flew towards Junius Seven. Two GuAIZ mobile suits hauling nuclear missiles rigged with timers were following right behind the Black Gundam after launching from the Infinite while Nena and Rau were launched in their machines to provide cover for the two GuAIZ mobile suits.

From the Leviathan, the Minerva-class ship launched its own Core Splendor which like its Minerva counterpart began combining together with Chest and Leg flyer components and its Force Silhouette Pack to form the Force Impulse Gundam Type G. Like some of the mobile suits so far in the Akatsuki the Impulse Gundam on the Leviathan was also equipped with a GN-Tau Drive and its frame was improved upon.

Last to launch was Kouki aboard the Deliverance Gundam.

"Pain, Deliverance Gundam…I am taking off!"

The Gundam was launched as it's engaged its phase shift after leaving the ship while it spread fourth its angelic wings as the GN-venires within them allowed the Gundam to proceed at high speeds towards Junius Seven.

The Minerva upon detecting the battle at Junius Seven wasted no time having their mobile suits change equipment to head out into combat instead. Lunamaria and Rey launched in their respective ZAKUs with their usual wizard packs of choice while Shinn launched choosing the Force Silhouette Pack for this battle mirroring Denki's choice.

As the mobile suits of ZAFT and the Akatsuki approached Junius Seven the terrorist in question were engaging the demolition crews piloting GuAIZ R mobile suits, but they were for the most part unarmed save for the hip mounted rail canons. But it wasn't enough to help them fending off the oncoming attacks of the terrorists in their ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II mobile suits.

Although a ZAKU Warrior armed with a Gunner Wizard pack was perhaps the only thing preventing the GINNs from wiping out the demolition crews. Inside the green ZAKU fighting the enemy GINNs was Dearka Elsman, former member of the Le Creuset Team during the Bloody Valentine War, and now subordinates to Yzak Jule a former member of the Le Creuset team now team commander of the Jule Team.

"Who the hell are these GINN pilots, they are freakin experts!" Dearka shouted as nearly shot down one of them, but the enemy pilot skillfully dodged his shot.

Off in the distance the Strike Noir piloted by Lelouch made its presence known by instantly shooting down two GINNs with the beam cannons on the wings of his machine before drawing the Strike Noir's beam pistols. With both the pilot and the machine handling them like an expert gunslinger began attacking the GINNs as they realized the danger the approaching the new machine.

"Reaction and firepower is better than when I piloted this machine before its modifications and the installation of its GN-Tau."

Lelouch mused to himself as felt the Strike Noir's responses were vastly improved than the times he had piloted before it was upgraded and modified since he and other Akatsuki members stole it from the Alliance during one of their covert raids on a MS factory controlled by the Atlantic Federation. Four GINNs tried to team up on Lelouch, but the Black Demon of Asia shot one in the chest with a beam pistol before letting go of it to seize one of its GN-particle charged MR-Q10 Fragarach 3 beam blade easily cleaving two of the GINNs and then the demon shot the last one dead center in the chest.

One more GINN came at Lelouch, but the Strike Noir threw its blade impaling the GINN before recovering its beam pistol to shoot down another one in a distance right in the back. Holstering his beam pistol before recovering his beam blade while keeping the other beam pistol out for use as Lelouch continued his attack while making sure no GINNs would dare about the GuAIZ mobile suits carrying the nuclear bombs.

Although some of the remaining GINNs were backing off, one of them was obviously feeling bold and attempted a head on attack from behind. Lelouch dodged the attack shooting off the GINN's left arm leaving its right arm holdings it beam rifle. But the Strike Noir performed a quick 360 degree spin followed up by a powerful roundhouse kick stunning the enemy mobile suit as Lelouch finished it off by cutting the GINN in half.

Kouki saw his brother easily slaughter any GINNs foolish enough to challenge him.

"Show off…" Kouki commented with an amused grin as three GINNs were moving to attack him.

Spreading its wings the Deliverance Gundam unleashed its ten GN fangs upon the enemy mobile suits as the first two were gunned down by beam fire from all directions while Kouki himself moved in and shot the last GINN in the chest with his beam rifle. Taking aim the Deliverance Gundam recalled its GN fangs before moving its wings into a special configuration preparing to fire its GN beam canon.

Once it was done charging a large beam of yellow energy shot across the battlefield consuming six GINNs unfortunate enough to be caught in the line of fire while barely missing a few others, but thankfully none of the demolition team members and other members of the Jule team were not in the line of fire.

Lelouch having seen that shook his head as a light smile appeared on his face.

"And you say I am a show off."

The mobile suits from the Minerva arrived on the scene as Shinn, Luna, Rey and Athrun were stunned by the demonstration of power they had seen as the GN-Tau equipped Strike Noir and Deliverance Gundam. From the corner of his eye Athrun observed the black painted Impulse Gundam that launched from the Leviathan was busy protecting the GuAIZ mobile suits as they were planting large containers within Junius Seven itself using the deep formed fissures created from when the PLANT was devastated by the nuclear attack that destroyed it.

Rau and Nena were protecting cover for the two black and red painted mobile suits.

Although seeing how powerful the mobile suits Kouki had at his disposal was deeply concerning, but Athrun felt sure that at the very least they could prevent Junius Seven from falling to Earth at least. A safe distance away quietly observing events was the battered Girty Lue having been ordered back onto an unexpected mission to investigate Junius Seven.

"Just what the devil is going on?" Ian commented.

"I don't know…I am just as puzzled as you are, but this proves that this whole incident isn't some random act of god. Begin recording as much data as possible, especially on those machines with the red glitter coming out of them." Neo ordered.

As the Akatsuki and ZAFT worked together to deal with the GINNs and break up Junius Seven, the large colony remains drifted closer and closer to Earth with time running out. Lelouch was already drawing up likely predictions for the battle given the time frame they have and the number of Meteor Breakers remaining so far.

'_We have lost just about eight of the Meteor breakers and the interference by these GINNs has cost us valuable time. Unless those nukes can destroy enough of the colony there will likely be some fragments falling to Earth, but we might have a chance if we can destroy the enemy here and begin shattering Junius Seven immediately.'_

Lelouch thought as he shot down another pair of enemy GINNs with his wing mounted beam cannons.

'_However…where did these GINNs come from? They are likely former ZAFT military and likely soldiers who are obviously anti-natural? But to pull off something of this scale couldn't have been easy…to get a single flare motors alone couldn't have been easy. You can't actually just buy one, but someone obviously well connected in high places giving the sheer number of them on the PLANT.'_

The Black Prince understood that while Logos wasn't likely to be involved in this, but he realized that someone had to be have been backing the pilots of the GINNs they were facing. Even the GINNs they were using were a little more top of the line that what you could find on the Black Market and even if they were renegades there was no way ZAFT would have allowed so many men to break away like this.

Sure the Akatsuki members that composed the remnants of the Zala Faction were an exception, but still Lelouch knew someone who was both well connected and had access to the resources the pilots of these GINNs would have been able to pull this off. Yet the problem was there wasn't that many people who could.

'_But…'_

Lelouch did think of a few possible suspects and remembering his chats with Rau he was suspicious of one. But he would need to address it later they have a large object to stop from hitting the Earth.

'_Damn it our real problem isn't the GINNs, but time…the longer we waste time fighting them the worse the situation is going to get….we have to hurry.' _

The Battle at Junius Seven continued as the large object was getting closer to Earth with each passing minute.

Time was against them.

* * *

><p>AN: Well the battle of Junius Seven is in full swing and Kouki and Lelouch in a surprising move have offered their assistance to ZAFT with some more specifics on his meeting with Gilbert in the next chapter and Lelouch meeting some of the crew of the Minerva. But Lelouch is already thinking on a few likely suspects who could have been behind the incident.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the rest of the battle will continue in the next chapter as Athrun, Shinn, Rey and Luna will need to make sure the demolition crews can do their job to break up Junius Seven before it draws too close to Earth where regardless if they break it apart the fragments will cause considerable damage.

Also on my forum: Code Geass Crossover R&D thread I have posted a spot for this fic and included a poll for Kouki trying to determine the fourth member of his own harem while Lelouch will have at least five to six girls with some already decided and a few are still be decided upon. So please vote if you can and drop a review or so I love the feedback and see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 I want you to feel Pain

A/N: Ok it took while because I had some real trouble with the first half of the chapter, but I managed to overcome it. So here you and go and please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I want you to feel Pain

The fighting at Junius Seven intensified with the introduction of the Gundams from the Akatsuki and the Impulse Gundam from the Minerva, although they were successfully beating back the GINNs the ZAFT demolition team has lost twenty Meteor Breaks since the fighting began and they were still in danger of losing more as the enemy the two sides were facing were becoming increasingly desperate to prevent them from shattering Junius Seven to the point they were going kamikaze into the Meteor Breaks or if they were disabled from continuing fighting they would latch onto the nearest mobile suit and self detonate in a final effort to take their enemy with them.

However the Akatsuki were closing to setting their back up plan in motion as more of the remote-detonated wired nuclear warheads they had planted were armed and ready to be triggered at the right time.

Athrun engaged two of the enemy GINNs using his beam rifle to disarm one, but before it could perform a suicide run the former ZAFT pilot quickly finished it off. Its partner out to avenge his comrade's demise charged at the ZAKU Warrior, but a few well aimed shots finished the enemy machine off and sent its pilot to meet its maker.

Despite everything going in their favor time was running out as flares fired from the Leviathan was a signal for their forces that all preparations for the atomic bombs planted within the PLANT remains were ready and the rigging crew were already quickly withdrawing from Junius Seven. The PLANT was getting closer to Earth and while ZAFT were recalling their forces as they were reaching their limit.

Lelouch and Kouki backed away before the former Britannian prince detonated the nuclear missiles placed within the PLANT setting off a chain of destructive explosions destroying most of the falling object. The crew of the Minerva watching the nuclear bombs tear the PLANT apart was without saying a very shocking scene to say the least.

But as the PLANT was breaking up the black mobile suit piloted by Lelouch picked up something on the sensors, falling towards the Earth after a bitter entanglement with some of the remaining enemy GINNs was a ZAKU warrior and the Impulse Gundam.

"Kouki…you should head back to the moon base, the Leviathan will descend with what's left of Junius Seven to destroy the remaining fragments."

"Are you sure?"

"We must break it up some more to minimize the damage." Lelouch pointed out as Kouki agreed.

"Alright, but watch yourself." Kouki said before using a reserve summon to send himself and his mobile suit back to their base on the moon as Lelouch flew down to aid the falling mobile suits, more particularly the ZAKU Warrior.

On the Minerva; Gilbert departed the ship in a shuttle a few moments ago to transfer over to the Voltaire as the Minerva was going to descend with Junius Seven and attempt to destroy much of the colony as possible with their ship's Positron Blaster Cannon the Tannhauser. Cagalli was going to remain on board and accompany the ship since Athrun had not returned yet as she sat the bridge to witness everything to its conclusion. Yet they received notice that the Leviathan was also going to be joining them as well too. The two ships using their main canon gave the two ships a higher rate of success.

Meanwhile falling helplessly to Earth, Athrun was trying to adjust and realign the mobile suit while praying that he would somehow survive reentry into the atmosphere. As he struggled with his damaged machine which had lost an arm and a leg from the last fight he was involved in the situation for the young man looked grim.

* * *

><p>It happened not too long ago after the nuclear explosions which tore most of the PLANT apart, but it still left a considerable chunk intact. Now while it wasn't enough to threaten all life on Earth, but its landing would cause very considerable damage. Once the explosions cleared Athrun found a lone Meteor Break intending to use it to further break what remained of the PLANT up.<p>

However after receiving the return order Shinn in the Impulse Gundam approached him.

"Hey what are you doing? Didn't you get the order to return?"

"Yeah I received the order."

"You'll get killed if you stay here you know that right?"

"Even if the Minerva launches an assault on the remaining fragment it won't be enough, but if I can get this working." Athrun began as Shinn was quiet before moving to help the ZAKU's pilot complete installing the Meteor Breaker.

"Why would someone like you want to be on Orb's side?"

Athrun didn't reply to that question, but they were interrupted when beam fire from an enemy GINN missed them hitting the ground. It was enough to alert them to the fact that they still had some enemies to deal with as the three remaining GINN High Maneuver Type Mk II were advancing upon them as two of their pilots cried out.

"NO!"

"We won't let you do anymore!"

"Those guys are still here?" Shinn declared taking up a defensive posture with his Gundam before moving to engage them as Athrun drew his machine's beam axe to attack them.

"This is my daughter's tomb! If we don't let it fall, the world will never change!" One of the GINN pilots shouted out as Shinn asked himself in thought.

'_Daughter?'_

"Shinn!" Athrun's voice called out as he charge in taking off head of the enemy GINN right before cleaving through the cockpit of the machine killing the pilot and destroying the GINN leaving only the leader of the GINNs Sato and his companion to fight against one Gundam and a mobile suit. "Who are you people?" Athrun demanded as Sato provided him with an answer.

"You bastards don't deserve to know, you two are living in a damn dream world! Forgetting the grief of those who were cruelly killed, how can the ones who killed them laugh in a false world?" Sato looked to Shinn and Athrun. "You two! Deceived by that weakling Clyne's successor, ZAFT has become weak!" Sato spoke as he locked blades with Athrun while his comrade went to engage Shinn in a melee battle after a lucky shot from the GINN pilot destroyed the Impulse Gundam's beam rifle forcing Shinn to draw a beam saber.

"Why haven't you realized it? For us, Coordinators, the path Patrick Zala took was the only right way!" Athrun was left stunned as Sato made another decoration. "We'll show those Naturals our wrath, this time for sure!"

Taking advantage of Athrun's dazed state from the revelation that the GINN pilots who caused this incident were supporters of his father's ideals cleaved off the left arm of the ZAKU disarming it, but Athrun recovered quickly slamming the machine's shoulder shield into the GINN to force it back while Shinn had dispatched of his foe, but the remains of the GINN struck the Meteor Breaker almost knocking it over and prematurely activating it.

It failed to detonate once it made its way underground.

With nothing further they can do Shinn grabbed Athrun's ZAKU by its remaining hand as the two machines proceed to flee Junius Seven as the ruin was beginning to enter the atmosphere. However Sato wasn't willing to allow them to leave so easily. In a last ditch effort to take one of them with him the GINN grabbed onto the right leg of the mobile suit trying to drag it down.

But Shinn cleaved off the ZAKU's leg before using a swift kick to send the GINN crashing down onto the surface of Junius Seven where the impact and destruction of his machine triggered the Meteor Breaker that had been planted breaking the remaining fragment into two pieces. As the machines tried to escape the Earth's gravity they were both pulled down with Shinn losing the ZAKU.

* * *

><p>(Present time)<p>

'_Damn it? Will I make it?'_

Athrun thought, but suddenly another mobile suit seized his ZAKU trying to steady it's descend. Inside the cockpit of his Strike Noir Lelouch readjusted the systems of his mobile suit to expand a larger GN field to encompass both machines so both of them can survive reentry.

"Athrun Zala I presume." Lelouch greeted.

"Who is this?"

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge formerly of the ZAFT military."

"You are with Kouki?"

"I am, but we can talk more later on once we make it through the atmosphere."

Meanwhile aboard the Minerva the ship was in position to begin firing its main weapon, but the captain was hesitant to do so since both the ZAKU and the Impulse had yet to return. But they were running out of precious time, yet the Leviathan began firing its main canon blowing off pieces of the PLANT colony.

"Captain we can't wait…we have only a short window to fire on Junius Seven." Arthur pointed out reminding the captain of their time limit.

"What about Impulse and Athrun's ZAKU?" Talia asked as Meyrin reported.

"Negative! We can't detect their position!" Meyrin tried looking again, but soon noticed something faint falling away from Junius Seven. The young girl saw it...a red sphere of GN particles with two machines inside. "Wait I have something on visual I believe it's the ZAKU with one of the unknown machines from the Akatsuki…the Impulse is nearby preparing to enter the atmosphere."

"Captain they are safely away from Junius Seven."

"Right…Activate Tannhauser. Aim for the structure directly ahead of starboard." Talia ordered.

"Aiming the Tannhauser at the structure directly ahead of the ship's starboard...Junius Seven locked on." Malik announced as the ship's main cannon powered up while the Minerva moved into position to place itself into the best firing position possible. Once it was ready Talia shouted.

"Fire!"

The Minerva fired its shot in tandem with the Leviathan as the two ships bombarded the falling fragment with heavy fire until they had successfully shattered virtually all of Junius Seven. Some small fragments remain, but the damage had the PLANT fallen intact was greatly reduced. The two ships entered into the atmosphere while some of the remaining fragments struck oceans and some areas around the planet near the equator.

Once the Minerva had made it through into the atmosphere after successfully making it through reentry the ZAFT ship was steadying itself as Burt announced. "Captain, atmospheric maneuvering is now possible."

"Unfold the wings. Helm, don't rush it." Talia ordered.

"Unfolding wings; switching to atmospheric thrust." Malik answered as the ship unfolded its wings while the Captain turned her attention to Meyrin.

"What is the status on communications and sensors?"

"Negative, Due to the effects of the fallen fragments, the radio spectrum is..." Unfortunately before the girl could finish she was cut off by the Captain.

"Use laser, heat sensors, or whatever possible. Locate Impulse and the ZAKU."

Meyrin and Cagalli were surprised, but they didn't oppose it.

"Do you believe they've descended safely as well?" Arthur inquired.

"I don't doubt they have, but we need to find them because I don't know if the ZAKU and that other machine have the means to slow down after entering the atmosphere. Also I would rather recover our machines before the Akatsuki Mothership can."

"Yes madam…" Arthur replied as Meyrin was already actively searching for them, but after almost three minutes of searching the sensors detected something as Burt announced.

"Sensors detecting a response, located at seven o'clock. Distance: 400! This is... Impulse? No."

"Can you project it on the screen?" Talia asked Meyrin.

"Yes. Please wait a minute." The young girl brought up an image of both the Impulse and the ZAKU, but with them was the Strike Noir and a short distance behind them was the Leviathan. Arthur was the first to exclaim his surprise.

"They both made it, but one of the unknown machines is with them."

"Arthur, use a flare to signal them." Talia commanded as Arthur replied.

"Ma'am!"

"Malik, bring the ship closer to them. We have to intercept them soon. Otherwise, they will eventually crash into the sea." Talia ordered as a flare was fired allowing the three machines to find the Minerva. Lelouch deposited the damaged ZAKU onto the Minerva before flying back to the Leviathan as the two ships met up.

Although the Minerva was reasonably wary of the Leviathan the two ships continued their descent towards the ocean below them, but while the threat of Earth's possible complete destruction was averted there would be some damage inflicted upon the Earth as some cities were battered by tidal waves, but the damage for the most part was thankfully minimum. Although there were be some places that would endure considerable damage.

* * *

><p>Back at the Akatsuki Moon base Kouki had returned and disembarked his machine to meet up with the chief of his mobile suit development team and lead designer of the new Gundams. News of some of the new machines equipped with GN Drives was ready including their prototype Twin Drive Gundam. Deciding to check in on the development the Akatsuki leader expected to find their chief engineer, but instead found one of the new members of their organization.<p>

He was a young man who was in his late twenties with short blonde hair, green eyes and a jagged scar on the right side of his face wearing a black and red uniform reminiscent of the ZAFT commander uniforms, but this one was an Akatsuki custom uniform reserved for high ranking members.

"Commander Aker…I wasn't expecting you here." Kouki said genuinely surprised to meet one of their new members Graham Aker who was recruited along the time Lelouch and Kouki attempted to recruit Setsuna F. Seiei into the organization. Although they failed to acquire Setsuna as a member they were able to sway and recruit his _rival _as it were to their side once he was made aware of certain truths. Lelouch and Kouki brought the former Union pilot with them to their base, but the two were engaged in a conversation.

"So I hear Junius Seven was sent on a collision course with Earth, but you two don't think Logos was behind it?"

"Lelouch and I agree that is a going too far even for them to start up a war, but Lelouch has his suspicions of who could be behind it. But for now we don't have any solid evidence confirming it."

"I see…by the way I was told to let you know that the Twin Drive prototype is almost ready although there are some power regulation issues that need to be addressed." Graham reported.

"What about the status of the other Gundams we're building."

"The Penance Gundam has been completed needing to undergo a few performance and system checks before its combat worthy. However the other machines like the Tomoe Gundam need more time before production is complete. As for the other GN-Drives the factory at Jupiter is working to step up production."

"Excellent…things are moving faster than we anticipated, but at least one of our new Gundams will be in full operational with the twin drive prototype and the Tomoe Gundam to follow suit." Kouki said while concerned that the war that was likely to come was going to happen much sooner. He knew just as Lelouch did that despite their efforts Logos will use this incident to turn the people of Earth against the PLANTs and restart the war. However at least their new Gundams were well underway with Rau's new machine already complete, but as for Graham a new mobile suit equipped with a true GN Drive was in development for him using combat data from Graham's SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II especially during the machines battles against the Gundams including the final one the machine saw against Gundam Exia.

At current the combat data along with other accumulated technical data was being used to build a new Flag-like mobile suit for Graham that would be drastic improvement over the previous mobile suits he had piloted while being related to the Flag in design, but it would include a large number of technological improvements and enhancements.

It would be completed once Graham takes the new GN-Tau Flag built for him which was also designed to be a test bed for the Akatsuki to create new mobile suit from and experiment with twin drive technology to further improve and refine it. The data collected from its battles in the new machine would be used to make the final adjustments and complete the machine. The new machine built for Graham was before Kouki and the former Union pilot.

Its frame was identical to a Union Flag, but it had stylish samurai style and theme to the machine. Like the other new machines being produced by the Akatsuki it had E-carbon for armor materials as well as GN-composite armor, but to compensate for the lack of armor on the machine's limbs the unit was equipped with Variable Phase Shift Armor.

In keeping with its samurai theme it also fittingly had a katana and wakizashi pair of custom powerful GN beam sabers along with a few experimental new weapons and propulsion systems using a combination of GN propulsion technology and the new Voiture Lumiere propulsion system developed by the DSSD to give the unit frightening agility and maneuvering capabilities making it at the moment the fastest high-speed melee combat mobile suit ever created.

"The ZGMF-U00GN Masurao…" Graham said speaking the name of his new machine.

"Well it looks cool…I like the samurai helmet and look." Kouki said flat out liking the design, although he wondered if Graham did or not.

"This is child of mine is the pinnacle of GN-Tau mobile suit technology it's the very best of its kind and it's been built specifically for blonde-boy over there." A female voice spoke as a young woman at least twenty eight years old of age of India descent with long blonde hair, turquoise wearing a red shirt under a white lab coat with blue pants and white foes holding her trademark tobacco pipe.

"There you are Rakshata…" Kouki said addressing one of the foremost heads of research and development for the Akatsuki Organization Rakshata Chawla who was recruited from Lelouch's own home world by the young man himself with Graham accompanying him. Rakshata was unique to say the least, but she was exceptionally brilliant already learning and adapting her scientific skills to the development of advance GN-Tau mobile suits in such a short time.

"I am impressed with the design…I love the Flag elements, but why a samurai theme?"

"The organization is called Akatsuki no? So I thought…why not? Besides I saw that you fancy training with a katana so…"

"I see…" Graham replied realizing Rakshata had watched Graham during training when he used a katana to practice melee strikes with since it was among the other swords the training room had at the time. Also given the scars he has it also provided further inspiration. Despite this Graham suspected Rakshata was aiming for a Samurai theme or close to it since he had dropped in from time to time to check on the progress.

"Anyway…Graham I think I'll be sending you and the Masurao into combat soon."

"It's because of the war right?" Graham asked suspecting the reason.

"Yes…Logos will likely try to launch a nuclear attack on the PLANTs." Kouki replied grimly.

"That's insane…"

"They'll want to end their war with the PLANT quickly since if they do as Lelouch has predicted then the other countries in the Earth Alliance will become agitated by the Atlantic Federation's actions. I agree with Lelouch's prediction and so we should be prepared accordingly."

"I understand…I'll be ready." Graham said with determination as he saluted the Second Pain.

"Good…Rakshata complete all tests and checks for the Masurao as soon as you can. I doubt the war will start tomorrow, but it will be soon."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on Earth the two ships the Minerva and the Leviathan had touched down in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. As the ships was resting on the ocean surface; most of the crew had gone out onto the deck to get some air while for some it was their first time to check out the ocean which was something Yolant was more than happy to comment about since it was his first time on Earth.<p>

"So, this is Earth, huh?"

"We landed in something called the Pacific Ocean, right? Wow! It's huge!" Vino commented happily as he looked at the massive sea before him. Yolant had one last comment to add as he noted.

"Is this the time to be saying such nonchalant things? Why are you like that anyway?"

As some of the crewmembers were enjoying the fresh ocean breeze Athrun and Cagalli stepped out for some air as well following what had happened to both collect themselves, but Athrun likely needed the air the most to clear his head especially given the revelation he had learned about the ones behind the drop of Junius Seven although he hasn't mentioned it to Cagalli yet.

"Are you all right, Athrun?" The former ZAFT pilot turned his head as he simply answered the woman's question.

"Yes, I'm all right."

"But, it really surprised me. I was worried, you know. I didn't hear anything about you going out in a mobile suit."

"Sorry about that, I just took the liberty."

"No, it's alright. I know how capable you are." Cagalli replied kindly. "On the contrary, I think it's good that you went out. What happened is terrible... but thanks to Minerva and Yzak's team, the damage has been decreased tremendously. The people of Earth will..." The Princess of Orb was saying as Shinn picked this time to interrupt them as the young man was unable to stand the princess's words, because she obviously didn't recognizing the gravity of the situation the world was now in.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Suddenly everyone who was present on the deck within earshot had their attention redirected towards Shinn and Cagalli as he continued. "You were on the bridge, weren't you? In that case, you should know what happened!" Athrun stepped in and attempted to stop him.

"Shinn…"

"The fall of Junius Seven was not a natural disaster. Someone did it on purpose! Coordinators are the ones who caused it to fall! There are the people who had families that had died there and who still bear a grudge. They are the ones that made it fall in order to wipe out the Naturals!"

Cagalli was taken back, but she tried to defend herself. "I-I know that, but?"

"But what?" Shinn snapped.

"You all tried desperately to stop it, didn't you?" Cagalli said trying to argue with the ZAFT red coat, but it only angered him.

"Of course we did!"

"But even so, the fragments still fell...we couldn't prevent it completely." Athrun said sadly knowing that despite his outburst and anger Shinn was right.

"Athrun…" Cagalli said as her bodyguard's last comment acquired her attention as the young man went on to say.

"Even though it was the actions of a single group, that doesn't change the fact that it was something we, Coordinators, did. That is all what people will remember…do you think they'll be quick to forgive?"

"It wasn't your fault…" Cagalli said trying to comfort the young man, but Athrun turned to leave.

"The leader of the suicide pilots said something before he died. For us, Coordinators, the path Patrick Zala took was the right path!" Shinn informed the woman as Athrun was further deeply troubled by what Shinn had reminded him while Cagalli was stunned by this bit of news.

"But you know what this means Representative Athha…the Atlantic Federation, once they find out which they will…and they will restart the war." A new voice spoke as all heads turned to see Lelouch present walking across the ship's deck approaching the group.

"Who are you?" Cagalli demanded as Lelouch approached wearing a custom version of the ZAFT commander uniform that was all black with a cape attached to it giving him a regal appearance.

"I am former Commander of the ZAFT military Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch greeted having walked across the ocean to the Minerva to meet with Cagalli and Captain Gladys. "Don't worry I called ahead and told you captain was I coming over, but I saw all of you out here. I thought I come by and say hello."

"Lelouch, the Black Demon Lelouch?" Shinn exclaimed recognizing the infamous Earth-based ZAFT commander by his reputation.

"That would be me…" Lelouch answered as he stood before Athrun and Cagalli as well as Shinn, but among the first things he did was to take Cagalli's hand and kiss it as a greeting if it was not a bit old fashion causing the daughter of the Lion of Orb to blush. Yet the gesture merely added to the air of nobility Lelouch carried himself as while before Cagalli and Athrun.

"You are Kouki's second in command." Athrun demanded wanting to confirm Lelouch's position in the organization he belonged to.

"Yes, although we both jointly lead the Akatsuki Organization, he is just the organization's head which gives me a little more free time for other matters." The Black Demon replied in which was in the fact that it left his busy schedule open to spend time with his younger sister while Kouki took on more responsibilities to give Lelouch some extra _free time._

"So why are you here?" Shinn asked.

"I am going to speak with your captain…don't worry we are not planning anything against you." Lelouch said to assure Shinn and by extension the crew of the Minerva that the Akatsuki had no ill intentions for them in mind, but Lelouch had picked up on something else that the young man wanted to ask but was keeping quiet about it for some reason the Black Demon couldn't figure out.

"YOU…I remember you…Lelouch you bastard." Lunamaria said approaching with an angry look upon her face while Meyrin stood behind her muttering.

"Here they go…"

"You bastard how dare you show your face here?" Lunamaria snapped, but Lelouch seemingly just noticing her for the first time turned around with an innocent expression on his face simply said.

"Sorry were you saying something?"

With a angry cry Luna was about to tackle the young man, but thankfully Shinn, Rey and even Meyrin tackled Lunamaria first to prevent her from attacking Lelouch and thereby prevent a possible hostile situation between the Akatsuki and the Minerva. Lelouch looked at the scene causally before turning back to Athrun and Cagalli.

"Anyway I'll be going to see Captain Gladys…afterwards if you wish you can ask whatever questions you have of me. Good day…" Lelouch said with a bow before entering the ship to meet with the Captain while leaving behind a violent Lunamaria who was struggling like mad to break free, but the grip Meyrin, Shinn and Rey had on the struggling woman was firm as Luna wasn't going anywhere.

"What the hell is your problem Luna?" Shinn demanded wanting to know why she would get so angry at someone like Lelouch so suddenly.

"That man is evil I must punish him!" Luna declared struggling to break free.

"Oh come on!"

"No its true Shinn, that man is a sexist and a pig, who made fun for me throughout most of my childhood. I know he's evil because of the evil eyes he has and the fangs!" The girl replied while Shinn taking into account Meyrin's expression was enough to suggest that Luna was extracting prompting Shinn to say.

"Yeah, sure, and you don't have also a British bridge to sell me there?"

That comment only made Lunamaria struggle even harder to break free while Cagalli and Athrun thought now was a good time to be somewhere else than by the angry Lunamaria. The two decided to seek out Lelouch to get some answers from him to determine Kouki and the Akatsuki organization's intentions leaving the ZAFT crew members behind to deal with their angry friend.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the ship it didn't take Lelouch long to make his way to Captain Gladys's cabin where her EXO officer Arthur was also present with the three gathered to begin their meeting. Arthur was a bit surprised they had ZAFT's legendary Black Demon on board, but he was glad the young man had no intention of attacking them which was fortunate given both the technological capabilities of the mobile suits he has and his tactical genius.<p>

Besides that he was known to command from the battlefield and take part in battles himself if the situation demanded it.

"Well allow me to formally welcome you aboard Commander Lamperouge." Talia began politely while Lelouch nodded in response before saying.

"The pleasure is all mines, but I am sure you have many questions Captain Gladys."

"That is putting it lightly, but you won't answer all of them right?"

"It depends on the questions, so you can begin." Lelouch responded.

"As much as I would like to know more about those machines you utilized, but I know you won't tell me any meaningful details about them." Talia began while Lelouch nodded to confirm the first part of her statement.

"Yes that's true because those engines they possess are the most well guarded secret within our organization and its not one we tend to let slip easily. But what I can tell you is that the technology was by no means easy to develop."

"I see, so what exactly is your organization's main goal then?"

"We intend to bring about a change in humanity for the betterment of all of humanity. One where we hope we can end all wars in the process." Lelouch replied.

"Exactly how do you intend to do that? Are those new machines part of that plan?"

"They are part of it yes, but the engines they have are inferior to the true models we are making which once installed in the new units being made for them will be a one machine army." Lelouch answered as Talia was surprised that more superior machines than the ones they saw in action were being built. "But you can be sure we the Akatsuki have no ill will towards the PLANTs so you don't have to worry about any hostile acts from us."

"I see, so then you believe a new war is coming?"

"It is Captain that much I am sure of and with the recent incident involving Junius Seven the Blue Cosmos organization behind the Atlantic Federation will push for the war to begin anew." Lelouch replied calmly although it would be Logos likely using their cat's paw Blue Cosmos to fan the flames of war in the hearts of men.

"Then what will the Akatsuki do then?"

"We'll crush Blue Cosmos and the organization that supports it and bring a final end to this war once and for all."

"That is a bold statement." Talia commented.

"I wouldn't make such a statement unless it was not possible for us." Lelouch replied with a wide grin on his face.

"Of course…"

"We'll stay with your ship for now until disruptions to communications clear and we'll escort your ship to Orb territorial waters before we return to space." Lelouch said as Talia didn't seem to overly mind as her expression and answer would reveal.

"I see, so would that be a generous gesture on behalf of the Akatsuki?"

"You may look at it as such if you wish, but if you wish to speak with me again then you can contact me aboard the ship…good day." Lelouch said before using a reserve summon to return to the ship. Once the young man was gone Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief as the whole meeting was simply nerve racking.

"I am glad nothing happened."

"Well he is certainty a clever young man…reminds me of someone I knew when he was that age." Talia mused to herself.

"Captain?"

"Sorry Arthur I was just thinking out loud." Talia said correcting herself. "But it's easy to see why his reputation is likely as well deserved as it is, but it also proves that the Akatsuki are dangerous since their leader has the loyalty of someone like Lelouch."

Speaking of whom as Shinn was returning to his cabin once Luna had calm down enough for them to release their hold over her the young pilot was going to clean up while Rey went to the Mess Hall, but upon entering his room Lelouch was waiting for him.

"So…" Lelouch began as his sudden presence in his cabin startled him. "Was there something you wanted to tell me you didn't want to tell anyone else?"

"You…but how?"

"Never mind that…what was it you wanted to ask me I saw the look on your face." Lelouch asked as Shinn collected himself before the ZAFT pilot began.

"Well it's about one of your members I saw at Armory One killing Blue Cosmos members trying to set up a poison gas bomb. I saw her face she looks like my sister Mayu who is supposed to be dead when she was killed at Onogoro along with my family." Shinn explained as he brought out his sister's cell phone and showed the pictures of Mayu to Lelouch.

"Denki you mean…if that is her then…"

"What do you know tell me?"

Lelouch was silent for a moment before he began. "Well I'll be frank and admit I am not one hundred percent sure without running a DNA test between you two, so I'll tell you how we found her."

"Alright…" Shinn hopeful something in the story Shinn was about to tell might shed some light on the possible relation between Denki and Mayu.

"But I will warn you; you are not going to like what I'll be telling you." Lelouch cautioned. "It happened about a year and a half ago when our organization found some information on Blue Cosmos. We began suspecting that another organization backed the terrorist group so we began searching for evidence to prove they exist. Our investigation led us to a privately owned warehouse in the Orb Union that belonged to the Orb Union Seiran Family, but during the Alliance's occupation of Orb the facility was controlled by the Atlantic Federation which we discovered was actually Blue Cosmos."

Shinn didn't like where this was going as the blood was slowly beginning to drain from his face.

"Kouki and the head of our medical research group led the search party as they raided the facility invading it from a hidden entrance likely move illegal items or smuggle people in and out of Orb without any other officials becoming aware of it. Once we reached the underground levels of the facility the group made a very…disturbing discovery." Lelouch said pausing as Shinn's heart literally skipped a beat. "We found that it was a secret testing facility for conducting inhuman experiments on children. Trying to use drugs and other methods to turn orphan children into living weapons for Blue Cosmos to use…the Extended Program it is called. The children who either didn't survive the procedures or just simply didn't make the cut were killed and their bodies dissected, but we found only one survivor a young girl."

At this point Shinn was horrified beyond all mortal comprehension especially worse yet if the girl he saw at Armory One is his sister.

"According to information Kouki recovered from the scientist conducting experiments on her, before he killed her out of disgust, the young girl was a Jane Doe taken from an Orb Union hospital. According to records she had lost her arm when she and what they assume was her family was caught in an explosion while attempting to flee Onogoro. So they took her and experimented on her, although I don't know if this is something Blue Cosmos fabricated to cover up the girl's abduction. It was however what the scientist knew…so Kouki saved her and took her with the group raising her as a pupil after our medical department tried to undo as much of the mental and physical conditioning as she could. She had talent in learning the arts Kouki knew so he began training her practically raising her."

Shinn dropped to his knees knowing a blood test, while it could provide absolute confirmation, but from the details Lelouch had provided him the young man knew that his sister had lost her arm and had been supposedly killed on Onogoro. The very thought of what she likely endured made Shinn sick to his stomach to the point he nearly threw up forcing him to catch it with his hand as he clamped it over his mouth.

Lelouch recognized then that something about what he said in his last statement probably nailed it and confirming at least to Shinn that Denki was very likely Mayu Asuka, his little sister. Having a sister of his own Lelouch comprehended the feelings likely going through him, although he might have been different about it, but he knew he would be as equally repulsed and angered by such a discovery.

"I'll have a DNA test conducted to confirm if it's true or not…once you are alone at some point either I or Kouki will track you down." Lelouch said while deciding it was perhaps best for him to leave. "Until we meet again and I suggest you keep our meeting quiet."

Lelouch ended the Kage Bunshin as his shadow clone vanished with the original now possessing full memory of the meeting. Once the smoke cloud signifying the dispersal of the shadow clone Shinn was left on his knees trembling terribly at the horrible revelation about what had became of his sister. It was much easier to accept she was dead compared to finding out what really happened to her after she had shocking survived what should have killed her.

* * *

><p>Back on the Moon hidden within the confines of the Akatsuki secret base Kouki was standing before an almost complete Gundam, but unlike the others so far this machine would be the first to process the Twin Drive System discovered from information they took from the black box of Gundam Exia while it was for a short time in their possession. Although were still some technical issues with the system itself the Gundam would be operational soon, however this machine wasn't going to be intended for Kouki nor Lelouch, but someone else out of the organization they plan to give it to.<p>

The Second Pain wasn't alone as he was joined by the man who became head of the GN-Drive technology research and development department of the organization while Rakshata primarily headed mobile suit development. By all counts he should have been dead, shot eight times in cold blood, but it was thanks to Liu Mei's efforts with some assistance from Kouki that they managed to discover Alejandro Corner and his assistant Ribbons Almark were behind the alterations in Aeolia Schenberg's plan.

The two never noticed that they were discreetly followed to the Moon, but after Alejandro left to finish off Celestial Being himself with Ribbons providing transport there. But before the latter could return Kouki arrived and took Aeolia Schenberg's body and…revived the man using Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique.

"I have already heard about what happened…how can anyone conceive such a terrible disaster?" Aeolia Schenberg spoke stepping out of the shadows. "And now you and Lelouch are convinced that Logos will use it to declare war and resume their campaign of genocide against the coordinators."

"Yes we do…so we'll need to step up our plans, but with the natural of the disaster in question and Athrun's involvement at Junius Seven I think you could have your opportunity to meet with him before you decide to give him this machine." Kouki commented while he was glad to have gained Aeolia's cooperation, but the man had requested they help correct his plan after it had been led astray by Ribbons in due time and the first Twin Drive Machine developed would be granted to a pilot of Aeolia's choice from someone outside of the Akatsuki organization.

The machine itself was being designed and attuned to the pilot the man had in mind.

"This Gundam will change the world in many ways no one could ever expect." Kouki spoke proudly.

"As long as the machine doesn't find itself misused otherwise it could mean disaster" Aeolia commented bluntly.

"I wouldn't worry about that with the pilot you have in mind provided he accepts the machine. Also the extensive biometrics security measures we have installed will ensure no one will not be able to copy the technology nor would anyone else be able to pilot this machine save for the one it's intended for."

"I'll believe it once I have a chance to meet the young man in person."

"I am sure that chance will come soon…if he does as I think he will Athrun will go to the PLANTs and during the trip you can meet him then. I am already making the proper arrangements."

"Are you that certain Athrun will go to the PLANTs?"

"He is similar to me and Lelouch in some ways, especially in our desire to do something about a situation instead of doing nothing as his actions at Junius Seven proved." Kouki replied while he was curious to how Aeolia's coming meeting Athrun would go, but he hoped it would go better than their attempt to recruit Setsuna to their side although this time they weren't recruiting Athrun.

They were going to be giving him the first Twin Drive Gundam primary designed by Aeolia Schenberg himself with some assistance from the Akatsuki engineers. There was no doubt when the war begins a new power would make itself known on the battlefield and with it the world shall change.

* * *

><p>AN: well technically the new Gundam is a true Twin Drive Gundam since it has true GN Drives while the Masurao possesses twin GN-Tau Drives, but with Athrun likely to receive the machine at the request of Aeolia Schenberg as part of the conditions of his cooperation with the organization. Graham Aker is revealed to be a part of the Akatsuki while Rakshata Chawla has also joined the organization, details of their recruitment will be revealed later on in the story.

Also how exactly the group's recruitment attempts to bring Setsuna onboard went will also be revealed in detail later. But while Luna is shown having a shared history with Lelouch if not a bit exaggerated while Shinn learns a terrible. Next chapter the Minerva arrives in Orb while the war once more begins falling towards Orb especially after Logos will reveal what happened at Junius Seven.

Anyway thanks for the reviews and I look forward to the ones for this chapter and here are the specs of the Akatsuki version of the Masurao.

Model number: ZGMF-U00GN

Code name: Masurao

Pilot: Graham Aker

Unit type: prototype high speed melee combat unit

Manufacturer: Akatsuki (with underground assistance from Clark, Asimov & Heinlein Design Bureaus and assistance from the Chinese Federation)

Operator: Akatsuki

First deployment: October C.E. 72

Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Dimensions: head height 20.4 meters

Weight: max gross weight 65.1 metric tons

Armor materials: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

Powerplant: Twin GN-Tau Drive, support nuclear fusion reactor

Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) armor; Dual GN-TAU Drive; Experimental GN-hybrid Voiture Lumiere verniers/propulsion system; Trans-Am

Fixed armaments:

2 x GN Vulcan, fire-linked, mounted on head

1 x Daryl (Wakizashi-style Short GN Beam Saber), stored on the underside of its hip armor when not in use

GN Beam Chakra, equipped on the head, from the large clavicle antennae can regulate GN Particle distribution, which can generate and fire a cutting beam ring.

1 x Howard (Katana-style Long GN Beam Saber), stored on the underside of its hip armor when not in use

2 x GN-Wave claw, equipped on both hands, can generate a shield or unleash a wave of GN energy for mid range attacks

Optional hand armaments: GN-ASB-01 "Ame no Murakumo" (anti-ship GN-sword)


	7. Chapter 7 Failing Peace

A/N: thank you all for the reviews…I know this fic had a rough start, but now we are really get into it with a short interlude before the war begins.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Failing Peace

Several days later the Minerva arrived in port at Onogoro Island while the Leviathan left heading out into international waters once the ZAFT vessel had safely reached Orb Union waters. Watching as the battered ZAFT entered port a trio of limousines with a group of men waiting by them began chattering amongst themselves. Prominent among them were two leading members of the Orb Union ministers, Prime Minister Unato Ema Seiran and his son Yuna.

"So ZAFT latest and most advance battleship…it seems the princess has brought home trouble." Unato commented.

"It's not really her fault father. I am sure Cagalli never expected to be involved in such troubles to a certain extent. Besides we can't exactly rebuff the ship that is bringing our head of state back safe and sound…for now." Yuna commented while his father agreed with him on that last part.

"Yes…for now."

Once the ship had finished docking Captain Gladys accompanied by Arthur followed Cagalli and Athrun off the ship. After the two stepped onto solid ground once they stepped off the boarding ramp Yuna quickly went to hug the Head of State of the Orb Union.

"Cagalli!" Yuna cried out happily hugging the woman.

"Yuna?" Cagalli said before being caught in his embrace.

"I am so glad you are ok." Yuna said hugging the young woman. "Heh heavens you really had me worried you know."

"Oh…uh…I…um…sorry about that?" A somewhat embarrassed Cagalli replied.

"Come now Yuna, I know how you feel but this isn't the place you are making the ZAFT crew uncomfortable." Unato pointed out before Cagalli used the chance to break away from Yuna to speak to the older man more directly.

"Welcome back representative." Unato greeted with a bow while everyone else behind him at the time followed suit. "I must say its tremendous relief to all of us that you have finally returned home safely."

"I am sorry I wasn't here for this crucial time thank you for taking care of things while I was away. But please tell me what the damage was?" Cagalli inquired.

"Costal waves battered our shores, but Orb was fortunately spared a direct hit." Unato replied before stepping closer to whisper to the Representative. "I'll give you more details during the meeting later."

Captain Gladys stepped forward to introduce herself as did her EXO.

"I am Talia Gladys Captain of the ZAFT ship the Minerva."

"I am Arthur Trine Executive Officer." Arthur said while saluting alongside his superior.

"I am Unato Ema Seiran the Prime Minister of the Orb Union. We are most grateful for your efforts in making sure Representative Athha returned safety."

"Thank you it was the least we could do, although what happened was unexpected and unintentional we regretted having put Representative Athha through all of that trouble." Talia said calmly before adding. "Furthermore I would like to express my deepest condolences; the fall of Junius Seven is a terrible tragedy indeed."

"Your kind words are appreciated…in any case you and your crew can relax and recuperate while in our harbor I know how hard it has been. Your crew must be very exhausted."

"Thank you for the offer sir." Talia replied before Unato turned to Cagalli.

"We should make our way to the meeting now. I am sorry you have to attend so soon after your return, but there are urgent matters you should be informed of."

"That's fine I understand." Cagalli replied having actually expected it, but Yuna suddenly came up and put his arm around her before leading her towards a waiting limo. As they left Yuna noticed that Athrun was standing there so the light blue haired man addressed him.

"Oh and we appreciate your steadfast loyalty and service Alex…thank you for keeping Cagalli safe well done."

"Yes…" Athrun replied bowing his head.

"But…"Cagalli began, but Yuna interrupted them.

"You can submit your report later, but right now you should get some rest. It's possible we might ask you to serve as an envoy between us and the PLANTs in the future." Yuna said while Athrun agreed.

"Fine…"

"But…he's." Cagalli tried, but she was dragged off by Yuna. However unknown to all parties standing on the upper deck of the Minerva observing things through a pair of binoculars was Shinn as his expression held a chilling look of pure hate especially at the two people indentified as the Serians.

* * *

><p>Around the same time at the Akatsuki moon base Kouki along with Liu Mei, dressed in a light brown trench coat with a green turtle neck underneath with her hair hanging down, were waiting for Lelouch and the Leviathan to return. Although the ship was due back at any time, but besides Liu Mei and Kouki waiting for Lelouch to return there was another whose expression hid the fact well she was however the most eager for the young man's return.<p>

The woman in question was fair-skinned, if not almost pale, woman of tall stature standing just about as tall as Lelouch with a curvaceous build possessing a large bust. She has icy blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. Unlike some members of the Akatsuki her attire made her stand out as the blonde woman was dressed in a very low-cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and a girdle-like cover that covered her stomach which seemed to have been made from a modified Kumogakure flak jacket. Lastly she has a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back.

The blonde haired busty woman was known as the Ice Queen of Kumo and Akatsuki due in part to her marriage to Lelouch as his wife of a rather convenient political marriage while acting as ambassador and envoy on behalf Kumogakure, Samui Lamperouge was waiting for her husband to return. Her cool and calm expression suggested she was patiently waiting, but Kouki knew her well enough to know that Samui was eager to be reunited with her husband.

"They should be using the reserve summon at any time." Kouki commented to ease Samui.

"Next time I should go with him he hasn't seen me in two weeks…it's not cool for a husband to not see his wife for so long." The blonde woman replied calmly while massaging her right shoulder.

"He can't help it as leaders of Akatsuki we have our hands full with a lot of matters and not just in this world. We have been providing technical aid to the Chinese Federation and the European Union so they could move their mobile suit development projects along. The EU is advancing well in MS development, but the Chinese Federation is quite ahead so they'll have more units built than what was anticipated." Kouki said trying to defend Lelouch, but Liu Mei decided to help ease tensions a little.

"Now Samui you can wait just a little longer…" The blacked haired HRL native began, but thankfully the Leviathan appeared following a successful reserve summon. "Oh look who finally came back."

"He's late."

"Now don't be like Samui, Lelouch did say he likes to make an entrance." Kouki joked with a light smile.

It wasn't long after the ship had arrived that the man himself had disembarked followed by Rau, Nena, Denki and Christina. Kouki nodded to the arriving group while Lelouch patted his fellow Rinnegan possessor's shoulder.

"Welcome back…we're already ready to begin loading the new units onto the Leviathan."

"Do we know when war is likely to break out?" Lelouch asked before Kouki shook his head in response.

"Not yet, but we can guess soon since word is that the people are fired up by the revelation that Coordinators were involved with the drop of Junius Seven." The redhead young man replied while Lelouch was obviously not surprised by this bit of news.

"I see…anything else?"

"Well it won't be the Infinite and the Leviathan going alone when war does break out and they try to take the fight to the PLANTs, two of the new Claudius-class ships are ready for combat."

A smile appeared on Lelouch's face before he asked, an obvious question but Lelouch was in too much of a good mood to care. "You mean the new ships being produced at the Elysium Colony?"

"Yes…we have two operational vessels ready and they will be coming with new produced mobile suits, but if the Alliance is slow to declare war we might have another ship with some additional new units." Kouki revealed while Lelouch's mood was even better.

"So combined with what we have here we could easily cream the Alliance Fleet, but we'll still need proper intelligence on what they plan on throwing at the PLANTs."

"Don't worry our operatives are working at finding anything on their plans of invasion against the PLANTs."

"Good and the status on the new mobile suits?"

"We have at least almost a total of fifty Gerbera Tetra units ready for combat." Kouki replied boldly as his mood was a match to Lelouch as the two leaders of the Akatsuki were ready for the coming war despite it coming sooner than they had anticipated. The new ZGMF-XGN-6000 Gerbera Tetra mobile suit was to be their main stream mass production MS for the Akatsuki and thanks to final data collection from the GuAIZ Rau had test piloted the last adjustments to their systems and Trans-Am systems were complete making them combat worthy.

"Enough with that…Lelouch and I need to speak." Samui said interrupting the two men. Kouki couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Very well I am sure you two are dying to spend some…quality time together."

"What about you?" Lelouch shot back with a smirk of his own.

"Oh don't worry about us I am sure you and your first wife can have enough fun." Kouki teased knowing that besides Samui the black haired Britannian had married his first girlfriend he knew at the PLANTs, but was keeping her existence hidden with only Kouki and Lelouch as well as their inner circle of friends including Samui obviously aware of the woman's identity.

This was due to the fact that the woman was undercover within ZAFT and had no wish for her position to be comprised. Changing the subject Lelouch decided to poke a little fun at Kouki. He grinned as he started pointing at the red head young man before saying.

"Really if I didn't know better I say you are jealous?"

"HUH?" Kouki replied take aback by the comment. "Of what exactly?"

"You had an opportunity for it, remember the political agreement?"

"Yes, but I am quite comfortable with my ONE wife thank you. I don't take reckless chances in having a imitate relationship with more than one woman."

"OH REALLY." Lelouch replied amusingly while rolling his eyes. "And this is coming from the same guy who risked his neck teleporting to Jupiter and he tells ME that he won't take chances like me."

Kouki wasn't bothered by the comment as the two brothers in arms were enjoying a good hearted moment between one another. But that didn't mean they didn't like to occasionally poke fun at one another for a few laughs. However as the brothers were enjoying an out of moment of humor Christina eyed Kouki while in the corner of her eye Liu Mei noticed it.

"Now why don't you let Lelouch and Samui go Kouki?" Liu Mei asked kindly taking hold of her husband's arm.

"I'll see you later Liu Mei I'll tell Nunnally you said hello."

"Thank you Lelouch…" Liu Mei replied before pulling for Kouki to follow her. It wasn't that the two were planning to spend some private time together, but the two did have something in mind they were going to do together. However before the two could leave they ran into someone they didn't expect as the two were heading to their room to change.

She was fourteen years old with long ash blonde hair wearing a white and blue school uniform with a dress-style jumper and a white collar shirt. She looked at Kouki with her violet eyes almost mentally asking Kouki the likely question she had in mind.

"Have you seen my brother?" Nunnally Lamperouge inquired.

"I just saw him in the main hanger he left with Samui…I believed they were going to see you." Kouki replied while Nunnally adopted a cute, but annoyed look.

"No he's not he is likely spending time with Samui before coming to see me…I know where he is going." Nunnally pouted before rushing pass the two to track her brother down.

"Poor Lelouch…" Kouki began knowing that thanks to training from Konan and Rin the little girl was a force to be reckoned with despite her appearance every since Nunnally had her eye sight and ability to walk restored to her.

"I hope she doesn't put another hole into the wall." Liu Mei commented more worried for the damage Nunnally might do to the base.

"I am sure she'll restrain herself." Kouki said trying to be optimistic before the two continued on their room to change into more civilian attire.

* * *

><p>Later at the Orb Union Administration Building Cagalli was outraged, after shorting through some of the matters needing her attention upon her return one of them was the proposal for an alliance with the Atlantic Federation.<p>

"You must be joking right; you are proposing a treaty that would make us allies with the Atlantic Federation. Our focus should be sending immediate aid and relief to the disaster areas."

"That Chief Representative is why we are doing this." One of the Ministers seated at the table replied. "Besides it isn't a treaty solely with the Atlantic Federation, although the original proposal and draft was drawn up by them, but this is a treaty that unites all of the nations of the world. Naturally policies of sending relief and aid to the disaster zones are included, so we were considering signing the treaty precisely because of it to help us coordinate our efforts more effectively."

"But you can't!" Cagalli snapped not trusting the Atlantic Federation, had it been the Kingdom of Scandinavia or even Eurasia who had drawn up the treaty she might at least give it a second look over yet she had other reasons for being against it. Unato was growing irritated with Cagalli, but he decided to choose this time to enlighten her to other facts that had become known to everyone…but not to her.

"Being on a ZAFT ship for an extended period to grasp the enormity of what actually took place down here."

Unato spoke as he began showing images of disaster areas around the world primary from locations along the American west coast, the Atlantic and the Mediterranean Sea regions close to the equator, but the one location to have sustained the most damage was Rome as a fragment had hit the city itself obliterating a good part of it.

"There no words to describe what the casualties suffered, but then there is this as well."

The Prime Minister showed perhaps the most disturbing image of all…the GINNs at Junius Seven planting Flare Motors. Cagalli was shocked at this revelation, but she was wondering how this information got out. The only conclusion was the unknown ship from Armory One which was in the area, but it was ignored to focus on the situation with Junius Seven.

"We as in as we the people of the Earth have learned about this recently."

"How did this…where did these images come from?" Cagalli asked before Yuna answered.

"It was the Atlantic Federation, but the PLANTs have confirmed this as what more or less had transpired. But you already knew this didn't you representative?"

"Yes, but this was caused by a handful of terrorists…the PLANTs weren't involved." Cagalli began before declaring to the rest of the gathered ministers. "But once Chairman Dullindal and the crew of the Minerva were aware of it they did everything within their power to shatter Junius Seven. They actually saved the Earth."

"We fully understand that." Yuna replied. "But what do we say to the tens of millions of people who have been affected by this calamity? Do we say yes we know you are suffering terribly, but please forgive them because Earth was saved?"

Cagalli considered his words carefully, but it was as Athrun and Shinn had suspected the people of the Earth were only going to remember it was coordinators who had dropped Junius Seven and they weren't going to forgive the incident so easily regardless of the PLANTs involvement or not.

"Right now there isn't a person on Earth who doesn't feel some kind of anger after viewing these pictures. We're fortunate that Orb escaped any real damage, but that is why we must choose our next steps with the upmost caution." Unato spoke as the ministers were in agreement, but the Prime Minister added. "Obviously ideals are important, but right now the question should be whom should our nation be sharing this grief? Even you need to consider this carefully representative."

* * *

><p>As Cagalli remained in cabinet meetings Athrun had a little more free time on his hands. Once he finished taking care of tasks that needed his attention he cleaned up and left the base to find his friend Kira and Lacus since a email he found at his inbox at work revealed that the two along with Reverend Mariko and the children had gone to stay with Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld at their shared mansion until a new home on the island they lived on could be built since it was destroyed by a tsunami.<p>

On his way there Athrun spotted a certain group walking along a beach, but the pink haired woman among them gave them away.

"Lacus…Kira!"

Athrun pulled over and got out of his car honking his vehicle's horn as the children among Kira and Lacus instantly noticed him. Excited that the blue haired young man had came to join them the children hurried to the former ZAFT pilot to bombard him with questions. Most of them called him by his real name, but one of the children tried to remind the others to call him by his assumed name Alex. But the rest of the children were too excited to see Athrun to care.

"Welcome back…Athrun." Lacus said greeting the young man. "That was quite a little trip."

"What about you guys? I heard your home was washed away and you are living here now…is everybody ok?" Athrun inquired as the children surrounding him jumped in to answer the question.

"Yah our house is gone." One girl said before a boy added.

"We didn't see it, but this big wave came and smashed it."

"Into little pieces!" Another child gleefully added.

"All of our toys are gone too." A girl pointed out.

"We have to stay here until they build us a new house."

"Yeah, Yeah!" Another child said before all of them began talking at once, but realizing they weren't likely to have a proper conversation with Athrun the pink haired princess stepped in.

"Oh my settle down everybody, just wait." Lacus said, but quickly realized the hopelessness of the situation. "I don't think we're going to get a word in." The songstress led the children away allowing Kira and Athrun to talk.

"So where is Cagalli?" Kira inquired wanting to know the whereabouts of his sister.

"She is at a meeting; she has a lot to catch up on." Athrun answered as the robotic bird he made for the brown haired young man landed on Kira's shoulder.

"You go on ahead Kira, I'll come back later with the kids." Lacus replied waving the two boys off.

A short time later on the road speeding along the two young men and mobile suit pilots began having a chat as Kira was being brought up to speed on what happened while Athrun was being informed of what had happened on Earth. The former ZAFT pilot already knew to a certain extent, but he wanted to hear Kira's insight on the matter as well as his opinion.

"So they all know by now what really happened? The truth about what happened?" Athrun asked while Kira nodded his head in response. "One of them talked to me. You two are living in a damn dream world! Forgetting the grief of those who were cruelly killed, how can the ones who killed them laugh in a false world?" Athrun said repeating the words of Sato during events on Junius Seven.

Kira was quiet for a moment taking in what Athrun said before asking an obvious question, but the young man wanted to be sure.

"You fought them?"

"Yes…I went to Junius Seven to help with the demolition and they were there." Athrun answered, but he didn't say anything further until they reached the mansion that was owned by Andrew and Murrue where the children, Lacus and Kira were currently staying. "Kira…remember what I asked you, during that time we were both here on Orb?"

Kira nodded as he remembered that indeed.

"I asked what should we be really fighting against and how are we supposed to do it?"

"Yeah…"

"And then you said we would look for the answer to that question together." Athrun replied while Kira silently confirmed it. "But I still haven't found the answer…" Kira quietly comforted his friend with a hand on his shoulder. A few moments later the two got out of the car and went inside to meet with Father Mariko and Caridad Yamato, Kira's aunt and adoptive mother, but they weren't prepared for the guests the two had when they walked in.

Inside were Father Mariko and Caridad, but they were not alone as a certain person with medium length red hair similar to Cagalli, but a different color with Rinnegan eyes wearing a black suit complete with a red tie was present. Next to him was a young woman who was slightly older than him who appeared to be Chinese nationality with long black hair styled into a pair of pig tails while dressed in a form fitting wine red Chinese dress lined with white and yellow on some parts of it. She also wore white gloves on her hands which went up over the elbows.

Athrun recognized Kouki Hibiki instantly as his Rinnegan eyes and red hair were dead giveaway, but the woman with him was someone he didn't recognize.

"Kouki…what are you doing here?" Athrun snapped wishing he had his gun on him after he instinctively reached for it, but he had completely forgotten he didn't have his weapon on him.

"Kouki…Kouki Hibiki?" Kira said recognizing the name of his younger half brother and the man who had killed Lacus's father and was a member of the Zala Faction. Although they met on the battlefield…this was the first time the two were meeting in person.

"Can't a man visit his aunt and introduce his wife to said aunt?" Kouki replied causally while gesturing to Liu Mei.

"HUH?" Athrun and Kira said as their mental processes stopped for a moment trying to register the fact that Kouki is married. "YOU'RE MARRIED?" The two boys said together as Kouki laughed with his wife joining in.

"Good afternoon I am Liu Mei Wang-Hibiki. And you must be Athrun Zala and you must be my brother in law Kira Yamato?" Liu Mei greeted politely while accurately pointing out the identities of the two young men correctly.

"My wife has been wishing to meet the members of my family and right now besides you and Cagalli…Caridad are the only ones left on my mother's side."

"Left…then our mother…Via is." Kira began as Caridad was sad for a moment having already been told about how her older sister had died.

"She is dead…she died when I was quite young."

"What about your father?" Athrun asked wishing to confirm the status of the man Nagato.

"He died months ago as well." Kouki answered saddened by his father's passing. "Now I wish to hold onto what happiness I can." The young man spoke as he held Liu Mei's hand.

"Those machines at Junius Seven, just exactly what kind of technology do you have?" Athrun asked wanting to know more about the machines the Akatsuki have in their possession.

"Oh you mean the GN-Tau Drive mobile suits?" Kouki replied calmly.

"GN-Tau Drive?" Kira asked.

"They are quite the impressive energy source, but inferior compared to the GN-Drive…otherwise called a Solar Reactor. Imagine a generator capable of generating unlimited power for the Mobile Suit it's installed in. The GN-Tau has a few technical issues let's just say, but the GN-Drive is vastly superior." Kouki explained as Athrun and now Kira were trying to understand the exact nature of the technology Kouki now had, but more importantly Athrun was trying to wrap his mind around how did the young man obtain it.

"I am just full of surprises."

Kouki answered with a grin while Liu Mei was smiling as well. "Anyway I should be going and I hope you take care of yourself Aunt Caridad." The red head young man spoke while standing up with Liu Mei following him before hugging his aunt and the sister of his mother while the woman shed a single tear for the young man pleased to see the child her sister had with a man who genuinely loved her have lived although his father and mother did not survive.

"Kouki just what is your true objective?" Kira demanded as his younger brother was about to leave.

"It's rather simple…I seek to bring an end to the conflict. Coordinators…Naturals…when this war ends, the third path shall be revealed, and through it, long lasting peace." Kouki replied before using his Space-Time Migration jutsu to leave taking Liu Mei with him. Once they were gone and the shock of seeing his brother use a supernatural method of travel wash over him Athrun tapped his shoulder.

"Kira there is one other thing I need to talk to you about."

"It's about Kouki?"

"Yeah…" Athrun replied before he began explaining to Kira what he had discovered about Kouki and the new technology he had gained including some other tidbits of information as well.

* * *

><p>The following morning Athrun was at the Athha Estate seated the at the dinner table waiting for Cagalli to join him for breakfast, but while he waited he was watching some of the latest news reports on a laptop computer that was in front of him.<p>

"Athrun!" Cagalli called as she entered the room approaching the blue haired young man turning his head away from the news reports.

"Morning…" Athrun greeted as Cagalli apologetically spoke to him.

"I am so sorry about yesterday, the meeting dragged on forever. Oh and I'll be in cabinet meetings starting this morning. I really don't have much time to talk…I hope you are not."

"It's ok I understand. Don't worry about it." Athrun replied as Cagalli stood next to him before she noticed the news reports he had been watching. "Anyway what is the Orb Government's position?" Cagalli couldn't bring herself to answer him, but her lack of response and expression was all Athrun needed as an answer.

"I guess given the circumstances it's no surprise we're moving in that direction, although not as bad as some places Orb was still affected." Cagalli began as she walked away from Athrun towards the window as she continued. "I understand what the ministers are saying, but sharing the grief doesn't mean we have to join the people crying out for revenge and it shouldn't mean we have to hate the PLANTs."

Athrun considered her words carefully, but he did expect this was likely to happen although he was hopeful it wouldn't.

"I am going to the PLANTs." Athrun declared before getting up from the chair. "I hate to leave Orb with the situation, but I don't think I can afford to sit around here and do nothing."

"Athrun are you sure you want to do this?" Cagalli sounding concerned for the young man.

"I am worried about what the PLANTs might do. With Chairman Dullindal in charge I don't think the PLANTs will follow the wrong path, but remember the terrorists responsible used my father's name. Some people are still influenced by what he said and did. I have to see the chairman…I must. I have to go if there is a chance I can help if it's either as Athrun Zala or as Alex."

Cagalli was stunned but Athrun wasn't done yet.

"If Earth and the PLANTs continue on this course and end up as enemies then what have we been working for all this time. It would all be for nothing if that happens."

Cagalli understood and a short time later after some arrangements had been made a Heli arrived to take Athrun to the spaceport where he could head to the PLANTs, but while the aircraft waited for Athrun the two young eighteen year olds had time for a parting moment. Athrun almost walked off without a word, but he put down his suitcase turning to Cagalli as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Look I know about the whole situation between you and Yuna."

"Huh…"

"I know, but I don't have to like it." Athrun replied as he drew a ring out from his pocket after taking hold of Cagalli's left hand with his other arm allowing him to slip the ring on.

"What…" Cagalli muttered too shocked for words while Athrun only blushed. "You…I mean…" The daughter of the Lion of Orb began as she was blushing too while Athrun was silent. "It's just uh…GIVING SOMEONE A RING ISN'T SOMETHING YOU JUST SPRING ON SOMEONE!"

"Sorry about that." Athrun said after Cagalli's sudden outburst, but the young woman began laughing in response.

"Take care and keep in touch." Cagalli said as she and Athrun shared a hug together.

"Yeah hang in there Cagalli." With those words Cagalli and Athrun shared a kiss before the blue haired young man left boarding the aircraft leaving the Athha estate.

* * *

><p>Late in the afternoon as the sun was setting Shinn Asuka made his way from the Minerva taking advantage of the shore leave opportunity to go to the site of where his parents had been killed, which he discovered had been converted into an memorial of some kind for those who had died during the Battle of Onogoro Island during the war two years ago.<p>

As memories of that horrific day returned to him he felt his blood boiling and let with news of his sister's possible survival he was overcome with even more rage for what had been done to her. As he listened to his sister's recorded voicemail on the cell phone he carried with her a voice behind him spoke.

"I had a suspicion you might come here."

Shinn instantly aware turned around to find Kouki in his full black Pain garb standing there holding a folder full of papers.

"It's you…"

"Are really to know the truth? These are the results of the DNA test…we used your blood the ZAFT military had on file, but the question remains…do you wish to know?" Kouki asked as Shinn stood there seemingly hesitant.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile aboard the shuttle bound for the PLANTs, after a slight delay was about to finally take off and Athrun would be on his way to the PLANTs, but taking up a seat next to him was a man in a black suit with a hat on his head, a glass monocle holding a briefcase.<p>

"Sorry I hope I am not intruding…do you mind?" Aeolia Schenberg spoke.

"No not at all." Athrun replied knowing that the seat next to him was meant for the man since it was likely his assigned seat.

Aeolia opened his briefcase and began watching news footage on a small computer he brought out, which of course revealed a disturbing if not completely unexpected development. The Earth Alliance as a whole has released a joint statement with a list of demands. If the PLANTs fail to respond to them then they would be declared an enemy state and threat to humanity. The Earth Alliance has resolved to do what it must to deal with the threat including the use of force if need be.

Athrun was visibly disturbed as he overheard the news report, but he kept quiet.

"Humans today are stupid, choosing war, driving the world further into ruin." Aeolia commented as Athrun spoke up feeling compelled to speak.

"Not all humans are…some want peace, but there is just a larger majority that wants war."

"You have a point."

"Do you hate humanity?"

"No, but what I hate are people who misuse their intelligence, the ones who get caught up in their own personal beliefs and prejudices and lose sight of the truth. It leads to misunderstandings, followed by discord and then by conflict. All I want is understanding between people, that is the key to true lasting peace. Humans must learn to apply their intelligence correctly and evolve beyond their current. People must change; otherwise even if humanity expands further into space it will only create new conflicts." Aeolia replied as his words struck something in Athrun.

The conversation between them begun and Aeolia Schenberg would make his choice to determine if Athrun had what it took to pilot the Gundam that will radically change humanity.

* * *

><p>AN: Well next chapter the war begins and the Akatsuki will unveil their new machines and ships along with the Gundams of Akatsuki making an appearance. How will Shinn react to the truth and how will the world react to the power of the Akatsuki's organization. Will Athrun be deemed worthy of Aeolia Schenberg's greatest creation the Endless Justice?

Also on my profile is a poll to determine the final harem line ups for Kouki and Lelouch since I am unable to decide on which one and what story to produce for them. So please vote two for Lelouch and one for Kouki and if you have a question leave it in a review or PM me.

Also here is the technical specs of the new MS in question that is going to be Akatsuki's new main stream mobile suit based on the MS of the same name. See you all next chapter and please review.

* * *

><p>Model number: ZGMF-XGN-6000<p>

Code name: Gerbera Tetra

Unit type: prototype general purpose assault mobile suit

Manufacturer: Akatsuki (Elysium Colony)

Operator: Akatsuki

First deployment: October C.E. 73

Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Dimensions: overall height 18.0 meters

Weight: empty: 70.7 metric tons

Armor materials: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

Powerplant: GN-Tau Drive, ultracompact energy battery

Propulsion: GN-verniers

Equipment and design features: Sensors, Trans-Am, Optical Camouflage

Fixed armaments:

4 x GN-vulcans, mounted in pairs in arms, each pair fire-linked

2 x GN beam saber, stored in racks on hip armor, hand-carried in use

2 x GN beam shield emitter, stored on forearms

2 x GN beam claw

Optional hand armaments:

1 x GN Long Barrel Beam Rifle

1 x GN Beam Rifle

1 x GN Beam Bazooka


	8. Chapter 8 Justice and Retribution

A/N: ok here is the chapter with the war starting and due to a lot going on its going to focus primarily on Athrun and the Akatsuki fighting to defend the PLANTs, so enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Justice and Retribution

Later that evening as the PLANT Supreme Council was in a heated discussion over the demands they had received Earth in regards to their ultimatum. Among them as the council members were locked in discussion was Gilbert Dullindal who simply sat back and allowed the discussion to continue before deciding right moment to step in.

"These requirements are simply unacceptable…in fact they are ridiculous. How can I phrase my response so they'll understand?"

"I doubt what you say will make any difference at all. It sounds like they don't even care what our response will be." Another councilman said responding to the words of another, but soon one of the female members of the council spoke.

"What is this nonsense about arresting the terrorists and handing them over? The Atlantic Federation still refuse to accept the investigative report we provided, the terrorists are dead."

"I am more concerned about these outrageous demands for reparations, disarmament and dissolution of our current administration. And what is this...Alliance observers on the Supreme Council." Another council member declared to the rest of the gathered leaders of the PLANTs. Are they…no…these terms are absolutely insane."

"It's obvious they don't expect us to accept these demands. This was put together by people looking for an excuse to justify attacking the PLANTs. They say we are enemies of Earth, the monsters of space."

"Just the same these demands don't make any sense. Does the Alliance want to stay this course and open hostilities with us? If they do then they will be the aggressors."

"It's pretty clear they'll attack if we don't submit."

"Their Lunar base has been unharmed, but since the hardest hit areas were along the equator that means the Atlantic Federation and Eurasia are as healthy as ever."

"Should this escalate into a war, their economies will boom, and faced with a clear enemy their people will rally behind their leaders. That has always been human nature."

"But our people would do the same thing." The female council member began as all of the members of the Supreme Council with the exception of Gilbert broke into open heated argument. At this point Gilbert decided to intervene rising from his chair demanding the other councilors calm down.

"Councilors please calm down!" The commotion died down as Gilbert spoke. "I understand how you feel, but countering in a similar manner will only repeat past mistakes. We must continue to pursue a peaceful solution through diplomatic means no matter what the Alliance says. Any less and we would be going a grave injustice to those who were sacrificed in the last war."

The council was silent for a moment before the head of the National Defense Committee spoke.

"But there are numerous signs that the Earth Forces at their Lunar Base are already mobilizing. Ideals are all well and good, but as matters stand we're already at level red. Naturally we should be getting ready to intercept their forces."

The other councilors agreed as a discussion started up again.

"Deploying the military will cause great concern among our citizens and it will further incite the Earth Forces to attack." Gilbert pointed out while the Head of the National Defense Committee rose up from his chair to speak, but Gilbert cut him off.

"Mr. Chairman…"

"But we cannot help ourselves…we fear an old ghost the memory of Bloody Valentine is still with us." Gilbert spoke while everyone was shocked by the mention of Bloody Valentine. "I want the Defense Committee to take care of the appropriate defensive measures. But at the same time we'll make every effort to resolve this issue through diplomatic means. Should hostilities break out between us and the Earth Forces then we'll be playing into the hands of the ghosts who dropped Junius Seven…I beseech you all do not forget what is at stake here." Gilbert said sternly, but clapping interrupted them as a figure in black stepped out from the shadows to approach the council.

"I am impressed Chairman Dullindal your position as Supreme Chairman is well deserved." Kouki spoke appearing before the gathered council members dressed in his black suit with high collar complete with his mask over his head, but minus his large sword. Once he finished clapping he wrapped his arms over his chest standing before them. "Greetings I am Pain of Akatsuki."

"Who is this?"

"Kouki Hibiki…there are procedures if you wanted an appointment."

"My most humble apologies, but I have some intelligence I think all of you should be made aware of." Kouki replied handing Chairman Dullindal some photos which visibly disturbed him upon seeing them.

"How did you get these?" Gilbert asked calmly.

"We have operatives and a very reliable intelligence network, but I promise you this information is confirmed."

"What is it Chairman?" The Head of the National Defense Committee said as he walked over to look at the pictures, but his curious expression shifted to one of horror as he saw what the Chairman was seeing. The collection of photos was of nuclear missiles being loaded onto an Alliance ship at the Earth Alliance's Moon Base in preparation of the like attack on the PLANTs.

"My god…a nuclear attack, but…"

"Its Blue Cosmos…they are the ones pulling strings behind the Atlantic Federation and the Alliance. They were also the ones behind the Armory One attack and theft of the mobile suits kept there." Kouki replied as an uneasy silence fell upon the room.

"I appreciate the information, but yet that is not all isn't?" Gilbert asked suspecting something else.

"I also came not only to inform you of this, but on behalf of the Akatsuki Organization we intend to offer our support in defending the PLANTs. We'll be brining to bear our military might we have silently amassed for the past…as the name of our organization implies we are the dawn that has come at last." Kouki said before vanishing before their eyes stunning the Supreme Council while Gilbert remained calm having seen it once before.

* * *

><p>The following night as the shuttle was flying to the PLANTs carrying Athrun and Aeolia Schenberg, but unknown to the bodyguard the shuttle was making a slight detour heading to an old asteroid that had been used as an old listening post by the PLANTs in the last war, but abandoned following the war. After some minor changes it was adapted to house something else for the time being.<p>

Back at the Orb Union as the crew of the Minerva and others around the world were watching the President of the Atlantic Federation President Copland delivered a troubling, but a hardly expected announcement to the entire world.

"I have an announcement to make to the people of the world concerning the very serious and unfortunate situation in which we find ourselves. We have yet to receive an acceptable response to our requests; as a result we have found the PLANTs guilty of harboring the terrorists responsible for the fall of Junius Seven. This government is a clear and present threat to us. Therefore, as for warned as we have warned the PLANTs that the governments of the Earth will not take measures to address this threat through the use of armed force commencing at midnight tonight."

Athrun looked at his watch and saw that the attack was going to happen soon, but that was when Athrun noticed something unusual…the shuttle wasn't heading to the PLANTs.

"Where is this shuttle going?"

"So you have noticed."

"What is going on?"

"You can calm down Mr. Zala I have something I wish to give you."

"What do you mean?" Athrun demanded.

"I have been reading about you for some time now along with others, but after our discussion I have made my decision and wish to present a choice to you." Aeolia spoke as he got up from his seat as the shuttle arrived at the old listening post. Athrun was hesitant, but he followed Aeolia into the old listening post where he was led into a mobile suit hanger towards a mobile suit being stored. Using a silent gesture the lights were turned on revealing a brand new completed Gundam.

Its frame bore a resemblance to the Justice, but yet it was different with a streamlined and advance design. The frame of the Gundam itself was unlike anything he had seen compared to other mobile suits seeing that the limbs of the Gundam had more real-like human joints allowing for more fluid motions providing maximum flexibility and achieve high maneuverability in just about any environment especially in zero gravity.

The head was based on the Justice along with parts of the torso, but it melded together well with the highly advance frame of the Gundam. It was dull gray obviously possessing latest in Variable Phase Shift technology. On its shoulders however it had two large cones on movable shoulder mounts which held the GN-Drives for the twin drive system.

On its left arm was a shield with a beam boomerang as well as a grappling hook built into it and then held in its right hand was a sword and rifle-combination as well as beam emitters around the blade to increase cutting power and to assist the machine with cleaving through a mobile suit equipped with Phase Shift Armor.

"What is that?"

"This is the ZGMF-XGN-19 Endless Justice, the first Gundam to have the Twin Drive System."

"Twin Drive System?"

"The Twin Drive System is when two GN-Drives are synchronizes together to exponentially increase their GN Particle generation rate allowing for unprecedented power generation. In a mobile suit such as this it can achieve combat performance vastly exceed any mobile suit in existence."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to give you this Gundam?"

Athrun was a little confused and stunned. "Are you serious?"

"It's exactly as I have said…I want to give it to you."

"Why?"

"Because someone with this much power must be intelligent and understand of how to best use it…you remember what I told you? Well I think you have what it takes to properly use this machine, but the last question is do you have the will to accept the responsibility that comes with the enormous power?"

* * *

><p>As Athrun and Aeolia spoke with the choice of gaining a powerful new Gundam the battle for the PLANTs had begun. The Earth Alliance sent their Luna Fleet to engage the PLANT defenders led by the ZAFT super carrier Gondwana. Yzak and Dearka were among the defenders fully prepared to give their lives for the defense of the PLANTs, but unknown to them lurking near the battle hiding behind an asteroid was a second fleet of ships.<p>

"The main fleet has engaged the enemy sir."

"Good, right on schedule."

The hidden Earth Alliance surprise fleet consisting primarily of Blue Cosmos members within the military began moving out from their hiding place to launch a surprise nuclear attack on the PLANTs.

"We shall show once and for all that coordinators have no place in our blue and pure world!" The Captain declared on an open channel between the ships under his command.

But before they had their chance a few small chucks of debris floated near their ships oddly drawn to them, but upon contact the hidden nuclear bombs within them detonated causing a nuclear explosion as the other chain linked fire-nuclear mines also activated.

"WHAT!" The commander of the surprise fleet shouted before his ship along with the others of the surprise fleet were engulfed by a chain of nuclear explosions which caused the missiles they had been carrying to detonate as well too completely wiping out the entire nuclear attack force. Both the ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces registered the sudden nuclear explosions, but the Alliance detonated a sheath missile fired right into the middle of their formation which rendered all communications and radar useless.

Closing in on the Earth Alliance Fleet from behind was a white, purple and black Gundam leading ahead of the Masurao, Gundam Throne Drei, Deliverance Gundam and a new Gundam. The Gundam traveling ahead of the others was cosmetically identical to the Providence Gundam, but its frame and weapons underwent a major overhaul. Its backpack had a wing like configuration with GN-verniers and it naturally had a GN-Drive as its power source. Instead of beam gun remote controlled units the Gundam was built with eight GN Beam Rifle Fangs equipped with beam spikes and beam shielding. Four are stored on the sides of the skirt armor and four on the rear. That wasn't it as it also carried six GN Pistol Fangs equipped with beam spikes and beam shields as well to aid in defense; three are stored on each side of the wing-like backpack. Finally it had two GN Beam Rifle Fangs equipped with beam spikes and beam shielding like the others, but stored on the top of the backpack, one on each top of the wing-like pack with two beam emitters per unit.

Making up the rest of its weapons were two GN beam sabers stored on its waist, which could combine into a dual ended beam saber and GN vulcans on the shoulders near the head, a pair of GN-Type 01 Judicium II beam rifle capable of combining into a single rifle for charged shots and two GN Beam Pistol equipped with GN blades that are stored on knees. Finally GN-micro missiles stored in conceal pods on the front skirt armor containing twenty four in all.

ZGMF-XGN-66 Penance Gundam was ready for its first real battle along with another new Gundam the ZGMF-XGN-15 Tomoe Gundam, which was a close quarters combat mobile suit armed with an array of close quarter weapons including GN beam boomerangs, GN beam daggers, GN beam sabers, a long GN blade and a GN short blade. It carried an energy rifle of course and it came equipped with GN-beam shields on its wrist, but its most unique feature was the developed Wings of Light which was an experimental form of propulsion using an idea from the DSSD and something similar ZAFT was developing.

It was similar to the Impulse Gundam besides the wings, but it had elements from Gundam Exia although the overall frame was more advance and streamlined with a blue, white and gold color scheme making the Impulse Gundam's general color scheme when its VPS armor is activated. If activated its Wings of Light would grant the Tomoe Gundam frightening high speed capabilities and maneuvering allowing it to easily skip ahead of the Penance Gundam. But it was decided Rau would use his new Penance Gundam to soften up the enemy first now that they had thrown them into chaos and disarray by disrupting any form of the communication between the ships and ruining their sensors after launching a special GN-particle filled disrupter missile built for such a purpose.

"Attention all machines, respond according to the mission plan, but keep the coded lines open at all times expect revisions to the plan from Lelouch or myself." Kouki said as he was taking field command of the mobile suits while Lelouch would be on the Minerva to act as tactical forecaster and overall commander of the Akatsuki Forces to engage the Earth Alliance fleet.

"Roger that!" All of the pilots in Kouki's company replied together.

Trailing behind them was the Leviathan in the company of the Infinite, three modified Nazca class ships painted black and three Claudius-class warships. The Claudius class ships were a heavily upgraded version of the Nazca class using GN-technology and data from battles with its predecessor and additional data to take what was best about the Nazca-class ships and make them better along with adding new refinements including the usage of E-carbon for the ship's hull with a hybrid combination of Ablative and Laminated armor to provide heightened defense especially around areas likely to be attacked such as the bridge, engines, etc. Naturally the Claudius class ships were also improved on both structure and design as well as instead of six the ships could accommodate up to eight mobile suits. Its more streamlined design while has a similar three-pong trident style as the Nazca it had a wider range of weapons which included GN-missile launchers, GN-beam turrets and of course CWIS and then on the front of the middle prong of the ship concealed a pair of concealed Positron Blaster Cannon.

The modified Nazca Class ships following along while they were heavily upgraded to the extent the Infinite was, but they were given equipment to ensure communications from their ships to others among the Akatsuki couldn't be disrupted by GN-particles and their hangers properly modified to carry GN-Drive mobile suits along with a few touch ups and modifications.

On the bridge of the Leviathan Lelouch was seated in the captain's chair as he began issuing orders to the ships.

"All ships spread into formation according to the plan and deploy your mobile suits after the first attack wave by the Penance and our attack, but don't forget to order some of them to remain to provide defense and long fire support." Lelouch said as he would command their vessels while Kouki himself would be in field command of their mobile suits.

"Begin…"

Kouki said over an open channel as Rau began grinning as he deployed all of the Penance Gundam's sixteen Rifle and Gun bits. After making sure the Energy Transfer System between the bits and the mobile suit would ensure the bits were fully charged as long as they remained within range of the Gundam. The system was adapted and based off of the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System used by ZAFT's new generation Gundams and the Minerva, but the system the Penance Gundam has was designed to maintain power for the Bits of the white Gundam to ensure them a long operating time when detached from the machine as a precaution.

"Trans-Am!" Rau declared as the entire machine including its bit began to glow bright red before the Gundam flew straight into the enemy fleet unleashing could be considered a hellfire of beam energy in multiple directions as two commanding Agamemnon class ships were shredded by the Penance Gundam's bits within a matter of seconds before any mobile suits unfortunate enough to be nearby were blasted into oblivion by the high speeding moving Gundam.

Moving high above the enemy fleet Rau unleashed a vicious long range assault blasting over a dozen of unsuspecting enemy mobile suits and inflicting critical damage to a number of Nelson and Drake class ships by destroying their bridges. As the barrage continued the ships closing behind the Earth Alliance fleet opened fire on them with the Leviathan and the Claudius class ships firing their Positron Blaster cannons. Two Drake Class ships attempting to turn about where hit along with one Agamemnon class ship sinking along with some Dagger L mobile suits unfortunate enough to be caught in the line of fire while the Akatsuki ships behind them began opening fire with long range canons.

The chaos among the Earth Alliance fleet went from bad to worse as the mobile suits and ships had lost all communications with one another and their sensors were fried unable to tell the difference from friend or foe and thanks to the chaos brought on by Rau and the ships attacking some Earth Alliance ships and mobile suits began firing in all directions in a crazed panic.

Causing some of them to hit their own allies, but for Lelouch the paramilitary conditions for the operation had been fulfilled. The Black Demon of ZAFT smiled as he knew it was now time to bring the hammer down on the enemy.

"Christina, order the ships to launch all of their mobile suits according to the plan." Lelouch commanded as the young woman nodded in response from her station. Also on the bridge was Samui seated in a chair behind Lelouch at the map table while on the Infinite was Liu Mei who was also present like Samui to observe the battle.

The mobile suit hangers of all of the Akatsuki ships opened up as the new mass production GN-Tau MS of the organization was about to be sent into combat for the first time. Launching from the Leviathan was the squadron leader of the mobile suits was about to be launched.

The Gerbera Tetra devised using combat data from the Exia Gundam, GuAIZ mobile suits, and the GN-Tau equipped GuAIZ mobile suit along with data they took from the mobile suits used by the United Nations during the Operation Fallen Angels. The mobile suit itself at first glance had seemingly oversized shoulders and its head nested between them appearing to be one part, but the head was fully capable of movement and the shoulders were in fact large GN verniers with additional movement thrusters allowing for high speed movements and maneuverability.

The head had the distinct design of ZAFT mobile suits while the rest of its body was heavily armored with E-Carbon and GN-Composite Armor including an additional number of thrusters for high speed movements. In one hand it held a GN-beam rifle while in the other hand held a second GN-beam rifle while its forearms including its shoulders held GN-beam shields to provide capable defense. It also carried a pair of GN-Beam Sabers and had a pair of GN machine cannons on its wrists.

The machine to launch first was a custom painted model which had a red and gold color scheme unlike the other models which were typically red and black matching the color of the Akatsuki cloaks worn by the higher ranked members. Inside its cockpit which offered its pilot a near three-hundred and sixty degree view of the area around the machine along with holographic controls and precision controls, was the pilot of the machine and the squadron commander of the Gerbera Tetra mobile suits.

She wore a red pilot suit similar to the suits worn by the Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being, but it had some elements of a ZAFT flight suit specifically on the backpack unit to allow for compatibility with most MS units of Cosmic Era origins.

"Gerbera Tetra you are cleared for launch…"

"Roger that…Kallen Kouzuki, Gerbera Tetra launching!"

Kallen took off, but not long after her launch all fifty one other Gerbera Tetra units were launched from all of the Akatsuki ships. Although as planned a dozen armed with GN-long barreled sniper rifles would stay back and help cover the Nazca class ships as well as help in the defense of the other vessels as well while at the same time providing support fire from the rear.

Ahead of the approaching Gerbera Tetra mobile suits the rest of the Gundams along with the Masurao began to engage the Earth Alliance fleet. Despite being more Earth Alliance mobile suits and ships the Dagger L units were hopelessly outmatched as the technologically more superior mobile suit completely outmaneuvered them making some of the Earth Alliance soldiers remember the early beginnings of the First Bloody Valentine War where the Earth Alliance had only mobile armors.

Not only that, but unlike the ZAFT mobile suits of those days the machines before them were dizzily fast and worse they had shields as a pair of Dagger L's discovered when they tried to attack the Deliverance Gundam , but its GN shield was raised blocking their attacks. Seconds before they met their makes as Fangs fired from the wings of the Gundam tore through their cockpits.

With the Akatsuki fleet behind them attacking and the ZAFT fleet in front of them going from the defensive to the offensive against the enemy fleet the Earth Alliance Lunar Fleet was trapped between two enemies. In the middle of the hellish battle that was quickly turning into a slaughter the Masurao cleaved a Dagger L in half using a large anti-ship sword with GN-verniers installed to increase swinging speed.

Using the blade Graham cut into the bridge of an enemy Nelson class ship sinking it before moving on to attack more of the Alliance as their chain of command was broken and the entire fleet was in complete disarray. Some ships were now fighting to escape the battlefield, but the Akatsuki ships cut off any escape while their mobile suits dealt with any fleeing Dagger L units trying to escape as well as picking some off from a distance.

After Graham sunk another enemy ship cleaving the bridge tower of a Nelson class clear off the ship before embedded the sword on the wreckage of another ship he sank before the black mobile suit drew two beam sabers named for Graham's fallen wingmen. A group of desperate Dagger L began to advance on the Masurao as Graham looked upon them with pure contempt in his eyes.

"And I had believed that I had seen all on how low a man can sink, but you can't even call yourselves soldiers."

Graham said as he felt no remorse for cutting down the Earth Alliance mobile suits and sinking their ships as he engaged the Masurao's Trans-Am.

"I cannot condone…nor forgive your actions."

Kouki destroyed a group of Dagger L's that got caught in a charged up GN-particle shot fired from the wings of his Gundam while he was aiming to sink an Agamemnon class ship while Nena was mercilessly slaughtering the Dagger L's gunning them down including the ones attempting to flee the battlefield. The Tomoe Gundam was also racking up a high kill count as a pair of boomerangs tore through a pair of Dagger L units, but as a pair of Alliance mobile suits tried to attack the Gundam from behind Denki retrieved her machine's boomerangs before using them to do a complete turnaround cleaving the two attacking mobile suits in half before they could land a blow.

The Gerbera Tetra units arrived joining the fray as the many of the units engaged Trans-Am to launch high speed hit and run attacks on the scattered and leaderless Alliance mobile suits and ship as few of them now remained. The ZAFT mobile suits joined in attacking the remaining Alliance mobile suits with morale at an all time high as they were outraged by the attempted nuclear strike upon them as news was spread about the purpose of the nuclear explosions revealing that the PLANTs had been informed that an attempt nuclear strike was going to be carried out against them by the Earth Alliance.

Yet despite the overwhelming success of the Akatsuki mobile suits were having at crushing the entire Alliance Fleet with the aid of ZAFT…Lelouch was soon alerted to a dangerous problem.

"Commander Lamperouge?"

"What is it Christina?" Lelouch inquired.

"We just intercepted a report from a Long-Range Reconnaissance GINN; a third fleet is moving to attack the PLANTs from the south polar orbit."

"WHAT…damn it…likely a cleanup crew for any colonies missed. Can we get our units to intercept them?"

"No…but…they are near the old listening station so."

"I see…very well open a line." Lelouch asked while at the same time thankful that he had asked Christina to monitor all military channels of the PLANTs and by extension ZAFT for anything that could be of importance and to be kept in the loop of what was happening on the ZAFT side of the battlefield.

* * *

><p>At that moment at the old listening post Aeolia and Athrun were still in a middle of their discussion while Athrun was hesitant to accept the machine, but soon Lelouch's voice boomed over the old outpost's overhead speakers.<p>

"Aeolia…Athrun I apologize to interrupt your conversation, but we have a problem. We have detected an Earth Alliance third surprise fleet likely armed with nuclear weapons moving to attack the PLANTs from the south polar orbit. Our machines are fast, but they may not be able to intercept in time."

"WHAT?" Athrun said as the news worried him.

"Well I wonder if this is fate trying to push the choice upon you."

"But…" Athrun said feeling hesitant, but if Lelouch was indeed right then he was the only one. "But are you serious...me against an entire fleet?"

"You underestimate yourself and the machine I am giving you, but if you have the resolve to change this world then now…prove it!" Aeolia said while looking at Lelouch with a stern look. The blue haired coordinator was silent, but after consideration the young man boarded the machine and was beginning to power it up. Athrun figured out the workings of the cockpit easy enough, but he could hide how impressed he found the interior workings of the machine to be as like most of the new Gundams built by Akatsuki this one had holographic control consoles and the monitors providing near 360 degree view.

He was almost startled by something inside the cockpit seated a holder for the small machine which was larger than the Haro he had built for Lacus, but it was purple in color and it acted in a similar manner to the Haros he made.

"Huh…"

"Haro Haro…I am Haro…assistant I am to assist with maintenance and repair Haro."

"Oh…ok…" Athrun replied uncertain what to say.

"Message, message…playing now."

After the Haro's comment a video message began to play left by the last person Athrun expected.

"Father!"

Athrun was shocked to see a message left for him by Patrick Zala begin playing for him after the biometrics of the Gundam's cockpit confirmed his identity.

"Athrun, if you're seeing this video, then I'm no longer alive in this world, and Kouki and Lelouch have fulfilled their oath that they made to me." Patrick began taking a moment to take a deep breath before he continued. "I'm aware that what I tried to do will paint me to the eyes of most as a monster, however there was no choice…if the Atlantic Federation wasn't destroyed, ALL Coordinators and those few Naturals that have given their selfless aid will suffer and die."

Patrick was forced to stop and take a deep breath again as his composure was slowly coming apart as a look of regret could be seen upon his face. "God, there are so many things that I would want to tell you…it pained me immensely that you chose to join Lacus Clyne and their faction, yet still, you wouldn't be Lenore and my son, if you didn't fought for your beliefs to the best of your capacity." The former Chairman wiped his face with one hand as he managed to regain his posture before saying.

"If they have given to you this machine, then war once again has ignited…I ask of you one thing Athrun…fight to protect the PLANTs, past our differences…fight, and find with this machine, the path towards peace." Patrick was quiet before he finished the message. "Athrun…I love you, my son."

The message ended as Athrun was left in a state of shock as he was overcome with an array of different emotions all at once. Some tears fell down his eyes as struggled to come to terms with his father at last knowing that while his words may have been responsible for the terrorist act, but at the same time he did what he merely thought was the best for the PLANTs. His head hung down as some tears dropped onto his lap before using his hands to wipe the rest away.

* * *

><p>(AN: Play the OST Gundam Unicorn OST | Track 2 | Unicorn 機動戦士ガンダム)

* * *

><p>Gripping the control sticks of the Gundam, Athrun activated the Gundam as the GN-Drives began rapidly producing large quantities of GN particles as the Endless Justice was now fully activated. The Phase Shift armor activated as well coating the machine in the same color scheme as the Justice Gundam had been.<p>

"Athrun Zala, Endless Justice launching!"

At insane speeds the Endless Justice flew out of the listening post on a clear intercept path for the third surprise fleet of the Earth Alliance and the machine was remarkably closing the distance between very quickly. As he approached he saw the Surprise Fleet already launching their mobile suits which consisted of primarily GAT-04 Windam mobile suits, but on their shoulders as he zoomed in on one of them he saw they had shoulder mounted nuclear launchers.

"How can you people do this?" Athrun shouted as he entered into SEED mode for the first time since the war.

He took aim with GN-sword rifle scoring a shot by hitting one of the nuclear warheads in one of the containers triggering a nuclear explosion. The other Windams and ships not caught in the explosion along with those Windams that were and the missiles they were carrying went off as well too.

"What the devil was that?" The captain of the lead Agamemnon class ship commanding the surprise fleet.

"Unknown sir I am not picking up anything." A crewman said while trying to frantically search for what shot down that Windam. The other Windams continued on their course, but soon more were being shot down by the advancing Endless Justice with a furious Athrun at the helm.

Meanwhile as the last of the Earth Alliance Lunar Fleet was wiped out there were cheers heard on all channels as the attack had been repelled, but among those not cheering but in total awe at the swift ass kicking the Akatsuki brought down on the Alliance were Yzak and Dearka. The celebration didn't last long however as flashes of a nuclear explosion coming from near the south polar orbit alerted them.

"What the hell…is that another fleet?" Dearka asked.

"Those bastards…" Yzak replied as a text message was coming in. "What…third fleet detected, but an unknown mobile suit is attacking them."

"What do we do?" The ZAKU pilot asked.

"It's obvious we go and stop them AND help out the mobile suit attacking them!" Yzak shouted as he rallied what mobile suits he could call upon to follow him as they hurried to intercept them while a number of the Akatsuki mobile suits were already on an intercept course as well.

As the battled raged on Athrun alone shot down all of the Windams while the rest were destroyed by the detonating nuclear explosions of their own weapons they had been carrying, but the ships weren't done yet as they began firing at the lone mobile suit. Some Windams hadn't been equipped with a nuclear launcher so they were deployed in an attempt to overwhelm and destroy the enemy machine. The other ships still carrying nuclear weapons moved away from one another to avoid getting caught in any explosions should any of them be shot down.

Yet no matter what they threw at the lone Gundam, the red machine was seemingly unstoppable as it easily dodged and evaded all attempts to shoot it down while any Windam that charged it was either shot down or cleaved in two using the beam emitted from the boomerang mounted on its shield. The Gundam was simply too fast for them and maneuverable for them to keep up with as their machines were hopelessly outclassed.

"That goddamn mobile suit is a MONSTER…ARRRRGGGGHHH" Those were the last words of a Windam pilot before Athrun sent him to meet his maker. When one of the warships, a Drake Class, thought it had landed a killing blow the Gundam generated a GN-Field protecting itself from the blast emerging from it completely unharmed.

"H-how it can block it?" A ship crewman handling weapons for the ship exclaimed in horror.

Athrun retaliated by shooting the bridge before hitting it with several well aimed shots on the engines.

Off in the distance hiding under the cover of Mirage Colloid was the Girty Lue as Neo Roanoke and Captain Ian Lee watched in horror as an entire fleet was being wiped out by single mobile suit which seemed to be similar to the one that defeated Sting and Stella, but killed Auel. Yet it was obvious that the machine they were seeing was highly more advance.

"My god, just who or what organization built that mobile suit?" Ian commented as he was unable to accept what he was seeing.

"It doesn't seem to be with ZAFT, but it's with that group that wiped out the entire Lunar Fleet." Neo added as they were sent to support the third fleet sent to attack the PLANTs, but after the first surprise fleet was wiped out and the main fleet overwhelmed and crushed by the mysterious group possessing vastly superior mobile suits unlike anything they had seen before.

"I know we're supposed to help the surprise fleet, but…"

"I know what you are going to say and I understand, but with those unknown machine now moving in and if an entire fleet can even inflict any kind of damage on a lone machine then there is nothing we can do." Neo said with some regret realizing if they revealed themselves they would just get slaughtered. Their best option would be to retreat and return to the Moon Base and bring back all they had witnessed and report it to HQ.

"I don't like it sir…"

"Neither do I, but what can we do?" Neo replied while Ian knew the masked man was right. The Girty Lue remained quietly observing the slaughter of their fellow soldiers while the crew knew perfectly well there was nothing they could do for them except reveal to HQ what became of the fleets sent to take out the PLANTs.

In the moments Athrun arrived he sunk most of the ships and destroyed all of the Windams carrying nuclear warheads. Even some of the ships unfortunate enough to be nearby when some of the Windams carrying nukes were shot down were caught in blast wiping out good parts of the fleet. By the time Yzak and Dearka arrived with reinforcements the Endless Justice sunk the last Nelson class ship and cleaved the final Windam in half having effectively single-handily wiped out the entire fleet.

Inside the cockpit Athrun was sweating and breathing hard from having pushed himself above and beyond, but at the same time he was highly impressed with the performance of the Gundam he possessed. Never before had he handled a machine with such flawless response time as the machine responded so perfectly to his commands that it felt like the machine was just another part of him.

It's dodging and evasion was smooth and crisp while it's handling of its weapons were almost human-like with high speed reflexes. Yet despite all what the fleet threw at it the Gundam provided to possess very exceptional defense capabilities as it weathered everything the Earth Alliance threw at it and it could dish its own fair amount of punishment.

'_This machine is…incredible.' _

"Attention unknown mobile suit, identify yourself." Yzak's voice was heard on an open channel as he was trying to hail him.

"Shall I put him through, Haro?" The purple haro asked.

"Sure…Hi Yzak." Athrun greeted causally after Yzak's face appeared on the main viewer within a small screen as the silver haired young man was shocked and then pissed off. The ZAFT commander almost exploded, but brought his emotions into check as he began asking his former superior.

"Athrun, would you so kindly tell me WHAT THE HELL are you doing here and from where you got that…that…"

"That badass version of your old MS" Dearka quipped, which prompted Yzak to groan in response before asking his subordinate.

"…Dearka…please shut up."

"It's a long story, but I am willing to share…however I would like to see Chairman Dullindal if that is possible." Athrun asked.

"I'll have to contact HQ so hold your horses, but…Athrun, on Aprilius a LOT of people will want to talk with you after this." Yzak replied while knowing a single machine that could take on a whole fleet by itself would certainly warrant a talk to the pilot by any government.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Inside his Gundam the Deliverance, Kouki saw the Endless Justice knowing Athrun was likely the pilot. The red haired young man was smiling as the first stage of their plan had begun with much more before them now. On the Leviathan the Black Demon of ZAFT was fully aware of what happened and like Kouki the black haired young man was smiling as their plan to change humanity was now in motion.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Supreme Chairman's office Gilbert Dullindal was already being informed of the sweeping victory the PLANTs have gained with the efforts of their own armed forces and the intervention of the Akatsuki Organization, but also the mysterious and unknown mobile suit that has been surprisingly confirmed to have Athrun Zala as the pilot.<p>

"Just what kind of machine is that to decimate an entire fleet on its own?" A council member asked.

"A remarkable machine there is no doubt of it, give it clearance to travel to Aprilius One with an escort I wish to speak with Athrun."

"Chairman?"

"He asked to meet with me, but how can I turn down such a request for defeating an entire fleet of enemies carrying nuclear weapons to use against us." Gilbert replied as he was quite interested to hear details about the machine he had in his possession which the Chairman assumes came from the Akatsuki Organization.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Earth, Kira was aware unable to sleep as he stood out on the balcony looking up at the night sky where he was able to get a glimpse of the PLANTs. He was very uneasy about the whole war that had come despite the efforts of Cagalli and others, but now he feared what could happen now from this moment on. Kira's line of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Lacus.<p>

"Kira…"

Kira turned and saw the young woman approaching him wearing a pink night gown with a light white jacket draped over her shoulders. But the two were interrupted by a third and unexpected person, a small child wandering out onto the balcony looking for Lacus.

"Oh my, did I wake you up?" Lacus said apologizing to the young man as she knelt down next to him, but suddenly the young boy noticed bright flashes from the sky. Kira and Lacus recognized what they were.

"Are those…"

"Those are the flashes of nuclear explosions." Kira replied bitterly to what Lacus had suspected but she wished it wasn't the case. Kira suddenly remembered Rau Le Creuset as the nuclear flashes brought up some unpleasant memories, but the news of him being alive and with the Akatsuki only made Kira uneasy as well as very worried.

"Oh no…"

The sudden use of nuclear weapons surprised and horrified Kira and Lacus, but they knew the war could only get worse now.

* * *

><p>Yet as the dust from the battle was beginning to settle Liu Mei was waiting for Kouki to disembark his Gundam as the two had much to celebrate on. Removing his flight helmet after leaving his machine the red haired coordinator approached his wife embracing her before sharing a passionate kiss with her as the Akatsuki Leader the Second Pain was in a very good mood.<p>

"It's happening now isn't it?" Liu Mei asked with a smile after breaking the kiss with Kouki.

"It is…the world is beginning to change."

* * *

><p>AN: Well that is it and this whole chapter was dedicated to the start of the war and the Akatsuki Organization as a whole under Lelouch and Kouki making its combat debut. Now with the Alliance having lost all of their forces they sent to the PLANTs save for Neo and his ship. If they hadn't been hiding to ambush anyone foolish enough to attack the fleet they likely wouldn't have been able to escape.

Anyway next chapter will be the aftermath as Logos and Djibril are likely to be pissed off their attack force was completely wiped out while Athrun now has probably the most powerful Gundam out there and its obvious from Kouki and Lelouch the two have ulterior motives for doing so. Kallen makes her first appearance in the story as well as one of the ace pilots of the Akatsuki and more on her back-story is going to be revealed next chapter along with a bit on Samui including how she got hitched to Lelouch.

Besides that read and review and tell me what you think and also don't forget to vote on my profile for the final harem combinations for Kouki and Lelouch. I am probably going to keep it going until 20 or 30 and at the time of this story posting there were 16 votes with Lelouch/Cecile, Kouki/Cornelia and Lelouch/Milly in the lead.

Also here are the specs for the Endless Justice with likely improvements and a backpack to be added later.

* * *

><p>Model number: ZGMF-XGN-19<p>

Code name: Endless Justice

Unit type: prototype assault mobile suit

Manufacturer: Akatsuki (Elysium Colony, based on a design by ZAFT and the Three Ships Alliance)

Operator(s): Three Ships Alliance; Orb Union, ZAFT

Developed From: ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice (using stolen plans), GN-001 Gundam Exia

First deployment: October C.E. 73

Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Dimensions: overall height 18.9 meters

Weight: max gross weight 60.09 metric tons

Armor materials: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

Powerplant: GN Drive x 2, GN Condensers

Propulsion: GN Verniers (cones and backpack)

Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor; Twin Drive System; GN Field; Trans-Am; Trans-Am Burst

Fixed armaments:

2 x MA-M04G Lacerta GN beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use

2 x MMI-M19L 14mm dual GN-Beam machine gun, fire-linked, mounted in head

2 x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm chest-mounted GN beam vulcans, fire-linked, mounted in chest

2 x MR-Q15G Griffon GN-beam blade, mounted in knees

1 x MX2002 beam carry shield, mounted on left arm, includes EEQ8 Grapple Stinger, RQM90 Shining Edge GN beam boomerang

Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): 2 x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2 x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2 x MA-X200 beam sword , 77 x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)

Optional hand armaments: MA-M1925 high-energy GN beam rifle, power rating unknown

Information and Development History:

After combing through possible choices for a pilot, Aeolia Schenberg settled on Athrun Zala as the candidate to pilot the Akatsuki Organization's first Twin Drive Gundam. Once the choice was made data held on the Justice Gundam's combat performance and Athrun own data and fighting style as pilot were piled together to design a mobile suit specifically attuned to him.

During development and planning for the machine while creating the GN-Drives that would power the machine information reached them from an insider within the Clyne Faction's successor organization Terminal had been designing and developing a new Justice to be called the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice. Kouki ordered the insider to steal the specifications and the designs for the machine including in their pool of data and design ideas.

Aeolia used the plans Terminal had made for the Infinite Justice as a base while revising the plans creating to include many new technologies including the use of E-Carbon and GN Composite Armor although the subflyer wasn't added at the time of construction since due to lack of room and ability to proper deploy the unit as intended. But also power regulation issues that were appearing during tests especially during Trans-Am were becoming a present problem. It was deemed the subflyer would be added or something else would be included later once power stabilization equipment could be made or changes to the machine itself could be made to help the Gundam regulate its enormous power during Trans-Am.

Upon completion the Gundam was given strict biometric protection and the internal workings of the GN-Drives were black boxed to prevent anyone from outside the Akatsuki from examining the machine too closely. If any of these biometrics were breached then the machine was rigged to self-destruct thus to assist its intended pilot with maintenance and further support a Haro was made and a holder was installed within the cockpit for it.


	9. Chapter 9 Reflections

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I was actually hoping for a few more given how the chapter went, but I am glad it went as well as it did.

Anyway here are the votes for the final harem pairing combinations.

Lelouch/Cecile won with a landslide victory of at least 15 votes out of 22, but others had ties with six and eight votes for the two other spots. Right now the ties are on a new poll on my profile as a tie breaker final round which I'll probably go until at least 20 votes. Right now at the time of this post there are eight votes so hurry and get them in.

Also without further delay here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Reflections

The following morning at the Orb Union, Kira was up early as the young man hadn't even looked at the morning paper not wishing to start the morning off on a bad note. At least until after breakfast, but the young man wasn't the only one up as Andrew Waltfeld was already drinking a cup of coffee while waiting for his waffles to finish. The Ultimate Coordinator decided on something simpler like cereal and orange juice.

Andrew and Kira were engaging in some small talk enjoying the quiet scene of the kitchen before the children were likely to wake up soon, but suddenly they were joined by a third person.

"Well good morning Pink Princess." Andrew greeted after swallowing some bits of waffles he munched on.

"Good morning Kira and Mr. Waltfeld." Lacus greeted seemingly slightly sleepy.

"Are you feeling alright Lacus?" Kira inquired before taking another spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"I am alright I just had trouble sleeping last night."

No one could blame Lacus for having trouble sleeping given what had happened last night, but as the small TV sitting in the kitchen was playing a commercial before it suddenly fizzled out revealing a black screen with a red cloud. Before the scene opened up revealing the Second Pain, Kouki Hibiki dressed in his full Pain attire complete with his mask and sword on his back.

"People of the Earth Sphere" Kouki declared suddenly catching Andrew, Kira and Lacus completely by surprise, but little did they know everyone on Earth and on the PLANTs with a television or any form of media receiving device was picking up the rouge broadcast being transmitted on all wavelengths. "Many have been asking yourselves about the flares seen on last night's sky. Here are the facts…three EA fleets attempted a genocidal attack with nuclear weapons against the PLANT, and were destroyed to the last ship." Pain spoke as images of Windams launching from Earth Alliance ships carrying nuclear launchers upon them. "Many may not believe me, but I think that an image speaks better than a thousand words."

As Kouki spoke video footage of the Akatsuki mobile suits and Gundams including the Endless Justice taking out the Earth Alliance forces down to the last ship leaving no survivors, although they didn't know the Girty Lue had been present on the scene.

"My name is Pain, and I'm the leader of the Akatsuki, an organization that has sworn to fight in order to stop the senseless conflicts that torment this world. We stood last night, against a fleet of men that under the excuse of obeying orders, were accomplices to the genocidal designs of Blue Cosmos. They have been a plague that has tormented this world for the last fifty seven years. However, even most of this organization, is unaware of its real masters." Kouki spoke as Lord Djibril who was flying into the rage at the unveiling of the ones responses for wiping out the Lunar Fleet, but soon froze in shock and horror at the last part of Pain's statement.

Frantically Djibril reached his control console and began trying to order his men to stop the broadcast at all costs.

"…of what I'm talking about? The true root of the wars, a group that is behind the funding of Blue Cosmos, the black hand that has extorted, murdered, suborned and bribed in order to take the power on countries than once were neutrals or sympathized with the desire of independence of the PLANT. These individuals who have been fuelling the flames of war are also the same ones who have profited from the deaths of both soldiers and civilians everywhere for years." Kouki spoke sternly as he dramatically moved his arm to illustrate his point.

"I speak of the consortium of the leaders of most of the main industries that provide war materials and supplies to the Earth Alliance…the organization that names itself LOGOS." The hand gesture was also a signal for picture files displaying all of the members of Logos which included their names and positions which were also being released onto networks at the Earth and PLANTs.

Djibril was horrified beyond all comprehension as they had been exposed to the world.

"I speak to the members of LOGOS…" Kouki began as his voice carried a deadly edge to it now as he took hold of his sword and pointed it at the screen to intimidate the Logos members as well as add to dramatic effect. "We, the Akatsuki, formally declare a war against your organization. No matter where you hide, be a deep bunker or behind the armies that you have controlled though your pitiful puppets like Copeland, we will find every and each of YOU, and bring the judgment of the countless ones that have suffered, both Natural and Coordinator, across the decades, to your mad agenda in order to fill your pockets and sate your envy."

* * *

><p>At that moment at the home of one of the Logos members, specifically Alwin Ritter as the older man was seated at his desk horrified that their organization had been exposed, but the sound of someone screaming beyond the wooden doors leading into his office turned his attention away from the TV as he realized that he had another more pressing problem to worry about.<p>

Hearing someone jiggle with the doorknob on the other side Alwin drew a pistol from his desk and readied to open fire. Unknown to him a pool of seemingly living water moved under the door and began making its way towards the man's desk.

"WHOSE THERE!" The Logos member shouted backing away from his desk a bit.

Behind Alwin the water began to reform into a lean-built young man with a pale complexion, purple eyes, shark-like teeth and straight white hair wearing a black cloak with a high collar and red clouds upon it. Quickly using a tattoo-mark on his left forearm in conjunction with an item summoning technique the legendary blade of Zabuza Momochi known as the Kubikiribocho or the Decapitating Carving Knife appeared in the hands of the young man.

Before Alwin realized it in a downward cut his left leg was cut clean off, but before the loss of the limb could even be registered by the man's brain the white haired killer dropped to his knees cutting through part of the desk and the legs of the man. The Logos member fell to his side screaming in pain as his assassin began laughing.

"Hello, I'm your Akatsuki judge, jury and Executioner, and guess what? You WON a nice and bloody death. Now please keep screaming like a little girl, ok." Suigetsu Hozuki asked with a smile as Alwin began screaming in agony before the young man moved to cleave off his other arm.

* * *

><p>At the PLANTs Gilbert Dullindal was completely shocked for a lack of a better word as he didn't expect this, but the broadcast came to end leaving the entire world to take moments to take in all they had just learned while at the hidden moon base of the Akatsuki, Lelouch was seated in a director chair as he used a hand gesture in conjunction with saying.<p>

"CUT…that was perfect."

"How do you think the world is going to react?" Kouki asked _Director _Lelouch.

"I think the world is going to react with shock obviously, but everything else will likely be a mixed bag." Liu Mei replied having watched it.

"I agree, but the important thing is you did fine." Lelouch said slapping Kouki's shoulder.

"I think you might have been better suited for this bit you are more of a public speaker." Kouki replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe, but your father and his best friend founded the original Akatsuki so as the son of one of the original founders you by right of succession should do the broadcast." Lelouch explained.

Kouki was quiet for a moment before he said "I guess you are right."

* * *

><p>In conjunction with news of a nuclear attack on their nation once again the people of the PLANTs were in an uproar about the incident, but with the news of the intervention by the Akatsuki and the efforts of ZAFT the attack was thwarted and the Alliance fleet was completely wiped out. Along with ZAFT the Akatsuki including its mysterious leader Pain were being hailed as heroes by the people of the PLANTs.<p>

Inside the office of the Supreme Chairman, Athrun was sitting on a sofa across from Gilbert who was seated in identical small sofas with a coffee table between them. Athrun had finished relating his story of how he acquired the Endless Justice from Aeolia Schenberg and the message his father left for him within the machine.

"I see, so we can assume Kouki and Lelouch were expecting you to come to the PLANT thus creating the opportunity, but judging from the message Lelouch had sent the third fleet was unexpected."

"Yes, but it does prove their intelligence network isn't absolute in finding every little thing." Athrun replied.

"True, but given the amount of weapons and technology they have I am having a hard time comprehending how they could have accomplished so much in two years." Gilbert began as he thought about the light scans done on the Endless Justice. "Although due to the protections on the inner workings of the machine we have at least confirmed that the alloy the mobile suit is built out of is nothing like anything we have seen before."

"I know the machine itself was far more advance than anything I could have imagined…even its performance was…I can't even begin to describe it."

"More we seem to discover about the Akatsuki the less about the organization we understand." Gilbert pointed out as Athrun was trying to piece together the possible mystery behind the organization and how it was able to obtain so much advance technologies and resources."

"I don't know?" Athrun answered while trying to think back to when he and Kira had asked Caridad about Kouki's father and where did the man come from if he had the Rinnegan already. Yet even Caridad could offer much other than the last time they saw Via was after Nagato rescued her from Ulen who had extracted an unborn Kouki and alerted them and then came back to Orb with the newborn child.

Knowing Blue Cosmos was hunting for Via and Nagato under the mistaken impression that the red head young man was a coordinator the two informed Caridad that they would have to go into hiding and Nagato knew a place to take her where no one could ever find them. Athrun gave the idea of where they could have gone a lot of thought, but he came up with no concrete ideas although he had his suspicions.

He didn't want to say anything without absolute proof first, but the young man had his suspicions.

* * *

><p>Around the same time on the Minerva, Shinn was lying on his bed inside his cabin while feeling horrible although he knew his sister was alive and well and the blood test result Kouki had given Shinn confirmed it, but another with him at the time had some tragic and bad news.<p>

"Then Mayu and Denki are the same." Shinn asked, but Kouki however had some tragic news to deliver.

"Actually there is a problem while the DNA confirms Denki is Mayu genetically, but I don't know if she'll recover her memories if that is even possible."

"What?" Shinn began as another woman approached them. She wore a white lab coat with a shinobi-uniform worn underneath.

"I think its best I let Rin explain, she was the one who accompanied me on the raid of the facility we found her at and she handled Denki's recovery and rehab." Kouki said introducing Rin to Shinn.

"From what I could learn from the files on the Orb hospital, and the Blue Cosmos's unlamented bastards, Mayu was found with a cranial wound, and a degree of hypoxemia that came close to cause permanent effects."

"W-what does it means?" Shinn asked now certain how to interrupt that. A quick exchange of looks between Kouki and Rin made the latter realize she would need to explain it in English. Rin but knew that the following parts were going to be hard to endure.

"She basically got a severe oxygen deprivation on her brain, just short of irreversible consequences. On a natural this would have caused several issues, but her Coordinator body tolerates the issue better. However there was damage, between the intracranial pressure and Hypoxemia, to the regions of her right temporal lobe, what it deals with long term memory."

Shinn's face paled, although he didn't quite understand it. However judging from the tone of Rin's voice and look on her face it obviously wasn't good.

Rin sighed sadly before continuing to finish delivering the bad news. "On resumed words, Mayu lost all memories of her life previous to the incident that left her wounded on Onogoro. This was only compounded by the indoctrination and drugs given to her by the Blue Cosmos doctors, she didn't answer to you calling by her old name, because in her memory, she hadn't a name until Kouki gave to her the name of Denki."

Now Shinn felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach and then followed it with a vicious upper cut.

'_She has no memory of her previous life.' _

Returning to the present Shinn was sick to his stomach, but his heart and mind burned with renewed hatred for the Orb Union and Blue Cosmos. It was strange, but he felt glad there was a war happening now. He generally disliked the idea of war given at what war, but more specifically the Orb Union had taken from him…yet finding out about Mayu's condition with the chances of getting her memories back are practically zero at this point in time made him want to fight and destroy the Earth Alliance and if luck was with him he might get a chance at the Orb Union.

* * *

><p>A little later that day Lacus, Andrew, Kira and Murrue were gathered for a meeting in the study as the two were seated around a small table discussing the recent broadcast, but also so the Desert Tiger could also reveal some intelligence he received from a friend at the PLANTs which was at this point likely related to the Akatsuki.<p>

"But to produce a brand new series of ships and new models of mobile suits, but how can an organization like the Akatsuki achieve so much in two years?" Murrue said as she like Athrun and Gilbert were at the PLANTs was stumped over at how far the Akatsuki Organization had come. "Given the amount of people that vanished with Kouki after the Second Battle of Jachin Due ended it shouldn't be possible for them to have such manpower let alone the resources." Murrue spoke from her own experience at being at Heliopolis for the developments of the G-weapons and the Archangel, even if the Akatsuki had enough crew and pilots, but to have the people to build those ships and the new machines had to have been much more than the initial people who had vanished.

"Well I might have something on that." Andrew spoke as he carried a solemn expression on his face. "My friend I mentioned at the PLANTs found some information investigators on the PLANTs thought was irrelevant, but given the situation he and I gave it some thought."

"What kind of information is it?" Lacus inquired.

"Sometime after the war there have been a number of unexplained disappearances which were chalked up as your typical unsolved disappearance or having left the PLANTs, but overall you get the idea." Andrew began as Kira asked.

"But you think they are connected?"

"It seems so especially when you add up the total number of people who vanished." Andrew answered as Murrue having an ill feeling hesitantly asked.

"Exactly how many altogether had disappeared under the unknown circumstances?"

Andrew took a deep breath before he left the bomb drop.

"At least around three hundred thousand people have vanished without a trace and the PLANTs just marked it up as people either just vanishing off the map or going to another country like Orb."

Everyone as Andrew expected was shocked and a bit frightened by such a huge number, but if one considered if the Akatsuki were able to house that many people somewhere in a self-sufficient colony then it was possible. But it begged the question especially since the new weapons and ships in the possession of the mysterious organization.

* * *

><p>At another part of the country of the Orb Union, Cagalli was in a meeting with the other ministers of the government trying once more to dissuade them from joining with the Atlantic Federation as allies.<p>

"You can discuss this all you want, but this nation will never become a part of that alliance." Cagalli snapped as Unato tried to step in.

"But Representative?"

"You all saw with your own eyes how the Atlantic Federation does business. They declared war unilaterally and launched a nuclear attack. You really want a security treaty with them? Clearly right now the Atlantic Federation poses the most serious threat to the safety of the entire world. Why do we have to join forces with the likes of them?"

"Representative, please listen to…"

"Now that's enough Representative we know all too well about the Atlantic Federation, so stop your childish complaining and calm down." Yuna said standing up from his chair interrupting a fellow minister. "If you want to know why then I'll tell you. It's because of such a nation we're accepting this security alliance."

"Yuna…"

"You are quite correct the Atlantic Federation is an aggressive nation, very aggressive. Well pardon me, but you didn't need to tell us that over and over again." Yuna began as finally Cagalli lost patience.

"And will again, but I had enough of this." Cagalli said as she was finally at her breaking point as she pushed a button on her laptop and a number of Orb Union soldiers. "Tell me Yuna is the reason you want to ally this country with the Atlantic Federation is because you and your father are afraid of this country getting invaded again or it's because you two are Blue Cosmos members, or could it be a bit of both?"

Yuna and Unato were outraged by the accusation, but that didn't stop Cagalli she just kept on swinging and kept her punches coming as they were.

"Now Cagalli you are being completely out of line." Yuna snapped on the verge of losing his temper.

"No I have had enough of this Yuna and I have proof of your involvement with Blue Cosmos, so I am convinced your motivations to join with the Alliance is not entirely for the sake of Orb." The lioness of Orb declared not backing down as the laptops of the other ministers showed documents and written proof of the Serians having discussions with men who were strongly connected to Blue Cosmos.

Some of the ministers were disturbed by this fact, but the soldiers being loyal to Cagalli were obviously not happy with the fact that the Serians were involved with Blue Cosmos.

"And don't even try to claim they were men from the Atlantic Federation visiting on behalf of the nation, I had background checks done on your visitors. I fact had I known about them I would have had them arrested as international terrorists." Cagalli snapped effectively sucker punching the Serians.

By the time it was over the treaty to be finalized with the Alliance was effectively stalled and put on hold with Cagalli dangling the threat of the Serians meeting with Blue Cosmos to be leaked to the public and given the general opinion of the Orb Union's feelings about the organization it would create a public relations nightmare for them.

It was something they could afford at this time.

* * *

><p>After the meeting Yuna was seething in anger as he meet with his father inside his office as the latter was calmly pulling out a cell phone dialing a number. Meanwhile inside his hidden underground bunker Lord Djibril's cell phone began ringing. A short time later at the dry-dock where the Minerva was undergoing repairs, Talia was looking over a report on the progress of the repairs so far revealing that much of the damage the ship had sustained had been repaired with some minor internal work still being needed.<p>

Yet despite that Talia was uneasy with War being declared as the possibility of the Orb Union siding with the Earth Alliance the Minerva captain knew they would have to leave soon for both their own sakes and the Orb Union's sake.

"Excuse me Captain…" Arthur began approaching the female captain from behind with an Orb Union Officer following right behind him. "I have a visit he's Representative' Cagalli's aid and her envoy."

"Oh…" Talia replied turning around to speak with the Orb Colonel.

"I am Colonel Ledonir Kisaka I have come on behalf of Lady Cagalli with some troubling developments." Ledonir said while offering a salute as a greeting. "I am sorry on behalf of Lady Cagalli that she couldn't come herself, but the situation in Orb has gotten worse."

"You are referring to the proposal for the Orb Union to join the Earth Alliance?" Talia asked as Ledonir replied nodding his head.

"Yes, but while Lady Cagalli has managed to stall the Orb Union's decision to join the Earth Alliance she made some disturbing discoveries regarding the Serians. They were found to be collaborating with Blue Cosmos, high ranking members more specifically, but we did find that among the discussions with them the Minerva was a topic of discussion."

"I see…" Talia said processing the information calmly, but on the inside was alarmed by the dangerous implications of the situation. The involvement of Blue Cosmos did not bode well for them, especially given the war now being waged between the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs. "Basically you are suggesting we should leave Orb as soon as possible."

"Lady Cagalli was uneasy at your ship being a topic of discussion, but with the likelihood despite her efforts Orb will swing to side with the Earth Alliance."

"I understand…"

"However we are also concerned that the Earth Alliance will likely be waiting to ambush your ship once you leave our waters."

"Are you sure?"

"Lady Cagalli and I haven't found any confirmation on the possibility, but we are considering it as a strong possibility given the Earth Alliance had gathered a large number of their forces near Carpentaria."

"I see, but given the situation the longer we stay the more dangerous the situation will become." Talia understanding that despite the possible danger of attack by the Alliance staying in Orb was possibility more dangerous. "We'll leave the Orb Union."

"We'll falsify some information suggesting your departure will be later on hopefully giving you all time to slip away, but I can't say for sure if any Earth Alliance forces are already lying in wait for you."

"I understand, but tomorrow there is supposed to be fog bank setting in so we'll use the fog to slip away from Onogoro quietly." Talia suggested as Ledonir nodded his head.

"I'll try to help you with that as much as I can on behalf of Lady Cagalli."

"Thank you very much."

* * *

><p>Later that evening at the shared mansion owned by Murrue and Andrew; Lacus and Kira were seated in one of the small rooms converted into a private study yet it also had the dual purpose of surviving as a meeting room between members of the Clyne Faction that were best done behind closed doors without anyone to witness and overheard what was discussed.<p>

Surprisingly besides Murrue and Andrew entering the room they brought along someone else to attend the meeting…Cagalli dressed in casual wear which was made up of white pants and a sleeveless yellow shirt.

"Cagalli what are you doing here?" Kira inquired.

"I am hiding here for the night, but tomorrow…" Cagalli began, but she fell silent.

"Tomorrow we should leave the Orb Union." Andrew said stepping in to take over.

"Leave the Orb Union, but why?" Lacus asked.

"The Serians are involved with Blue Cosmos that much is sure, but right now there is a danger in order to secure Orb's part in the Earth Alliance they have to either get Cagalli to approve the treaty or…remove her." Andrew explained silently adding some weight to his words on the last two words of his sentence.

"Assassinate Cagalli, but isn't that going too far?" Kira exclaimed not certain if the Serians would go that far.

"This is Blue Cosmos we're talking about here so we don't know what they'll pull especially if they are involved with the Serians." Murrue replied sternly recalling the extreme lengths they went to during the last war.

"But to leave Orb during this time…" Kira began wondering if Cagalli should flee, but he did understand the dangerous position she was in now.

"Right now she is the only one openly opposing the treaty with the Earth Alliance and the ONLY one standing in its way of being signed." Murrue pointed out concerned that Blue Cosmos might try to assassinate her. "Since she isn't likely going to be a puppet for the Serians they may contact Blue Cosmos for a solution to the problem. Even if they don't assassinate her they could come after you and Lacus to force her to cooperate."

"So we call all be in danger then?" Lacus said sadly.

"Yes and with the Akatsuki active and likely aware of Lacus being in Orb it only reinforces the fact that we should leave Orb as soon as possible. What members of the Archangel's crew Murdock is gathering. He will be here tomorrow morning with them, so we should leave at that time." Murrue explained as Lacus silently agreed with the increased danger of them being in Orb presented it was best for them to leave.

Cagalli didn't like leaving anymore than Kira did, but Murrue and Andrew even her closest aid and friend Ledonir convinced her otherwise since Cagalli's actions while it got the Serians and other ministers to back off it was only a temporary delay at best. Despite being revealed as members of Blue Cosmos or at least heavily involved with them it wasn't enough to convince the ministers to side with them so it raised questions if the rest of the ministers besides Unato and Yuna had ties to Blue Cosmos as well.

Even if she exposed the evidence to the public it may not be enough to remove them from their post and should the other ministers be involved then Cagalli was fighting a losing battle. Her best opinion was to leave Orb for now and then return when she can correct the situation somehow otherwise risk assassination and being unable to do nothing at all.

* * *

><p>But departure wasn't going to be easy as late that night around four p.m. a group of men emerging from the sea in scuba gear while another group arriving by road in a van was in radio contact with one another as the group arriving from sea as the men removed their scuba gear while others were arming themselves with assault rifles equipped with silencers including arming themselves with combat knives.<p>

"We'll move in from the beachhead, we'll take care of any witnesses while your group cover the road and make sure no one escape…we'll teach that coordinator loving bitch what happens when you try to interfere with the cause for our Blue and Pure world." The leader of the group from the sea said communicating to his friends in van now blocking the road to cut off any escape.

Lord Djibril solution to the problem Cagalli represented was to remove her from office…permanently.

Yet as the assassin group consisting partly of Blue Cosmos members within the Orb Union and Atlantic Federation Special Forces composed obliviously of Blue Cosmos members came from the fleet near Carpentaria approached the mansion a certain pink Haro detected them and proceeded to wake up everyone in the house.

"I won't accept that…we got company we got company."

At the same time observing the mansion from the top of a hill wearing a black cloak with a white hunter-nin mask hiding the wearer's face as the cloaked shinobi spoke into the air while silently observing the Blue Cosmos members blocking the road.

"It seems that the Seirans acted like you predicted, Anata." The female shinobi spoke before sighing. "I would have wanted to stay and watch, but duty calls."

The woman vanished into a cloud of mist.

Murrue, Andrew and even Kira were awake in an instant with Andrew and Murrue already armed as they wasted no time getting ready for a likely battle against whoever was approaching as the Special Forces group surrounded the mansion. Meeting in the hallway Andrew and Murrue exchanged a few quick words while the same question was on their minds.

"I wonder where our guests are from?" Andrew commented before asking. "Take Lacus and Cagalli along with the kids to the shelter…good luck."

"Right…" Murrue said before hurrying up to get Lacus and the others.

On the way Andrew ran into Kira on the way out as the boy stepped out of his room.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"Put some clothes on kid we got some unwanted visitors." Andrew warned. "Join up with Captain Ramius and Lacus."

"Yeah…ok."

As Murrue was waking Lacus and the children up as well as Cagalli the Blue Cosmos members dressed in civilian attire on the road had their van's right rear wheel removed to put up the illusion of the men trying to fix their tire. Yet a lone figure walking towards them as one of the Blue Cosmos members approached likely assuming it was just an early morning jogger.

"Hey pal…uh…you wouldn't by chance have a phone on you or do you have a house nearby with a phone so I can call for a tow truck?" The Blue Cosmos member asked causally for the sake of appearances. But once the figure in question stepped into the light of the small electric lamp the group had going they found the man to be grabbed in a black cloak with a high collar with red clouds upon it. He was a man in his early forties with short blonde hair and Rinnegan eyes with a mustache.

"What the hell!" The Blue Cosmos member exclaimed, but suddenly a lion with black charka receivers in its body tackled the man biting into his throat before the other men were attacked by a pair of mountain lions also possessing black charka receivers in their body just like the one who summoned them. Animal Path had black charka receivers in the form of body piercings on his nose and his ears including stubs outlining his chin with a Kumogakure headband on the Pain's forehead.

"Pain has come…" The Animal Path spoke as the mountain lions led by the lion under the Path's control quickly killed the Blue Cosmos members.

Meanwhile inside the mansion itself two different gunfights began breaking out one was in the dining room where Andrew was trying to fend off a group of the Atlantic Federation commandos while using a table as a shield while he had at least seven men firing upon him. In another corner heading for the shelter was Murrue with the children, Father Mariko, Caridad Yamato, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli armed with a pistol as well.

Murrue cautiously kept watch especially peaking out the windows looking for any signs of the intruders while Cagalli watched the woman's back.

"Stay away from the windows, keeping moving." Murrue ordered as she moved from window to window looking for any sign of the intruders, but when one ran by she opened fire shooting through the window. The children panicked, but Lacus was able to calm them and convince them to keep moving. When they reached the top of the stairs the group advanced forward to the shelter, but after passing through a hallway the group came under attack as a gunman emerged from a door down the hallway Murrue had been watching shooting at her.

Quickly taking cover around the corner down the hall Lacus and the others were heading Murrue ambushed the Blue Cosmos Commando before shooting him three times killing him. The group wasted no time hurrying down the hall closing in on the shelter, but it wasn't along until two more armed gunmen were closing in from behind firing their weapons at the fleeing group.

Thankfully the group had swung around another corner, but this left Murrue open to being hit from behind. Jumping through the air and landing to roll to the side to evade some of the bullets. Murrue reloaded her pistol with a new clip before opening fire on the approaching Blue Cosmos members. Once the two gunmen were dispatched the group managed to reach the entrance into the shelter with Father Mariko trying to enter the password so everyone could enter.

The situation was getting worse as two more armed gunmen arrived and began spraying the hallway with bullets trying to hit Murrue and their intended target as the captain of the Archangel and Cagalli were the only ones fending them off with small arms fire. It wasn't long though that Andrew joined them as well increasing their chances of survival.

"Mr. Waltfeld is here." Kira announced just as Father Mariko with Kira's mother helping her managed to get the door open allowing everyone flee inside.

"Everyone inside now there is a lot of them." Andrew ordered as the children followed the two adults entered the elevator into the shelter with Murrue, Andrew and Cagalli slowly backing into the elevator to cover their backsides with Kira and Lacus advancing into it. However unknown to them a lone shooter was peaking in through a small window taking aim at Cagalli's head.

"I won't accept that." Haro cried out trying to warn everyone to the danger Cagalli was in.

"CAGALLI!" Kira shouted seeing the shooter, but suddenly someone shot the Blue Cosmos Commando in the head four times ending the man's life.

Joining them was a woman in her late thirties near her forties with medium length brown hair, possessing Rinnegan eyes and black loop earrings on her ears with a black stub piercings each one and three piercings going through the upper bridge of her nose and then two fang-like piercings under her lower lips.

Like the other Paths of Pain she was dressed in a black cloak with a high collar with a red cloud pattern upon it and wearing a Kumogakure headband.

"Go into the elevator now!" The Path of Pain commanded.

"Who…are you?" Kira began, but the Path of Pain had no time to explain.

"Later, but get in the elevator all of you."

Everyone piled into the elevator as the heavy doors closed behind them while the control pad outside was sealed behind a heavy metal plate and deactivated making entry from the outside almost impossible now. As the elevator was descending into the lower levels below the mansion the group was recovering from facing death in the face, but yet it was a question now if the assassins would still pursue them.

Yet their attention turned to the Akatsuki member in the elevator with them who had a very familiar appearance. Caridad Yamato approached the female recognizing the features of the woman's face despite the changes.

"Via…?"

"Our…our mother, but you're supposed to be dead?" Cagalli began recognizing Via Hibiki.

"Ah so you recognize mother, but I suppose it shouldn't be surprising since we're siblings of the same mother. But make no mistake Via Hibiki is dead and the one standing before you is Pain and no one else."

"Wait…Kouki?" Cagalli said recognizing the tone of voice, although the voice was female.

"In this state I am Pain." Kouki through Via affirmed sternly. "And before you ask these assassins are after you little sister because of your stunt early today made the Serians and others upset."

"How, but why are you using our mother's body like a puppet?" Kira demanded.

"I have my reasons and you don't need to know them, but this Path of Pain will keep an eye on you while I and my other Paths will deal with the assassins."

"How many are still out there?" Andrew asked.

"I have confirmed at least twenty…wait…I stand corrected make that fifteen." The Naraka Path of Kouki's Path of Pains spoke as his Deva Path and Asura Path have dispatched of more of the assassins. "The rest are retreating back into the water, but I don't know if they are leaving or going to return with mobile suits."

"You said they were after Cagalli."

"Yes they are Blue Cosmos members within the Atlantic Federation military, special operation commandos on loan to deal with Cagalli at the request of the Serians. They came from a detachment from a small fleet lurking near Orb waiting to ambush the Minerva when it leaves Orb, but they are really from the fleet near Carpentaria." Kouki explained through his Naraka Path.

Cagalli was shocked the Serians would go so far, but Murrue and Andrew weren't overly surprised. Yet it did reinforce the fact that staying in Orb was not something they could do.

"And if you are thinking about going to the PLANTs then I must caution you against that as well."

"WHAT?" Cagalli asked.

"Simply put Chairman Dullindal has his own agenda and Lacus Clyne would be seen as a hindrance to it. One he is likely to terminate." Kouki revealed while Lacus was surprised by this.

"Well what about you didn't you want to kill Lacus for what happened." The blonde hair woman demanded.

"I did and a part of me still wants to, but for the sake of a greater and higher goal I am going to spare Miss Clyne's life for now since her continued existence works well for my plans." Kouki revealed knowing that if Gilbert was worried about Lacus's actions in the coming war and beyond then it was in the Akatsuki's interest to keep Lacus alive. If anything she could serve as a kind of lightning rod to draw most attention if not all of Gilbert's attention to Lacus. "Besides I do wish to thank you personally for sending Athrun to the PLANTs…now he will have the honor of becoming a key component to my plan."

"WHAT? What are you doing with Athrun?"

"Nothing much, but I did give him our latest and most powerful GN-Drive equipped mobile suit possessing a unique system dubbed the Twin Drive System. It might be an _incomplete _prototype right now, but Athrun's skills and some improvements we have planned for it to correct power regulation issues will make it the most powerful machine in existence." The Path of Pain declared proudly.

"Why do that…what's the point of that?" Kira asked wondering if he had some kind of plan of foul play aimed at Athrun.

"Oh that's for me to know and you to all find out later…how I will treasure the looks on all of your faces when our plan succeeds." Kouki remarked as he and Lelouch as well as a few others of course knew the true secret of the Twin Drive System and what its purpose was once the system reached completion. "That will be my true revenge against Clyne, succeeding…completely where they failed."

"You hate me that much?" Lacus began approaching Naraka Path. "For something I wasn't even involved in?"

"My hate for you goes deeper especially at how much of a disappointment you proved to be when the war ended. When the war ended you had a chance to return to the PLANTs and change things, but what did you do? You instead went to Orb and stayed with Kira hiding among children like a coward…were you hoping to use them as meat shields?"

"That's a LIE!" Kira snapped.

"And here we are…war has begun again and everything you fought for and the sacrifices made by others amounted to nothing in the end. This time I Pain, the title my father took up in his own pursuit for peace is now the title I assume, but make no mistake I will succeed and bring true peace to the world. Not the faulty and temporary peace you brought." Kouki declared.

"How will you do it then?" Kira asked while outside Kouki along with his other Paths of Pain which included his Deva Path and his Animal Path now joined by his Human Path which was actually made from the corpse of his own father with a few black earrings and stubs on his forearms. His Preta Path was made from a large muscular man with a bald head with four black spikes in his head and a nose bridge piercing on his face along with three spikes sticking out of each side of his ear. Lastly his Asura Path made from another man with no hair with a row of black studs outlining the man's chin and two on the sides of his forehead including one above the nose.

Like the other Paths of Pain they all wore identical attire.

Facing the Paths of Pain along with Kouki were ten mobile suits, GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex units. The mobile suits switched from attack mode to mobile suit mode as they held their tridents ready to attack the shelter and should that fail they had other weapons at their disposal as well too. Kouki's Path of Pains spilt up moving into attack positions while the young man himself drew his sword and encasing his body in Lightning Armor along with his weapon to increase cutting power hoping it could cleave through their Trans-Phase Armor.

If not he had other ways.

As the fight began with Kouki moving across the water at lightning fast speeds as he thrust out his sword allowing the chain to travel down along his arm until the end of the chain neared. At that point Kouki grabbed it and began spinning the blade over his head like a twirling saw of lightning charka. Jumping into the air Kouki moved pass the nearest enemy unit as the blade cleaved clean through the mobile suit's torso before using his Space-Time Migration jutsu to become intangible to both protect him from counterattack and before the explosion could possibly harm him. It also allowed for the Rinnegan user to readjust the swinging speed and angle of his weapon.

As the enemy mobile suits became focused on Kouki the other Paths of Pain struck as Asura Path launched a wave of missiles to confuse the enemy before using its energy cannon to punch a hole through back of one of the machines piercing the cockpit thereby killing the pilot. Animal Path unleashed the rhino and bird summons to attack the remaining eight mobile suits, but when the rhino was running in front of a Forbidden Vortex was prepared to fire.

However Deva Path used its power to pull another Forbidden Vortex into the line of fire allowing for one to suffer damage from friendly fire further adding to the confusion between the eight machines. It also didn't help that their enemies were very small and surprisingly agile for human, but Blue Cosmos had no idea what they were facing and Kouki phased through a Forbidden Vortex dropping a grenade inside the torso before leaving the machine to explode as the grenade went off that triggered another set of explosion inside which destroyed the unit.

Seven machines remained now.

Back inside the debate between Kouki through his Naraka Path and Lacus continued.

"You think you're the only ones who matter. You think you can put off death. But that peace made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you…this hatred binds us together." Kouki began speaking through Via. "Even a foolish child can grow up in a right way, when he learns what pain is. Knowing pain controls ones thoughts and decisions. But it seems you have not."

"I am not like you, but yet you killed my father."

"He deserved his death…I tried to negotiate peace between the Zala and Clyne factions, but those fools who tried to assassinate me and Zala ruined whatever chances there were at a peaceful end of hostiles. I was even going to offer Patrick Zala information and reveal my Rinnegan to him to convince him to consider a peaceful solution to the tensions between his faction and Clyne's."

Realizing trying to argue what had happened in the past was pointless Lacus decided to find out Kouki's real intentions or at least get more of an idea at least.

"Then what exactly are going to do this time?"

"I shall bring peace to this war-torn world and I shall bring about the Innovation of Humanity, an act that will put me and Lelouch in the history books next to George Glenn."

"Innovation…?"

"I have said enough already, but you should know the assassins have been dealt with." Kouki said while outside the last of the enemy mobile suits were destroyed by a combination attack between Kouki and his Deva Path who both used a dual Shinra Tensei to flatten the mobile suit between their attacks. But just when they thought it was over a group of UMF/SSO-3 ASH mobile suits were emerging from the water seeing the wreckage of the destroyed Earth Alliance mobile suits.

Kouki sighed in annoyance as he used a flare gun to signal someone hiding using GN particles and optical camouflage waiting for the right moment to appear.

"Rau, could you please take care of these annoying fools for me please."

The Penance Gundam at the signal deactivated its camouflage before using its beam rifles to swiftly shoot and kill the newly arrived ZAFT military assassination team meant to kill Lacus Clyne, but on the offhand it would give Kouki the perfect cover up for his actions since with Rau killing them from the shoreline it would appear the Earth Alliance mobile suits managed to get the jump on them while the two sides killed each other in the ensured fighting between them.

So as far as ZAFT and Orb would be concerned Kouki and Akatsuki were not involved.

"I guess the ZAFT assassination team showed up, but Rau is taking care of them." Kouki replied through his Naraka Path before a chuck of the wall was ripped out and the other Paths of Pain arrived along with Kouki with his sword back in its usual place on his back.

"Why don't we continue this talk face to face Lacus? Behold the Six Paths of Pain." Kouki himself spoke this time as he locked eyes with Lacus Clyne.

* * *

><p>AN: well there is the chapter and this time Cagalli got caught up in the assassination attempt, but this time Blue Cosmos members came after her. They survive thanks to the unexpected intervention by Kouki and his Paths of Pain with Rau showing up to deal with the late arriving ZAFT assassin squad coming for Lacus. Also I had a hard time trying to figure out if Kouki using his sword with his lightning armor engaged around both himself and his weapon could cut through Trans-Phase armor since a form of energy was surrounding the blade now. The chain on his sword makes the weapon useful for taking out big targets like mobile suits and Knightmare Frames.

Anyway please read and review and let me know how the chapter was with some more changes to the canon happening next chapter.

Also here are the specs for the Penance Gundam.

* * *

><p>Model number: ZGMF-X66GN<p>

Code name: Penance Gundam

Pilot: Rau Le Creuset

Unit type: prototype attack Gundam

Developed From: GN-002 Dynames Gundam, GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei, GN-004 Virtue Gundam, ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam

Manufacturer: Akatsuki (with underground assistance from Clark, Asimov & Heinlein Design Bureaus and assistance from the Chinese Federation)

Operator: Akatsuki

First deployment: October C.E. 72

Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Dimensions: head height 18.19 meters

Weight: max gross weight 87.30 metric tons

Armor materials: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

Powerplant: GN-Drive

Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) armor; GN Drive; GN Verniers; Bit Control System/DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) Hybrid system

Fixed armaments:

2 x GN Vulcan, mounted in chest near shoulders

2 x GN Beam Sabers (stored on waist, can combine into a dual-ended beam saber)

8 x GN Beam Rifle Fangs (equipped with beam spikes and beam shielding, four stored on the sides of the skirt armor and four on the rear)

6 x GN Pistol Fangs (equipped with beam spikes and beam shields to aid in defense, three stored on each side of the wing-like backpack)

2 x GN Beam Rifle Fangs (equipped with beam spikes and beam shielding, stored on the top of the backpack, one on each top of the wing-like pack, two beam emitters per unit)

24 x GN Micro Missile Pod (stored on the front skirt armor)

Optional hand armaments: 2 x GN-Type 01 Judicium II beam rifle (stored on backpack, combine into a dual barrel rifle for charged blasts), 2 x GN Beam Pistol equipped with GN blades (stored on knees)


	10. Chapter 10 Mysteries Solved

A/N: Thanks for reviews everyone and thanks for the input especially it helps out a lot. The harem lines are hopefully finalized with Lelouch having the biggest line up while Kouki will have four. Also we got some surprises in store right now and a lot will be going down.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Mysteries Solved

Kouki and Lacus were facing one another, but the pink princess's attention was distracted for a moment when she saw his Animal Path. The masked Kouki took notice of it and he didn't really feel sad or anything for the woman. As far as he was concerned Lacus deserved whatever pain he could dish out against her especially for the personal betrayal and what happened to Mina.

"Father…" Lacus muttered.

"So you recognize him as well, but like my mother, my father and Mina they have become a part of my Paths of Pain. I actually entertained the idea at one point of killing you with that Path of Pain." Kouki explained calmly as Lacus became emotionally distraught at the thought of what became of her father after Kouki killed him.

"If that's so why did you bother saving us?" Kira demanded as tears formed in Lacus's eyes.

"Heh, even if you are naive on the realities of the world, you still show that you're far more perceptive that our little sister." Kouki began before continuing. "To be sincere…you, Aunt Caridad and Cagalli are family. Regardless of that we differ on how we see the world, our beliefs or how we seek to bring a better world into being, you still are my family…the only thing left of our mother Via. It would be hypocrisy to not admit such feelings. Regardless of what it happens on the future, I would like to meet you again, even if have to tolerate Lacus's presence on the same area."

Before the conversation could continue further Rau had disembarked from his mobile suit to survey things, but once Kira saw him he flew straight at the masked man and sucker punched him square in the jaw. Kouki didn't have a chance to stop him, but Kira was all over the former masked commander delivering punch after punch. Surprisingly Rau didn't fight back.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Kira roared as he delivered punch after punch on Rau's face.

Rau didn't exactly have a chance to speak, but after a moment Kouki used a Bansho Ten'in to pull Kira off of the masked Akatsuki member.

"Alright that's enough…if I allowed that to continue then his…girlfriend might have considered getting rough with you." Kouki pointed out as Rin stepped through the hole finding her _boyfriend _or rather lover was more of the proper term. Rin was perhaps the one member of the organization who could intimate Lelouch and Kouki.

This fact was proven when Kouki and Lelouch discovered Rin and Rau had become engaged in a very intimate relationship with one another, but unfortunately it was purely accidental. One day last year when the two went to seek Rin to speak with her in regards to a medical matter they entered her office to discover Rin and Rau were doing the diagonal Mambo on her desk.

A sight the two really wished they could have _unseen. _

Yet afterwards Kouki and Lelouch went after the masked man. Next to Nunnally and probably his half-sister Euphemia, Rin was like a surrogate mother to Lelouch while to Kouki she was his aunt in a sense. Both men loved Rin dearly as a member of the family and neither one of them was comfortable with the idea of Rau and Rin being _close. _

The two men felt better once they punished Rau by torturing him and killing him…before Lelouch revived him and then they rinsed and repeated again. That was until Rin stopped them and the men relented, but that wasn't enough to leave Rau Le Creuset with a stern and dangerous warning from the two men.

"If you break Rin's heart, you'll be lucky if we kill you once…and quick." Kouki said with an aura of murderous intent surrounding him while Lelouch added.

"And that's without counting on what Nunnally may do to you. Last time that I checked she did master that technique of Tsunade for enhanced strength on her hits Rin has been teaching her." Lelouch warned as Rau knew perfectly well what the former prince meant as he witnessed Nunnally's training with Rin and the little girl thanks to the technique in question could.

In fact at mere mention of it caused the blonde haired man to turn cadaveric, as he clearly remembered the younger sister of Lelouch training on said skill. The idea of a slip of a girl being capable of CAVING a big piece of mobile suit armor like if it was made of paper and a bit of aluminum was easily enough to make him shudder in fear. Regret or not, Rau wasn't that suicidal now to piss off the girl who saw Rin as her surrogate mother like her older brother did.

Returning to the present Rin smiled sweetly at Kira before she began explaining something to the young man.

"Could you please not harm him…the man has enough to suffer through. Part of his actions were driven by his tragic memories and the harsh conditions his life had, but furthermore his genetic defects made him into a psychotic time bomb just waiting to go off. Not only did his short telomeres and deteriorating genetics affect him physically, but also they were eating away at his mentality. His life and unpleasant life experiences furthered his mental decline so by the time of the Battle of Endymion Crater Rau's sanity was already in a full nose-dive." Rin explained while Kouki himself remembered finding out and seeing Rau locked in a padded cell wearing a straight jacket to keep him from harming himself.

By the time the Second Battle of Jachin Due was over Rau's mentality had completely crumbled with his grip on reality gone requiring that he be motioned around the clock until after Rin managed to treat him for his genetic defects and slowly, but surely managed to restore Rau to a more stable state of mind.

"So am I supposed to forgive him?"

"No, but…technically though Rau did help bring about the end of the war, sure it wasn't how he originally intended, but if you consider it carefully he set up conditions for the war to be ended. Both radical leaders terminated and their superweapons destroyed allow for the moderate factions to bring the war to an official end."

"Don't defend me Kouki." Rau said as he recovered with Rin helping him to his feet. "Do you know how it feels to open your eyes, and suddenly feeling like if you had woken up of a nightmare wrapped on unending pain, only to grasp that said nightmare was reality, and was of your own creation?" Rau said calmly before removing his mask allowing all to see his face which was almost identical to Mu La Flaga.

Kira was still angry, but Rau's eyes reflected a hint of regret or rather a sea of regret in those eyes especially now that the former ZAFT commander was in a much more sane state of mind.

The Ultimate Coordinator was silent, but as Kouki realized that dawn was approaching decided to release Siegel Clyne's body from his control removing it as his Animal Path as the body fell lifelessly to the ground before saying.

"While I still intensely dislike you, to keep my grudge above dealing with more vital matters, it would be foolish. I return his body to you Miss Clyne, as he paid enough for the sins of his followers and his own." Kouki began to leave, but as some parting words he began to advise "I suggest for all of you to leave with haste for the Archangel, as it's a matter of hours for the Seiran and Blue Cosmos to learn of the failed strike, even if they blame it on ZAFT, they will still search for all of you. Rau cover Denki and keep the Orb Fleet from assisting the Earth Alliance fleet…I think the sight of the Penance Gundam might be enough to make them think twice through. Denki will take care of the Earth Alliance Fleet, but once you two are done Nena will take Rin aboard the Minerva to treat Rey as you requested. I spoke with Chairman Dullindal and made the arrangements with him to get his permission."

"Thank you sir…" Rau replied with a salute as he walked away to return to his machine while Rin left to meet up with Nena and to board her machine.

As Kouki was about to wrap away to leave for the Moon base Kira tried to stop his younger brother from leaving.

"Wait Kouki you have to stop this."

"I can't…I have come too far now to stop now. I will bring a true end to the war and not some temporary peace or cease fire you and Lacus brought."

"But attacking and destroying the Alliance?"

"My real targets are Logos, but I am merely removing the parties that keep fanning the flames of war. My true objective once it's achieved will bring the curtain down on war hopefully for good."

"Your methods cannot be acceptable." Kira argued, but Kouki stopped facing his older brother. However he paused momentarily as Kouki pulled out a cell phone taking a moment to look at the caller ID before putting the phone away.

"I have fought in wars and see more battles as well as more tragedies than YOU, so how can you judge me when you know nothing of me? Not even Lacus knew the real me or my history so how can anyone judge my actions or even claim to understand me."

Kira was left stunned as Kouki teleported away and the sun was slowly beginning to rise as the Penance Gundam followed by Nena's Gundam left the area leaving Kira deep in thought.

* * *

><p>However instead of going to the Moon Base, Kouki went to another location where he was going to meet an old friend of shorts and perhaps the person responsible for finding the will to live before Setsuna gave him the will to fight on. It was early morning, but the young man removed his mask finding the young woman was already up and about with a pink robe wrapped around the white night gown she wore.<p>

Her red hair had grown a little longer handing down to her waist line, but much of her remained otherwise the same.

"I got your call…" Kouki replied pulling out his cell phone.

"I take it you were successful in stopping the assassins?" The woman asked not even turning around.

"I was, but things got a little messy with ZAFT showing up to assassinate Lacus…but it was nothing that we couldn't handle. Thank you for the intelligence…"

"Not at all, it is part of the reason why I helped finance your organization."

"Yes and now with Matias dead and some manipulation you are now the owner of Adukurf Mechano-Industries." Kouki replied approaching the woman with his mask under his arm as he stepped around the king size bed to stand next to a very much alive Flay Allster. Who was the Vice Foreign Minister of the Atlantic Federation, but now thanks to some preparation before hand and some subtle _manipulation _on the Akatsuki's part the young woman was now owner and primary stockholder of Adukurf Mechano-Industries.

Thanks to almost all members of the Dominion Crew getting killed including the bridge crew no one knew about her attempts to warn the Archangel and her father's connections including her own popularity among Blue Cosmos members for word of the speech she had gave before formerly joining the Earth Alliance military.

Thus becoming an ideal double agent for the Akatsuki, because no one had reason to suspect her and the lengths she went to stay hidden out of public eye was likely something Blue Cosmos and Logos assumed was for her own protection to avoid reprisals from the Clyne Faction and those aboard the Archangel.

Her new position granted the young woman plenty of connections within the Atlantic Federation, Blue Cosmos and now Logos including access to certain resources. Using said position within Blue Cosmos the young woman began supplying Akatsuki with valuable intelligence and some funding provided to them cleverly disguised as charity donations. The possessing of ownership and control of Adukurf Mechano-Industries merely expanded the resources and wealth the young woman now possessed.

"As you requested, which I was sure to remain Le Creuset, that your survival was not to be mentioned at all to Kira…I have to ask through? Are you alright with that?" Kouki inquired carefully while he was fully aware of the relationship Kira and Flay had at one point. Although the Rinnegan wielder was surprised that the two were sexually intimate, but discovering such details made him want to question Flay even more about his older brother wishing to find out more about him.

The two had met when Rau had returned to the PLANTs with the young woman in tow. It was through some small talk that Kouki accidently found out from Flay that she had been on the Archangel and involved with Kira which led to their discussions taking on a personal matter especially once Flay discovered Kouki was Kira's younger brother who had never met his older brother before and was curious to what he was like.

Feeling concerned for her…Kouki implanted a transcription seal on her person designed to protect her from death on a ship or being hit by the GENESIS superweapon should it be fired since he anticipated Rau was going to release her.

Yet when Rau supposedly killed her the seal activated sending Flay to Kouki's cabin aboard the Infinite where the redhead decided against suicide after learning a very surprising bit of information from Flay. The surprise in question was heard approaching them as a small two year old child hugged Kouki's legs.

"Via, did you wake up again?" Flay asked surprised her daughter was up this early.

"I felt Uncle Kouki." Via Allster exclaimed as she tightly hugged her uncle's legs before Kouki was able to free himself and knell down to the girl's height, or as close as he could as he hugged the small child back. She had shoulder length red hair, a fair skin complexion and purple eyes…her father's eyes. Kouki discovered from Flay that she was pregnant with Kira's child.

The child was by extension Kouki's niece named for Kira and Kouki's mother.

Because of the complication of Flay dying before Kira's eyes had caused both parties knew it was best that Kira never finds out about the child let alone Flay surviving save that it complicates things for the young man and Flay felt she had done enough harm to Kira. Yet Kouki while he understood why it had to be as it was he didn't agree with it. He had personal experiencing growing up with lack of a father, but Via Allster was likely to never know her father.

Flay would also have to deal with raising the child on her own, rich or not.

Thankfully through Kouki made certain to visit as often as he could while Rin and Lelouch chipped in to help make Flay's burden of raising the child alone bearable, but yet manageable at the same time. Still a part of the young man wanted to hate Lacus even more, but even so Kouki knew it would be unfair to do so considering the circumstances. Even Flay claimed otherwise the redhead young man knew that Flay missed Kira terribly and wished she could be raising their child together yet.

Yet unexpected complications prevented it. If Lacus and Kira weren't together then he and Flay could have gotten back together and Via would be able to grow up with her father. If things were different then Kouki would have fulfilled that role for them, but Flay was for all extensive purposes his sister in law now despite not being married to Kira.

The child she gave birth too was enough to elevate her.

"Uncle Kouki got a present for you." Kouki spoke as he drew out a Cheese-kun plushie from his own inner dimension before presenting it to the young girl who cheered as she hugged the soft stuffed toy.

"Thank you uncle Kouki…" Via spoke as she proceeded to hug the doll. For a child of two years the young girl displayed a high intelligence that was very unusual for a child as well as the ability to seemingly sense people nearby and detect any ill intent from them. Kouki and Flay wondered if this was due to Kira's highly enhanced genetic biology.

Look at the little girl…his reason to live besides fulfilling the promises to his fallen family, comrades and friends. Kouki was more determined than ever to change the world even if he must burn it down and rebuild it from the ground up if he must.

'_I'll be here for both of you.'_

* * *

><p>Later that morning after seven a.m. as the Minerva using the fog bank that rolled in as a cover to quietly leave Onogoro Island, but as a precaution Captain Gladys had all mobile suit pilots on standby as well as on hands ready for possible combat once they leave Orb. Yet not surprisingly as soon as they left Orb territorial waters and entered international waters a fleet of Earth Alliance ships consisting of twenty four Danilov class destroyers, fifteen Spengler class carriers.<p>

The enemy fleet deployed over a hundred mobile suits primarily consisting of GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam with some GAT-02L2+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dagger L mobile suits in the mix. However two special Spengler class ships modified to carry mobile armors hung back in the rear with one of the ship acting as the flagship for the fleet.

"Arthur, send out Shinn and have Lunamaria and Rey on the deck in their mobile suits to help defend the ship." Talia ordered.

"Yes captain…" Arthur replied while Shinn wasted no time in deploying in the Impulse Gundam with Force Silhouette equipment.

Monitoring the situation from under the sea were the three mobile suits the Throne Drei, Penance and Tomoe Gundams. The situation for the Minerva didn't look good with such odds stacked against them, but so far the lone ship and its mobile suits were successfully fending off the Earth Alliance fleet. But of course the Orb Union was deploying ships to the boarders of their territory to keep the battle from spilling into their waters.

The Minerva managed to sink one of the Danilov Destroyers with a missile barrage from the ship while Shinn was attacking the waves of Windams and Daggers head on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the underground hanger where the LCAM-01XA Archangel had been kept for almost two years since the war had ended, but loaded onto the Archangel was another machine that had been kept in storage for a good deal of time…the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. Once all preparations were complete Kira, Lacus, Andrew, Murrue, Cagalli and some of the Archangel's crewmembers returning to the ship with the Archangel would be ready for departure.<p>

Among some of the returning crew members were Chief Mechanic Kojiro Murdoch, Arnold Neumann and Dalida Lolaha Chandra II had assumed their former positions while Andrew Waltfeld would help on the bridge or when times demand it serve as a mobile suit pilot for his own custom painted MVF-M11C Murasame mirroring the color scheme the Desert Tiger's mobile suit had.

As preparations were being carried out Kira and Murrue was having a chat in the elevator as the two were weighing their current options. They knew staying in Orb was too dangerous and going to the PLANTs was clearly out of the question with the appearance of brand new ZAFT mobile suits with the intent of assassinating Lacus.

Even if that was the ZAFT intent or not since Rau wiped them out, but Kira doubted they would sneak all the way into Orb just to save them. Yet it merely reinforced the fact that they knew too little about what was really going on and their best bed was to leave and retreat to safe territory and figure out what was going on as well as the true objective of the Akatsuki Organization before they can make a move.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

"Yes, because right now it's the only opinion we have." Kira replied as Murrue and he departed the elevator looking out at the Archangel in its secret dock. The captain of the famed Legged Ship agreed with the young man. "We all want to do something to help, but really no one is really sure if this is the best way or not. But we just can't give up now can we?"

"You're right…" Murrue admitted before Kira added.

"But knowing something is not right and not doing anything about it is just as bad. We know what that will bring…I think we all know too well. That is why we have to go and to prevent history from repeating itself." Kira said as Murrue nodded in agreement.

"Hey we were checking military lines…" Andrew said as he hurried to the two with some troubling news. "The Minerva is being attacked by the Earth Alliance while an Orb Fleet has taken up position on the boarders of their territorial waters behind them."

"Then the Akatsuki are going to intervene then." Kira asked while Andrew nodded.

"I'll continue to monitor and keep an eye on the situation, but when you have some time Erica wants to see you."

"Erica Simmons…she's here?"

"Yeah and she wants to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile above water the Earth Alliance fleet kept throwing more of their forces at the Minerva and its mobile suit defenders surprised to find that the ship was proving more resilient than they had thought.<p>

"Send out the Zamza-Zah units to finish them off…it wouldn't be much of a demonstration if the prey is too weak, but not to sound bias I think machines like the Zamza-Zah will become the backbone of our forces instead of the imitation machines from ZAFT we're using." The Earth Alliance Fleet commandeered commented.

To bring the battle to an end two of the lead carriers opened their specialized hangers to send out a pair of YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah mobile armors to finish off the ship and the Impulse Gundam. Approaching the ship the monster sized machines were moving almost parallel to one another, but maintaining a good distance between one another.

"What the hell are those things?" Arthur asked seeing the incoming mobile armors.

"Arm the Tannhauser we can't those things reach us…target the one with the most ships behind it. Maybe we can take out most of the ships with it."

"Captain?" Arthur began, but Talia shot him a look.

"Do you want to get killed?"

"Uh no Captain…arm Tannhauser." Arthur said after pushing what hesitation he had aside while the large Positron Blaster Cannon was charging to fire. But the pilots of the Zamza-Zah mobile armor knew the danger they were in as they moved the ship forward ready to deploy its own defense measure which was a Positron Deflector, a new defensive technology devised by the Earth Alliance creating a field of positrons to deflect beam weapons and other possible dangerous projectiles.

The Tannhauser fired hitting the formed energy barrier head on, but after being pushed back by the impact of the blast an explosion from the impact causing one ship that wasn't behind the mobile armor to be destroyed by surging colliding energy of the Tannhauser striking the deflector. When the smoke cleared most of the ships behind the mobile armor was intact as well as obviously the enemy machine itself.

Shinn as well as the crew aboard the Minerva was shocked that the mobile armor had survived, but the group unfortunately didn't have long to stay in shock as the second mobile armor was closing in on the ship from the starboard side of the Minerva was the second Zamza-Zah mobile armor. Lunamaria aimed her ZAKU's beam canon, but the mobile armor dodged it easily.

Before the enemy machine could return fire the Tomoe Gundam emerged from the ocean depths almost cleaving the enemy mobile armor in half. The defeated mobile armor fell into the ocean before exploding after suffering a critical hit from the Tomoe Gundam's GN anti-ship sword. The Gundam wasted no time in whipping out its long range canon the blue and white Gundam shot down a pair of Windams with a single shot while narrowly missing an enemy carrier before opening up communications with the Minerva as Denki began to address the captain of the ship.

"Is that one of the Akatsuki new machines?" Arthur seeing the Gundam as the communication request was picked up by Meyrin.

"Captain the pilot of the mobile suit is hailing us."

"Put the pilot on…" Talia ordered.

"Captain of the Minerva do you read me?"

"Yes…identify yourself."

"I am Denki of the Akatsuki sent to assist you and your ship to reach ZAFT controlled waters. We are here on behalf of the organization since now Akatsuki and the PLANTs are allies." Denki announced as the Gundam Throne Drei emerged from the water next hanging near the Minerva providing fire support followed by the Penance Gundam emerging from the ocean depths last.

Rau didn't waste a minute as he moved into position to keep Orb from attacking the Minerva deploying its Gun and Rifle Bits, shocking all parties that it could use its remote weapons in the atmosphere, aiming them at the Orb ships just daring them to just try it. Denki wasted no time herself as she jumped right into the battle attacking the enemy machines.

Shinn seeing this flew into a rage as he viciously began attacking the first enemy mobile armor almost catching it off guard, but despite its size the Zamza-Zah was surprisingly quick. Folding its two legs forward the mobile armor fired its beam canons barely missing the Impulse Gundam, but his rage and determination to help his sister Mayu deal with the enemy. He had no wish to risk her safety not while he was present on the same battlefield with her.

At that moment Shinn entered for the first time ever SEED mode as a red seed danced before his eyes as he entered the SEED mode state as he turned about performing a head on charge at the enemy machine. The Zamza-Zah replied by firing its canons in conjunction with its beam canons, but Shinn took them head on sacrifice his shield in the process.

However it created the opening Shinn needed to drive his mobile suit's beam saber into the cockpit of the mobile armor taking it out.

"Minerva, send out the Sword Silhouette and prepare the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer." Shinn requested as Meyrin turned to Captain Gladys.

"Give him what he wants."

"Right, preparing Deuterion Beam Emitter, stand by for energy transfer." Meyrin replied as Shinn positioned the Impulse Gundam in front of the ship as the beam of recharging energy fired replenishing the Impulse Gundam's battery. Once it was done the Sword Silhouette was launched as the Force Silhouette was traded in.

With its anti-ship Excalibur swords in hand combined into one dual ended sword the Sword Impulse Gundam landed on the deck of one of the Earth Alliance destroyers before beginning to crave into it like a large turkey aggressively attacking the ship before moving onto another. At that moment the pace of the battle rapidly began to change especially as the Tomoe Gundam entered Trans-Am to begin destroying the Windams and Dagger L units in larger numbers.

The Gundam turned bright red before everyone watching the battle before activating its wings and flying at insane high speeds which were far beyond what any mobile suit was capable of moving at. The enemy mobile suits couldn't hand a blow let alone escape the Tomoe Gundam's high speed attacks. The Orb Fleet also watched were stunned by the high speed movements of the Tomoe Gundam as their eyes were barely able to follow the red blur with the explosions of mobile suits it was taking out showing its flight path.

The Minerva seized the opportunity and began a fierce counterattack as it fired a second shot from the Tannhauser destroying four destroyers and three carriers along with six enemy mobile suits in the Positron Blaster Cannon. The commander of the Orb Force could only watch as the Earth Forces were being crushed. Captain Todaka was especially surprised by the combat capabilities of the Akatsuki Gundams. He had seen the video recordings shown on television, but to see the capabilities of the new machines in front of him was something else.

"My god…machines with such performance, but now there is a Gundam that can use a remote weapons system in the atmosphere." A bridge officer noted while Todaka spoke.

"I think at this rate our country's claim on being the most advance is going to be lost." Todaka remarked grimly.

"A mere terrorist organization surpassing Orb, you can't be serious."

"A mere terrorist organization…" Todaka laughed at the remark. "You can't be serious that some around the mile terrorist organization can produce such machines and ships on their own without any support. For all we know we could be dealing with a country or a paramilitary organization with some very strong diplomatic ties with access to some very considerable resources."

Inside the secret hanger where the Archangel was located the Kira, Andrew and Murrue were watching the situation as the appearance of the Akatsuki changed the flow of the battle with the Alliance now being soundly defeated and they weren't likely to leave any survivors.

But once the last of the Earth Alliance forces were eliminated the Gundam Throne Drei moved to a high elevation readying to use its GN sheath field to cover the Minerva's escape.

"Deploying GN Sheath Field…GO!" Nena announced as the Gundam released a massive cloud of red GN particles blanking the surrounding area for miles completely knocking out communications and radar.

At that point Kira, Andrew and Murrue couldn't monitor the battle while the Orb Forces could not contact their superiors on the mainland. But with the Minerva now leaving the area making for all speed towards Carpentaria the ship much to surprise of some crew members were accepting the Penance Gundam and the Gundam Throne Drei. The Impulse Gundam and the ZAKU mobile suits were already aboard the ship, but the pilots were surprised as Rin and Nena disembarked from the Gundam Throne Drei with Rau leaving his machine.

"Is that former Commander Le Creuset?" Shinn inquired while Lunamaria was fairly certain it was the infamous masked ZAFT commander. Rey on the other hand knew his fellow clone from anywhere and was wondering why Rau was coming aboard.

The young man was going to get his answer as his _older brother_ approached him.

"I see you have been doing well Rey."

"Why are you here?" Rey inquired getting straight to the point.

"If you haven't heard on the announcement Denki made the Akatsuki and the PLANTs are now allies in fighting the Earth Alliance, but some special arrangements have been made." Rau began.

"What kind of arrangements?"

"Lelouch has spent the day meeting with the Supreme Council, but more specifically he has been speaking with the Supreme Chairman drawing up terms for an alliance between us. As of a short time ago those terms have been accepted."

"What kind of terms?"

Rau sighed growing somewhat annoyed. "Alright I'll tell you…as a gesture of good faith we have given the PLANTs the data on how to produce E-carbon and holographic display and command console technology. Of course we are going to support the PLANTs in whatever ways we can, but the GN-Drive technology we are going to withhold for the time being still. However they will get the Endless Justice on the condition the Chairman can convince Athrun to return to the PLANTs to be its pilot since the machine will only accept Athrun as its pilot."

"I see, but there is something else?"

"Yes…Gilbert has agreed to allow Rin to treat you for your genetic defects so you'll live a full life. But most importantly you won't go insane as I did in my later life." Rau explained while Rey was shocked…he had accepted his inevitable genetic death sentence, but a chance to live and retain his sanity was quite tempting. "So will you accept and live a full life and preserve your sanity?"

"Well…I…I suppose."

"Very good, Nena would you please?" Rau asked not giving Rey a chance to back out.

"Yes Rau-sama." Like a student following the instructions of her teacher, Nena whacked Rey in the back of the head with a bat. Rey was out like a light, but Rau was annoyed.

"Nena I meant help escort Rey to the medical bay so Rin could treat him." The masked man began while his mask hid his left eyebrow twitching. "Not hit him with a bat on the head."

"I am sorry, but I thought he needed to be knocked out for treatment." Nena replied innocently seemingly being overly too eager to please her _sensei. _

"Yes Nena, but conducting an operation in the mobile suit hanger is not a proper place for such an operation. We'll talk about this later. Now help me to bring him to the medical bay." Rau said as he face palmed himself with his left hand.

The workers watching were shocked, but Nena and Rau grabbed the unconscious Rey and began to carry him off while Rin walked ahead of them making their way to the medical bay with all arrangements being made with the Captain before the trio came aboard.

* * *

><p>At the PLANTs as Kouki was waiting outside of the council chambers, Lelouch finally emerged looking tried out from talking and dealing with the Supreme Council for the better part of his morning. It was already close to noon by the time he finally got out and the terms for the Akatsuki's alliance with the PLANTs had been finalized.<p>

"I take it things went well." Kouki asked as his comrade, brother and co-leader of the Akatsuki Organization meet up together near Evidence 01.

"Indeed…it took awhile, but we came to acceptable terms with the PLANTs."

"I know and of course Rau, Nena and Denki have no doubt succeeded in taking care of the Minerva at this point."

"Then I am right to assume Rin is taking care of Rey then?"

"Most likely…" Kouki replied as the two young men began walking together.

"I see, so everything else?" Lelouch inquired narrowing his eyes while Kouki knew what the black haired young man was implying.

"Went as planned…a few minor complications happened, but it was taken care of."

"Excellent, so I suppose you got the dirt as well?"

"Of course, do you doubt my abilities?" Kouki replied with a grin.

Lelouch chuckled lightly before answering. "No, of course not…at least your morning has been a little more exciting than mines."

* * *

><p>As it was about mid day on the PLANTs Athrun Zala had arrived at a cemetery at December City where his escorts, still much to his surprise, were Commander Yzak Jule and Dearka Elsman assigned to escort Athrun around the PLANTs at the insistence of Chairman Dullindal. After visiting their comrades' graves belonging to Nicol Amalfi, Rusty Mackenzie and Miguel Aiman.<p>

Yet there was one more grave Athrun wanted to visit, but as he was walking alone towards its location while his mind was filled with over a dozen thoughts in his mind. First he discovered that Gilbert had a stand in Lacus acting on his behalf to calm the people. Although the PLANTs were playing on the fact that the Akatsuki and Athrun had heroically defended the PLANTs, but the people were understandably outraged by the attempted nuclear attack.

Meer Campbell was the woman's name, but the name reminded him of Mina Campbell who Athrun found out was the older sister of Meer so he had some concern as did the Chairman. However Gilbert, realizing the possible dangers of the situation, would double her security detail to make sure no harm befell her. If not mostly out of fear of possibly angering Kouki should he find out AND if any harm befalls her.

He met the young girl last night when he got invited to dinner…she was quite pleased with the work she was doing, but Athrun wisely avoided mentioning her older sister.

"_I know everyone needs Miss Lacus she is brave, smart and kind…I am just Meer…no one needs me. But I am gamed." _

Athrun sighed as he considered his own situation…what would he do now?

"_There is what you can do and there is what you want to do."_

He wanted to do more and he had a powerful mobile suit now, but yet he felt powerless still. Yzak's words as they stood in front of the graves of their fallen friends echoed in his mind.

"_Come back to us Athrun…you have the ability to make a difference so put it to use." _

Athrun heard from Yzak that because he can make a difference and make up for the mistakes he made in the past did Yzak chose to wear the military uniform once more, because as Gilbert said in a speech that the young generation should not be held accountable for a war began by adults. They should be the builders of a new future for the PLANTs.

The former ZAFT pilot considered their words carefully, but he stopped thinking about it as neared his mother's grave.

But suddenly an explosion drew his attention it wasn't big, but it was enough to draw Athrun's attention. The young man hurried to a small tool shed where the caretaker of the cemetery kept tools and gardening equipment where a small column of smoke was pouring out. Arriving at the shed Athrun saw a young sixteen year old girl with pink curly hair styled in a unique fashion.

She was wearing a white and yellow dress, but parts of it was badly burnt with some blood on the dress. Yet it didn't seem to belong to the woman, however the woman was in rough shape as she stumbled out of the shed with no clear direction as to where she was going. The woman suddenly fell forward, but Athrun dropped the flowers for his mother's grave catching the young girl before she could hit the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" Athrun asked as he held the girl.

"Uh…where…" The girl began, but she looked up at Athrun and muttered. "Lelouch…" That was it as the girl suddenly passed out in his arms.

"What the hell was that?" Yzak said running up towards Athrun as they saw the smoke and heard the small explosion. Both Yzak and Dearka had guns drawn expecting an assassination attempt, but seeing a woman in Athrun's arms confused them.

"Athrun, so who is the girl?"

"I don't know…she just stumbled out of the shed." Athrun began trying to figure out what happened as Yzak looked inside the shed and found a person in black face down on the ground. The silver haired office pulled out his cell phone and began making a call for proper authorities.

* * *

><p>As Rau and Denki were taking care of the Minerva with Athrun dealing with unexpected issue Kouki was spending some quality time with his wife in a more private setting. Nothing was more private than a private hot spring reserved for the two inside their base. Kouki sat in the warm waters as behind him sat his beautiful wife Liu Mei as she was massaging her beloved husband's shoulders while taking care to work around the black charka receivers in his shoulders and arms.<p>

Being this close and most importantly alone with the redhead Rinnegan possessor Liu Mei remembered the first time their relationship went from friends and mere acquaintances into lovers, which eventually led to their marriage to one another. Having known one another for almost a year the development of their relationship was interesting to say the least, but Liu Mei Wang and Kouki weren't what normal people might call your typical couple.

In fact it was the fact that they were not a typical couple that increased Liu Mei's attraction to the young man, but it also helped he wasn't a normal person either. There was a lot the young Chinese woman found interesting about Kouki from his story behind his origins and his life to his powers and abilities. Yet she did wonder what Kouki thought of her and that answer became clear during the conflict between the Trinity Siblings and the Gundam Meisters.

* * *

><p>(July 25th 2307 (Cosmic Era 72))<p>

It happened following the Gundam Throne Drei unit's attack on civilians and Gundam Meister Setsuna F Seiei's battle against them. Liu Mei and Kouki were meeting and discussing the matter as well as the young woman revealing some new leads she had on Alejandro Corner and his assistant Ribbons Almark thanks to some of the new equipment and extra help she was given by Kouki.

At Liu Mei's request, although Kouki was nervous about it, but the young woman insisted and Kouki accompanied the young woman to a party where he met some high ranking members of the Human Reform League with some unexpected guests as well. During the limo ride as the two sat together while Kouki was looking out at the city of Hong Kong, but Liu Mei was disinterested in the sight. The bright lights and neon lit landscape might have fascinated someone else around her age, but all of it was nothing more than empty brilliance. To her the world was gray, however it wasn't that Liu Mei was colorblind…she could see colors just fine, but the world to her was dull gray.

By their nature, humans seek things. They act in order to achieve their desires. Until she became a Celestial Being agent she had lacked that kind of desire. Rather, but closer to the truth, there was nothing to seek for her. At the age of fifteen she had become the heir to the Wang Family, which ran one of the world's large multinationals. Anything and everything she wanted was hers, but it was a life she didn't choose through and even the prospect of having seemingly endless material wealth could get her the life she truly wanted.

Or rather the life of freedom that was taken from her despite her protests over the matter.

That was way she jumped at Celestial Being's ideal of exterminating war. The desire to change the _gray _world had taken root within her, which perhaps in the process acquire the life she wanted. Yet things were slightly different every since Liu Mei meet Kouki Hibiki the man possessing powers and abilities that were outright supernatural as well as having clearly alien origins.

"This world almost at first glance seems similar to mines on the surface, but in space it's quite different." Kouki said breaking the silence between them.

"No matter the world some things are the same." Liu Mei inquired.

"Human Nature for one thing seems the same." Kouki added as he adjusted his red tie while he was dressed in civilian attire with a red tie, a black tuxedo, red undershirt with matching vest and black sunglasses. However as a precaution he wore contact lenses hiding his Rinnegan eyes. Liu Mei on the other hand wore her sleeveless form-fitting wine red Chinese Dress with a flower pattern on it with long black hair styled appropriately.

"I agree, so maybe no matter how far we have developed as a species perhaps we humans haven't truly changed very much. From what you told me of your world and the Bloody Valentine War humans are very much the same, but it also proves they don't response well to change." Liu Mei spoke referring to the appearance of Coordinators.

She wondered what would happen if Coordinators appear in her world or rather if beings similar appeared. Would the world descend into chaos, towards self-destruction or something else all together?

Yet another side to that conversation was also the existence of coordinator was possibly brought out of human greed or rather the human nature to seek things. Was it for the advancement of humanity or did the humans who create George Glenn wanted him to be better than other children from his generation.

"_Humans…no matter how far we come we are always grasping for more."_

Liu Mei thought while it could be argued that she was probably no better herself and Kouki was likewise the same.

Kouki glanced over at Liu Mei as he found himself thinking about the young woman. He was admittedly hesitant around celebrities given what happened with Lacus. But the young man couldn't help, but notice how different Liu Mei was from Lacus, who was a pacifist, philosopher and a charismatic speaker. Liu Mei on the other hand was ambitious and highly intelligent for her age as well possessing a high level of maturity.

"Something wrong Kouki or do you like my dress?" Liu Mei teased breaking Kouki's train of thought as he realized he had been staring at the young woman rather intently.

"Huh, oh it's just that you are quite different from someone else I knew who was a celebrity in her own right."

"Oh…do you mean Lacus Clyne?"

"Yes…you are actually more intelligent and mature than she is. I can't help but wonder if the Clyne Faction had you running it things might have been considerably different. For one thing she wouldn't foolishly give a Gundam containing an N-Jammer Canceller which in the wrong hands could mean the genocide of coordinators." Kouki replied with a strong hint of bitterness.

Liu Mei studied the young man for a moment before saying.

"You loved her didn't you?"

"WHAT?" Kouki exclaimed as Liu Mei chuckled at the rise he got out of the young man.

"I see, so you did love her didn't you?"

"You can't be serious." Kouki said trying to hide the fact that at one time he did. He loved her and he admired what she stood for, but he was perfectly aware of her engagement to Athrun and he accepted it.

"I only took a guess based on what I learned from your early stories and mentions of her as well as taking your words and expressions into account, but right now your current outburst merely confirmed my suspicions." Liu Mei replied almost saying word for word what Kouki had said to her months ago.

Feeling turnabout was turn play Kouki acknowledge that Liu Mei got him and admitted. "Touché, Liu Mei…"

"I see…it actually makes more sense, but besides all other things considered."

Kouki sighed as he admitted. "Yeah I did, but when she seemingly dropped Athrun like a rock for my older wimpy brother…"

"You were hurt, but then what happened during that demonstration…well…" Liu Mei began letting the sentence trail off.

"I guess you figured the rest out."

"It's no wonder, but yet understandable, you seemed so distrustful of me when we first met."

"Well you are obviously not a Lacus Clyne, but…"

"No, but you had a hard time trusting people, especially celebrities." The young woman said as she was beginning to understand the red haired young man much better now. He was complex indeed, but he had his own share of pain and sorrow like most people did. Although Kouki's was rather extreme in some cases, but granted his life was _difficult_.

Liu Mei moved closer to Kouki putting her hand over his right hand while looking at him. For reason Kouki couldn't explain he blushed when Liu Mei's hand rested upon his, but it wasn't long before they stopped and that was Kouki's cue. The parking valet opened the door as Kouki stepped out before offering his hand to the young woman.

Yet for once Liu Mei had an unusual feeling come over her as she extended her hand to him as Kouki grasped it and led her out of the limo they were in before accompanying her inside. Kouki didn't see it, but Liu Mei blushed as well as she walked in with him. The party was at a large hotel known as Green Dragon, but the party was at the penthouse ballroom.

Once they arrived at the ballroom, Liu Mei and Kouki began to mingle with the guests. To the people Kouki was Liu Mei's escort and bodyguard filling in for her normal assistant Hong Long who was away on business for Liu Mei. Kouki stayed close to the young woman, but yet to his surprise Liu Mei held onto his hand as men close to her age tried to approach her and woo her.

Kouki could tell from the undertones of her voice and the way she tried to end the conversation quickly was that she was not only obviously not interested in them, but she was obviously disgusted with them. For the most part the evening was uneventful with Kouki staying close to Liu Mei at all times, but Kouki did look around to see if anyone of ANY possible interest was around.

The red head young man noticed that besides the wealthy men and women present at the party there was also some military commanders of considerable high rank present at the gathering. Kouki didn't see anyone he knew from the news or of famous mention so far. Yet his attention was drawn on Liu Mei on the onslaught of the wooing _bloodsuckers _forced the young woman to cling onto Kouki more tightly with a look in her eyes begging him _to save her_.

"Do you desire a rescue from the _golden vultures_?" Kouki whispered quietly.

"Yes please…"

As a song was starting to play with other couples moving onto the dance floor, a mischievous smile appeared on Kouki's face.

"Tango?"

"Huh…you can tango." Liu Mei said blinking twice surprised that the young man knows how to tango.

"Yeah it was something my mother knew who taught my father, so I kinda learned it myself. But do you care to dance with me." Kouki replied while at the same time especially with the last part of his sentence he was subtly hinting at her an opportunity to escape the people attempting to woo her. Feeling anything was likely better than dealing with them Liu Mei accepted without any hesitation.

Heading out onto the dance floor with the young woman in a close embrace as the song began as Kouki and Liu Mei held onto one another. Kouki's left hand held Liu Mei's right hand while the young man's right hand rested upon her hip while the young woman's left hand mirrored this action. The song began slowly with the two moving slowly in perfect unison while Liu Mei was strangely nervous.

It wasn't even she had never danced before and had strict instruction while growing up it was just dancing with Kouki was oddly different. Her heart rate began to quicken especially when Kouki drew her close, but he accidently drew her a little too close as the two spun around which resulted in Liu Mei's breast pressing into Kouki's chest causing the woman to gasp.

The dance continued with the two dancing a slow tango together, but once the dance ended Liu Mei was flushed while Kouki smirked…yet Liu Mei grinned as well before whispering.

"Touché, Kouki…"

Clapping was heard as a man in a rusty red suit with a blue tie approached them. He was in his late thirties judging by his appearance with reddish brown hair tied into a ponytail. Following behind him was a young man dressed in light colored attire similar to a suit. He had sort lime green hair and purple eyes along with a pale complexion.

"Oh my...that was quite the dance between two young people, very impressive." Alejandro Corner said commenting on the two while behind him stood his assistant, Ribbons Almark. Kouki looked at the young man intently as his Rinnegan noticed something unusual about Ribbons.

'_No…it doesn't seem human, a coordinator, no…something else, but it's not human. His charka is stunned, so what is he?'_

* * *

><p>AN: And there we go…Flay Allster is revealed alive and with Kira's child, but she is also a sponsor of the Akatsuki Organization as well as a double agent. Also the Archangel is preparing to leave while the Minerva has escaped Orb while Lelouch has been busy working on finalizing an alliance with the PLANTs. Thanks for reading and more will be coming…soon we'll see Lelouch's Rinnegan and abilities in action along with some of his own Six Paths of Pain. As for Lacus she'll having a word with Cagalli which should be an interesting scene, but let me say Lacus isn't going to take what Kouki said laying down. But let me assure the readers that Kira and Lacus will not be breaking up this time around so don't worry, but Flay with Kira's child should present an interesting twist.

Also next chapter Kouki Hibiki and Ribbons Almark meet for the first time, but as a minor FYI "_Gundam SEED'_s director, Mitsuo Fukuda states that Flay's ghost didn't actually appear. The scene was merely a way to illustrate what Flay could've said to Kira." - so the ghost scene never happened...straight from Gundam wiki.

Review and tell me what you think they are very much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11 Progression

A/N: Well here is the next chapter and everyone is recovering from what happened in the last chapter with Lacus and Kira gearing to make a comeback when the time is right, but as for everyone else it's still up in the air. Also once again thanks for the reviews and the input I know this story has had a very rocky start and some mistakes were made, but I hope to make up for it in later chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Progression

"I didn't think I would see you here." Liu Mei began as she was genuinely surprised at the appearance of the Untied Nations' Ambassador Alejandro Corner with his assistant Ribbons Almark a young man of few words.

"The UN, given the most recent major military operation had me on standby to observe and act as a mediator between discussions with the three major blocs." Alejandro replied before noticing the young man. "I see you have someone new Miss Wang."

"Yes this is Kouki Hibiki my bodyguard and escort for the evening." The black haired young woman replied introducing Kouki to the two.

"Hmmm…" Alejandro Corner began while eyeing the young man over. "He looks young, but I have no doubt he is quite capable as my own young assistant here hasn't proven."

"He is quite capable I assure you."

"That's good, but would your bodyguard mind if I stole you away from a moment to discuss some more…_sensitive matters._" The Ambassador said while Liu Mei caught the hint as did Kouki, but the young man remained quiet while he thought.

'_Celestial Being business eh…'_

Yet as they departed Kouki kept an eye on the man as they when up to an elevated area to talk with one another likely discussing the appearance of the Trinity Siblings, but Kouki was highly suspicious of the man as something about him just didn't seem right. Even Liu Mei thought the man knew more than what he was letting on.

"You're another one who likes to watch too." Ribbons commented.

"Well I have a task to perform after all…her safety is my priority."

Ribbons chuckled at the response before pointing out.

"You have nothing to worry about; my master Mr. Corner wouldn't do anything to harm the young woman. It would be very bad for his reputation indeed if he did." Ribbons mused. "As a politician you can lie to people and declare war, but can't ever mess with younger women unless you are married to them first. People in the reporting business always love a good scandal like that."

"You have a point, but exactly then how would I occupy my own time then?" Kouki replied with an amused smile on his face, but he was being wary Ribbons due to his unusual charka signature. Yet he was trying to hide it by putting up an innocent mask and using some small talk to conceal himself and his concerns.

'_The first and most important lesson for a shinobi, is to read through deception, but to also use deception to mask his true self before an enemy.'_

The words of his father, Nagato, echoed in his mind.

Ribbons smirked at the remark as he couldn't argue with that. "Yes I suppose you have a point…this party has been rather dull."

"You don't exactly seem to the party-going type."

"Only when I must be, but yes I suppose most parties don't interest me that much. But I go to them if I must." Ribbons replied as the small talk between the two men continued.

A short time later Liu Mei and Alejandro Corner finished their discussion regarding matters of Celestial Being allowing their assistants to rejoin their respective employers. Once Alejandro and Ribbons were well out of ear shot Liu Mei and Kouki spoke silently to one another while taking great care not to be overheard.

"So anything new?" Kouki inquired.

"He claims to know nothing about the Gundam Thrones, but I think he knows something about them."

"I think so too…his assistant. I don't know exactly how, but he isn't human."

Liu Mei was a bit surprised by that bit of information, but she replied. "So the plot thickens then."

"I think Mr. Corner and I need some time alone." Kouki replied as he had an idea in mind, but he needed to be alone with Alejandro in order for it to work. Fortunately the time came when Mr. Corner when to the washroom to clean up, using a quick sign to close it off for a few minutes thanks to putting a potent genjutsu on a janitor Kouki was alone with the UN Ambassador.

Liu Mei would occupy Ribbons while Kouki dealt with Corner, but he had a very short time limit. The Rinnegan user would need to ask the right questions and get as much information out of him as possible quickly and there was one way to do it. It would surely weaken him for a day or so, but he had no other alternative.

As Alejandro Corner was washing his hands Kouki quickly moved in from behind. He was too quick for a simple human like Corner to see coming let alone understand what was happening when the Rinnegan user used his Human Path power to instantly probe through Alejandro Corner's mind finding all of the information he wanted, but he found a lot more than he would have expected.

Removing his soul since the Human Path power kills the victim, but Kouki had a way to fix that as he stored Alejandro's soul inside the King of Hell temporary allowing him to quickly revive him using Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, but it left Kouki greatly drained of his charka. Yet he had enough left to use a mind altering genjutsu to adjust Alejandro's memories of what happened so as far as he knew he had a minor case of upset stomach which delayed him in the bathroom.

Kouki left and the janitor still under his genjutsu covered up the rest while Liu Mei was successful in distracting Ribbons until Alejandro rejoined him commented on having a slight upset stomach while Kouki grinned yet he was trying to hide the drain in strength using the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique had done. Yet he was still capable of walking and usual movements, but he would need time to regain some strength before he could use his Space-Time Migration jutsu again.

The party much to Liu Mei's relief came to an end as she was more than happy to depart, but once they were inside the limo Kouki was quiet before speaking.

"Its Alejandro Corner and his assistant, Ribbons Almark…no I am convinced Alejandro is just a puppet and the real mastermind is Ribbons." Kouki began as he was convinced that Ribbons was the real mastermind behind recent events. "Team Trinity is being commanded by a man named Laguna Harvey."

"I know that name, he's the President of Linear Train Industries?" Liu Mei mentioned recognizing the name.

"He with help of the Corner Family, Laguna using his own resources in conjunction with theirs has managed to reserve engineer their own GN-Drive technology, but its imperfect replica with a limited operation time. But like Alejandro, Laguna is another puppet being used by Ribbons…I don't think Laguna knows about Alejandro's involvement. I think Alejandro is hiding himself from Laguna so if his operations were discovered he could shift all blame on him become the fall guy."

"But how did they get their hands on the technology?"

"It was Ribbons, he has clearance up to level seven with Veda and he stole some of the data on GN Drives and combined it with what Alejandro's family had found years ago when a shuttle went out to Jupiter to find the wreckage of the ship carrying the original engineers and creators of the five GN-Drives. Using limited data they recovered from the wreckage they began their research into reserve engineering GN-Drive technology."

"I see, so Ribbons provided what they needed to complete their research, but are they going to take over Aeolia Schenberg's plan?"

"They are…their ultimate goal is to capture Veda itself…its main terminal to be more specific and they are close to finding its location."

"Did you find any hints to its location?"

"No, but their plans are already further along than anyone can believe. They are mass producing the pseudo GN-Drive."

"Why are they producing more Gundams?" Liu Mei asked.

"No they are planning on giving them to the major powers of the world so when the time comes the world will unite against Celestial Being and destroy them. They have already made a good number of Drives, but Alejandro wasn't sure of how many are being produced and where they are being kept. However they have already tested and begun creating a new mobile suit to use the Drives to take down the Gundams."

"Their plans have been able to progress that far?" Liu Mei asked now shocked that such treachery was happening within Celestial Being. "What do you intend to do?"

"We're the only ones who know what is happening, but I only drew everything I know from one person. Who knows how far this treachery has spread within the organization."

"Yes that is a problem, but I believe we can rule out the crew and the Gundam Meisters of the Ptolemaios."

"I agree, but besides Ribbons and Laguna we don't know how far this has already spread."

"Then how would we stop it? Ribbons, Laguna and Alejandro could be killed, but will it be stopped?"

"I don't think so…for all we know the fake GN-Drives made for the three blocs could have been distributed." Kouki replied while Liu Mei took a moment to consider the possibility.

"Say that we do act against them, but what do you suppose will happen?"

"I don't know…if the three blocs do have the fake GN-Drives that have been mass produced already then, but if they have I doubt our organization will be a match for their machines." Kouki admitted.

"But if nothing is done then Celestial Being could be destroyed."

"I doubt they will go down easily." Kouki said confidant of the Gundam Meisters.

The rest of the limo ride went smoothly with Kouki explaining to Liu Mei the additional details he found in hopes the young woman could fill in the blanks and perhaps determine if there was something the redhead young man could do or would it be best if he did nothing. After the two returned to their villa Kouki was sure to use a genjutsu on the driver to clear his mind of anything he might have overheard just as he did before when the driver took them to the party so he would just ignore anything the two had been discussing.

Once they were inside Kouki leaned against the door trying to think of the best possible solution to this problem. They had no way of knowing if stopping Alejandro was even possible at this point and if Ribbons was the mastermind behind it then who couldn't say that he must have some countermeasures in place to prevent such interference. Especially given the dangerous possibility that Veda itself has been likely been comprised as well too.

Their opinions were currently limited, but yet they had no way of knowing for sure if anyone else besides Ribbons was pulling strings behind the scenes. Also if the other three countries already have the fake GN-Drives then it was likely too late to stop them and preventing their plans from going through could lead to a bigger disaster.

Kouki could intervene, but it could risk Liu Mei's life as well as his own organization should they be discovered. A difficult and terrible decision lay before Kouki Hibiki.

"People are going to die from this. What should I do?" Kouki asked himself as Liu Mei overheard it.

"Given the situation and what is at risk…you must endure."

"What do you mean?"

"Endure, Kouki. Take it. Some might hate you for it, but that's the point of Pain isn't it, he can be the outcast, the hero or the villain, whatever he must be. He can make the choice that no one else can make, the right choice."

"I don't think there is really a right choice in this matter."

"There never is…I mean consider Aeolia Schenburg, parts of the plan while devising it I am sure had some very difficult choices he had to have made. Now you have to make a choice…do nothing and protect your organization so it can right these sins one day or do something and risk everything." Liu Mei pointed out.

"So it's save a few dozen lives over a million who could be saved later?"

"More or less…" Liu Mei replied as she saw the pained look upon the young man's face. She knew the choice he would have to make, but it didn't make it any less easy.

"I guess by the time this is all over I'll either die a hero or I'll live long enough to see myself become the villain."

"I actually like whatever path you'll walk and I would like to join you on it." Liu Mei admitted as she closed the distance between her and Kouki before surprising the young man by kissing him upon the lips.

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>Returning to the present in another part of the world the remaining leaders of Logos who hadn't been killed by Akatsuki assassins yet were meeting with one another via video conference with Lord Djibril as not only was the organization dealing with assassinations of their members, but also now word had reached them that parts of Eurasia was revolting against the Earth Alliance.<p>

"At least three of us are dead…including Alwin." Bruno Azrael spoke as Lally McWilliams added.

"But the situation is getting worse by the minute. We have all relocated to secure bunkers around the world, but hopefully the enemy will not be quick to find us."

"Commander Roanoke, begin your debriefing on the abilities of these Akatsuki mobile suits." Lord Djibril spoke deciding to change the subject since it was likely to badly sour the attitudes of his superiors. The leader of Blue Cosmos turned the spotlight over to Neo Roanoke who began showing video recordings of the space battle outside of PLANT airspace.

"As you know already our nuclear attack was thwarted by unknown advance mobile suit possessing advance technology currently beyond anything we have seen before. Further more whatever their power source is, it grants the machines themselves a degree of stealth so our ships couldn't detect their approach until it was too late as sensors, radar and communications were rendered useless." Neo spoke referring to what happened when the Endless Justice literally flew over them without them even aware of it until it began its attack on the third nuclear fleet.

"Mobile suits with stealth capabilities, but Mirage Colloid is supposed to have been banned." A member pointed out.

"These machines didn't use any kind of Mirage Colloid cloaking technology, Neo answered before adding. "Also their beam weapons were far more powerful than any mobile suit weapon out there and their performance and speed exceeded our own machines overwhelming them within minutes…then there are other factors."

The masked commander then brought images of the recent battles, as they showed the Akatsuki MS displaying what to all lights was a functional bubble-like shield around their units and soaking up damage that would have destroyed them several times over.

Neo began showing them footage of some of the Akatsuki mobile suits entering Trans-Am.

"I am not sure what happened, but when they began turning red like that the performance of their machines skyrocketed moving at high speeds that our crew had a very hard time tracking." Neo explained as the Logos members were deeply concerned, but Djibril was seething in anger. It was already plainly obvious that the Akatsuki as the world knows them by has mobile weapons surpassing existing technologies in the possession of the major world powers including the PLANTs.

But Neo wasn't done yet as he had more bad news to deliver.

"As you all know, the attempt to capture or destroy the ZAFT ship coming out of Orb failed. However recordings were sent to us from our Orb agents. This recording to be more exact, it's quite worrying, but it shows us more of the unknown system that those MS do use."

As he said this, the recording of the Penance Gundam deploying its DRAGOON played out. Neo easily heard the gasps and mutterings of disbelief from the leaders of LOGOS.

"As you can see, that very same light seen on the MS as it moves, or when its shields flare shows coming out of the DRAGOON bits. Wherever it's the main system that propels those MS, grants them shields and screws with sensor systems, also it has clear anti-gravity properties, given that no turbine or engine system known enables a DRAGOON to move under gravity conditions without requiring an unpractical size. From this and other recordings, some of our scientists suspect the light particles to be some kind of controlled and harnessed baryonic decay phenomenon. "

"Is there anything we can do to counter this?" Bruno asked.

"Capture one is our best opinion, but we'll need considerable resources to find and trap one. Our best chances if we can surround and overwhelm one. If we attempt to take on more than one of those machines at once during a capture operation, besides facing one against a large enough force with the right set up we will have a higher chance at a capture." Neo advised, but Djibril had other plans.

When the meeting was over and the Blue Cosmos leader was alone with the multiple videoconferences over the white haired man pulled out a cell phone and began dialing a number. In a hidden remote location a young woman with waist-length red hair picked up the phone. She wore a black tunic with a supply belt strapped to her waist while on her head was a black cap.

"Yes…Lord Djibril."

"I must speak with…_him_…this is important."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Back at the Archangel the ship was quietly leaving Orb Territory by traveling underwater, so while the ship was moving Kira, Cagalli and Lacus were in the officer's lounge having a chat in regards to Akatsuki and Kouki. Although Lacus and Kira were calm Cagalli was visibly frustrated that she was being forced to leave the country she is supposed to be responsible for, but last night's assassination attempt drove the fact home that Orb wasn't safe for her.<p>

If what Kouki told her was true then who else could be involved with Blue Cosmos besides the Seiran Family? Yet it was because the information came from Kouki that she was doubtful of it to a slight degree despite knowing they are involved with Blue Cosmos. She just found it hard to believe they would resort to such an extreme measure so quickly.

It was now a matter of figuring out of how to cleanse Orb of Blue Cosmos without conducting a bloody purge or possibly even sending Orb into an unthinkable civil war. Although the latter was an unlikely possibly, however remembering what happened last night was enough of a warning for Cagalli to move carefully especially with her country's future at stake and not just her life on the line.

Of course there was Kouki to consider, but yet she couldn't quite understand what her younger brother's intentions were since Cagalli was having a hard time to grasp why would he give Athrun a powerful machine like the Endless Justice. A part of Cagalli almost wanted to believe that Kouki had some kind of nefarious scheme in mind, but so far his act of having Athrun receive such a powerful machine discarded such a possibility.

"I still can't understand why Kouki would give Athrun such a machine?" Cagalli commented while she suspected Kira and Lacus were more concerned for the wellbeing of the Orb Union and what could happen with Cagalli no longer present, but they knew as she did there was nothing they could do for the country at this time.

She feared for her country's wellbeing, but she was torn between that and the unpredictable planning of Kouki.

"Kouki may be the leader of Akatsuki, but their main strategic and tactical planner is Commander Lamperouge, the Black Demon…" Andrew began walking into the room having overheard Cagalli. "Even for me, the mind of the Black Demon it's incredibly complex…whatever plan Akatsuki has, it likely has multiple layers and contingencies, and it takes all possible avenues into account. For the Earth Alliance was maddening at how no matter how many forces they mustered against Lelouch, he always overcame them by one or another way."

It was true; against all odds Lelouch held onto the Kaohsiung Spaceport and held out against the Earth Alliance for months. They didn't only defend the base, but the soldiers under his command thrived and they managed to lessen the attacks. Rumors persisted that Carpentaria didn't fall to the Alliance as records claim, but then again no real proof of this happening is really known either.

Instead of helping them possibly understand the motives of the Akatsuki, all it did was add a further air of mystery to the organization.

Yet there was no doubt that thanks to Lelouch's actions, fictional or not, it delayed the Earth Alliance considerably and thus decreased the overall force ZAFT faced when the Alliance began its invasion of the PLANT homeland as well as delaying the time when it began too. Lelouch's ability to survive the onslaughts the Alliance threw at him while leading his men against such steep odds including tactical prowess was a reason why even Andrew respected Lelouch, but while wary of him at the same time.

If anything that man was more unpredictable than Kouki.

Admits the discussion Lacus sat there depressed thinking about her father and his involvement in the assassination attempt on Patrick Zala. She knew for a fact that her father had never ordered such a thing, but there was no denying it happened leaving the young woman confused but greatly saddened to find out it cost Kouki a dear friend while it ultimately sent him seeking revenge resulting in the death of her father.

"Lacus…your father had nothing to do with what happened, I am sure of it." Kira said recognizing the troublesome thoughts on her mind.

"I know, but…still."

"You can be sure we'll be looking into it to confirm if Siegel did really order such a thing, but I can also say with certainly that your father never did." Andrew added affirming Siegel Clyne's innocence in the matter.

"I think Athrun might find out a little more." Cagalli began as all eyes fell upon the blonde woman. "Before he left, Athrun told me he would try to investigate what happened at the PLANTs and see if he could find out if Siegel Clyne ordered it or was the assassination attempt carried out by possible rouge elements within the Clyne Faction."

Lacus felt more at ease at the mention of that, although she was still certain her father would never had ordered such a thing especially since an assassination against Patrick Zala would have made the situation at the PLANTs worst instead of better. But having absolute proof of her father's innocence would be all she wants, however she knew it wasn't likely to affect Kouki.

If it was true…would he regret what he did?

* * *

><p>Back at the PLANTs Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were back at the hotel room the former ZAFT pilot was staying in, but now the mysterious girl was lying in Athrun's bed unconscious. Other than being out like a light there was no obvious injuries, but yet Athrun didn't feel there was a need to rush her to the hospital. Yzak had contacted military police and collect the body while investigators were conducting an investigation into the site where the body was found hoping to find some clues to explain what had happened.<p>

Dearka had taken a fingerprint and blood sample from the pink haired girl so she could be identified. Although the dead shinobi they found was being examined along with the scene the young woman wasn't mentioned at Athrun's request, but with that in mind it would likely take a couple days to get results of the blood tests.

"Just who is this woman? There isn't anything on her." Dearka commented just getting a text message back about the woman's identity on his cell phone.

"I don't know, but she mentioned Lelouch…could she be related to him somehow?" Athrun asked while Dearka had a thought.

"A Girlfriend maybe?"

"Leaving her with an unknown man in a small area that looked like a flash bang went off, kinda of a strange place to leave your girlfriend?" Yzak pointed out.

"Hold on…I think she is coming around." Athrun began as the girl began to stir. "Hey are you alright?"

Euphemia li Britannia began to stir as the last few moments of consciousness slowly came back to her in bits and pieces. The last thing she remembered was someone out to assassinate her tried to use a bomb in her limo, but her attendant grabbed her…the rest was a blur. The young girl didn't answer immediately as she was trying to collect herself while her blurred vision was trying to regain focus.

"Hey take it easy…I am not sure what you have been through, but you are in rough shape." Athrun said trying to steady Euphy as she tried to sit up.

"Wh…where am I?" Euphy asked a few moments later after regaining enough of her senses to ask a question.

"You are in my hotel room we found you at the cemetery stepping out from a supply shed. Just what exactly happened to you?" Athrun began as Euphemia rubbed the side of her head before looking up at the three men.

"I am not sure…I was with my aid when someone was trying to kill us, but then…" Euphemia began as she tried to think back to what happened. Her aid bit her own thumb before spreading the blood released onto her arm when a strange tattoo appeared before embracing her. "My aid did something before I blacked out."

"The aid must be the woman we found." Yzak said pointing out the obvious.

"She is alright?" Euphy asked with obvious concern for her, but Yzak and Dearka hung their heads low as Athrun spoke.

"I am sorry she died, but we're not sure how."

"Oh no…"

Yzak stood there giving Euphy a quiet moment to grieve for the female aid who sacrificed her life so she could live before asking the young woman. "But who exactly was trying to kill you."

"I am not sure, but it must have been people possibly against my sister or me for my beliefs I think." The pink haired young woman answered.

"What do you mean, who is your sister?" Yzak inquired.

"Oh…" Euphy began appearing to be obviously confused. "My sister is Cornelia li Britannia, have any of you heard of her?"

"Uh…no…" Dearka said after taking a quick look at the expressions of his friends.

Euphy was at a complete loss trying to understand how they haven't heard of her older sister who was Viceroy of Area 11 and a famed general as well as royal princess of the Britannian Royal Family.

"Where am I?" Euphy asked.

"You are on the PLANT colonies in space orbiting the Earth." Athrun began. "But I wish to know how you got here?"

"Oh…well I should maybe introduce myself I am Euphemia li Britannia, but what are the PLANT colonies." The young girl said introducing herself politely, but was still confused. Dearka and Yzak were shocked by what the pink haired girl mentioned, but Athrun was almost sure of his suspicions regarding the Akatsuki's acquisition of technology.

"The PLANT colonies are large man-made structures where we live in…" Athrun said opening the window-door leading out to the balcony overlooking the city outside. Dearka helped Euphy as she along with Yzak and Athrun stepped outside to look upon the city.

Dearka was surprised by how calm Athrun was being at the girl, but Yzak on the other hand was beginning to pick up on what Athrun was thinking.

"I have never heard of PLANT colonies…" Euphy admitted sadly while trying not to be rude.

"Just like I haven't heard of your sister…" Athrun pointed out before asking. "Before you passed out you asked about Lelouch, could have meant this Lelouch?"

Athrun showed Euphy a basic photo of Lelouch and at the sight of the picture Euphy's expression changed.

"That is my brother, but how did you get this? This looks a lot like him, but is his sister Nunnally alright?"

If this woman was indeed related to Lelouch somehow then the DNA tests should pick it up, but if that was really the case then it would reveal what Athrun had suspected. Although it didn't seem possible the young man knew of no other way to explain it. Yzak was also thinking the same thing as even he found it outrageous that an organization like the Akatsuki could come so far in mobile suit technology.

As for Euphemia she was now completely shell-shocked due to combination of what happened and discovering she was obviously no longer in Britannia, given the sight of the main structure of the PLANT colony rising to the sky, but that was all merely the tip of the iceberg as she was now just told that her siblings Lelouch and Nunnally are likely. There was no doubt that this was a very difficult pill for the young woman to swallow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki's hidden base on the Moon a surge of charka filled with killing intent flared up such that anyone capable of sensing charka would easily notice it. Among those was Kouki as he stepped out from his chambers to determine the source of it. He recognized it, but the redhead young man wanted to be sure…although a few moments later he felt it subside.<p>

As he walked through the hallway Kouki saw Lelouch rushing passed with an expression the Rinnegan user hadn't seen in a long time…not since his fight against Tobi. Kouki had a good hunch what had rattled Lelouch, but he hoped he was wrong. Only a few things could agitate Lelouch like that and it was Nunnally being threatened or someone he held dear on the same level or close to it.

Samui attempted to stop Lelouch, but she was unsuccessful leaving her behind in the hall wearing only a robe. Despite her usual demeanor, was naturally concerned for Lelouch and she tried to stop him from rushing off with Kouki encountering her in the hallway.

"What happened?" Kouki asked. "I doubt it's involved with Nunnally."

"Close, but it's actually Euphemia."

"What?" Kouki exclaimed surprised by that news.

"Information is vague at the moment, but there has been an assassination attempt."

"Oh no, but is she dead…what happened?"

"We don't know, that's the problem, so Lelouch took off to find out for himself."

"I see, but the aid we had with her was one of our best agents so she could have escaped with her."

"I believe that is possible." Samui said agreeing with Kouki's assessment.

"If Lelouch hasn't already I'll contract our other operatives and agents and find out if she may have fled with Euphy. But…" Kouki said, but stopped as he eyed Samui. "I strongly suggest you get dress…I…uh…worry about the men…well." The redhead was trying to be light on the comment, but Samui knew she was HARDLY dressed to be walking around the base, but her concern for Lelouch overridden that.

"Yes I'll take care of it." Samui said hurrying off while muttering. "That was not cool."

"Oh please Samui; you wouldn't have met Lelouch if I hadn't introduced you two." Kouki replied with a chuckle as the busty blonde vanished down the hall.

* * *

><p>A short time later in the middle of a sealed off city block a pair of figures were being granted entrance to what had been declared a crime scene with the street especially closed off and heavily guarded by both members of the military and police. Allowed to pass and inspect the site was a woman in her late twenties with dark pink hair and a fair skin complexion wearing a plum colored uniform with a white cape draped over her shoulders. Following her was a slightly younger man with combed back long black hair tied into a ponytail wearing an almost identical uniform to his superior except his had white pants, black boots and glasses.<p>

The two arrived at a small crater where the smoldering wreckage of what was a limo laid in the center, but judging from the crater and what was left of the vehicle a great deal of explosives had to have been used. Although Guilford kept a straight face he was horrified by the sight before him, but even he knew what he felt paled in comparison to what his superior was feeling right now.

Cornelia li Britannia throughout her career as a solider has endured the lost of men, some were close to her having known well throughout her career as a soldier for the Holy Britannian Empire and she understood as soldiers it was possible to lose your life on the battlefield. Yet when it came to loss of family members it was very different for her. The lost of Marianne vi Britannia was a particular painful memory, but the loss of her children Nunnally and Lelouch made her own guilt over the matter even worse.

She even lost Clovis a few years ago, which led to her becoming Viceroy over Area 11 the former Japan where even Nunnally and Lelouch had died. Now the land she was standing on had claimed another royal family member…her own sister.

Despite her attempt to avoid breaking down before her men the pain on her face was clear as day.

"Your highness, about Princess Euphemia…she may not have perished in this car bombing." Guilford said with some news after speaking to a military investigator who had arrived on the scene ahead of them and conducted an examination of the wreckage.

"What…" Cornelia began as a glimmer of hope was seen in a corner of her eye.

"According to investigators they found only one body which belonged to the driver, but both Princess Euphemia's body as well as her personal assistant is unaccounted for."

"What, but I thought they were inside the limo?"

"Yes, but we don't know how to explain it either and there is no way an explosion like that would have vaporized their remains."

"But…then where is she?"

"I wish I knew your highness."

Meanwhile around the same time at the capital of Britannia at the Pendragon Royal Palace a man was seated behind an ornate desk outlined with gold while the man behind it was dressed in a white regal suit lined with gold and a black undershirt seen under his white coat. He had blue hair and gold eyes with a tan skin complexion.

Jeremiah Gottwald was on the phone with a member of the Criminal Scene Investigation at Area 11 who was on site of the limo bombing that had supposedly claimed Princess Euphemia's life.

"I see, so there is no sign of her…are you sure she was in the limo?" Jeremiah inquired as he listened to the response from the caller on the other end. "I understand…very well I'll inform his majesty of what happened, but contact me as soon as you find out anything new…yes good day."

As the Knight of the Round member hung up the phone before Jeremiah began to mentally prepare himself to speak with his superior in both public and _private_ as soon as he was done with the public one. Of course he would be speaking to his secret superior sooner than he thought as someone was standing behind the curtain of the majestic office he was in.

"I had a feeling you would be coming your majesty." Jeremiah spoke as Lelouch stepped out from behind the curtain.

Lelouch emerged from behind a secret passageway containing a hidden summoning array which he used to instantly move from their base in the Chinese Federation to the Britannian Capital very quickly. As a precaution the young man came dressed in his Zero attire, but he removed his mask once he was sure he was alone with Jeremiah who was his spy on the inside.

Following the demise of Clovis la Britannia, Lelouch recruited Jeremiah personally and once his true identity as Marianne's son was known to him Jeremiah has been his most loyal and faithful subordinate.

"Tell me what happened?"

"I sent a shadow clone of myself to the scene and I managed to look over the bombing not long after it happened thanks to one of our undercover agents on Princess Euphemia's security detail. Even if hours have passed, there is quite the feeling of chakra released milord. I suspect that Maya teleported Princess Euphemia with herself into one of the emergency reverse Summon points on the other worlds. As the cost of pulling an emergency reverse summon jutsu, and especially someone else is lethal, I suspect that she consumed an overdose of chakra pills and opened some of the gates in order to successfully take Lady Euphemia out of risk before the bomb could claim their lives."

"To the price of her own life…" Lelouch said with a sigh as his expression now had one of part relief at his sister's survival, but the anger remained. "I'll have all the emergency points scouted. I only hope that Euphie arrived on one of the most favorable ones."

"I hope so as well my lord, but I promise you we will do our upmost to find the ones responsible." Jeremiah admitted while Lelouch nodded before adding.

"Jeremiah, be ready. You will receive a Hunter Team for this, and once you have them…I want those who tried to kill Euphy dealt with, I expect them to die in ways that leave the fact quite clear to what will happen to those that dare to strike at those close to me."

Jeremiah smiled with a shark like grin before replying. "Nothing will bring me more pleasure than that Milord."

* * *

><p>Back at Area 11, Cornelia had returned to the Viceroy Palace to convene with her closest and most trusted subordinates about Euphy's assassination attempt. Although she was alive no one had any idea where she could have gone. Waiting for them in the windowless conference room was General Andres Darlton, one of Cornelia's closest aids and a member of her personal force.<p>

"Anything on Euphemia yet?" Cornelia asked.

"Nothing yet, but I do have my suspicions regarding this assassination Viceroy."

Cornelia nodded having a feeling about said suspicions, but she wanted to hear her subordinate out just to be sure.

"The routes for what Euphemia moved were always randomized each week, and only of the knowledge of higher ups and those on the convoy themselves."

"What are you saying General Darlton?" Guilford asked, but Cornelia knew what the older man meant as she said.

"Whoever tried to kill Euphemia was a Britannian and not an Eleven."

* * *

><p>At that moment inside a restricted area of the Elysium Colony's Mobile Suit development and production facility stood both Nunnally and Kouki as the two were standing on a catwalk that ran through the center of the large room where two incomplete mobile suit frames stood. One on the left and the other on the right hand side.<p>

"I am worried about Euphy, but you said she didn't die right?" Nunnally obviously extremely concerned for her older step-sister.

"She is alive that much we are sure of since their bodies were not found in the wreckage of the limo, but where she is we don't know right now."

"I hope she is alright."

"I have no doubt she is fine, but my concern is what will we do with her? Once we find her we'll likely not be able to send her back." Kouki replied.

"What do you mean?"

The young man took a deep breath before answering. "The issue is that we can't keep her on Elysium, as sooner or later she may catch wind of the operations on Earth-03, and we're at a year at best of things to truly kick off."

Nunnally sighed before adding. "I know. A part of me still feels sorrowful, but you and Lelouch have reasons for this. Britannia can't truly change until the false beliefs and philosophies that the Emperor has spread wide and deep within the Empire are washed away from the minds and eyes of people through the pain of true war."

"I know, but if all works out then children like you can at least enjoy a normal childhood." Kouki said putting a hand on Nunnally's shoulder to comfort her before using his free hand to draw a remote from his pocket. Pushing a button the lights inside the hanger came on revealing the incomplete mobile suits. Production and Development was stalled on them, but their internal frame work was partially done.

"Are these the machines?"

"Yes…Requiem Gundam…and Legion Gundam, these machines shall be our perfected Twin Drive mobile suits once we finish fine tuning and bring the Endless Justice to completion status. Then we'll use the data to complete these machines."

"Then these machines will replace your machine and big brother's."

"Yes we'll be piloting these new Twin Drive Gundams ourselves…I'll have Requiem and Lelouch…Legion. Each one will be tailored to our exact specifications and fighting styles." Kouki explained as he hoped soon they would figure out the last remaining problems with the Twin System so they can perfect it and the complete the machines before them.

Despite some unexpected issues the plan continued.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter is done, although this turned out shorter than expected, but I literally couldn't think of anything else to do. I hopefully cleaned up the grammer mistakes I likely made, but I seriously doubt I got them all lol. Anyway with new developments expected to happen soon and Euphy now at the PLANTs where she'll be safe while Lelouch is looking for her while at the same time he has his spy Jeremiah look into finding the ones responsible. How he got into the Knights of the Rounds, well aside from some manipulation from Lelouch, but how he came into his service should be interesting as it happened after Clovis was killed.

Only this time Lelouch didn't kill Clovis, but that aside trust me when I say Lelouch's Legion Gundam is going to be a real monster of a Gundam built to be anti-fleet.

Read and review and here is a special treat…Nena's new Gundam she'll be getting soon.

* * *

><p>Model number: ZGMF-XGN-17<p>

Code name: Ophanim Gundam

Pilot: Nena Trinity

Unit type: prototype stealth assault mobile suit

Manufacturer: Akatsuki (Elysium Colony)

Operator: Akatsuki

Developed From: GN-001 Gundam Exia, GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei, MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom, ZGMF-X12A (RGX-00) Testament Gundam, ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam

First deployment: October C.E. 73

Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Dimensions: overall height 19.10 meters

Weight: max gross weight 72.03 metric tons

Armor materials: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

Powerplant: GN Drive, GN Condensers

Propulsion: GN Verniers with hybrid Voiture Lumiere propulsion system

Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor; GN Field; Trans-Am; Mirage Colloid Cloaking System, Haro, GN stealth field, Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader-hybrid Mirage Colloid Holographic System; Bit Control-DRAGOON hybrid System, Puppet master Remote Control System

Fixed armaments:

1 x Trikeros II offense/defense system, mounted on right arm (mounts 50mm high-energy GN beam rifle, beam saber, 3 x lancer darts, enhanced with liquid Sakuradite explosive, large GN-shield with built in beam shield emitter and outlined with a GN-blade)

2 x GN vulcans, fire-linked, mounted on the head

1 x GN-handgun, built into the left forearm

2 x GN-beam claws

1 x GN-beam shield, built onto left forearm near GN handgun

2 x GN-beam javelins (stored on the legs)

2 x GN-beam sabers (built into the feet)

4 x Magashira-no-Hoko Kai shot lancer (stored on the wings-like backpack in-between the DRAGOON remote weapons, equipped with GN beam emitters that could be used as remote shields or remote beam enhanced daggers)

1 x DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network): 2 x (beam spike equipment type): GDU-X7 assault beam machine gun, mounted on backpack; 8 x (general type): GDU-X5 assault beam machine gun, mounted on backpack and waist

Optional Hand Armaments:

1 x GN-beam rifle


	12. Chapter 12 Understanding our choices

A/N: once again thanks for all of the reviews, but I will say this chapter was very difficult to put together but somehow I have managed it with Euphy and Athrun meeting and some interesting events including revealing who the red haired woman is.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Understanding our choices

Roughly a day later Euphemia li Britannia had recovered from the initial shell-shock of finding out she was in a very literal sense no longer in Kansas anymore. Yet the feelings of _displacement _passed as Athrun took around the PLANTs with Yzak and Dearka reluctantly escorting them around since their primarily concern was Athrun.

It was mid-afternoon with Athrun and Euphy now standing on the outside of the PLANT colony wearing white spacesuits with a Training GINN nearby. Yzak was at the controls while Dearka was nearby in a second unit as he noticed his superior officer's sour expression.

"Hey at least they haven't gone shopping." Dearka mused while Yzak didn't find his attempt at humor funny.

"SHUT UP."

As the two have their chat to occupy their time Athrun was with Euphy as she was looking out at the Earth in the distance surprised by the sight of it all. Since early this morning Athrun has been answering all of the young princess's question as well as taking her around the PLANTs, especially to the library where Euphy learned about the history of the PLANTs and coordinators.

Euphemia was completely in awe of the sight before her while Athrun found Euphy's fascination with the sight of the Earth refreshing in a way.

"What a beautiful view…"

"Yeah it's truly something." Athrun commented, but there was a tint of sadness to his voice as he knew that on the Earth fight now a large scale war was being waged between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. Yet his mind drifted for a moment towards Kira, Lacus and Cagalli wondering if they were doing alright and what exactly was happening in the Orb Union.

"Are you alright Athrun?"

"Huh…oh…sorry about that I was just thinking about something." Athrun admitted.

"Maybe we should head back then." Euphy said sounding more concerned for Athrun, but their attention was diverted when they observed off in the distance a pair of training GINNs performing maneuvers. Euphy was impressed by how maneuverable the machines were despite them being much larger and bulker than Knightmare Frames.

"Wow I don't think Knightmare Frames are capable of that in space." Euphy said while Knightmare Frames haven't been deployed into space she couldn't see them performing as well as mobile suits in a zero gravity environment.

"It sounds like from what you told me they would be too small to hold sufficient power let alone fuel for long term combat and travel in space." Athrun replied while remembering every and each thing that Euphemia had told him about her world, the world from what he was sure now that Lelouch had also came in fact.

Euphy despite the wonders she was being exposed to was however exposed to some unfortunate knowledge of tragic events that had transpired such as the recent attempted nuclear attack on the PLANTs as well as the Bloody Valentine, the event that had cost Athrun his mother. A short time later as their oxygen tanks were beginning to run low the two had returned to Aprilius City, but after leaving the facility where the group acquired the GINN and the space suits they were met by someone they didn't expect.

"I must say I am very thankful to see you alive, Euphy."

Yzak and Dearka went for their weapons while Athrun was calm, but Euphy was startled by the voice which was strangely familiar. Emerging from the wall like he had been a part of it Lelouch wearing civilian clothes with sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"It's him…" Dearka said instantly recognizing Lelouch.

"You came for the girl didn't you…it's because she is your sister right?" Athrun demanded as Lelouch cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh how did you find that out?"

"I asked her, but I know something else the Akatsuki have somehow been going from different worlds amassing technologies for their own purposes, I right?" Athrun replied sharply. Instead of attempting to deny it an amused smile appeared on Lelouch's face.

"Your actions and deductions show me more and more why Aeolia found you to be the best individual to wield the Endless Justice of all people…very good Athrun Zala." Lelouch replied clapping his hands, but he stopped a moment later looking at Euphemia. "It's been seven years I believe…Euphy."

"Lelouch is…that you?" Euphy said as she became teary eyed.

"It is and I brought someone else along too." Lelouch replied as the sound of his clapping was the signal for Nunnally to step out from the other side of a wall. She was dressed in civilian attire with a yellow sundress and a white short-sleeve shirt worn together with it. To Euphy's surprise the younger girl was walking when she had last seen her she had been rendered crippled and blind.

"Euphy!" Nunnally exclaimed unable to hold back her tears anymore as she rushed to embrace her older step-sister.

"Nunnally!" Euphy said shocked at first before returning the hug with the two girls having a tearful reunion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the Akatsuki's hidden Antarctica base where an ancient city predating the oldest of Earth's civilizations resided. Standing before a newly found gate workers and excavators had uncovered, but now that it was open the Kouki was preparing to head through with Graham as an escort to explore the new world they had found. Graham and Kouki were inside their mobile suits while behind them a foundation team stood ready to begin building an outpost on the other side with supplies and building materials ready to be moved.<p>

"The probe we sent through has confirmed a low-gravity environment sir, so please double check your suits." An Akatsuki soldier commented.

"I understand…" Kouki replied while Graham had a question.

"Forgive me for asking sir, but I thought Commander Lamperouge was supposed to be taking charge of the exploration mission?"

"He was, but he had family matters to attend to so I decided to take his place for the exploration mission." Kouki explained to Graham with a grin on his face. "Do you have a problem with me accompanying you?"

"No sir…" Graham answered with a chuckle.

As the two stepped into the open gate Graham couldn't help, but remember when he was first approached by the Akatsuki. It happened a few days after he fought his last battle with Gundam Exia in a vicious bout between the Gundam his Flag that had been hastily modified to be equipped with a GN-Tau Drive, but after landing the final blow his machine suffered a chain of explosions before passing out.

He awoke days later in a hospital bed aboard the Infinite when Lelouch and Rau stepped through the door to meet with the injured Flag pilot.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Graham Aker…I am Lelouch Lamperouge and this is Rau Le Creuset. I would like to welcome you aboard the Infinite." Lelouch spoke introducing himself to the blonde pilot who had bandages covering part of the right side of his face.<p>

"What is this place?"

"I told you…you are on a ship of the Akatsuki, a special organization who wishes to recruit someone of your talents."

"I am a Flag Fighter, so I have no interest in your organization."

"I think you will once we tell you the truth about certain things. Why your men died and why the world suddenly got the power to defeat Celestial Being." Lelouch began before adding. "As someone who vowed to defeat a Gundam with a flag it is your right…no your _duty _to demand to hear what I have to say."

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>What Graham ultimately discovered crushed his pride as a Union pilot. Having found out that the lives of the friends and wingmen he had lost was because someone wanted to play god and take over humanity while the three superpowers including Celestial Being had been used as chess pieces in a large game. The very idea made Graham sick to his stomach and gladly accepted the proposition to join the organization so he could be in a position to strike back at Ribbons Almark someday when the time came.<p>

Once the Deliverance Gundam and the Masurao were through the two found that they were inside a large open cavern. Just as the probe had revealed it was a low-gravity environment leaving the two to wonder at first if this was a dead planet Earth, but further examination by the probe revealed the dirt to be a perfect match to that found on the Moon.

"Amazing, if the data is right and we are on the Moon of another world then the civilization responsible for developing these gates is far more advance that we had initially thought." Kouki commented as the Deliverance Gundam looked around the room.

"I never imagined ruins like these to be on the moon."

"I agree, but…it seems someone else before us was here through." Kouki said as he noticed something in a corner of the large chamber. He found what appeared to be a mine shaft of shorts big enough for a mobile suit to move through, but yet there were clear signs of this room likely having been found many years ago. Yet now there was no signs at all this place had been used recently as a knocked over lamp could be seen and lightning system on the ceiling Graham had found appeared to be in a state of disrepair.

Finding an abandoned trailer of shorts sitting near the tunnel Kouki left his mobile suit armed with a pistol and a flashlight as he went to investigate. The young man made his way to an airlock. The keypad had obvious signs of age and unused from the years it had been abandoned, but much to the young man's surprise it still worked.

Once he was through the airlock, although the young man didn't want to risk himself by removing his helmet since he had no idea if the life-support systems were still operational after all this time. Yet inside the age of the trailer was more obvious as dust covered the desk inside as well as other clear indicators like old food left behind that had rotted.

If life support was out of commission then it would had to have happened long after this area was abandoned, but this fueled Kouki's curiosity. Moving some papers around Kouki found some old notes, but he turned his attention to an old computer he found built into the desk. Pushing a button a thick screen rose up from the table before turning on.

There was no password protection on it, because it was likely assumed that no one would find this place. Once he had the computer booted up Kouki began going through files trying to find something that could explain the purpose of this place and why it was abandoned. After browsing through some old files and following a search he looked for the last file to be made on the computer…a video log.

Kouki played the video log as he leaned back and allowed the video to play, but he overlooked there was life support was possibly out of commission in the room yet however the young man was able to hear the video as the room had yet to be exposed to the zero gravity environment outside. In the video a man with short brown hair and a bread-mustache was seen seated in the same seat Kouki sat in now wearing a white space suit. Kouki took note of the date on the log and then compared it to the other search results of the file search he had done.

The second to last files were accessed on September 20th Universal Century 68, but this file was made years later on January 1st UC 80.

"I don't know the best way to start, but I suppose an introduction is in order…I am Maharaja Karn. I am likely the last surviving supporter of Zeon Zum Deikun, but my survival came at the cost of my eldest daughter Marlene who became a mistress to one of the members of the Zabi family who took over his legacy." The older man began as a look of pained guilt appeared on his face.

"I remembered coming here when I was younger, but now it seems with the end of the war and the signing of the peace treaty…me and others shall depart the Moon for the asteroid belt to our base at Axis." Maharaja Karn began followed by sigh with a disappointed look on his face. "Yet I felt before I leave Granada I should at least stop by this place and see if anyone had discovered this place, although from what I have seen nobody has dared to investigate in this area."

"It seems that nobody has picked to the current time that the geological instability that appears on the geologic maps of the area around Granada where we're located now never existed. Regardless of that it seems that this chamber will stay secret for a long time, I feel that I should leave a message and explanation for anyone who finally finds themselves here by traveling through the old mine tunnels or they came from the other side of the door we were never able to open."

Kouki sat back as he listened to the man's message.

"This chamber, which we believed was part of an ancient and highly advance civilization that inhabited the Moon long before known human history based on carbon dating of the ruins. This door to heaven as some nicknamed it believed it went to a place beyond our own world and a tremendous amount of energy was contained behind it suggesting a portal of some kind, but for all of our attempts we never opened it. This was a long time project of Zeon Zum Deikun, but sadly he died before he could get proper funding and personnel to work on it."

"He might have been able to do so sooner if he wasn't occupied with his duties involving the Republic of Zeon and trying to keep the secret of this place hidden. I was among the select few and others who knew of it, but tragically following Zeon's death anyone who knew save for me was killed in a purge conducted by the son of the man who succeeded him. I alone became the only one who knew of this place and since those killed in the purge had also killed those who were involved with researching the ancient door this, because of that this place became forgotten by all except for me." The Zeon Admiral explained.

The redhead young man watched as Maharaja paused to take a breath as the older man considered his next words carefully.

"I plan on telling my second daughter, Haman, about this place when she turns eighteen. Yet should someone else find this place and discover this video I left then I hope you have noble intentions in mind for this place or should by the faintest chance you came from the other side of the door…" Maharaja said, but stopped as an amused smile appeared on his face. "Then I welcome you to our world, but I hope your appearance is at a time when things aren't too hectic and I hope you come in peace. I left the files in this computer intact along with some useful information I have included to help you understand the world you are in should you be from the other side of the gate, but it might be outdated so I wouldn't rely on it too much."

The video ended as the playing of the video unlocked some hidden files which contained records on human history for the Universal Century world. Checking the internal time on the computer it showed the last time this computer was accessed it was almost four years ago…just about two months away from the anniversary of the One Year War's end.

'_It looks like I'll be here for awhile, but…thank you for welcoming us.'_

Kouki thought with an amused smile as he began reading through the other files.

* * *

><p>Back at the PLANTs Euphemia and Nunnally had been catching up while Lelouch was content to let the two girls talk it out, but this left the black haired young man with Athrun as the two men began to converse.<p>

"I am assuming then the dead woman we found was likely one of your agents keeping Euphemia under watch…am I right?" Athrun inquired as this caught Euphemia's attention.

"Maya, the aide of Euphemia, was in fact one of our agents, posted exactly in order to preserve Euphemia's life. Even if I no longer acknowledge the Royal Family at all as my family, except by Euphemia, and maybe Cornelia and Clovis until his death."

"Did you know of Clovis's death?" A slightly surprised Euphy asked.

"Yes…in fact it was the reason why I sent Maya to protect you. Unlike the facts stated by the Emperor, the truth was that Clovis was killed because he was found by OSI to have been working with rebel movements on Zone 11 and other countries."

"Why would he do that? He always was seen supporting the Purists and such movements?" Euphy inquired.

Lelouch chuckled before answering. "He always was good to the hour of acting, and he knew well the price of openly opposing Charles, yet he felt that he had to. Sadly he couldn't cover his true movements well enough, but why he was opposing the Emperor I believe had something to do with my mother's demise. I also believe he might have been close to finding out who the murder was, but he was killed before I could reach him. Everything else I found out through bits and pieces along with an individual that helped Clovis and feels that finding my mother's killers and bringing them to justice would pay an honor debt that he had to her, and now works for me. Regardless, I'm thankful for Maya's sacrifice, but saddened by her loss nonetheless. However, I have to ask now something of you Athrun."

"What do you want of me?" Athrun asked.

"I need you to take my sister with you for a time. Even if she's alive, she can't return to our world until I have dealt with the perpetrators of this attempt and their masters, and even if I wanted, I can't take her into one of our bases given the need of strict operational security." Lelouch replied.

'_Yet she may not even be able to return to her world with the situation as it is in either event.' _Lelouch thought before Athrun spoke to the black haired young man.

"Are you sure? You know that it's a likely fact that I'll be sent into planet-side with my mobile suit in order to reinforce the Minerva." Athrun said as Yzak and Dearka were surprised by this.

"Wait, are you going to rejoin ZAFT?" Dearka asked while Yzak seemed slightly pleased that his friend was rejoining them.

"I am…because I want to do something about this war."

"Lelouch?" Euphy said surprised by her brother's request for Athrun to watch her.

"Excellent I am glad to hear that. But as for your concerns you can be sure that I am aware of the dangers. However you have proven yourself as the only one that I can trust with her outside Akatsuki. Besides the Minerva will soon land at Carpentaria and its mobile suits and the ship itself will receive a refit with the new systems and its mobile suits will get E-Carbon based Variable Phase Shift armor."

"That's quite the gift…"

"Indeed, but that's not all…to ensure Athrun and Euphy stay together I'll be making an offer to the Chairman he'll simply be unable to refuse." Lelouch replied with a mischievous smile before removing his sunglasses revealing his own Rinnegan eyes.

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were shocked, but Lelouch calmly revealed.

"Like Kouki I too have the Rinnegan…why do you think we consider ourselves brothers." Lelouch explained as he gestured for Nunnally to come as the two had to leave. "We'll see you again Euphy when time allows for it."

"Bye Euphy." Nunnally said sadly as Lelouch used Kouki's space time migration jutsu to teleport away having now finally mastered the technique himself.

With his mind made up Athrun will rejoin ZAFT, but he would need to see the Chairman against first. Of course this meant would need to inform him of Euphemia. Later that day in the late afternoon Euphemia and Athrun arrived at the government building as the two entered Chairman Dullindal office to discuss his rejoining of ZAFT.

"Welcome back Athrun…" Gilbert began welcoming the young man, but behind him was Euphemia whom the chairman took notice of. "And you must be Commander Lamperouge's younger step-sister Princess Euphemia."

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you Chairman Dullindal." Euphy said greeting politely.

"Likewise, but you can imagine my surprise when Lelouch came by earlier and explained the situation to me. Who would have thought, but I suspect you were already suspicious of this weren't you Athrun?" Gilbert inquired.

"I was, but I…" Athrun said feeling hesitant, but Gilbert jumped in.

"You didn't want to be labeled as a madman and get thrown into an insane asylum." The Supreme Chairman commented as he corrected guessed the obvious reason why Athrun kept quiet. "Now that we know the truth we have much we should discuss, but Commander Jule contacted me ahead and told me you wish to take up my offer and rejoin ZAFT."

"Yes sir if you will allow it."

"Of course and the council won't object over Princess Euphemia being kept in your custody either."

"You know about that…did Commander Jule tell you about our encounter with Lelouch?"

"No…Lelouch himself actually visited me not too long ago with a very tempting offer I couldn't refuse."

"If I may inquire sir, what kind of offer did Lelouch make?" Athrun asked.

"The basic theory and principle for producing a GN-Tau Drive as Lelouch put it…only the principles needed for ZAFT to create one, but our engineers will need some time to make it work." Gilbert revealed as Lelouch gave Gilbert a part of the theory and principles behind the creation of a GN-Tau Drive."

"That's' quite the offer." Athrun said as he was surprised.

"I know…"

'_But that would mean the Akatsuki could lose their technological advantage, but…no…there is something else.' _

Athrun thought as he found this move surprising, but since it was Lelouch who made the move there had to be other reasons behind it that no one seemed to have picked up on.

"Is something wrong Athrun?" Gilbert inquired.

"Not really, but it just seems a little too good to be true."

"I understand your concern Athrun and you can be sure our engineers will be combing over the data very thoroughly before any attempts at production are made." Gilbert remarked assuring the young man that they would be careful with the data they received. "But you need not worry about that…I'll begin the process of having you reenlist in ZAFT; however it won't be a one day process."

Athrun nodded in understanding.

"I think while you wait I believe it might be best to acquire supplies for Princess Euphemia since she'll be staying with you for a time."

"I agree…" Athrun began before Gilbert interjected.

"We'll cover the costs, but I advise we keep word of her true origins secret…we'll concoct a cover a story."

"Thank you sir." Athrun said, but suddenly the doors to the Chairman's office were pushed wide open as a young seventeen year old with long pink hair, blue eyes wearing a rather skimpy and very revealing attire entered the office.

"Oh Athrun!" Meer Campbell declared as she hurried into the room hugging the blue haired young man. It was so sudden that Euphy was surprised by the girl's sudden entrance, but Gilbert remained causal to the whole thing while secretly he was curious to see what was going to happen now like a man about to see an interesting scene in a movie about to play out before him.

"Oh uh…Meer I wasn't expecting you I thought you had a busy day ahead of you?" Athrun asked nervously as Meer hugged him from behind tightly causing the young man to blush.

'_She is quite…friendly_.' Euphy thought after noticing the display of _affection _Meer was giving Athrun.

"I have an idea why don't Miss Lacus accompany you two." Gilbert suggested with a grin.

"A shopping trip?" Meer inquired happily.

"Yes, Miss Euphemia here will be staying with us for a time so she will probably need a few things…maybe a little feminine charm might be a little helpful."

"REALLY…I'll gladly come." Meer said while clearly excited, but yet Athrun had a bad feeling about it.

'_Yzak isn't going to like this.' _

* * *

><p>Around the same time Kouki was on the other side of the gate supervising as members of the Akatsuki Organization that came through once the redhead young man and Graham secured the other side of the gate. Now the group they brought over was wasting no time in fortifying their position as well as taking care to ensure their presence wouldn't be discovered. Inside a new small mobile command center the group brought over Kouki was in a two way video conference with Lelouch and Liu Mei.<p>

"Congratulations on finding another world." Lelouch spoke with an amused smile.

"Technically this should have been your honor not mind, but speaking of which…how did it go?"

"Athrun will be watching Euphy for awhile, but to ensure she stays with him I gave Gilbert the bits of data." Lelouch replied.

"I see, but we both know Gilbert can't be trusted."

"True, but it's not enough for them to get ahead of us."

"Alright, but I am curious…just who is the Lacus imposter?" Kouki inquired as both Liu Mei and Lelouch seemed hesitant to answer.

"You are not going to like it." Lelouch replied as he was hesitant to answer, but he knew it would be no good not to tell Kouki since he was likely to find out sooner or later in any event. He was also hesitant to answer knowing full well that Meer was Mina's younger sister. "It's Meer…Meer Campbell."

Kouki was silent as his expression remained neutral, but both Lelouch and Liu Mei knew the man better. They knew on the inside the redhead young man was upset. Lelouch saw a clear visible sign with Kouki's fists clenched tightly, but deciding to defuse the possible outburst from Kouki decided to bring up a recording of Meer during her first appearance as Lacus Clyne.

Her singing was spot on as Meer was singing Lacus's famous _In this Quiet Night_, but her attire was a completely different story which the sight of it was enough for Kouki to let go of his anger for a moment while he mentally face palmed himself while Liu Mei was trying to fight back the impulse to laugh at the Meer's choice of attire by covering her mouth with her hand daintily trying to not snicker.

"She certainly hasn't issues with her clothing." Liu Mei commented once she regained her composure.

Kouki sighed before he began. "While she was overlooked as a singer because most were obsessed with Lacus, a part of being overlooked was that her concept of "proper" clothing for a singer would qualify as only a few steps above a prostitute sometimes, and that's it's on the other worlds too. The most infuriating for Mina was what somehow Meer just didn't get the damn clue, no matter how many times we told her."

The more pleasant memory of a shopping trip to the mall with Mina along with her younger sister Meer was a _unique experience _to put it lightly. Liu Mei on the other hand was overly amused at how _human _Kouki was at the moment knowing that he was compared to the god-like genetically enhanced being with an linage older than dirt he was at times before others.

'_Him, having gone on a shopping trip, that's a one hard to picture.'_

"In that case perhaps we should pity Athrun and Euphy then." Lelouch began trying to change the subject a little.

"Why?" Liu Mei and Kouki inquired.

"Because those two are being dragged onto a shopping trip with her, but it was originally meant for Euphy to get supplies for herself."

"Oh by the Sage…I feel sorry for you Athrun Zala."

* * *

><p>Speaking of whom, back at the PLANTs Athrun was enduring a steely glare from Yzak while Dearka didn't even dare to say a word since the silver haired ZAFT commander looked ready to strangle Athrun. As for Euphemia and Meer it was a completely different story altogether as the two were carelessly browsing through clothes.<p>

Yet Euphy and Athrun were yet to discover Meer's trouble in picking out acceptable attire.

"Why we can't have the Blue Cosmos bastards attacking just when we need it?"Dearka whispered, but it earned him a swift elbow to the side from his superior.

A week later in a ravine located in Gulnahan Ravine east of Suez was a town that was proving difficult to keep its populace in line, especially since the garrison had been forced to put down a dozen of them within the last week. Although the townspeople were celebrating what they thought was the Earth Alliance abandoning the town, but little did they realize someone else had something darker in mind.

* * *

><p>Now later that night as the townspeople were in the middle of their celebration a large force of twenty GAT-01A2R+P202QX Slaughter Dagger IWSP mobile suits led by a unit similar to a GAT-X133 Sword Calamity, but it was a customized unit. Its Schwert Gewehr anti-ship swords were replaced with thin, but smaller, anti-ship rapiers. It had more thrusters on its body for increased mobility and beam sabers stored on its hips. Its Trans Phase Armor had a bright red and gold color scheme.<p>

Inside the cockpit a woman wearing a pink and red Earth Alliance pilot suit complete with helmet opened up communications with the men under her command.

"Listen up, our orders are to sterilize this town for fucking disobedience to the Atlantic Federation, so that means we don't fucking spare any of the trash in this town. Take out some of the outlying buildings while let some of the ground troops go after some of the villagers. Otherwise this won't be much of a test and the Doctor won't be pleased if a proper test isn't conducted."

"Yes sir…" The men shouted out in unison as the Slaughter Daggers took off as they quickly surrounded the town interrupting the celebration.

Before the people could react the fire-linked 12.5mm anti-infantry guns in the mobile suits' feet opened fire shredding into the town killing over a dozen people while inflicting serious damage to the buildings on the outskirts of the town. Yet in the confusion of the initial attack men in black suits consisting of light body armor armed with P90-style weapons while carrying sharpened machetes strapped to their backs while with a hunting knife strapped to their thighs.

Moving with superhuman speed they tore into the gathered partying crowds as they were trying to flee, but they were being cut off and gunned down. Anyone who was able to get close enough met their end either by beheading or deep cuts across their throats or were inflicted with fatal blade wounds.

On their shoulders they had small cameras attached, so nearby within the Earth Alliance mountain base Lord Djibril was watching the footage from the black soldiers as they massacred the townspeople. Their reflexes and their combat responses were above and beyond the Extended soldiers Blue Cosmos had made. In fact these _Touched _as they were called by the one who created them experimenting upon Eurasians captured, brainwashed and then their bodies heavily modified. They could be closest thing to be considered real super soldiers.

"Very impressive…I am glad I funded your experiments. This is what we need to gain an advantage in this war." Djibril said as he was very pleased with the finished product. Especially since the soldiers showed no hesitation let alone any fear as they wildly rushed at their enemies even with bullets flying at them. Even after one of them was wounded the super soldier didn't even register the pain and just kept going like the Energizer Bunny from hell.

"Certainly Black Fang is the best result…it finally lets us field MS pilots that can match the damned Coordinators on reflexes and speed, and even if they result in some soldiers that enjoy the battle a bit too much, it's an astronomical improvement compared to old projects." The man in the shadows spoke while trying to play to Djibril's hate of coordinators to entice him to get his approval.

"How soon can you begin on full scale production?" Djibril asked speaking to another person in the conference room with him, but with the only light source coming from the monitors the figure remained in the shadows.

"Just provide me with a plentiful supply of good quality test subjects and I can have you an entire army within a month."

"Done…"

Meanwhile back at the town as the last of the people were being wiped out something was wrong as one of the _Touched _pilots of the Slaughter Daggers began going out of control as he began shooting wildly almost hitting his fellow comrades. Their leader heard some of the insane ramblings of the out of control soldier, so she dealt with him appropriately.

Attacking from behind the GAT-X133/IM Rapier Calamity completely sliced off the limbs of the mobile suit leaving it helpless on the ground as the stronger mobile suit put its right foot down on top of the cockpit before slowly applying pressure until the torso began to cave in with the pilot inside thrashing about madly while screaming incoherently. The other soldiers could only watch in horror as the screams accompanied by a growing sound of crushing metal eventually died down to a gurgle as the pilot along with the machine's cockpit was ultimately crushed under the Rapier Gundam's foot.

"The next one that dares to act like a rabid shithead and disobeys my orders, will find how it feels having my fucking rapiers shoved up its faggot ass, is that clear?" The female commander spoke with a chilling, but commanding voice.

The men frightened quickly spoke in unison. "YES MA'AM!"

"Good now finish up the mop up…then we'll return to base." The woman spoke as she was receiving a communication from the EA mountain base.

"You have done well my dear and I like your commanding style." Lord Djibril spoke.

"Thank you sir…"

"As of this moment you are now the Supreme Commander of the Phantom Pain unit. Very soon you're the Doctor will create an army of these wonderful new super soldiers."

"It's an honor sir and I will make the Doctor proud."

"Excellent…I seriously doubt you'll disappoint Commander Tayuya."

"Thank you Lord Djibril." Tayuya spoke as she relaxed in the cockpit of her machine as she observed the men under her command mopping up what was left of the town.

As she did her mind drifted back to distant memories as she recalled the last days of her being in Otogakure. To the shinobi of Otogakure, Tayuya was an exceptional shinobi possessing a curse mark and special genjutsu abilities, but however no one really knew anything about the girl save for one…the man responsible for her _creation_…Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>In private Tayuya stood before Orochimaru as the shinobi's condition was in steady rapid decline as his arms were decaying at a quicker rate. Dressed in simple robes with his arms bandaged, but the sweat on his face and the bags under his eyes was enough for the kunoichi to realize her maker in a very literal sense was in terrible agony.<p>

"Tayuya…I have a special mission, but this is a mission for you only." Orochimaru began as Tayuya nodded.

"Is it regarding Sasuke?"

"Yes, but despite the orders I gave I highly doubt you will all make it back in time given the time that must be spent to coax Sasuke into following you back here. Also despite most of their finest out of Konoha at the moment including Kakashi…Konoha will quickly mobilize a recover party to get Sasuke…so…."

"Meaning no matter what…our mission to bring Sasuke back in time for the transfer will fail." Tayuya replied as Orochimaru grinned.

"Very good, but during that I do have a special assignment I want you to take care of. I don't want anyone else to know…if they find out kill them."

"Understood…"

"Inside the coffin you will be bringing along to place Sasuke in once you have given him the drug to forcibly push his Curse Mark into its second stage a special jutsu inside will activate. White leeches of my own design will emerge as Sasuke lays comatose and they will drink his blood. I anticipate Sasuke will emerge before arriving here, so when that happens I want you to use the collection jutsu to recall the leeches as they will hide in the bottom of the coffin. Once you have them use this kit to extract the DNA samples." Orochimaru explained as he turned his head to a small leather box that was the size of a pencil box containing everything Tayuya needed.

"I understand and I will not fail…Father"

"There is one more thing Tayuya…did you notice the scroll behind the box?"

Tayuya looked again and sure enough there was a scroll behind the box.

"A summoning scroll?"

"Yes…it was something I had originally prepared for Operation Destroy Konoha, but things didn't go as planned. However given the mission I am sending the four of you on…it's an opportunity to use it."

"What am I to do with this?"

"It's simple…I want you to _die_."

"Fake my death?" Tayuya said quickly catching on.

"Exactly…the scroll summons a corpse I had altered to look exactly like you minus your hat. As far as anyone will be able to tell it was a recent death so if you have an opportunity to use it to cover your escape. Once you do wait for me at my Omega Base for further instructions…I'll come as soon as I can."

"I see, but would that mean I am going home?"

"Yes, but not to Mendel…but I do need someone to manage my operations at the Lodonia Laboratory on my behalf."

"I see…"

"Heh heh don't feel bad Tayuya unlike the majority of the Sound Four you are too valuable, but not to mention too precious for me to lose. I had invested quite a bit in your creation…unlike Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo and Kidomaru who I picked up off the streets I made you with my own hands . . . unlike the worthless rabble of my world, I crafted you, my first masterpiece, and the only one that I can trust with my true goals and plans . . . my Daughter" Orochimaru said as he once more, with a sense of great pride in his words, told Tayuya of her origins.

A few years before Orochimaru joined Akatsuki, the Snake Sannin found several ruins, deeply buried on underground caverns on River Country. What he found there was what forever marked him and set his goals from that date. From there, he then uncovered how to use the portal there, and found himself on the Earth of the Cosmic Era. This world's sciences were on many aspects eons ahead of his own world, yet unaware of the existence of chakra or such.

The existence of Coordinators, enhanced humans improved beyond their set limitations from before their birth, fascinated him beyond belief. After a few years, Orochimaru managed to be accepted as part of the GARM facility's crew, working under Ulen Hibiki, while every few months disappearing, returning to his world and building what on the next decade would be Otogakure following his future tenure in Akatsuki. But to his surprise at the time he encountered the man who would become Pain, who was the same individual called Nagato that had been recently hovering around Via, Ulen's wife during the past months.

He suspected that Nagato also had access to other ruins, that likely were in Rain Country, however, he kept silent. His machiavellic mind then started a manipulation of Ulen, further setting him into obsessing with his job, while also providing aid with Ulen's Ultimate Coordinator experiment, and revealing in part his status as an human not of this dimension, what made the scientist even more susceptible to his sweetly poisoned words.

As Kira was born, Via all but broke with Ulen, and she quickly fell on love with Nagato. Orochimaru then started his own recreation of the Ultimate Coordinator, but instead of taking someone's child and altering it the shinobi took it even further. Thanks to funds he was receiving from Al Da Flaga and the use of Shadow Clones to continue his work in two worlds at once Orochimaru used a new form of analog cloning combined with an improved form of the Super Baby Method.

Similar to the original method in which an egg was fertilized with DNA cells, and then let it divide into eight clone babies. But instead of transferring them into someone's uterus they were moved into an improved version of the Artificial Womb where Orochimaru was able to control all conditions of development. Later on the shinobi intentionally aborted six of the fetuses to encourage strong fetal growth. Tayuya was originally one of eight, octuplets. The other seven were sacrificed to create her a fertilized egg with exactly the same DNA. Even then Orochimaru wasn't done as he further modified Tayuya's DNA more extensively to create a phenotype in which all of the dominant genes of DNA were expressed while the seventh clone aborted got the recessive genes to weed them out thus bringing out the best traits within her DNA.

But she wasn't a clone of Orochimaru…a more suitable primary DNA _donor _was used as the base, but parts of Orochimaru's own human-white snake hybrid DNA was mixed in thus giving Tayuya superhuman regenerative abilities in conjunction with access to Orochimaru's snake techniques, summons, the ability to alter his body and a vastly superior chakra capacity augmenting what she received from the prime DNA donor.

Her prime DNA donor was from where she inherited the greater abilities which went hand in hand with Orochimaru's DNA augmenting her further. The Uzumaki Blood in her veins which was said to grant its members incredible longevity and great vitality, but no ordinary Uzumaki member was used…the most famous of the clan at the time was used…Kushina Uzumaki.

After examining her genetic profile and medical records Orochimaru believed that the presence of the Nine-Tailed Fox within her had a beneficial effect on her biology, but the fact that she was the most gifted of her clan also further enticed him to collect samples of her DNA to use in Tayuya's creation which was an ordeal upon itself. He was very fortunate to have acquired her DNA before her death.

By the time of Tayuya's birth, Orochimaru, using his alter ego on the Cosmic Era, allowed Nagato to find out that Via had been taken back to the facility after Orochimaru had told Ulen about the unique qualities of Nagato's bloodline and the possibilities of experimenting with such DNA.

The fool died as he had hoped, but it was a pity he wouldn't be able to have the child to work with. Mostly due to Nagato recovering the child a lot faster than he had anticipated, but Kouki was a minor loss. Regardless, he had taken access to all of Ulen Hibiki's research for himself just as he had hoped.

Weeks after Ulen's death, he revealed to Blue Cosmos about the kind of experiments done on Mendel, and under the guise of aiding them, he further ransacked the colony, while erasing all evidence that linked him to Ulen. After this, while he started experimentation on his own world, he let Tayuya grow on the PLANTS. Tayuya, like most coordinators and especially fellow Ultimate Coordinators like Kira and Kouki, possessed faster learning capabilities. By the time she was ten Tayuya held several doctorates on the PLANT, under another identity. At this age, Tayuya, who also had been privately trained by Orochimaru himself, _joined_ Otogakure.

Tayuya was indeed one of Orochimaru's finest creations, but the true extent of her abilities and strengths remained unknown, with the exception of Orochimaru and another individual being fully aware of them. Not even Kabuto knew of Tayuya's true origins and was given a fake story as were the other members of the Sound Five. In order to further conceal her origins and abilities Orochimaru had ordered Tayuya to use the abilities she was allowed keeping her _true abilities_ hidden to be used later as a trump card should the need arise. She further covered her true being, hiding it under a girl that showed an uncouth mouth and gruff manners. Once Tayuya was ready following the final mission the Sound Four was given, following a side-trip that took six months, the young woman was sent to oversee Orochimaru's operations at the Extended Lab.

'_Everything is proceeding as plan…'_

* * *

><p>Tayuya's mind returning to the present flew her custom machine back to base.<p>

The following morning at ZAFT's Carpentaria Base, Shinn was inside the medical wing of the Minerva as he was checking up on Rey as he was just released following Rin's successful procedure on him. Yet the young man was a little late as the door opened causing the black haired young man to bump into Rey causing him to drop a folder full of documents.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Rey…" Shinn apologized before kneeling down to pick up the folder that had fallen, but before he handed it back to Rey a photo slipped out allowing Shinn to catch it. The black haired coordinator was speechless at the picture prompting Rey to take it from him to look at it, but upon seeing it Rey turned as red as a lobster.<p>

The photo was a picture of a sleeping Rey with Nena draped over him, but the young woman was wearing the most enticing and lurid lingerie getup possible and had her brother Michael been alive to see the photo then Rey likely would have been a dead man. But written on the back of a photo was a message left by Nena which said: "Next time you will be awake, Nii-chan…"

Shinn was completely speechless, but for the sake of his friend this was something he would keep his mouth shut about.

The two young men didn't speak about anything for the next fifteen minutes as they made their way to the mess hall trying to wipe the image they saw on the photo from their minds. Once they were in the mess hall a news report was playing on the wall monitor which showed a familiar face.

"Hey is that Athrun?" Shinn asked recognizing him.

"I believe it's him and that's the Chairman?"

On the television set with the Endless Justice in the background as Chairman Dullindal was presenting Athrun Zala with a badge signifying his entrance into the FAITH Special Forces. It was quite the media event with the intent of it to bolster moral with the forces of ZAFT now aware of the powerful _army crushing _Endless Justice on the side of the PLANTs.

* * *

><p>As Shinn and Rey were watching the news report to get the image of the photo out of their minds, high in orbit nearing the atmosphere was the Endless Justice as it was about to begin reentry into the Earth's atmosphere. Inside the cockpit Athrun was making the proper preparations, but he had to be careful since besides the Haro he had a second passenger by the name of Euphemia.<p>

"I am sorry about this Euphy."

"It's alright…we're not in combat, so its fine." Euphemia replied assumingly.

"Alright hang onto something…Haro engage GN Field begin descent."

'_The Earth is so beautiful…' _

Euphemia thought as she watched the Endless Justice descend into the atmosphere, but the journey from the PLANTs to the Earth has been a real treat for her so far as she got to see the Earth in ways no one else has save for photos or on television besides astronauts of course. The Justice entered the atmosphere with Athrun noticing how smoothly reentry was going especially on the speed of his descent when compared to the last time he descended to Earth in the Justice Gundam.

Almost like a speeding bullet or more appropriately a falling star the Gundam entered the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth a pair of ZAFT men were inside the communication tower as they were informed of the Endless Justice was already entering the atmosphere and was likely to arrive very soon.<p>

"Look at that…it doesn't need a capsule its coming straight down like a bullet."

"We better let the commander know about this and put in a word to the Minerva too since that is where the machine will be landing at."

Quickly word began to spread around the base and aboard the Minerva as the Endless Justice was approaching fast from the sky. Inside the mess a couple of crew member were informed of Athrun's arrival followed by Meyrin making an announcement overhead.

"Attention all hands, the Endless Justice is arriving please prepare hanger doors to admit the arriving mobile suit."

"The Endless Justice is already here." Shinn said surprised that Athrun was already on his way here.

"I guess the television report is a few days or so old after all." Rey replied.

Outside as well as inside the people those who weren't working on anything in particular hurried to watch the skies for the Endless Justice as it was flying across the sky like a comet approaching Carpentaria. But while Rey and Shinn had no interest, but a certain woman came by seeing the two sitting there being rather passive given the buzz about the base.

"Hey you two…you guys are needed on the deck…the Endless Justice is arriving and our new commander is coming."

"WHAT…new commander?" Shinn exclaimed as Luna seized them by their collars before dragging them off.

* * *

><p>AN: Athrun and Euphy officially arrive at Carpentaria while Kouki has found a new world with some new technologies to find and steal for their organization, but we have a familiar face pop up working for Logos. But now she has been given command over Phantom Pain as its new supreme commander…Tayuya's presence is going to make the war a little more bloodier especially should Shikamaru and Temari show up…she might have been ordered to throw that fight, but who knows what will happen.

Anyway read and review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13 Battle for the Pacific

A/N: rejoice, an update for this story is finally up and we get some developments in this one. This chapter sadly ended up being shorter than the previous one, but at least it's a finished chapter.

So enjoy and thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Battle for the Pacific

Watching from the ground the Endless Justice flew over the base at high-speed, but began to quickly slow down as the mobile suit approached the Minerva. To the awe of most of the onlookers the Endless Justice preformed the smoothest landing any of them had saw as the machine touched down slowly inside the Minerva's launch catapult. The mobile suit walked into the hangar before specialized restrains for it were locked into place before the Endless Justice's passengers disembarked.

One of them was Athrun wearing a new flight suit given to ZAFT élite pilots which naturally bore the **F**ast **A**cting **I**ntegrate **T**actical **H**eadquarters emblem on his flight suit while accompanying him down on the wire was Euphy wearing a pink ZAFT flight suit. Once they were on the ground Athrun removed his helmet while Euphemia kept her helmet on.

"I am Athrun Zala of the FAITH Special Forces, requesting permission to come aboard." Athrun spoke with a crisp salute.

"Oh right…permission granted." Lunamaria replied returning the salute.

"Thank you…"

"Hey Shinn, could you show Athrun to his cabin." Lunamaria asked.

"Oh come on Luna what do I look like a bus boy?" Shinn snapped.

"Just do it ok, and I'll take care of everything else."

Shinn approached saluting Athrun as the FAITH agent began walking with Euphemia following, but unfortunately an issue happened where the young woman slipped onto a small yet unseen pool of grease sending Euphemia crashing into Shinn sending both to the ground. But the impact of both crashing into Shinn and falling to the ground knocked her helmet off.

As the black-haired coördinator recovered, the young man was angry, but upon seeing Euphy's face Shinn found all of his angry suddenly disappearing as he was face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The two were lost in the moment, but a voice brought Shinn out of it.

"PILOT ASUKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT WOMAN?" Captain Gladys shouted as she caught the two in a position that seemed imitate from a distance.

Euphy and Shinn's faces turned redder than a lobster as the two scrambled off of one another. Athrun shook his head at what happened while there was some chatter from the MS work crews.

"I am sorry Captain, but it was an accident...I slipped on something and I collided with this young man here." Euphy calmly explained after the two removed themselves from their _compromising _position.

"I see, but Shinn should have removed himself accident or not." Captain Gladys said firmly.

"Pardon me, but I am sorry for earlier…Miss…uh." Shinn began trying to apologize.

"Oh I am sorry my name is Euphemia Lamperouge."

"HUH?" Lunamaria began as she easily recognized the surname. "Lamperouge, but I didn't know he had another sister."

"Well that's because I am his half-sister we had different mothers." Euphy explained.

"Oh I guess that makes senses, but…HEY!" Lunamaria began, but she stopped her sentence midway as her mind suffered a complete shutdown coupled with a blue screen of death before her mind began a slow reboot.

'_System restarting…loading Luna O.S…please wait…'_

After recovering from her mental crash Lunamaria was shocked that Lelouch had another seemingly sweet sister who was a complete opposite of him. Yet before she recovered, Meyrin and Euphy were already hitting it off as almost instant friends.

"Oh you are Lelouch's half-sister it's a pleasure to meet you." Meyrin said happily.

"Why thank you." Euphy replied with a smile.

"Huh…but…" Lunamaria tried to say, but she was unsure how to approach the subject.

* * *

><p>The following evening in another part of the Pacific Ocean, more specifically at Pearl Harbor on the island of Oahu…a total blackout for all buildings and structures including ships was in effect on a new moon night. The only faint lights came from marines smoking, as they watched how many shapes shrouded on darkness cut the waters, sailing away from the port. As those shapes went far enough, they turned towards the southwest direction, towards Orb.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later around 4 AM, Athrun Zala was awoken by a buzzing alarm as he scrambled out of bed, quickly getting dressed before making his way to the pilot briefing room following an automated announcement. When Athrun arrived he found Captain Gladys, Arthur Trine and Commander Armstrong, who is the Base Commander of Carpentaria.<p>

"Captain Gladys and Commander Armstrong….what is going on?"

"Gentlemen, I will tell you the facts. About a half-hour ago, one of our spy satellites detected this."

Pushing a button on a remote an image of blurry shapes crossing the sea, but after switching to an Inferred photo a large fleet of Earth Alliance ships could be seen moving in total darkness.

"We have a sizeable fleet, with multiple Carriers, and extensive Antisubmarine Support. They are heading towards Orb, and recent images taken, shows us that an Orb fleet there is also readying, possibly for joining this fleet. The EA fleet is on their maximum cruise speed, and it will reach Orb in four hours more, and from there, five hours more until this fleet is in range of Carpentaria Base, what we suspect with good reason to be their target." The Commander spoke while Athrun said what their target was obviously.

"The Endless Justice?"

Commander Armstrong nodded before he continued. "From this instant all forces are to be on maximum alert. Inform your officers and pilots and ready all units for combat. I don't need to tell anyone that even with the reinforcements this will be a hard battle, but I don't plan on losing this fight, nor this base to the Alliance bastards." The Commander stopped for a moment before finishing. "You are all dismissed. At the 0700 we'll gather together and plan the strategy. I suggest to all of you to better go the mess hall and take breakfast, while thinking how to deal with this."

After that the commander left while Athrun was left in a state of shock as he didn't think Orb would become involved with the Alliance so quickly in terms of sending their military to support them. Had the situation in the Orb Union really gotten that bad?

'_What is going on in Orb?' _

"Athrun…" Talia said brining Athrun back to the present.

"Oh...sorry Captain…I was just deep in thought."

"Surprised by the Orb Union's involvement I take it." Captain Gladys said hitting the mark.

"From what you told me it's likely that Cagalli isn't giving the orders in Orb anymore…it must be driving her mad, wherever she's now." Athrun commented while Talia seemed concerned.

"Are you going to have problems with Orb participating on the attack?"

"I know that I will do what's needed to protect this base and Oceania, still, it's hard to see them on the same light than the Alliance forces, knowing that most of them are blind puppets of the cabinet and the Seiran, who pull their strings. Many good people is just going to die for nothing, but the whims of those bastards on the coming battle…dammit!"

* * *

><p>Around the same time about half way across the solar system at the Elysium Colony in orbit around Jupiter, Kallen was waking up for the day for morning exercises before reporting for duty.<p>

Once dressed in a short sleeve shirt with some shorts one the redhead slipped out the window before making her way to the roof of her apartment complex to begin her morning _exercises. _Taking some deep breaths while taking in the view around her, but also Kallen was seeing if anyone else was up and about this morning engaging in shinobi training like her. It was especially common since she lived in the shinobi district of the colony.

Elysium itself was an advance version of a PLANT colony, but it was hidden from all eyes thanks to optical camouflage that concealed it from anyone who might be observing Jupiter from Earth. But what made it different from other PLANT colonies besides its location and construction was the array of different _cultures _within the colony that has had an obvious impact on its interior.

Moving from rooftop and rooftop towards the open field at a nearby park she used for her morning practice to further refine her growing shinobi skills.

It was her hope she could become as skilled and deadly in the ways of the shinobi as Lelouch's Queen, his first wife known popularly by the locals as Aka Hime, the Red Princess. Kallen did get to meet her once and her skills were scary to behold, but how she kept cool the entire time especially in the heat of a battle was inspiring.

'_I'll be as strong as her some day.' _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki's Moon Base Lelouch was seated at his desk while reviewing a report on the situation in the Pacific Ocean, but he had taken this time to also review a report from Kouki about some new findings he had found while exploring the new world.<p>

'_So this world also has Gundam like machines too…I agree brother…its quite amusing on a level, yet still . . . it is almost like a signal... . . different machines, different technologies, yet they share similar appearances, and a same name to call them. It's almost like if existence itself brought the Gundam into being on those worlds that need it, to herald a great change upon all.' _

Lelouch thought before adopting a more serious look as he reexamined the report on the massive fleet targeting Carpentaria.

"So what will you do, Athrun?"

* * *

><p>On the mess hall, Athrun kept thinking on the upcoming battle while thinking of Cagalli and the Orb Union having spent the better part of the last hour in the mess hall absently moving his spoon about in a half-eaten bowl of cereal. His mind was deeply sunk on the coming battle as he was distressed by the fact of the Orb forces, what he knew that on a good part, were merely obeying their given orders, and didn't share the hatred of Coordinators seen often on the Earth Forces, still would have to be destroyed to protect the Oceania Union and the Carpentaria Base.<p>

"_There must be a way, some way to spare the Orb forces...but HOW?"_

"Athrun, can I sit with you."

Athrun was shaken out of his thoughts when a small voice asked and he looked up to see Euphemia already up and about. Her appearance made the young man realize it was already almost eight o'clock in the morning. Time was moving along faster than he had thought…even the current state of his breakfast was another clear indicator at how quickly time was moving along.

"Sure, sorry Euphy I didn't think you were already up and about already."

"You seem distressed are you alright?"

"Not really, but this base is going to come under attack," Athrun revealed while Euphemia was clearly worried by this bit of news. Not exactly something you want to hear when you first wake up.

"Commander, Can we sit?"

"Huh? Oh sure," Athrun said beckoning for Shinn and Lunamaria to see after he noticed the two approaching. "I guess you two heard about what is going on," Athrun inquired and he guessed correctly based on the expressions he saw on the faces of his fellow ZAFT pilots.

"We heard, but I am sure we can handle whatever the Alliance throws at us," Shinn said confidently.

"True, but the Orb Union may be joining in as well so we will be facing considerable numbers," Athrun added while Shinn's blood seemingly boiled at the mention of Orb. "Many of those soldiers merely follow orders, and wouldn't even think on question their command's orders, no matter how unethical or foolish they are. Many of them have families and children, and are going to die, just because the Seiran are obeying like lap-dogs to the whims of LOGOS."

"I know, but for Orb to be involved," Shinn said seething in anger.

"But if the Orb Union and Earth Alliance fleets join up then we'll be facing steep odds," Lunamaria said trying to steer the conversation away from the Orb Union.

"Then why you don't stop the Earth Alliance Fleet before it reaches Orb," Euphy suggested innocently.

"You are kidding, there is no way any ship or aircraft we got could reach that fleet before that happened and even if we did we couldn't move enough to intercept them," Shinn interjected negatively, but the seemingly harmless suggestion inspired an idea within Athrun. It was not something you could call a sane idea, but more appropriately it was an _insane_ idea.

However if it worked then…

Actually there might be a way for an interception against the Earth Alliance fleet before they join up with the Orb Union Fleet," Athrun began while all eyes fell upon him before continuing. "The Endless Justice has the capability to reach orbit by itself, and with its speed, it can reach the area over the fleet on minutes and realize a surprise assault drop."

"But you'll be challenging that entire fleet alone?" Lunamaria inquired before Athrun nodded, but before anyone could ask further the FAITH agent took off for the hangar as quick as his legs could carry him. After quickly changing into his pilot suit the young man mounted his Gundam and was wasting no time in preparing to launch in it.

As the hanger workers were running about working to aid the with the Endless Justice's launch the young man soon got a call from the bridge, the one attempt to contact Athrun was making use of the new holographic displays that had been installed before Athrun opened communications up. Not really unexpected as the image of Captain Gladys before Athrun.

"While I may not have authority over you I would at least like an explanation for your intentions?"

"I am intending to wipe out the Alliance Fleet before they can link up with the Orb Union Fleet."

"You realize that could be a suicide mission?"

"In a normal mobile suit yes, but this machine is in a league of its own. I am bragging about its capabilities, but I have reviewed a lot of the information and I believe I can make very good use of the Gundam and stop that fleet."

Talia regarded Athrun for a moment.

"I can't stop you, but just come back alive in one piece."

"I will…"

* * *

><p>Within the Akatsuki's moon base command center, Lelouch was talking with an officer before he was interrupted by a woman seated at her station who had a bit of news to report to her superior about a surprising bit of activity at ZAFT's Carpentaria base.<p>

"Excuse me sir, but I think you should see this?"

"Yes," Lelouch began as he walked over to the female officer's station and observed on the monitor the course of the Endless Justice they were tracking as it was departing the ZAFT base in a _hurry _to put it lightly. A grin appeared on Lelouch's face as he deduced the ZAFT pilot's intentions as the Endless Justice was escaping the atmosphere.

"Ah I see…a bold and very daring idea Athrun Zala."

* * *

><p>Around the same time at the Orb Union, specifically at the office of Yuna Ema Seiran, for anyone to say that the young twenty-one year old was nervous about recent events was understatement of the century. First off Cagalli not only has vanished, but also the Earth Alliance Black Ops team that had gone in to kill her were slaughtered by a ZAFT infiltration party using mobile suits. It might not have been so bad if Cagalli was killed in the crossfire, but the problem was that her body hadn't been found. Furthermore that ZAFT managed to sneak a small strike party of mobile suits so far into their territory was an insult to both the nation itself and him by extension as their military should have picked up on their presence before they even got close to the mainland.<p>

In any event, Yuna needed to remedy the situation somehow and turn it to Orb, no, rather his favor. He hoped the fleet he was sending to support the Earth Alliance fleet bound to crush ZAFT's Carpentaria base would help his situation a little, but little did he realize, however, that things were about to get a lot worse for him.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Northern Pacific Ocean, a large Earth Alliance fleet consisting of twenty-four mobile suit carriers, thirty destroyers, seven attack submarines, five submarines designed to carry amphibious mobile suits and twenty battleships along with ten carriers for combat aircraft and transport planes. On the lead ship a pair of mobile suit mechanics were standing on the main deck taking a break from their duties with the two men musing about their personal lives.<p>

"So what are you going to do when we get back to port?"

"I don't know, maybe I might go and sleep with my girlfriend's sister," The engineer commented causally causing his friend to be shocked at his co-worker's intent.

"Dude you are sleeping with your girlfriend's sister?"

"Yep, but does she know?"

"Nope," The guy answered with a smirk.

"That is just low man."

"So what?"

"You can't be just going around sleeping with different people, either they'll kick your ass or karma is going to catch up to you."

"Heh," The worker began as he reclined his head back looking up at the sky, but that was when he saw something. A first he thought it was nothing, but the black speck he saw in the sky was beginning to grow larger until a mobile suit like object could be seen rapidly descending upon them. "Oh fucking karma."

"What," his friend tried to ask him, but he never got his answer as an explosion from a high power beam rifle from above tore through the ship vaporizing the two unfortunate men while at the same time completely destroying the ship as the flagship exploded. The rest of the Earth Alliance fleet was in complete shock as those who had been on deck saw the explosion began scrambling to battle stations, but in the span of seconds two destroyers were sunk along with a mobile suit carrier. By the time one of the mobile suit carriers deployed four of their GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam mobile suits two more carriers went down followed by a battleship. The submarines below were about to respond to the attack when suddenly the Endless Justice moving through the water used its GN blades to cleave through their hulls.

Athrun was attacking the transport subs first so they wouldn't have a chance to send out their mobile suits before taking out the attack submarines. Above water the remaining ships were getting their bearings as they were quickly deploying their mobile suits while at the same time they were spreading out to assume an attack formation. But without the direction of their flagship the captains were acting on their own and being faced with the danger of an unknown foe attacking them some of them became desperate and dropped depth charges into the ocean.

Unknown to them they were merely helping Athrun in finishing off the submarines as the GN particles the Endless Justice was scattering made communication between their vessels impossible making the situation even worse for them. Athrun almost got hit with a few of the depth charges the ships above were dropping on what they assumed to be the enemy, but unknown to them they sinking their own submarines accidentally in their attempt destroy the unknown attacker.

"Haro, Trans-Am, but shut it off one minute after activation," Athrun ordered as the Haro chirped before replying.

"Roger that, activating Trans-Am, safety limiter on…safety limiter on."

A second later the Endless Justice began glowing red before it launched itself out of the water. But not before cleaving its way through a battleship sinking it, the Gundam flew a hundred feet into the air surprising the Earth Alliance fleet once again as the battleship Athrun cut with his machine's swords exploded. The Windams the fleet had deployed were already moving towards the object that had emerged from the ocean.

Not even a second passed before the red blur of a Gundam appeared behind them moving at speeds their eyes and the sensors of their mobile suits couldn't keep up with before Athrun aimed the sword-rifles of his mobile suit opening fire on the enemy machines from behind. The ships below turned their cannons on the mobile suit to shoot it down, but Athrun evaded as missiles and mortar fire flew through the air hitting some of the Windams.

Forty seconds left, need to make this count…

Athrun sped through the battlefield cleaving through Windams in his path attacking the remaining carriers and battleships in quick hit and run succession. Panic began to spread among the survivors as they were trying to figure out just what in god's name they were up against. The last carrier yet to be attack deployed its mobile armor, an YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah. Noticing the giant mobile armor Athrun focused his attack upon it as he began charging at it at high-speed.

Fifteen seconds left…

The Zamza-Zah positioned its front legs and fired upon the incoming glowing red mobile suit, but in the blink of an eye the Endless Justice dodged the attack. The pilots of the mobile armor didn't even realize their attack had missed until seconds later as the Endless Justice attacked from behind destroying the machine in seconds with several well placed shots from its sword-rifles. For the remaining forces of the Earth Alliance fleet which had over half of their collective force wiped out in a matter of minutes were both panicking and in despair as all moral was gone. The Endless Justice stopped glowing as the emergency limiters for the machine kicked in shutting down the Trans-Am before a power overload could happen which would have disabled the machine.

But Athrun was still more than capable of handling what was left.

* * *

><p>A few miles away approaching the area where the Earth Alliance fleet was located was an Orb Union fleet consisting of seven Aegis class destroyers and two dozen Kuraomikami class battleships led by the pride of the Orb Union fleet the Takemikazuchi, the brand new mobile carrier and flag-ship of the Orb Union naval fleet. On the bridge of the Takemikazuchi stood Captain Todaka who was less than pleased by his assignment, a sentiment shared by a majority of the crew and its mobile suit pilots. Unfortunately none of them really had a say in the matter as their country and its current leaders ordered them to aid the Earth Alliance in their attack on Carpentaria.<p>

But as they were closing the distance between them and the Earth Alliance fleet the crew members operating the radar and communication channels noticed something was seriously off as all communications were being disrupted and their radar didn't seem to be functioning. After conducting a quick systems check to make sure their radar and communications were functioning properly Todaka turned to his second in command with a set of orders.

"Use signal flags or whatever that works to contact the other ships and have them shift to yellow alert status."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Amagi replied.

The ships cautiously advanced, as their mobile suits were ready for combat as were their ships having used other means of communications between their ships in light of the jamming effect by the GN particles near their location. Upon their arrival the most unexpected, but yet horrific sight was there waiting for then. Although most had sunk to the ocean depths, some bits of metal and remains of an ocean-waged battle were clear while one destroyer and a badly damaged battleship and two Windams were left of the once considerably large Earth Alliance fleet.

"My god," Amagi mouthed, as he was shocked at the devastation while Todaka was at a loss for words, but he regained his composure and issued orders.

"Alright, begin rescue operations, but keep our forces on yellow alert."

"Uh, yes sir…"

"Anything out that could have been responsible?"

"Nothing sir and with our radar and sensors out of commission we can't find anything out there."

"I see," Todaka replied passively, but he was hoping whatever had destroyed the Earth Alliance fleet had moved on. Although it went without saying he was deeply troubled by the EA fleet's sudden destruction, but on the off-hand it was probably fortunate for them they weren't around when it happened and on a positive note it meant the invasion on Carpentaria would be called off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Moon Base, Liu Mei was watching as confirmed reports from the Orb Fleet were pouring in from the fleet they had sent once they had cleared the interference caused by the GN particles the Endless Justice had left in the area. A smile appeared on her face as Lelouch himself was proud that he was right about Athrun's intent and he pulled it off well.<p>

"I am glad to see Athrun is making the most of his machine, Aeolia chose the right man for that machine," Lelouch commented.

"I suspect that Aeolia chose him because of how Athrun's psychological, ethical and historical profile is," The woman mentioned in response.

"Oh? Care to enlighten me?"

"If you check the personality of Athrun, he, like Kira, abhors to kill. Unlike him however, he accepts that to reach a needed result, sometimes you have to commit evils…Athrun won't compromise with sparing an enemy if he knows that his opponent will cause suffering or death. Yet, he holds to an ideal and a creed, even if it means to be labeled as a traitor or a villain for the dominant forces."

"He's like," Lelouch began catching on to what Liu Mei was getting at.

"Indeed…of all the possible candidates, Athrun's profile was the one most akin to those of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters," Liu Mei replied while Lelouch agreed with her assessment.

* * *

><p>A little later that day in the lounge aboard the Minerva, Shinn was getting a drink for himself while Lunamaria was having a chat with Euphemia, curiosity getting the better of him the black-haired young man sat down at a table near them to eavesdrop on their conversation.<p>

"So you're Lelouch's younger sister right?"

"Yes I am," Euphy replied.

"Well he didn't mention any family members other than Nunnally, so how are two related?"

"Lelouch and I share the same father, but we have different mothers."

"Huh, hold on was your father sleeping around or something," Lunamaria asked while the reply surprised her.

"Well my father is married to one hundred and eight consorts," Euphy said with a matter of fact tone, but that response shocked both Luna and especially Shinn who mouthed the words _108_. Neither Shinn nor Luna could comprehend how could anyone regardless of their standing in society could not only have so many consorts, but also being able to deal with so many. Of course that wasn't considering the total possible number of children too.

_Family gatherings and celebrations must be rough, _Shinn thought as he continued to listen in on them. The conversation was interrupted however as a green uniform wearing ZAFT soldier walked in and talked to two of his buddies who were on break before suddenly all three of them hurried off. Out in the hall more members of the crew hurried back prompting Luna and Euphy soon followed by Shinn to see what all the buzz was about. They followed everyone to the hanger where the Endless Justice had returned, which at that point it was made very clear what had everyone in the base fired up about.

Athrun had returned from what would have been an outright suicide mission for anyone else in a normal mobile suit, but the machine Athrun had wasn't normal it was a Gundam with technology and combat capabilities vastly outclassing anything the ZAFT and Earth Alliance had in their arsenal. Athrun descended from the wire to a waiting group of cheering crew members, but in the background Shinn appeared to be jealous while Luna was impressed by what Athrun had accomplished.

Meyrin was standing on the catwalk that ran along the wall of the hanger watching everything with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Back at the Akatsuki Moon base, Christina Sierra was seated a computer console working to install new operation programs while adapting the systems of the new ship the organization received from the new dead informant was in the process of re-purposing for the upcoming conflict with the Innovades that would come once things in this world and Lelouch's home world were taken care of as planned. Of all the projects being undertaken by Akatsuki this was the one that Christina committed most of her time to as she was deploying potent countermeasures to use against Innovades and a very powerful worm cluster virus being designed for the sole purpose of dealing damage to the very thing Innovades pride themselves on.<p>

Helping Aeolia to develop the new Veda-2, which acted as the computer core of the Elysium Colony, helped her in devising some of these countermeasures. But her pride and joy so far was inside a smaller hanger where a prototype GFAS-X1 Destroy stood. Both the Destroy Gundam and the Grity Lue-class ship in the Akatsuki's possession were both acquired objects left behind for them by Matias Adukurf, the recently and now former owner of Adukurf Mechano-Industries. The Destroy Gundam was an incomplete prototype, but that worked for the Akatsuki just fine as it allowed them to change and upgrade the incomplete monster machine easily. The Grity Lue-class ship was being redesigned for combat against the Earth Sphere Federation and the Innovades, both were at a hidden location left for the Akatsuki to acquire.

_I'll avenge everyone who died…the Innovades will pay, _Christina thought as feelings of revenge against those who had nearly killed her, but they killed Litchy and Dr. Morneo. She was relieved to learn that the others had survived, but still knowing that Litchy died protecting her made her blood boil.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on Earth, somewhere resting on the bottom of the southern Pacific Ocean was the Archangel as the ship was waiting for things to settle down a little before moving onto a more proper hiding place for their ship. Right now their likely choice was the Kingdom of Scandinavia, but so far the group had yet to hear by from the neutral nation through their informants from the Terminal Organization. The disguised buoy they had resting on the surface of the ocean not only picked up communications, but also news broadcasts as well too.<p>

The latest news report left them shocked in more ways than one.

"Right now we are getting a look at the young man who is being hailed as the destroyer of the Earth Alliance's Pacific Fleet. Amazingly Athrun Zala had not too long ago defended the PLANTs from nuclear strike using the mobile suit code named Endless Justice, which is arguably the most advance mobile suit in the entire world. Right word is that the famed _Crimson Knight of Justice _will be receiving a second Order of the Nebula medal," A news reporter said before Kira muted the report.

"I still don't get it, why would Kouki and Lelouch give Athrun their latest and most powerful machine," Cagalli asked as she like everyone else couldn't deduce the Akatsuki's true motives for giving Athrun what everyone rightly assumed to be the most powerful mobile suit on the planet. The deal was simply too good to be true and there had to be something else they just weren't seeing.

"I think our main problem is that we lack a full understanding of the organization's ultimate goal, we know they are targeting Blue Cosmos primarily and the organization behind them," Murrue pointed out.

"But what's next once Blue Cosmos and those involved with them are eliminated?" Kira asked as everyone was silent.

"Hopefully Mr. Waltfeld can find something during his investigation," Lacus said while sincerely wishing the Desert Tiger would find something.

"We have all of our contacts and friends looking into everything, but there is also the possibility that someone likely tipped the Akatsuki off about that second nuclear attack force."The Captain of the Archangel said with one hand on her chin deep in thought.

"I agree, but who," Kira asked, but no one had an answer.

Lacus was deep in thought before remembering something Kouki had said, "He spoke of the Innovation of Humanity, something as world-changing as when George Glenn revealed himself as a Coordinator. What exactly would he be referring to?"

"Would the suit that Athrun has, could it be a part of this Innovation Kouki mentioned," Kira asked while Murrue shook her head uncertain it that provided a concrete answer.

"We can't be sure. Andrew is in route to Terminal, as he was going to oversee the analysis of the files about GN tech that Eileen managed to slip to us alongside Dr Simmons to begin an examination."

"Then all we can really do is wait," Lacus said sounding disappointed.

* * *

><p>However in another corner of the world, one of their friends was about to make a shocking discovery as hiding in some bushes atop of a cliff overlooking a wide and very large estate. Miriallia Haw, to the world at large she was a freelance photographer, but to those close to her she was an agent of the Terminal Organization successor to the Three Ships Alliance. What brought the brown haired woman out to the middle of nowhere was a number of facts that drew her attention.<p>

One the owner of this estate was a recluse, no one has seen him or her outside of the three-story mansion located at the heart of the 3,000 acre estate and no one was allowed within five hundred feet of the mansion. Second this person whoever he or she was became the new owner of Adukurf Mechano-Industries, which was one of the major arms suppliers and mobile suit manufacture for the Earth Alliance. This was specifically towards the new mobile armors the company had developed recently. Finally the entire grounds was very heavily guarded as motion sensors, Inferred sensors and patrols with guard dogs kept a tight watch on the ground twenty-four-seven.

Someone with such security and secretly surrounding them must have something to hide, so Miriallia deemed this person worth an investigation.

Hiding in the bushes on a large hill overlooking the valley where the mansion sat in its center was the best place Miriallia could find to set up a far-seeing camera equipped with the most powerful telescopic lens she could get her hands on. Miriallia waited very patiently while taking care to stay hidden and to avoid anyone picking up the glint of her lens. After what seemed like a century of waiting, Miriallia spotted a black limo pulling up to the mansion. Focusing her sight the young eighteen year old woman focused on the main entrance waiting for who she hoped was the owner of the estate would come out.

Emerging from the limo a man in a black suit accompanied a small child who seemed no older than two to three years old, but something about his features seemed familiar to the young woman as she took a couple of shots of the girl. Her eyes, her purple eyes that Miriallia focused on getting a few snapshots of her face, something about the purple eyes was very familiar.

But Miriallia wasn't prepared for who she saw next emerging from the mansion wearing a blood-red Chinese dress. Red hair, blue eyes and a face so familiar Miriallia thought she was seeing a ghost, but no after double checking her camera she was positive what she was seeing was real.

_Impossible, she can't be alive…_

Miriallia questioned it for a moment, but considering that she heard that Rau Le Creuset was alive given how his machine the Providence Gundam had been destroyed she decided to keep an open mind on the matter. But the young woman knew she would need to double-check this information before telling Lacus and Kira about what she found.

But as she thought about it the identity of the little girl puzzled her, but she had a feeling whose child that was. If everything she was suspecting now was true then how was she going to approach Kira?

* * *

><p>AN: It seems Flay's secret is out, but how will Kira react once he finds out. Athrun has built up his reputation even more and we see Christina is preparing some surprises for the Innovades once the Akatsuki turn their attention to them once they finish dealing with things in the SEED and Geass world. Thank you in advance for the reviews and see you all next time.


End file.
